Mi destino està contigo
by Kathleen Uzumaki
Summary: Es un naruhina que empieza con la ruptura del noviazgo entre Sakura y Naruto ya Hinata le Informan que Debe Mantener un matrimonio fingido y al ver el dolor de Naruto le Propone algo con que calmar su dolor ¿Qué será?
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es mi primera historia y estoy muy emocionada de poder comenzar, pero espero entiendan mis errores ya que es la primera parte de mi primera historia así que espero todas sus sugerencias y porfa dejen algún review para saber si debo continuar.

**NOTA:** Los personajes que uso no son de mi propiedad y como siempre se dice por ahí y cabe recalcarlo sólo hago esto por diversión porque me gusta y porque así lo siento sin fines de ganar dinero, sólo los comentarios de mis lectores que será mi pan de cada día. Y sí alguna escena es parecida a otra historia palabra que no es copia sino pura coincidencia DE VERAS!!!!!! Pero ahí me dicen sí se parece a algo ok. Con ustedes……………….

_**Mi Destino está contigo**_

_**Capítulo 1: **_

_**El final de una historia y el comienzo de otra.**_

Era un hermoso día en Konoha y como no serlo si la paz se podía respirar en todo momento, claro que había sus ratos en que las misiones consistían en atrapar ladrones, traidores y demás……mmm como decirlo ha sí escoria.

Pero de esto no se trata, en Konoha reinaba la paz porque ya hace unos cuantos meses atrás que Orochimaru murió y en manos del mismísimo Naruto y para ese entonces también Sasuke ayudo según él por no dejarse ganar de ese dobe pero más que nada porque ya había entendido que la soledad no es muy buena compañía y que en todo ese tiempo que estuvo en un ambiente sombrío entendió que los amigos si servían para algo **(**si claro como no a los amigos no se los usa pero ya que se puede hacer él es así "creo"**) **pero no toda la felicidad es completa ya que si bien es cierto Sasuke regresó, y ya tenía planeado una cosa pero no contaba con un pequeño detalle.

Ese pequeño detalle, era una noticia que nunca imaginó y que le cayó como un balde de agua fría porque no era con lo que él contaba, no señor eso alteró completamente sus planes sabía que las cosas iban a ser difíciles pero no contó que su Sakura aceptará ser la novia de ese dobe que si bien le costaba aceptar aquél dobe era su único y mejor amigo pero al saber que apenas llevaban un mes de novios hizo un nuevo plan aunque toda esa información la había recibido al día siguiente de regresar a la aldea a la que pertenecía y que nunca debió haber dejado. Aquél dato lo brindó la quinta mientras le hacía las respectivas preguntas y saber sí se podía confiar nuevamente en él.

Desde que él había regresado no se separaba de sus compañeros de equipo por nada aunque a él le molestara sabía que si no hacía eso nunca conseguiría el amor de Sakura que por tanto tiempo él fue su dueño.

Así fue como la cercanía de Sasuke fue poniendo nerviosa a Sakura cosa que le agradó y sabía que lo que hacía no sólo era por el bien de sí mismo sino también que le hacía un bien a aquel dobe que tenía por amigo y a su Sakura, Sasuke aprovechaba al máximo los momentos que estaba a solas con Sakura para rodearla de preguntas y dudas que es todo lo que él dejaba en ella después de sus cortas pláticas con dobles sentido pero lo que pasaría esa tarde llevaría al final de una relación que nunca debió existir. (Ya hasta aquí lo narrativo me aburre a mí y si aburre a la autora como será con los lectores los tomatazos que llegarán noooooooo no no aunque a ratos si voy a estar de narradora pero ya no tanto así que cambio de modalidad).

Sakura dime desde cuando amas a Naruto —lo dijo aparentando frialdad

Perdona pero tú no tienes que saber desde cuando lo amaba ese no es asunto tuyo "que me pasa porque me altera tanto su presencia si ya lo había olvidado o no" era lo que pasaba por la mente de ella al recibir aquella pregunta

Mientras ella pensaba Sasuke aprovechó y la tomó de la cintura acercándola a él

Qué? Que es lo que haces suéltame Sasuke en serio quieres que grite y venga Naruto que dirá es que no te afecta eso…… lo digo en serio suéltame ya……baka

De verdad quieres que te suelte como te vi tan pensativa creí que tal vez querías algo como……

Ya cállate (y lo empuja) no me interesa nada de ti nada ya no me interesas que acaso es eso lo que te molesta que alguien ya no le intereses o te molesta que te haya olvidado dime ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta?

Hmp……

Qué? un simple hmp que te pasa y así quieres exigir una respuesta mía entonces yo haré lo mismo me voy y escúchame con o sin tu permiso me retiro

Mientras Sakura se iba Sasuke a toda prisa la alcanzó y como no iba a alcanzarla si tenía todas las habilidades ninja para hacerlo y se colocó al frente de ella y le dijo………

A mí lo que me molesta es perder a la única persona que he amado, perder a la única persona que realmente me importa me molesta más que nada perderte a ti o ya no te acuerdas en los exámenes Chuunin(creo que así se escribe) lo mucho que me afectó verte herida de esa forma tanto que el odio me rodeaba aquel odio y furia que sólo tú pudiste calmar ya no te acuerdas ¿qué? no te acuerdas que tú abrazo logró dar la paz que tanto necesitaba para que tú seas una chica muy inteligente no entendiste lo mucho que en ese momento significó cualquiera en su sano juicio se daría cuenta que yo te amaba desde ya pero mi orgullo pudo más en ese entonces y ahora me arrepiento de ello

Todas esas palabras lograron confundir mucho a Sakura que había estado escuchando con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en ese instante la incomodaba mucho, más de la cuenta pero no podía dejar que él notase lo mucho que le afecto oír esas palabras por lo que procedía a irse por un lado sin decirle nada pero………

¿Qué? A donde crees que vas que aun no hemos terminado

Si ya terminamos no tengo ya nada que escuchar de ti

Me vas a decir que lo que acabo de decir no te afecta ni un poco --lo dijo con un tono sensual y a la vez con ironía

No te incumbe

Si y sabes se me olvidaba decirte que hay algo que me molesta más que perderte y ese algo es que tu estés con alguien a quien no amas porque estoy seguro de que tú me amas a mí y que no me pudiste olvidar, en ese dobe encontraste alivio pero no amor tu no lo amas y aunque digas lo contrario yo se que lo que digo es cierto

Tú que sabes, claro que lo amo él siempre ha estado conmigo él siempre me ha amado y yo he pasado tan buenos momentos a su lado, me ha hecho reír con sus ocurrencias, como olvidar nuestras citas y nuestros besos no definitivamente lo que dices solo tú te lo crees porque yo amo a Naruto Uzumaki y nadie lo puede negar ni siquiera tú

Claro que puedo porque lo que tú me dices cualquier amigo podría hacerlo y no solo tú has confundido amistad por amor y ese dobe también pero yo ya me esperaba eso del baka pero no de ti

No Sasuke no hemos confundido nada yo sé que lo amo y que él me ama y tú eres el que confunde amor por obsesión, tú estás obsesionado conmigo, disculpa (palabra dicha con toda la ironía posible) pero deberías superarlo te comportas como un niño pequeño

Y si así fuera ¿Qué? (lo dijo con un tono arrogante) no te gustaría cuidarme y brindarme tu amor (ahora lo dijo con un toque de sensualidad como un doble sentido y acercándose peligrosamente a ella hasta quedar frente a frente y tomándola de la cintura)

Sakura apenas logra alzar la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azabaches de aquel moreno que fue su primer amor y su primera desilusión en el amor

**P.O.V. Sakura **

¿Por qué? Porque me pone tan nerviosa yo…… yo ya no sé y si tiene razón y si yo nunca ame a Naruto y si solo acepté ser su novia para calmar el dolor que Sasuke provocó al irse y dejarme sola y si solo me dejé llevar por sentimientos falsos por la alegría que Naruto irradiaba ya que él me dio confianza y me hizo sentir especial cuando él me decía te amo sonaba tan sincero y si él es el que está obsesionado conmigo y no Sasuke pero yo amo a Naruto y no puedo amar a Sasuke como sea naruto no merece que lo traicione así, no lo merece pero y si seguir con esto está mal que…………

**FIN P.O.V. Sakura**

¿Qué debería hacer Sasuke? ¿Cómo saber a ciencia cierta que no amo a Naruto? Lo dijo casi en un susurro que Sasuke pudo oír y ella alzó la vista para mirarlo nuevamente en la espera de una respuesta

Yo sé que puede ser difícil pero yo te amo siempre te he amado como ya te lo he dicho siempre te amaré y de ello no lo dudes puedes creer en mis palabras y sobre todo confiar en mí (ahora a dicho estas palabras con un tono bajo para reconfortarla) Sakura tal vez esto te confunda un poco al principio pero después te sacará de todas tus dudas

De que me hablas que es lo que me podría confundir explícate

No quiero hacerte daño pero creo que es tiempo y además todas tus dudas serán despejadas y a ti no te quedará ni una duda sobre mi amor

Sigo sin entender de qué me hablas

Simple de la prueba de mi amor y que no podrás compararme con Naruto porque lo mío es amor y lo de él no es nada yo hablo de esto Sakura

Y entonces Sasuke besa a Sakura todas esas palabras fueron demostradas en un beso que significaría todo y que para sorpresa de él mismo Sakura le estaba correspondiendo

**P.O.V. Sakura **

Ya no sé si estoy haciendo algo malo lo único que sé es que no importó cuanto me negué a aceptarlo pero yo sigo amando a Sasuke este beso fue todo lo que necesitaba como se ve que Sasuke me conoce y su paciencia le ha dado frutos porque lo amo pero y Naruto perdóname es todo lo que podré decirte

**FIN P.O.V. Sakura**

Se separan por la falta de aire y una lágrima se le escapa a Sakura y se refugia en los brazos de Sasuke

Tenias razón te amo pero ahora me siento culpable por Naruto tanto tiempo juntos y ahora que tú has vuelto…… y si su amistad se echa a perder por mi culpa porque aun amándote a ti confundí mis sentimientos , no me lo perdonaría jamás preferiría morir

No digas eso nada es tu culpa porque yo fui el único culpable en todo esto perdóname por todo el daño que te he causado pero será mejor regresar y poner en orden todo pero no olvides que te amo

Yo también te amo

Y nuevamente se besan

******************************0****************************************

Ya en la noche Sakura llegó a su casa en compañía de Sasuke con el silencio rodeándoles y sus palpitaciones del corazón llegó y comió y en la cena casi no hablo y se disculpó con……………

Lo siento a todos pero hoy me siento muy cansada de los entrenamientos nos vemos mañana

Ya en su cuarto y luego de un relajante baño y dispuesta adormir no puede evitar sentirse feliz porque ama a Sasuke y él a ella pero a la vez se siente culpable por Naruto pero……

**P.O.V. Sakura **

No sé que me pasa como puedo sentirme feliz y culpable a la vez es que no puedo ser feliz no se que pasará mañana pero tengo que avisarle a Naruto de mis verdaderos sentimientos y explicarle que todo ha sido una confusión estoy segura de que lo tomará bien a menos eso espero(suspira) mañana te voy a decir todo con el dolor del alma se que dolerá pero nos hará mucho mejor a los dos y así no vivir una farsa (mira hacia arriba y suspira)perdóname Naruto pero esto que siento es más fuerte, tú y yo solo somos amigos que confundimos sentimientos (y una lágrima furtiva se escapa)

**FIN P.O.V. Sakura**

******************************0*********************************

Que ya amaneció parece que he dormido unas cuantas horas pero será mejor alistarme para hablar con Naruto si bien lo recuerdo hoy nos encontramos en el campo de entrenamiento espero me puedas entender

Ohayo mamá

Ohayo hija, veo que estas un poco mejor

Si creo que solo era el cansancio y el estrés pero ya estoy mejor Itadakimatsu (creo que es así no estoy segura no me maten por ello)

Una vez terminado el desayuno se va

Sayonara mamá

Su mamá la ve salir y………

Suerte hija no es fácil lo que vas hacer pero estoy segura que Naruto te comprenderá

(No sé si a alguien le ha pasado pero siempre las madres saben los problemas que pasan sus hijos y definitivamente en mi historia la madre de Sakura no iba a ser la excepción así que perdón por interrumpir y sigan.)

*******************************0**************************************

Sakura llegó primera al lugar de encuentro y ahora solo quedaba esperar y rogar que todo saliera bien y entonces vemos a un Naruto todo alegre llegando a toda velocidad con toda su alegría que lo caracteriza

Sakura, Sakura (es todo lo que decía mientras llegaba y se incorporaba al frente de su novia)

Perdón por llegar tarde pero me perdí por el sendero de la vida je je

No sigas Naruto o ya quieres comenzar con un golpe en la cabeza (lo dijo en tono amenazante)

No mejor se me ocurre un (y se le acerca para besarle pero ella se da media vuelta)

Ya en serio porque llegaste tarde

Mmm bueno veras (se cruza de brazos) la verdad me encontré con el teme y nos quedamos hablando un rato pero dijo cosas que no entendí del todo

¿Qué como que le habrá ido a decir será que sospecha? pensaba la ojijade

Y que cosas han sido ya sabes para ver si te ayudo.

Naruto sonríe y le dice mmm no me acuerdo muy bien pero me dijo que después de la tormenta viene la calma y que nada es lo que parece (se cruza de brazos)o algo así será que lo dice por él

Na…Naruto no se (suspira) refiere a eso (baja la cabeza y toma aire)

¿Qué sucede Sakura?

Lo que pasa es que yo………yo creo……… que deberíamos……terminar

Esta noticia le cayó muy mal y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar

Es una broma Sakura dime que es una broma yo yo te amo y he luchado por ti tu sabes eso todos los momentos que hemos pasado no significan algo para ti

No es eso pero todos esos momentos cualquier amigo pudo haberlo hecho y……

Y que me vas a decir que nuestros besos también cualquier amigo pudo dártelo

Y Sakura le da una bofetada pero no con toda su fuerza pero si lo suficiente como para dejarle marcado

No digas tonterías lo que pasa es que tu y yo lo hemos confundido todo yo por mi soledad y tu por tu obsesión tu no me amas y yo…yo tampoco perdóname Naruto

Y se desploma en el suelo a llorar

No Sakura perdóname tu a mi yo……yo solo quería que fueras feliz y mira te termine lastimando………Pero ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no me amas?……………¿es qué te gusta alguien mas?

Sakura deja de llorar y se incorpora

Yo………perdóname pero me di cuenta (se sienta y se agarra las pierna con la mirada en el suelo) de que amo a Sasuke

En ello Naruto entendió las palabras de Sasuke pero aun no todas pero no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado pero con toda la calma del mundo y la voz entrecortada dijo

Ya veo……… espero que ese teme te haga feliz y que no te vuelva a dejar sola porque yo mismo le hare pagar y le dedicó una sonrisa media falsa

Naruto (alzó la vista y no podía creer lo que oía)

Yo lo siento estoy segura de que existe la chica adecuada para ti solo debes mirar bien

Bah me dices lo mismo que él teme pero no sé si pueda porque no creo poder olvidarte pero lo intentaré para no estropear tu felicidad nos vemos luego

Y se pone a correr con dirección al bosque con lagrimas en los ojos

**P.O.V. Naruto**

Como pude creer que Sakura me amaría fui un idiota y lo menos que quiero en estos momentos es verla o ver al teme aunque con correr no voy a poder dejar atrás este dolor solo me queda desear que sean felices porque aun no sé pero deben serlo soy su amigo aunque me duela no deben verme en este estado

**FIN P.O.V. Naruto**

******************************0*********************************

Ya ha pasado dos semanas desde el rompimiento entre Naruto y Sakura pero en la mansión Hyuga estaban reunidos Hiashi Hyuga, Neji Hyuga y Hinata Hyuga

Hinata, hija mía yo te tengo una mala noticia pero tal vez si tengas como salir de este gran problema

De……de que……… se trata ……papá lo dice mientras baja su mirada al suelo

Hija mía me han pedido tu mano en matrimonio y esto se va repitiendo ya mucho exactamente desde hace varios meses atrás y solo hay dos opciones pero solo tú debes elegir

Hinata alza su rostro y este demuestra susto y preocupación

Padre qué…… que debo…… ha…hacer ……cu……cuales……son mis……opciones

La opción número uno es aceptar ya una propuesta yo he venido rechazando todas sin avisarte para no preocuparte pero ya han sido varias que no se puede seguir así

No……no yo……yo……no……no quiero casarme………con un……desconocido…por favor…entiéndeme

Entiendo y por eso he averiguado una segunda opción que tu primo te va a explicar yo me retiro unos minutos

Neji-kun……? y gira su rostro al de su primo en busca de una esperanza

Si así es Hinata veras tu segunda opción es casarte con alguien de la aldea pero debe ser alguien de nuestra confianza que no busque propasarte contigo es decir un matrimonio fingido con algún amigo tuyo o de la familia

Habíamos pensado en ese Inuzuka o aquel Aburame ya que eran tus compañeros de equipo y quien mejor que ellos pero………

Tal vez te sentirías mejor con Naruto Uzumaki

Pe……pero el…… el ya tiene novia

No Hinata ellos ya terminaron pero como recién llegas de una misión no lo sabias

Pe……pero y si no……no…… quiere (lo dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos)

Tiene que aceptar porque no tiene opción él ya no es el mismo y sobre todo desde que supo que Sakura y Sasuke son novios cuando apenas ha pasado una semana de su rompimiento finge estar bien cuando no es así y tu le propondrás eso para ayudarte sobre todo usa eso a tu favor porque el buscará como ayudarte pero debes convencerle así los dos se ayudaran

Qué?…………de……de……que……me ha……hablas

No finjas yo se que te mueres por apoyarlo y consolarlo que aun no lo olvidas y esta es una buena oportunidad solo debes aceptar y después te explico todos los planes solo piénsalo

No…no…hay na…nada…que pensar……yo (juega con sus dedos) yo…acepto

En eso Hiashi entra

Y bien hija aceptaras o no esto…… es por tu propio bien

Yo……yo si he…aceptado

Bien y a la final a quien escogiste

Yo……padre he……elegido……a Na……Naruto-kun

Neji sonríe de lado y su padre no muy satisfecho acepta la decisión de su hija.

**Continuará……………………… Be continued je je…………………..**

Nota de la autora: Al fin hoy nueve de octubre del 2009 he terminado y esto porque por acá en Ecuador estamos de feriado la Independencia de Guayaquil pero yo no soy de ahí yo soy de Santo domingo de los Tsáchilas y con respecto a la historia no sé si fue de su agrado en la siguiente parte pondré la propuesta de Hinata para ayudar a calmar el dolor que agobia el corazón de su amado por lo menos ya saben de que se trata la propuesta pero ahora tienen que ver como lo convence porque no va a ser nada fácil y lo digo yo porque soy la autora también van a saber cuáles van a ser las condiciones y sobre todo cuanto tiempo deberán llevar la farsa y más cosas espero sea de su agrado dejen review aunque sea uno nos vemos en el siguiente capi y si veo algún review lo pondré más rápido que inmediato DE VERAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola con todos, sí definitivamente es lo último que verán de mí, bueno por lo mínimo en un mes como ya he dicho en el final de mi otra historia del capítulo 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen ninguno de ellos solo los tome prestado para que mi imaginación vuele por un rato aunque a veces no sea tan buena y por ello perdón ok ha y si ven algún error ortográfico discúlpenme es que la pereza es poderosa más fuerte que yo

Y bueno sin más palabrerías les dejo con…………………

_**Noche de decisiones y un fantasma**_

Y bien hija aceptaras o no esto…… es por tu propio bien

Yo……yo si he…aceptado

Bien y a la final a quien escogiste

Yo……padre he……elegido……a Na……Naruto-kun

Neji sonríe de lado y su padre no muy satisfecho acepta la decisión de su hija.

Bueno hija entonces tu misma te harás cargo de avisarle

Hai………pe……pero……me dijeron que habían………unas reglas ¿no? ¿Cuáles son?

Ha en cuanto a eso Neji te lo explicará porque no estoy de humor en mezclarme en estas cosas y menos cuando ese jinchuriki (parece que es así no me odien por ello) está de por medio

Pa…padre el no es mala gente……el siempre……se ha esforzado mucho……para ser reconocido……y……(juega con sus dedos y toda roja)el……va a ser mi……mi marido a menos……por un tiempo……por favor no lo……trates así

(Suspira) cuando sea tu esposo aunque sea una mentira me he de mostrar amable con ese mientras tanto no y me voy (y sale de la habitación)

Vamos Hinata será mejor ir a la sala del té para explicarte todo

Hai……… Neji……vamos

Ya en la sala de té y los dos con un vasito de té Neji rompe el silencio

Bien Hinata estas son las condiciones, pero todas tus dudas déjalas para el final entendido

Hai (y Neji lee un pergamino)

1.-Deben mantener la farsa por un año

2.-Deben asistir a todas las fiestas del clan juntos y demostrarse amor a todo momento

3.-No deben tener ningún amante o demostrar interés en otra persona

4.-Antes de casarse deben mantener un noviazgo de 2 meses sin peleas ni malos entendidos

5.-Una vez casados vivirán juntos en un departamento que comprará tu padre

Bueno existe otra regla pero nada tiene que ver contigo esta se refiere a mí

Y puedo saber de que se trata

Bueno como yo soy mayor a ti y soy la cabeza principal del bunke o bouke (no sé cómo es la raíz secundaria a la que pertenece Neji) debo contraer matrimonio antes que tu y por cierto eso ya está arreglado

He es en serio y con quien te vas a casar?

Bueno será un matrimonio fingido pero no me será tan difícil llevarlo porque es con Ten- Ten mi compañera de equipo y aparte es una muy buena amiga

Que……que bueno Neji

Bien pero eso ya no es de importancia se que son solo 5 reglas pero deben cumplirlas al pie de la letra y sin levantar sospechas ya que si llegan a fallar serás obligada a casarte con el señor feudal de la aldea de la niebla y Naruto será exiliado de esta aldea y de cualquier otra por ser parte de un complot aunque estará libre de Akatsuki pero estará solo y eso será el peor de los castigos para él

(Hinata escuchaba con mucho vergüenza y recelo las reglas pero al escuchar las consecuencias de si llegasen a fallar no pudo quitarse la cara de susto y estuvo a punto de un desmayo y como no hacerlo si el señor feudal de dicha aldea era un viejo de 50 años conocido por ser un viejo pervertido pero tal vez le impactó mas las consecuencias que tendría Naruto ya que a ella le importaba mucho lo que le ocurriera a su amado y menos si eso en parte ella era la culpable)

Ne……Neji-kun creo que mejor………no escojo a Naruto (suspira y mira hacia el suelo) me da miedo fallar y que él sufra por mi culpa yo………yo…no lo……soportaría

Pero si lo hacen bien nada malo pasará

Y si fallamos porque Naruto no olvida a Sakura y yo no podre hacer que la olvide y todos se darán cuenta de ello y seremos castigados por un intento fallido……no definitivamente no quiero que Naruto sufra por mi culpa

Bah pero si el ya está sufriendo y si no me crees anda hoy y pasa por su departamento y veras que del Naruto que alguna vez conocimos no queda ni la sombra una vez que veas su dolor entenderás

Pe……pero yo………

Nada de peros primero anda a verlo y veras a lo que me refiero

Ya estaba anocheciendo y Hinata aun no se decidía a ir a ver a Naruto pero finalmente y armándose de todo el valor fue a verlo

Hinata fue caminando hasta llegar a las afueras de la entrada del apartamento de Naruto pero al llegar, de solo pensar en entrar no soporto mas y se fue corriendo al bosque toda roja definitivamente su timidez era un gran problema, ya en el bosque paso un buen rato sentada cerca de un árbol y espero a que oscureciera mientras se regañaba a ella misma por ser tan tímida y ni siquiera poder ir a verlo

Ya era más de las 23:00 y Hinata decidió regresar pasando por el apartamento de Naruto y se detuvo a ver por la ventana y suspiro y dijo Si solo no fuera tan tímida mí amado Naruto, pero algo la iba hacer cambiar esa noche y fue la llegada de cierta persona (para ser exactos era un anciano no muy mayor con ojos azules y que despide mucha confianza) que dijo

Disculpe jovencita ¿no es muy tarde para que ande por estos lados? Y sola

Hinata se llevo el susto más grande de su vida Yo……yo solo………estoy……estoy meditando y……no se (agachaba su cabeza en verdad estaba muy asustada y nerviosa para hablar si de milagro no se desmayo)pero algo en aquel señor le inspiraba confianza

Ha……ya veo jovencita estas visitando a tu novio o vienes de verlo

Nani? El rostro de Hinata se puso más rojo que nunca (si es que eso se puede) yo……no……no es……eso pe…pero

Entiendo jovencita no debes decirme más tu estas enamorada de Naruto ¿verdad? Pero eres demasiado tímida para decirle tus verdaderos sentimientos, en verdad que estas en un dilema jovencita, pero intenta hablar con él te aseguro que agradecerá tu bella presencia ya que eres una chica muy bella y él necesita olvidar un mal amor

Pero……pe…pero……yo……yo soy muy tímida……y no podría hablarle sin desmayarme en el intento señor (lo dijo jugando con sus dedos y rojita de la vergüenza)

En ese momento el señor puso una cara muy seria y dijo

Entiendo, tu timidez no te deja seguir el camino que sacara de la oscuridad a Naruto y te salvara de contraer un matrimonio con un ser repugnante verdad jovencita

Nani? Pero como sabe usted eso si se supone que nadie lo sabia (y puso una cara de asombro)

Muy simple jovencita yo no pertenezco a este mundo

Nani? (ya se, ya se muchos Nani pero es mi falta de creatividad y no de Hinata je, je) es…es decir que us…… (Traga saliva y retrocede para atrás) usted es un fantasma

Y no un fantasma cualquiera jovencita y una luz apareció dejando ciega a Hinata por unos segundos y cuando abrió los ojos ya no se encontraba aquel anciano sino que ahora era un joven de unos 30 y algo bueno según yo y apuesto pero con un cierto parecido a Naruto fue lo que pensó Hinata cuando lo vio y no evito un leve rubor que se hizo presente

Je je jovencita tienes razón me parezco a Naruto veo que aparte de ser muy bonita eres muy inteligente y astuta como para darte cuenta de esto no es verdad

Pero si no he dicho nada o es que usted lee la mente señor

Algo así porque como te dije yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo y tengo ciertos privilegios je je

Yo……yo no sé que decirle y a todo esto de donde conoce a Naruto-kun

Que bueno que lo hayas preguntado definitivamente eres la indicada para mi hijo sabía que no me equivocaba jovencita je je

Nani? Usted es el padre de……de Naruto-kun pe……pero……

Escúchame jovencita mi hijo no es ni la sombra de lo que solía ser ahora solo falla en sus misiones casi no come ni el Ramen de Ichiraku y con eso te digo todo ya no tiene esa sonrisa tan característica de nosotros sabes je je pero en fin cuando escuche de la idea del matrimonio fingido me pareció una buena idea pero al ver lo tímida que eres decidí ayudar un poco mi querida nuera je je

**P.O.V. Hinata**

Todo está yendo demasiado rápido hay demasiada información que aún no logro asimilarla del todo y no sé que pasa de un momento a otro conozco a un señor con un buen sentido del humor y hasta un poco metiche si me permito decir pero después descubro que era un fantasma es decir no solo era un fantasma era el fantasma del padre de mi querido Naruto que me dice lo que el pobre de mí amado pasa desde el rompimiento con Sakura y que sobre todo me va a ayudar con mi problema de timidez y respecto a ello que pensara hacer porque estoy segura que ni volviendo a nacer se me quitaría lo tímida

**Fin ** **P.O.V. Hinata**

Pero en tu mente no eres tímida jovencita a menos no para este señor metiche he……

Pe……pero ¿Cómo?

Ya te dije que tengo ciertos privilegios pero en fin este será mi regalo para que dejes a un lado tu timidez mi bella nuera (y atrás de él formaba un sello para colocarle a Hinata)

De……de que me habla no se a que se re…… (Y no continuo porque el fantasma le coloco el sello en su estomago y cae desmayada)

Lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo rápido jovencita, mi hijo necesita de ti y tu de él estoy seguro que se complementaran y estoy más que seguro que en menos de lo que canta un gallo mi hijo se enamorara de ti (no sé si han escuchado esta frase pero mi creatividad ya no da más)

Y sobre todo porque ahora llevas ese sello que va a suprimir un poco tu timidez porque de tímida en verdad no ibas a hacer nada ahora solo depende de ti hasta donde quieres llegar y también te vendré a visitar je je será divertido porque serás la única que podrá verme je je hasta entonces

Y aquel fantasma mira toda la villa y dice

Valió la pena lo que hace tiempo hice por la villa, por todos los seres que viven aquí y no solo lo hice por ser el cuarto Hokage sino porque en verdad adoro este lugar y mi hijo seguirá mis pasos y será un gran Hokage como lo fui yo y desaparece

A la media noche Hinata despierta y se siente algo débil y sobre todo confundida por lo ocurrido

Que, que me ha pasado y el fantasma donde está y buscando por todos lados vio que en el apartamento de Naruto una luz se encendía y como nunca Hinata fue a verlo sin importarle la hora que era

**P.O.V. Hinata**

Que es lo que me pasa desde cuando he tenido la necesidad de hablar con Naruto mejor no voy pero mis pies se mueven es una necesidad que tengo es que el papá de Naruto habrá hecho algo en mi para retirarme la timidez pues si eso debe ser porque solo así me explica mi cambio de actitud

**Fin ** **P.O.V. Hinata**

Mientras pensaba llego al departamento pero solo pudo ver a un Naruto llorar y decaído con una foto en sus manos que ella no alcanzo a ver pero ya se imaginaba de quien se trataba, definitivamente Neji y aquel fantasma tenía razón ya no era el mismo ni la sombra de lo que fue y decidió mejor en ir hablar con él al día siguiente porque ya había tomado una decisión y esa fue la de aceptar el matrimonio con él porque peor de lo que estaba no podría ser y se fue con dirección a su casa muy decidida como nunca

**********************************************************************

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se levantaba ya sin ganas de vivir y en ello alguien tocaba la puerta y no pudo creer lo que veía

Era Hinata con un atuendo similar al que tenía siempre pero ahora era más ajustado a su figura y algo escotado pero no mucho y con un leve color en sus labios y sombra que iluminaba su rostro

Ohayo Naruto como estas (lo dijo con una seguridad nunca antes vista pero con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, no me odien pero el cambio para mí era muy importante ya que eso es lo que falta para que esta pareja se dé y eso es que Hinata tome la iniciativa porque Naruto es un despistado y bueno continúen perdón)

Hi……Hinata……que……que haces aquí

Ja ja naruto y le dedico una sonrisa muy cálida y sincera

Bueno es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte mmm será que puedo pasar Naruto-kun? (y le sonríe nuevamente pero el rubor en sus mejillas le acompaña)

No…no creo que puedas lo que pasa es que mi habitación esta hecho un caos y no está bien que pases al cuarto de un soltero mejor nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento en media hora ok

Bueno si tú crees que es mejor así pero yo llevare el desayuno te parece

Si claro que me parece y gracias de veras entonces en un cuarto de hora nos vemos

Y cierra la puerta y se viste pero algo le ocurre en su interior y es que se quedo pensando en dos cosas una ¿qué quería Hinata tan temprano? y la otra era que en verdad Hinata se veía muy bonita con su nuevo look (je je si ya se "look" de donde esa palabra pero estoy corta de imaginación así que perdón no me odien tanto)

Pero alejando ese último pensamiento se fue a ver que es lo que deseaba Hinata y así fue salió a toda prisa hasta llegar al punto de encuentro y la vio y como nunca sonrió y le levantaba su brazo y esta vez era una sonrisa real no era una fingida

**P.O.V. Naruto**

Porque he sonreído si ya hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago, a menos no desde que Sakura me dejó y por mi mejor amigo, pero no debo culparlos y si estoy sintiendo algo por Hinata si eso lo explica todo pero no que estoy pensando es imposible pensar en eso tal vez es una buena amiga que me está ayudando a salir de este gran problema si eso es todo no seas tonto Naruto es solo eso Hinata es una muy buena amiga bueno rara y sombría pero no ahora muestra una faceta diferente será que tiene algo planeado, una trampa no quítate esas ideas Hinata no es mala mejor le pregunto que pasa si eso es lo mejor y así no sufro con tantas suposiciones tontas bueno yo no soy ningún tonto pero… ya habla de una vez

**Fin P.O.V. Naruto**

He Hinata disculpa que sucede porque me has llamado tan temprano (y en eso su estómago gruñe y él se pone todo rojo de la vergüenza)

Yo creo que lo mejor será que desayunemos primero y de ahí te pido un enorme favor Naruto

Si me parece entonces Itadakimatsu (así que un favor y yo sufriendo por gana pensaba Naruto mientras comía Ramen) (je je perdón no se me ocurrió algo mejor y eso es lo que más le gusta¿no?)

Una vez terminado el desayuno Naruto le felicito diciéndole algo como

Estuvo delicioso Hinata hace mucho que no comía algo tan delicioso en verdad que serás una gran esposa

Hinata sonríe y dice este Naruto tú crees que alguien se puede enamorar de mi sinceramente y no fijarse en mi apellido o mi cuerpo

Naruto queda sorprendido por la pregunta y se preocupa y le dice

Dime Hinata es que hay alguien que se ha intentado propasarte contigo porque se ha fijado en tu apellido o en……bueno ya sabes……en……tu……cuerpo porque si es así yo te voy a ayudar

En serio Naruto en lo que sea tú me ayudarías para salir de esto

Es que ha habido un pervertido Hinata dime quien es para darle una paliza que nunca olvidara

No Naruto, pero lo habrá porque un señor feudal ha pedido mi mano en matrimonio y yo no quiero casarme y para salvarme de ello debo contraer un matrimonio fingido y yo creo que tu eres el candidato perfecto para mi Naruto y……

Hinata perdóname pero yo no puedo hacer eso porque aun amo a Sakura y si hago eso todos pensaran mal de nosotros y yo no quiero que eso pase

Pero tú dijiste que me ayudarías en lo que sea y yo te necesito a ti y solo a ti solo tú puedes sacarme de este problema

Yo se que dije en lo que sea pero esto no puedo hacerlo además no creo que tu familia quiera que yo sea tu esposo de mentiras

Si te preocupa por ello nadie sabrá que lo nuestro es fingido solo lo sabe mi primo Neji, mi hermana Hanabi y mi padre y todos ellos ya han aceptado y solo faltas tú ayúdame por favor te necesito solo cuento contigo

Y en ello el fantasma aparece y Hinata se asusta

Que sucede Hinata parece que has visto un fantasma

Que tú no lo ves Naruto está allí al frente tuyo

De que me hablas si no hay nadie

Yo que tu mí querida nuera no diría mas ya que solo tú puedes verme o quieres que te considere loca je je

Emm Naruto yo……yo

Mejor dile que viste una ardilla te seguro que te cree ya que nosotros pecamos de ingenuos así que eso es de familia podrás con ello mi querida nuera

Yo naruto vi una ardilla (no creo que me crea porque dije eso en estos lados ni siquiera lo hay)

Ha y les tienes miedo o te parecen bonitas y querías que la atrapara para ti

Nani

Te lo dije y tú que no me crees mujer de poca fe je je

No nada de eso solo quería que la vieras pero será en otra pero no cambiemos de tema

Pero si tú lo has hecho

Si lo sé pero me ayudaras

No ya dije que no pídeme otra cosa pero en ello no te ayudare se viro y se cruzo de brazos

Psss nuerita psss me escuchas chantajéalo, manipúlalo

Fácil decirlo pero como lo hago pensaba Hinata

Je je usa la culpa y tus encantos mi querida nuera

Mis………mis ¿qué?..... pensaba la chica

Tus encantos no por nada te dije como debías vestir esta mañana úsalos ya saben lo que dicen si lo tienes úsalo este es el plan B que te comente temprano je je o ya no te acuerdas lo que paso en la mañana

_**FLASHBACK**_

Mmm ya amaneció y me siento como si fuera otra

Buenos días mi querida nuera si te sientes como otra tal vez deberías usar otro tipo de ropa no lo crees

Pero, pero no me asuste de esta manera me voy a morir del susto si se sigue apareciendo así como así sabia

Bueno, bueno pero no te enojes nuerita mira te gusta esta ropa

Nani, esa ropa no es la mía

Si lo sé pero es parecida solo que con mas escotes y más pegada a tu cuerpo

No ni hablar no lo usare

Debes, como piensas conquistar a Naruto, ahora eres una nueva mujer y debes usar nueva ropa y esta es la indicada confía en mi nuera querida yo conozco a mi hijo mejor que nadie en este mundo

Pero………

Nada de peros cuando vuelva espero que ya lo tengas puesta nos vemos y desaparece

Si ni parece Fantasma parece que estuviera vivo, bueno mejor me lo pongo no parece tan revelador y se mete al baño se baña y se arregla y se coloca su nueva vestimenta se peina como siempre y se mira al espejo y se dice después de todo si es mi estilo y si me agrada

Te dije que te iba a gustar nuerita

Un grito ahogado salió de Hinata, podría dejar de hacer eso ya le dije que me va a matar del susto señor

No, no, no, no nuerita debes llamarme suegro o suegrito (mientras movía el dedo índice en señal de negativa)

Bien, pero que paso ahora

Mmm solo traje esto y le mostraba sombra y un brillo labial de color rojo

Pero para que me lo trajo

No es obvio para que lo uses ha y tu cabello péinatelo hacia un lado como un flequillo casi como lo usa Ino Yamanaka solo que tu lo llevaras suelto y por favor solo un poco que no cubra tus ojos

Mmm así está bien

Si perfecto y usa esto solo un poco

Mmm se miraba en el espejo y se colocaba la sombra en sus parpados y el brillo labial y se giro

Mmm así está bien suegrito

Perfecto con esto le sacaras una sonrisa sincera a mi hijo y estará listo el plan B si es necesario

Que plan

Lo sabrás ahora has el desayuno para los dos y llama a su puerta y suerte y desaparece

Gracias suegro y sonrie

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Pero yo no se

Los dejo solos utiliza la culpa y tus encantos eso es todo suerte y desaparece

Naruto has lo que quieras

Lo dices en serio bueno me voy y se estaba yendo cuando oyó

Naruto tu quieres que un viejo pervertido de 50 años se case conmigo y que yo tenga que someterme a sus más bajos deseos porque si me llego a casar con ese viejo no será fingido como lo seremos tu y yo, en verdad quieres que pierda mi virginidad con alguien así yo creí que me creías tu amiga y que me ayudarías en todo pero ahora no porque me dejas sola, yo he oído que los verdaderos amigos están en las buenas y en las malas y veo que tu eres un mal amigo me has decepcionado Naruto-kun

No es eso es que yo Hinata

Mira si estamos juntos existe una gran oportunidad de que Sakura tenga celos y la posibilidad de que quiera regresar contigo es muy alta y solo debemos llevar un noviazgo de 2 meses y mantener el matrimonio 1 año y otras pequeñas reglas

No creo que nadie crea en nuestro supuesto noviazgo

Y por que no mira he cambiado mi look podríamos decir que cuando fui a verte te sentiste atraído por mi y nos besamos y así comenzó todo es decir soy bonita no lo crees

Si……si lo eres

Entonces llevar un matrimonio fingido con una chica bonita no será problema y somos amigos es decir Neji también debe llevar un matrimonio fingido con Ten-Ten y el ha dicho que no hay problema ya que se conocen desde hace tiempo y son buenos amigos mira Ten-Ten lo hace por amistad y tu no ya veo que eres un mal amigo

Pero…tú crees que Sakura quiera volver conmigo con esta farsa

Sí que lo hará (y lo abraza) mira Naruto Sakura y Sasuke están atrás tuyo es ahora o nunca de lo que hagamos ahorita dependerá todo si me besas no hay marcha atrás y el plan "regresa a mí Sakura" estará en marcha pero si me alejas de ti cualquier oportunidad de que regrese a ti se acabara ahora solo tú decides

Y Naruto le coge de los hombros como alejándola y Hinata se siente triste pero cuando escucha un acepto y siente los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos la vida toma color (y no digo color rosa ya saben por Sakura no) y alegría

**Sakura:** Mejor nos vamos Sasuke, Naruto ya encontró lo que necesita no nos necesita por lo menos no por ahora

**Sasuke: **Si al fin se dio cuenta ese teme

**Sakura: **Darse cuenta de que Sasuke

**Sakura: **De que la chica Hyuga lo ha amado desde siempre y el cambio de look le sienta muy bien (esto último lo dijo muy sensualmente)

**Sakura:** Hinata Hyuga no lo creo Hey espera como que le sienta muy bien y se da la vuelta muy enojada alejándose de aquel lugar

**Sasuke: **No Sakura no te enojes no lo dije para que te enojaras si sabes que te amo y se fue atrás de ella y se alejaron de aquel lugar dejando solos a Naruto y a Hinata (la discusión de ellos no nos interesa mucho pero si lo quieren saber díganlo en un review sino lo dejamos asi)

Una vez terminado aquel beso Naruto dijo lo siento no quería que……

Y Hinata lo volvió a besar

Terminado el beso dijo no lo sientas porque de ahora somos novios por 2 meses

Y dime Hinata de que reglas me hablas ya me dijiste que el matrimonio debe ser llevado por 1 año pero hay más reglas

Naruto como lo dije ya no hay marcha atrás y ya aceptaste

Si lo hice para recuperar a Sakura crees que haya sentido celos

Hinata se puso triste pero le dijo que si

Pero y cuáles son las reglas dímelas que yo te ayudare como sea y a como dé lugar ya que así nos ayudamos los dos yo te salvo de un viejo y tú me ayudas a que regrese mi Sakura

Veo que ya lo has convencido he

Si pero él no me ama pensó Hinata

No te preocupes por ello el te amara te lo aseguro no pierdas los ánimos nuerita

Ojala

Que dijiste Hinata

Dije que ojala nada malo pase

Bien y cuáles son las reglas……………………………

**Continuará……………………**

**N/A: **Si no lo puedo creer después de mucho tiempo al fin lo termine, pero si era de verme me sentaba a continuarla y me venía ideas para mi otra historia y pues que querían que haga si tenía ideas para la otra mejor continuaba la otra o sino después se me van las ideas aunque no sé si son de su agrado bueno para los que dejaron review si pero ya.

Bueno les agradezco a todos lo que leen mis fanficts y no dejan reviews pero le digo un consejo dejen reviews solo eso y bueno en el siguiente capi que no sé cuando lo suba espero que les guste como que este no es lo que esperaban cierto es que ya pues la imaginación se fue y no se a donde si alguien la ve díganle que la necesito je je.

Bueno les digo algo que se me olvido poner antes y eso es que Hinata no reconoce al padre de Naruto como el cuarto Hokage pero más adelante y por una foto que ve en el cuarto de Kakashi sensei se va a dar cuenta ups ya dije demasiado no? Bueno los veo en el siguiente ok y gracias a todos a los que dejan review y bueno porque no a los que no dejan review pero ya déjense de pereza y no utilicen mi excusa de que la pereza es poderosa es solo mía nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

Hola con todos los que me escribieron y bueno por qué no? a los que leen y no dejan reviews pero, ya es hora de que dejen un comentario no creen? pero ya! Pero ya que más da, saben lo del capítulo anterior, bueno no sé cómo fue lo del sello je je creo me traume como otra vez estoy viendo a Naruto de pequeño y justo estaba en el capi donde Jiraiya le pone o quita un sello bueno no entendí muy bien que digamos pero bueno mi loca mente asocio así; sello, Hinata, y quitar la timidez y bueno ese fue el producto, algo loco, raro y todo lo que digan pero fue lo que se me ocurrió a menos nadie me dijo que estaba loca y con eso puedo vivir un tiempo más y bueno los reviews ayudan saben? ya me dijeron lo que me falta pero no prometo nada, porque cambiar será muy difícil pero lo intentare, eso sí lo prometo, de veras!!!

En fin mi loca mente hizo posible este nuevo capi y todo fue por el comentario de Heero Kusanagi je je a ver si les gusta es que ya saben mi mente asocia nomas y ya pues yo solo sigo mis instintos de dizque escritora

Y bueno el titulo se que esta horrible pero no se me ocurría, nada en fin! espero poderlo cambiar si tienen alguna idea o si les gusta díganmelo para estar tranquila

Y bueno les dejo una nueva locura mía que sin querer, ¿creo yo?, mi amigo Heero me ayudo a hacer semejante historia espero les guste y cabe recalcar que los personajes no son míos ok, una vez claro esto sigan con……………

_**Esto no puede ser real**_

¿Qué dijiste Hinata?

Dije, que ojala nada malo pase (lo dijo con cierto deje de tristeza que Naruto, como siempre no noto)

Bien! Y ¿cuáles son las reglas?

Bueno! pero… Recuerda que ya aceptaste Naruto-kun (lo dijo con un tono muy bajo casi a manera de suplica)

He!……claro Hinata! No dudes de lo que dije ¡de veras!, pero dime ¿cuáles son las reglas?

Mmm………bueno……veras… aparte de mantener la farsa del matrimonio por un año y de un noviazgo de 2 meses pero escúchame! En ese tiempo de novios no debemos, ni siquiera! pensar en pelear o llenarnos de malos entendidos ok!

Hai! Algo más?

Sí! Debemos asistir a todas las fiestas que mi familia haga, y sin mala gana ni poner pretextos ya que a ellos también debemos hacerles creer que lo nuestro es real y…………

¿Y? ¿Qué?

Y debemos ser muy cariñosos (lo dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y jugando con sus dedos)"hay cosas que nunca cambian y esto la hace ver tan linda a Hinata ¿no creen lo mismo?"

Es decir……tú y yo debemos demostrarnos amor en todo momento…… para no levantar sospechas y eso ¿me entiendes?

Si! creo que si

Je je pobrecita mi nuera! tómale paciencia a mi muchacho

¿Qué? ……(gritó Hinata al ver a su suegro aparecerse así de repente)

No es mi culpa Hinata!……es que…… ¿me lo puedes repetir?

Ah……si! si claro

Sabe "suegrito" Ud. me va a matar! del susto apareciendo y desapareciendo, cuando no lo espero y se va justo! Cuando más lo necesito -- pensaba Hinata para que Minato le respondiera

Si!, sí ya sé pero…he escuchado que a los tortolitos se los deja solos

¿Entonces? ¿Por qué se sigue apareciendo?

Mmm, buena pregunta y yo diría que es porque yo………soy……… un fantasma…… muy diferente!!!!je je

Hinata! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué miras hacia ese lado?

En ese momento Hinata se da cuenta que Naruto está a su lado y no sabe que decirle su mente está en blanco (y como no con un fantasmita que aparece y desaparece cuando menos te lo esperas pobre)

Psss nuerita, dile lo mismo, lo de la ardillita

Noooo!!!! Estoy segura que ahora no me va a creer pensó Hinata

¿Entonces? ¿Qué vas a decir? Yo que tu pienso rápido o ¿quieres quedarte de loca?

No ayuda en nada ¿sabia?

Je je

Emm Na…Naruto-kun! Yo……yo vi otra ardilla (¿Por qué volví a decir lo mismo? Y cerraba, los ojos como esperando lo peor)

Si es cierto Hinata, mírala! Es muy bonita

Y en eso una ardillita de color café estaba quietita al frente de ellos con una nuececita en sus manitas y comiendo de ella muy despacito en verdad se la debe de ver adorable

¿Qué? Y Hinata abre los ojos y mira a la cosita más linda al frente de ella

Dime Hinata ¿es la misma que viste rato?

Emm si! Sí es la misma!

Ya ves! no paso nada malo nuerita

Si! no ayuda en nada sus palabras! ¿Sabia? Será mejor que se vaya suegrito!—pensó Hinata

Je je si os dejo solos chicos pero, un consejo mucha paciencia con mi hijo ok

No tiene que decirlo

Bueno os dejo y habla o mi hijo pensara que estás loca bye y desaparece

Hey! Konoha llamando a Hinata ¿estás ahí? Y le ponía una mano al frente de ella y moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo

Sí! , y no hagas eso que no estoy loca sabias!

Je je perdona pero te quedaste mirando a la nada ¿Qué querías que pensara o haga?

Pues para tú información! pensaba en cómo hacerte entender lo último que no me entendiste

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Hinata suspira y le sonríe y le dice debemos tomarnos de las manos, estar abrazados, salir juntos y……besarnos (dijo esto último muy sonrojada) ahora si me entiendes!, eso es demostrarnos cariño y debe ser a cada rato porque así son los recién casados y los que recién andan de enamorados, dime que ya me entendiste ¿sí?

Je je sí así cualquiera!

Bueno vamos donde la quinta-- dijo Hinata y lo toma de la mano y se van juntos agarrados de las manos

*********************************************************

Al llegar donde la quinta y ella al verlos agarrados de la manos les dice

Vaya, vaya! Naruto me alegra que al fin te hayas dado cuenta de que……

De que te hayas olvidado de Sakura—completó Hinata algo ruborizada

Ehhhhhhh—dijo Naruto

Sí claro!…… eso y bien Naruto ¿vas aceptar esta misión o te vas a rehusar?

¿De qué misión me habla?

Hinata! aun no se lo has dicho se puede saber ¿Qué han estado haciendo? (lo dijo alzando su voz)

Na……nada malo pero no encontré el momento eso es todo

Repito! ¿De qué misión me hablan?—dijo Naruto con cierto tono de impaciencia

En fin! veras Naruto tú y Hinata deben ir a la Villa Demoniaca ¿Te acuerdas de ese lugar?

Si! Creo que sí, algo se me viene a la mente (y se cruza de brazos para recordar) pero no estoy seguro

Entonces ya no te acuerdas de la sacerdotisa de aquella Villa y me refiero a Shion

Ahhhhhh!!! Ya me acordé! Pero…… ¿por qué me la vuelve a nombrar? ¿Es que necesitamos sellar de nuevo a ese demonio y necesitamos proteger a Shion de nuevo como la ultima vez?

No, nada de eso lo que pasa es que en aquella Villa necesitan un cristal que solo se produce aquí en Konoha y aquella sacerdotisa y casi todos de aquel lugar quieren volver a verte así que ¿qué dices?

Naruto baja la vista y estaba a punto de decir que no tenía ánimos como últimamente venía diciendo pero……

Aceptamos……dijo Hinata tomándole de la mano

Naruto alza la vista y le queda mirando aquella sonrisa tan sincera que le brindaba Hinata y se ruborizo y le sonríe nerviosamente

Naruto tú y yo somos novios y todo estará bien sí vamos juntos yo… ¡confío en ti! y le sonríe nuevamente

Entonces Naruto dice

Bien! Sí Hinata viene conmigo voy ¡de veras! VAMONOS YA!!!!!! (y se marchaba para irse en ese momento y jalando a Hinata con él)

ALTO! Y la quinta se levanta dando un golpe en el escritorio Yo no he dado la orden aún! Para que ustedes se vayan así como así o…… ¿A dónde van mis par de tortolitos?(esto último dicho con un tono de picardía)

A lo que los dos se sonrojan mucho y se detienen en la puerta y el primero en reaccionar fue Naruto que dijo

Ash vieja! No sea mal pensada no ve que entre Hinata y yo no………

No va a pasar nada malo!-- completó la peli azul (por miedo a que Naruto fuera a decir algo como que no había nada entre ellos

_**P.O.V. NARUTO**_

Pero que? casi digo algo que no tenía que decir, que bueno que Hinata completó lo que dije o sino todo se iba por el caño……, en verdad que……Hinata sería una novia ideal y la esposa perfecta que tanto necesitaría……PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!!!! No! no definitivamente no se en que va a acabar todo esto pero…… mejor no pienso en tonterías y digo algo aunque sea algo fuera de lugar

_**FIN P.O.V. NARUTO**_

¿Qué ibas a decir Naruto? Dijo la quinta

Iba a decir que entre Hinata y yo no iba a pasar nada que ella no quisiera, porque yo a ella le debo el sacarme del encierro en el que estaba, su belleza, su pureza y su amabilidad me hizo entender que hay una vida y una razón por la cual debo seguir, ella me recordó a la luna que aunque con una luz muy pequeña y tenue ilumina en la más oscura de las noches y alzo su vista hacia ella y le tomó de las manos y le siguió diciendo ¿no se que hubiera hecho sin ti mi amor? y la besa

En todo ese momento Hinata escuchaba muy atenta, muy ruborizada y muy nerviosa con el corazón en la boca, no sabía ni que pensar sólo se dejo llevar por el momento, si bien es cierto que el sello suprimía su timidez en esos momentos ella volvió a ser tímida pero, ¿qué hacia cuando la timidez es parte de ella?, cuando la timidez en Hinata es que la hace tan adorable y tan inocente, bueno volviendo y perdón por meterme

Hinata escuchaba cada palabra de su amado y con cada palabra que él decía ella no pudo evitar amarlo más (¿es que acaso eso es posible? En fin!)

Después del beso Tsunade no dijo nada más sobre el tema y solo dijo mañana a primera hora irán los dos juntos y en verdad espero que no cometan alguna locura ENTENDIDO!!

Hai!! Dijeron al unísono

En fin! Pueden retirarse

Si! Con su permiso y se fueron

Una vez afuera Tsunade no pudo evitar una pregunta

Ese Naruto si será un baka, por lo que veo no se acuerda lo que le dijo a aquella sacerdotisa la ultima vez, bah en fin espero que nada malo suceda en esta misión

Y mientras con nuestra parejita favorita que se fueron hacia el campo de entrenamiento y los dos iban muy callados cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos

_**P.O.V. NARUTO**_

No me lo explico ¿por qué? ¿Por qué dije todas esas cosas sobre Hinata? ¿Por qué la besé? ¿Por qué no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho? ¿Por que?!!!!!

Yo…yo se que en parte si era verdad pero…entonces ¿por qué la besé? Si no había necesidad, bueno, según yo no había necesidad pero una pregunta asalta en mis pensamientos y esa es que nunca había sentido unos labios tan pero tan cálidos, capaces de despertar en mí tantos sentimientos como……no sé……sólo sé que me gusta besar a Hinata aun no sé porque pero espero saber que me pasa y sobre todo saber si mis palabras son sinceras o es que soy un buen actor ALTO!!!!! Ya sé! …… es eso yo soy un buen actor si al fin! Vaya tanto problema para saber que tengo mi faceta oculta de actor pero……solo me queda una pregunta ¿por qué me gusta besarla? bueno me gustaría saber SI ES VERDAD O SOY UN TONTO pero ya! he pensado demasiado y este silencio sólo me dice una cosa ¿Qué estará pensando de mí Hinata?

_**FIN P.O.V. NARUTO**_

_**P.O.V. HINATA**_

Me pregunto si Naruto dijo todo eso porque eso es lo que siente por mí o porque solo lo dijo pensando en Sakura, tal vez? y solo tal vez si tenga una oportunidad de hacer que se enamore de mí pero…… será muy difícil

No, no lo es nuerita

¿Qué? Lo dicho! Ud. me va a matar del susto, en uno de estos días ¿sabia? Además! ¿Por qué se me aparece así como así e interrumpe mis pensamientos? es que ni siquiera en mi mente puedo estar en paz!

Lo siento pero debo hacerlo, ya sabes es el trabajo de un padre primerizo je je ADEMÁS nuerita sin mí no harías nada

En fin ¿se puede ir? Necesito hablar con Naruto, ya vamos un buen rato callados y no sé ¿qué estará pensando de mí? ¡Por favor!? ¿Sí?

Ok pero solo te digo que si lo vas a poder enamorar, solo se astuta y créeme cuando menos lo esperes yo estaré ahí nos vemos y desaparece

Al fin! Pero… ¿cómo será que debo ser astuta?, ojala que cuando llegue el momento lo sepa a menos eso espero! Y suspira

_**FIN P.O.V. HINATA**_

Disculpa Hinata lo que pasó… ¿ te pareció que estuvo bien?

Sí, estuvo perfecto, seguro la engañamos pero……cuando dijiste eso…… pensaste en…ya sabes ¿no?

Mmm, la verdad no, ni siquiera sé lo que estaba pensando solo lo dije, todo fue por instinto de veras!

Ha ya veo Naruto-kun (tonta! como vas a pensar que lo que dijo fue real, si sólo esta fingiendo pensaba Hinata)

Si Hinata-chan todo es así como lo digo (tonto! como vas a decirle eso? en que pensabas hace rato? pero en fin debo averiguar bien lo que me pasa con Hinata y creo que mejor me voy con Shikamaru sí! él es muy listo seguro sabrá sacarme de esto pero….¿Cuando? mañana nos vamos a una misión y Shikamaru está en la aldea de la arena con Ino, supongo que tendré que esperar—pensó Naruto)

Hey Hinata ¿te acompaño a tu casa? Ya sabes ahora somos novios y…

Si Naruto, me encantaría vamos y así aprovechamos para decirle a mi padre que tú y yo somos novios

Pero…… ¿no crees que debamos esperar hasta volver de la misión?

¿Por qué?

Para decir que en esta misión nos hemos unido más y se haría más creíble nuestra actuación

Me parece que tienes razón pero……en ese caso mejor déjame aquí total! mi casa esta 2 cuadras de aquí

¿Estás segura?

Si! Se supone que aun no somos novios por eso es mejor así

Ok entonces nos vemos mañana en la entrada de la villa a las 6 de la mañana

Sí, me parece bien nos vemos allí

(y sin saber ¿cómo? Los dos se fueron acercando como si un imán los hiciera atraerse mutuamente, un lazo los unía, pero aun era demasiado temprano para que Naruto entendiera lo fuerte de ese sentimiento y aquella atracción termino en un pequeño beso, un simple roce, pero que dejo muchas incógnitas en sus mentes)

Na…Naruto-kun! Dijo muy sorprendida Hinata

Dis…discúlpame ya me voy hasta mañana (y se va)

Naruto-kun (suspira) si supieras cuanto te amo!, si entendieras que mi amor es real y que lo daría todo por estar a tu lado o por verte feliz—pensó Hinata mientras lo veía alejarse de ella y dijo en voz alta Mejor me voy a casa

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la bese? O soy un tonto o estoy enamorándome de Hinata no! eso no puede ser!, sólo la estoy ayudando eso es todo!, esto no es real

_**Continuará……………**_

**N/A:** Al fin otro capítulo y como dije gracias a Heero se me ocurrió poner la aparición de Shion, planeaba hacerlo para este capi pero ya está demasiado largo y no quiero que se aburran, pero en el otro capítulo verán la tan ansiada aparición de Shion debo ver que problemas crearle con lo que Naruto le dijo a ella en la parte final de la película si se acueradn ¿no? y quien no y les digo una cosa si no la han visto véanla y entenderán de que hablo, en fin! espero que siga siendo de su agrado y ya saben si ven algún error háganmelo saber, si ven algo que no les gusta díganmelo, si les gusta tal y como esta díganlo, no se queden callados todos sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí e incluso si me dicen no me gusta, sé que debo cambiar el formato con todo los espero con sus reviews nos vemos en la otra.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ya estoy aquí, que creen en este capítulo va aparecer Shion, espero que ya hayan visto la película, para que haya un mejor entendimiento, pero bueno tampoco es muy que sea muy necesario porque volveré a relatar el final pero si son como yo, seguro se quedarán con las ganas de verla y la buscaran como sea, pero yo supongo que ya la han de ver visto así que este capítulo es para ustedes en fin GRACIAS POR SU APOYO

Cabe repetir que los personajes no son míos, yo ya quisiera, pero si alguien compra los derechos y me la regala no me enojo de veras! je je

Y bueno sin más palabrerías este capítulo es para todos los que leen y me dejan comentarios y para los que no dejan espero que sea de su agrado y ahora si me dejen un review, espero que os guste y ya saben, quejas, comentarios, agradecimientos lo que ustedes quieran ya saben que hacer y eso es dejar comentarios OK y con ustedes .............

_**Un gran problema **_

Esa noche Naruto no podia dormir se daba sus vueltas en la cama pensando y Repensando el porqué de lo sucedido y no dejaba de pensar en ¿Por qué se le acercó de esa forma a Hinata?

¿Qué me pasa? Se Supone que Hinata es solo una amiga, pero .......... Tal vez....... esto que siento es..... porque ella es solo una amiga, pero...... es muy bonita, a lo mejor mis estúpidas hormonas están haciéndome actuar de esta manera, maldito Ero sennin! ! Será que son mis hormonas las que me hacen pensar en ella como lo estoy haciendo ahora, eso es! - Y se sienta en la cama, mis malditas hormonas me están traicionando, pero ...Si así fuera, como me explico El ¿por qué siento algo muy diferente de cuando besaba a Sakura?, Porque cuando beso a Hinata, siento muchas cosas que me hacen, ....de cierta forma y muy feliz y que nunca sentí al besar a Sakura

Y se vuelve a acostar, si son mis hormonas, espero que me pase,¿ tal vez? Esto Se Debe Porque extraño mucho a Sakura, ¿Por qué me dejaste Sakura? Y Suspira

Solo espero no lastimar a una buena amiga, Porque Después de todo Hinata es eso, es mi amiga y con esto yo le estoy Ayudando para que no se case con un viejo estúpido esto último lo dijo arrugando fuertemente las cobijas de su cama y ¿por qué me da tanto coraje el pensar que ella se Tenía que casar con un viejo? ¡No!, Esto no puede segir así! mejor ya no pienso tanto en una solución, mejor ya me voy a dormir. Solo espero que Hinata no piense mal de mí. (Y dicho esto último se durmio)

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en el cuarto de Hinata Estaba cierto personaje Rubio, esperando a que despertara su nuera, y de un momento a otro Hinata Abrio los ojos y se sento en su cama pero al ver a un lado de su dormitorio, se lleva el peor de los sustos que casi se cae de la cama

Je je nuerita no sabia que fuera tan feo, como para asustarte de esta manera

¿Qué?, ...No....no es eso ... Es que no Esperaba verlo le respondió

Bueno, pero tú ya estabas advertida, de que me aparecería justo Cuando menos te lo esperes ¿no?

Pero no pensé que justo hoy se le ocurriría hacer ese chistecito! ¿Sabia? Y se levanta de su cama y la arregla

Bueno, bueno pero Quería saber como te sientes Después de lo que paso ayer en la noche con mi hijo

¿Qué? Y se queda en Posición anatómica (je je mucha anatomía pero me Traume por el examen je je) Usted nos Estaba espiando?

No! que va! Sólo recolectaba información sin ser descubierto je je

De donde yo vengo se le llama espiar ¿sabia? Y se cruza de brazos y le queda mirando

Sí, pero de donde yo vengo se le llama cuidar al único hijo y como soy padre primerizo ¿Qué querías que Haga nuerita?-Esto último dicho con uno tono de inocencia

Preguntar hubiera sido lo mejor

Por eso pregunto ahorita

Muy tarde! Y se daba la vuelta

No lo creo nuerita!

Si yo digo que sí! Es Porque si lo es!

Bueno, bueno, pero solo venia a recordarte algo sobre mi muchacho

¿He? ¿De qué me habla? Y se regresa a mirarlo

Je je de una metedura de pata que hizo mi hijo en la aldea a donde van a ir ustedes

¿De que metedura de pata me habla?

Je je Será mejor que lo descubras por ti Misma

¿Pero de qué me habla?

Bueno, tu mejor que nadie sabe que mi hijo se pasa de ingenuo, ya viste que te creyó lo de la ardilla je je y dos veces je je

¿ Pero aún sigo sin entiender?

No es Necesario que entiendas, pero estoy seguro que por más que te estoy avisando tu reacción Será La correcta

¿Reacción? ¿De qué me habla? No le entiendo

Je je seguro que reaccionaras como una mujer enamorada y celosa, pero espero que en esos momentos tu seas astuta y que pase lo que pase siempre creas en mi hijo

Yo creo en Naruto, pero no le entiendo que me quiere decir usted

Lo entenderás je je, pero apuesto a que lo entenderás mucho Después, ya Cuando creas que nada Puede empeorar y Cuando pienses que nada tiene Arreglo, ahí lo entenderás

¿Pero que se Supone que debo entender?

Por el momento, debes entender que para todo hay Arreglo, menos para la muerte, no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Pero ...

Pero ya es muy tarde, y mi hijo te está esperando despues hablamos bye y desaparece

¿Por qué siempre hace eso? Cuando lo necesito se va y cuando no lo necesito se aparece, dandome unos sustos de muerte, pero tiene razón ya es muy tarde! Y se fue a arreglar y salió a desayunar, por suerte el equipaje ya lo había Hecho en la noche, Porque no podia dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Naruto, lo tomo y se fue en dirección al punto de encuentro con Naruto

* * *

Mientras, Naruto ya había llegado con el encargo que debian llevar, Y Estaba sentado esperando a Hinata, pensaba en que no se había encontrado con nadie y sobre todo se había Dado cuenta que la Misión era desconocida para sus compañeros y amigos (si ya sé , ja Naruto, temprano, pero nunca pero ya así lo hice, La ventaja de ser la autora, aunque no la dueña),

Y en eso vio a Hinata correr a toda velocidad, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla, para él se la veia tan bella y culpaba a sus estupidas hormonas por hacerle pensar de esa manera

Ohayo Naruto-kun, yo... Discúlpame ...me quede dormida, ¿me esperaste por mucho tiempo?

Descuida, no ha pasado ni 10 minutos, no es tan malo, además, recuerda que he tenido que esperar por horas a Kakashi Sensei y eso si es llegar tarde! Asi que tú no te preocupes y le dedica una sonrisa

Bien, me alegro de oir eso Naruto-kun, me quitas un peso de Encima ¿Sabes?, Y creo y ya Debemos irnos ¿No?

Si, La Aldea Demoniaca nos espera vámonos!!

Y salieron con dirección a la aldea Demoniaca, era un viaje de tres días (en realidad no sé cuantos días de viaje eran si es más o menos, y Ni siquiera se si tenian que atravesar Por estos Obstáculos, pero en fin ya lo hice, perdón)

Naruto y Hinata empezaron su travesía, y primero debian atravesar un inmenso bosque, en el Cual había toda clase de animales y que pasaría un día entero para atravesarlo, pero sin duda alguna, el Byakugan de Hinata ayudaría A evitar los dichosos animales y gracias a ello encontrarían un lugar seguro para descansar en la noche, Después de atravesar aquel bosque tenian que atravesar por medio día un desierto y luego de ello pasar un rio para finalmente atravesar un largo sendero para llegar a la Aldea en Cuestión

En todo el viaje Hinata recibía la visita de Minato que con sus comentarios la Hacía sonrojar y Ciertas circunstancias que más adelante les iré Diciendo Mediante flash back

Ya habían pasado los 3 días y estaban a unas horas de llegar Cuando hinata rompió el silencio

Na ... Naruto-kun, dime, ¿cómo es la tal sacerdotisa de la villa A dónde vamos?

En qué sentido?

Pues ..., si es bonita, su carácter, todo de ella

Bueno, Cuando recién la conocimos era un poca fría , y muymal agradecida porque ella no apreciaba el sacrificio que sus guardianes hacian por ella, es más los trataba de idiotas, inútiles y débiles, recuerdo que me daba coraje y más cuando ella...

¿Ella? ...¿Qué?

Bueno, ¿sabés por qué debíamos protegerla la vez pasada ¿verdad?

Si,ella era la encargada de sellar a aquel demonio y había alguien que Quería Evitar eso y por eso la querian matar y por ello la debian Proteger ¿no es así?

Sí, eso es correcto, Pero ella Tenía una habilidad extra

¿Una habilidad? ¿Cuál?

Ella podia predecir la muerte-lo dijo muy bajo

Y se sorprendió al oír eso Porque se llevo una mano a la boca A manera de sorpresa y dime ¿eso que tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste?

¿Qué ella me dijo como iba a morir?

Hinata se queda fría, había entrado en estado de shock, ¿en verdad esa chica había dicho la forma en que Naruto iba a morir?

¿¿Hinata ??.... descuida ella !..... De Una Manera Logro cambiar mi destino, pero no me queda claro el porqué

¿¿Entonces???

Entonces habrá mucho de mí por un buen tiempo, Aún no los voy a dejar je je

Pero si ella Hizo algo así ...¿no crees Que Fue por algo más profundo?

¿He ?.... ¿Cómo más profundo?

Algo ...como si ella te amara

Je je eso es imposible, ella era muy arrogante y no crea que se fijara en mi,ni volviendo a nacer, aunque a la final resulto ser muy amable y muy linda ¿sabes?

¿Linda? Y se queda quieta

Pero Naruto seguia,y Cuando noto que se había quedado solo dijo

¿Sabes Hinata? ahora que lo pienso, tú y Shion se parecen mucho, solo que ella es rubia

¿¿¿Nani???? Lo dijo un poco sonrojada, Mientras bajaba la vista

Ahí Naruto cayó en cuenta de que de una forma indirecta le había dicho linda a Hinata, pero mejor cambio de tema Porque ya no Quería Causar más conflictos mentales a su pobre cabeza y aprovecho de que ya se podia divisar La Aldea

¡MIRA ! ¡Ya llegamos!

Pero Hinata no Iba a desistir tan Fácilmente

Na ...¡Naruto-kun!! Entre tú y la sacerdotisa hubo algo mas, ¿Se dijeron algo en su último encuentro?

La verdad no que yo recuerde, bueno algo me dijo Shion, je je Pero digamos que no le entendi muy bien lo que me quiso decir

¿Y qué era?

Naruto se queda quieto, cruza sus brazos y cierra los ojos para recordar y finalmente dice...

¡Ni idea! Je je No lo recuerdo, pero si hubiera sido Importante no lo hubiera olvidado ¿No crees?

¡¡Pero Naruto!!! En serio, en serio ¿no lo recuerdas?

Emm, no, no lo recuerdo pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Yo... es que ...se queda pensando y mira hacia el cielo y no le responde Porque se pone a Recordar algo

_**FLASH BACK**_

En el primer día de travesía, Naruto iba muy cerca de Hinata y esta cercanía sólo lo confundia mas y como ya llevaban buen rato juntos mejor dijo

Hinata por qué no nos separamos y tú buscas leña Mientras yo busco Agua y de paso reviso Algún lugar para pasar la noche Tú también haz lo mismo

Si claro, Naruto, entonces ¿En que tiempo nos volvemos a encontrar y donde?

Naruto mira a los lados y dice

Este me parece un buen lugar, entonces nos encontraremos aqui en una hora ¿te parece bien?

Sí, me parece bien entonces en una hora ok

Vale

Y los dos se van en busca de su responsabilidad

Mientras Hinata, buscaba la leña se le Aparece Minato

Hooola nuerita ¿cómo estás?

Y Hinata del puro susto boto al suelo la leña que tenía recolectada

Je je ya deberías estar acostumbrada a mis apariciones o tan feo estoy y comenzaba a peinarse con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Suspira, sabe que no puedo si lo hace así como así y siempre me termino asustando y se gira para mirarlo

Ya, ya pero si sabes ¿Cuál es la Relación que tiene mi hijo y aquella sacerdotisa ¿verdad?

¿Relación?

¡¡Si!! Y seguro que si debes saber lo último que se dijeron je je desde mi punto de vista mi hijo no podia ser más ingenuo je je

¿Lo último que se dijeron?

Y cambiar el destino de mi hijo, siempre le estaré agradecido con esa chica

¡Alto! No entiendo nada de lo que me dice, ¿puede explicármelo?

Je je mejor Pregúntale a él, Aunque ...je je Será inútil, mejor, descúbrelo apenas lleguen

¿Por qué dice que Preguntarle será inútil?

Porque no lo va a Recordar je je, pero si no me crees, pregúntale y ya me voy y suerte

¡Pero espere! pero Fue inútil porque ya había desaparecido

¿Por qué hace eso?, Si me va decir algo Debería decírmelo completo y no a medias, pero ¿qué significa lo que me dijo?, Y mira hacia arriba, pero descubre que había un gran árbol, muy espeso y tenía una gran base Y descubrió que se podria hacer una tienda y allí estarían a salvo, en fin parece que encontré un buen lugar y ya tengo Suficiente leña, voy a buscarlo y a Preguntarle,

Pero no Pudo porque al llegar al punto de encuentro Ya estaba Naruto esperandole y Hinata Cuando le iba a preguntar algo, él hablo primero

¡Hinata!, Encontré el lugar más bello, Permíteme yo llevo la leña, vamos a comer peces ya refrescarnos un poco ¡Ven! Y la jala,

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

No, Naruto Fue algo que se me cruzo por la cabeza, sólo eso

Bien, entonces ¡vamos! ya estamos en la entrada y la toma de la mano y Cruzan la entrada, pero como era de esperarse, ya todos En dicha aldea lo Estaban esperando, Porque ni bien cruzaron la Aldea, Un montón de gente que ni el mismo Naruto conocía se le acercaron

¿He? ¿Qué sucede?

¡PERMISO! Una voz muy fuerte y autoritario se escuchó entre la multitud y la gente Abrio paso a un joven alto, peli plateado y de unos ojos verdes

Naruto y Hinata le Quedaron mirando muy sorprendidos

Disculpen, la residencia de la sacerdotisa Shion está por acá, permítanme acompañarlos y le dedica una mirada muy insinuante a Hinata y ella sólo le sonríe tímidamente, pero Naruto se dio cuenta de las miradas que se tenian los dos y como nadie decía nada mas, él rompió el silencio

Sí, claro, muchas gracias y Hinata ven y le toma de la mano y le queda mirando a ese sujeto con cara de Poços amigos

Asi que Hinata ¿verdad? Es un nombre muy bonito, el perfecto para una chica tan hermosa como tú y le sonríe otra vez

Y Hinata se sonroja y baja un poco su vista, mu ...muchas gracias y disculpa tu nombre ¿Cuál es?

Perdón me llamo Koichi Minamoto y soy el consejero de la sacerdotisa y se regresa donde Hinata y le besa en la mano a lo que Hinata se sonroja a más no poder

Pero Naruto no dejaba de verlos con cara de pocos amigos

_**P.O.V. NARUTO**_

¿Qué le sucede a ese baka, quien se cree para mirar de esa manera y besarle la mano a mí ... a mí ...¿A mí ¿qué? ¿Qué me pasa es que estoy sintiendo celos, ¡no! eso no puede ser, lo más seguro es que como a mí no me gusta que me ignoren y gracias a este baka, me están ignorando, es como si solo existieran esos 2 ya mí me dejan de lado, pero eso no va a pasar, bueno Se Supone que vamos a hacer el papel de novios, claro que aún no, pero ella es mi amiga y no Va a quedarse con un baka que le mira de esa Manera y ¿Qué Le dijo ese para que ella sonriera de esa manera?, esas son solo mis sonrisas,¡no!, no de nuevo es como si un fuego me invadiera en todo mi ser, algo que nunca sentí, pero debo decir algo y ¡YA!

_**FIN P.O.V. NARUTO **_

¡¡¡DISCULPEN!!!! Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki un gusto y nos vamos ¡¡ya!! Debemos dejarle esto a la princesa y volver a y NUESTRA aldea y La toma de la cintura y se Coloca en medio de los dos, ¿Nos vamos o no? y le dedica una mirada retadora a ese sujeto

Claro, y sonríe, vamos, la sacerdotisa te está esperando

Bien, ya era hora-dijo Naruto

Mientras Hinata no lo podía creer, Naruto Estaba celoso de ella, y eso la Hacía muy feliz

Caminaron muy poco y Llegaron a una enorme residencia y Koichi dijo ya llegamos pasen

Gracias, vamos Hinata y se adelanto un poco

Muchas gracias Koichi-san y le dedica una sonrisa algo tímida

Vamos Hinata, no te demores con ese y Siguió adelante

Disculpa Hinata, usted y él ¿Son novios?

Emm se tardo un poco en responder porque solo la Quinta sabia de su noviazgo y se suponía que fingirian su relacion despues de este viajey por ello terminó diciendo... no, no lo somos ¿Por qué?

Bien, me alegro de oír eso, no me hubiera gustado que usted salga lastimada

¿Salir lastimada? ¿De qué me hablas?

¿Por qué no vamos adentro?

¿Pero?...

Si vamos adentro lo entenderás

Y ellos iban pasaron por donde ingresó Naruto, y Hinata alcanzo a ver un una chica muy bonita pasar y También observo que esta chica en cuanto vio a Naruto se lanzo A sus brazos y lo besa en los labios

¿Qué?-Dijo Hinata

Preciosa Esta bien-dijo Koichi

Para Hinata fue como Recibir un balde de agua fría Encima de ella, hace unos instantes Naruto Estaba celándola a ella y ahora una chica lo besaba como si fuera de lo más normal

Hinata, ¿Estás bien? Te veo toda pálida-dijo Koichi

Aunque tardo en responder dijo

Si-lo dijo muy bajo con un nudo en la garganta,

pero debo hacer algo antes ¿me esperas?-Dijo Hinata

Claro preciosa, yo te espero aquí

Gracias y le dedica una sonrisa

Y ella decidió bajar hasta donde Estaban la pareja que ya se estaban separando y alcanzo a escuchar algo que dijo la sacerdotisa

¡Naruto!, me alegra que hayas venido, te he extrañado tanto, no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho y ¿sabes por que? Porque yo te amo-dijo Shion

Al escuchar esto Hinata Sintió desfallecerse, pero Tenía que ser fuerte

Me alegra de ver que ustedes se Lleven bien-dijo Hinata

¿Y tú quién eres?-Dijo Shion

Yo soy Hinata Hyuga, un gusto de conocerla y le hace una reverencia

Vera yo venia a decirle a Naruto que saldré unos momentos con Koichi a conocer su bella aldea y como veo que no va a estar solo no hay problema ¿Verdad?

Pero Naruto no decía nada Estaba congelado por lo que había pasado y lo que había escuchado que aun no podia reaccionar

Seguro, no hay problema, Debemos arreglar los preparativos, de nuestra boda-dijo Shion muy sonriente, pero no se demoren mucho, ya que Necesitaré a Koichi mas adelante

Al escuchar eso Hinata Sintió ganas de morir, pero Tenía que ser fuerte y dijo ¡FELICIDADES! Me alegro por los dos, entonces nos vamos y se daba la vuelta para Retirarse con Koichi a dar un paseo

Sin embargo Naruto seguia sin reaccionar, de repente una chica lo besa, le dice que lo ama y para rematar dice que se van a casar, sin dudar alguna no sabia en donde estaba, si es que Estaba soñando queria despertar, y sobre todo no sabia que hacer y para empeorarlo todo Hinata iba a salir a solas con ese y él no podia hacer nada, Porque no sabia que hacer, si era una pesadilla quería despertar ¡ya! Porqeu en verdad le dolia mucho ver a Hinata con otro y aún no sabia porque

_**Continuará ........  
**_

**N / A:** Al fin otro capítulo, ¿que tal?, ¿Les gusto? Je je Aumente un nuevo chico para que pretendiera a Hinata, si alguien lo odia bienvenido al club, pero creí que asi se enamoraría Naruto de Hinata mas rápido, Porque al sentir celos uno se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero hay algo que no me gusta, ya que yo quiero que Naruto se de cuenta de que ama a Hinata a los 2 meses de casados, pero si sigo así se enamorará antes de que sean novios, ya voy a ver cómo me las arreglo para alargar esto y que sea como yo lo había planeado, en fin espero que siga Siendo de su agrado y nos vemos en la siguiente que ya tengo la idea Gracias a Heero,pero por los examenes no se si pueda ser rapido, pero en verdad espero que les guste.

Y ya saben quejas, halagos, ideas, CUALQUIER COSA dejenlo en los comentarios ok bye hasta la próxima


	5. Chapter 5

Hola que tal, como están, bueno para no aburrirles con mis palabras, solo les diré que los personajes no son míos, que solo los estoy tomando prestaditos para des estresarme un poco y bueno espero les este gustando mis locas, raras e insólitas ideas con todo, ustedes juzgan.

_**Conflictos**_

Sin embargo Naruto seguía sin reaccionar de repente una chica lo besa, le dice que lo ama y para rematar dice que se van a casar, sin dudar alguna no sabía en donde estaba, no sabía que hacer y para empeorarlo todo Hinata iba a salir a solas con ese y el no podía hacer nada, porque no sabía que hacer, si era una pesadilla quería despertar ¡ya!

Naruto, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te da gusto de volver a verme? Y se sienta su lado y sonríe, veo que estas mas distraído que antes y vuelve a sonreírle, pero no importa ¿Sabes por qué?

¿Por qué?—dijo Naruto casi desinteresadamente

Porque te amo y lo vuelve a abrazar

Pero Naruto solo tenía una cosa en la mente, o mejor dicho un nombre en la mente y ese nombre era Hinata, pero decide reaccionar y lo mejor era averiguar lo de su supuesta boda con Shion

Shion, ¿cómo está eso de que nos vamos a casar? Y la retira un poco para verla

Y Shion se retrocede un poco más, ¿es que ya has olvidado lo que me dijiste la última vez?

¿Pero qué te dije? porque yo no recuerdo haberte pedido matrimonio

¡Pero fue lo mismo!

Pero dime cuales fueron mis palabras exactas

Y si te digo ¿Qué gano yo?—dijo Shion con la voz entrecortada

Lo cumpliré

Hablas en serio—lo dijo ya un poco más calmada

Yo nunca miento, lo cumpliré, de veras!!, pero dime ¿Cuáles fueron mis palabras exactas?

Shion suspira y le da la mano para llevarlo al balcón de aquel lugar, una vez que llegaron ahí, comenzó el relato

Dime Naruto, ¿si te acuerdas lo que te había dicho, cuando recién nos conocimos?

Si te refieres a lo que me dijiste sobre mi muerte, si me acuerdo

Vuelve a sonreír, si a eso me refiero, a menos eso no te has olvidado

Discúlpame

No, no te preocupes, bueno yo vi que ibas a morir y al principio me daba igual, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y sentí la necesidad de huir y cuando estaba por el bosque y deseaba morir, para que nadie más diera su vida por mí, recordaba que en verdad eso me hizo muy fría y me ponía muy triste porque yo no quería ser así, pero dado a que no podía demostrar mis sentimientos, me empecé a encerrar en una esfera de cristal y a rodearme de frialdad, pero… tú estuviste ahí, tu gentileza y tu alegría me hizo pensar que podría cambiar y que de mi dependía la vida de muchas personas, Naruto por ti y sólo por ti entendí que podía cambiar y al ver cómo me contabas tu punto de vista y…se sonroja un poco y baja la cabeza yo…cuando te vi en esos momentos…me…me sentí atraída por ti, y vuelve a mirarlo, Naruto sentí temor de estar cerca de ti porque sentí que un nuevo sentimiento me invadía algo que no conocía, en verdad tu me gustabas y mucho

Naruto estaba escuchando muy atento todo lo que Shion le decía pero, al escuchar esa confesión, no pudo evitar recordar a Hinata, en verdad las dos se parecían demasiado, pero recordar a Hinata no ayudo en nada, porque los celos lo volvieron a invadir cosa que aun no sabía porque, sin embargo iba a aclarar las cosas con Shion antes que con Hinata

Pero eso no significa que nos vamos a casar, yo te agradezco tus sentimientos pero…

Shion lo abraza nuevamente, pero no me dejas terminar Naruto, yo estaba dispuesta a morir cuando estaba en aquel lugar pero antes tenía que salvarte y yo lo hice, te salve porque descubrí que te amaba y si yo tenía que morir, quería que tú fueras feliz, aunque sea sin mí, yo iba a ser muy feliz si tu lo eres, en alguna ocasión había escuchado que alguien es muy feliz si el ser amado lo es, aunque no le sea correspondido, y yo deseaba que fueras muy feliz, cuando llego a mí la noticia de que eras el novio de Sakura, aquella pelirosada—dijo con cierto odio por no decir pelos de chicle(perdón si por aquí este un fan de Sakura pero es que si cae mal, deben admitirlo ¿no?), me sentí muy mal, pero a la vez te desee toda la felicidad y cuando me llegó la noticia de que habían terminado, supuse que era una señal del destino para el inicio de nuestra relación y por eso pedí que vinieras acá, pero nunca llegaste, supuse que aun estabas mal y por eso te espere pacientemente

Pero aun no entiendo en que momento te he pedido matrimonio

Y Shion le mira y le sonríe muy amablemente y llena de ternura y le da un pequeño beso a lo que Naruto se sonroja un poco, mas por el enorme parecido que existía entre ella y Hinata que por el beso en sí, y Shion le vuelve a sonreír y le dice Es que tú no me lo pediste, a menos…, no de una forma tan directa y le vuelve a sonreír

¿A qué te refieres?

Y vuelve a sonreír, veras sí recuerdas que dije que la siguiente sacerdotisa seria quien tendría que hacer eso y te pregunte si tú me ayudarías en ello ¿ahora recuerdas?

Sí, pero yo dije que te ayudaría como sea, pero ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

Vuelve a sonreír, veo que no lo habías entendido, ¿verdad? Por eso fue la sorpresa

Y sigo sin entender—dijo ya un muy impaciente Naruto

Lo que digo, es que la siguiente sacerdotisa será mi hija, y yo te pedí de una forma indirecta y muy sutil, que tú seas el padre de mi hija, osea que en otras palabras yo te estaba preguntando si te gustaría casarte conmigo, claro de una forma casi indirecta y tú me dijiste que lo harías como sea, es decir que yo tome eso como un claro que si, ahora me entendiste

Y Naruto se quedó frio, tenía ganas de morirse, jamás pensó que lo de aquella vez fuera a traer algo así, ahora entendía el porqué de las caras que pusieron todos al escuchar lo que él dijo, y también entendió el comentario que le hizo Kakashi sensei y Lee en aquellos momentos y también entendió la razón de porque todos lo molestaron pero también entendió, que era una promesa, una muy bien disfrazada promesa y ya lo había hecho y ya no había marcha atrás y solo entendía una cosa que debía cumplirla, pero en esos momentos vio hacia abajo y observó a Hinata que iba sonriendo con ese tal Koichi y apretó sus manos, casi sin darse cuenta

Pero Shion si se dio cuenta, al principio pensó que se puso así al escuchar semejante noticia y lo abrazo para calmarlo, pero al mirar abajo, vio a la chica que se le había acercado antes con su consejero juntos y sonriendo y supuso 2 cosas la primera era que lo que le estaba molestando era la cercanía que tenían aquellos dos y la segunda cosa que lo molestaba era escuchar la noticia y simplemente fue una coincidencia, pero como en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, mejor lo averiguó de una forma muy sutil

Naruto, no te pongas así, ya sabes que yo te amo, ¿verdad?

¿He?, ¡si!, si lo sé, descuida que no es tu culpa

Le sonríe, y lo vuelve abrazar, ¡mira!, tu amiga y Koichi se están llevando muy bien ¿no te parece que hacen una muy bonita pareja?

Y Naruto volvió a apretar su mano, estaba muy molesto por el comentario pero dijo ¿Te parece? casi con desinteres y odio mezclado, para mí que Hinata solo está siendo amable con él

Y Shion noto ese cambio, y descubrió que la segunda suposición era la incorrecta

Dime Naruto, a ti te gusta Hinata ¿Verdad?

¡¡¡NOOOO!!! Como crees, ella es solo mi amiga, entre ella y yo no hay nada de veras!! Y le dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa

Pero esa reacción, solo confirmo las sospechas de ella, pero prefirió seguirle la corriente

Ah, ya veo entonces eres un amigo muy celoso y lo beso

Sí, eso mismo—dijo Naruto, pero Shion se quedo mirando la reacción de Hinata al ver que ella beso a Naruto

Ya veo

¿Qué cosa?

Nada, como tu amiga disfruta de la compañía de Koichi y tú te vas a casar conmigo y lo vuelve a abrazar y se lo lleva para adentro, lo mejor será que se queden un tiempo, tal vez ella y Koichi quieran ser los padrinos de nuestra boda ¿No te parece una buena idea?

Si—dijo muy fríamente

Seguro que estas bien amor y le sonríe

Si, no te preocupes, seguro es el cansancio

Ya veo, entonces ven y le tomo de la mano, te llevo a tu habitación para que descanses y te des un buen baño y lo llevó por un gran corredor y llegaron a una puerta muy grande

Llegamos, y le abre la puerta, mientras estés aquí, esta será tu habitación

Pero Naruto se quedo muy sorprendido, aquella habitación era demasiado grande y tenía una gran vista al jardín y una gran cama, seguro ahí podría dormir un elefante muy cómodamente pensó para si Naruto,

Hey Naruto, mira por acá se encuentra el baño y aquí tienes una pequeña sala

¿Pequeña?

Y Shion le sonríe, bueno tienes razón, no es tan pequeña, en fin te dejo, para que descanses y lo besa, no te olvides a las 7 en punto se servirá la merienda, te esperamos

Apenas Shion dejo la habitación Naruto se lanzo a la cama con el brazo cubriendo sus ojos

Hey disculpa—dijo Shion y volvió a pasar

¿Qué pasó? Y se sienta sobre la cama

Se me olvidaba decirte, que en el armario hay ropa para que te la pongas para después de tu baño y le indica

No debiste molestarte—le dice mientras se levantaba de la cama y llegaba su lado

Descuida no es ninguna molestia, además eres mi futuro marido ¿No?

Si…, tienes razón, gracias y le sonríe,

Bueno, nos vemos más tarde y se retira

Una vez afuera Shion se queda pensando, si Naruto está enamorado de Hinata y ella de él ¿Qué los detiene?, porque era obvio que entre los dos había amor de por medio, y ella ya había decidido hacer algo, pero primero iba a ver si era cierto lo que ella pensaba o era algo que ella imaginaba así que para eso, decidió jugar un poco y aprovechar el tiempo que le dure tener a Naruto tan cerca de ella, si es que es cierto lo que ella pensó, pero lo mejor será comenzar todo en la merienda y sonríe, si será lo mejor y se retira a su habitación

* * *

Mientras con Hinata y Koichi, que seguían paseando por la villa y el siempre dedicándole unas muy sinceras sonrisas, pero él también se había dado cuenta que ella estaba celosa de Naruto, pero cuando le había preguntado si ella lo amaba, solo lo negó y Koichi se quedo con la duda, pero aun así iba a hacer todo lo posible para conquistar a Hinata

¡Mira Hinata! este es el templo de nuestra villa

Es en verdad muy bonito

Si, ven, vamos te tengo que mostrar algo y le toma de la mano

Y la llevo a una imagen de 2 dioses que cuidaban aquel templo

Mira ellos son nuestros dioses, cuenta la leyenda que ellos 2 eran enemigos y que luchaban incansablemente por ganar este territorio, y aquellas batallas siempre eran pasando 2 días, ellos nunca se habían visto sus rostros, porque siempre usaban una máscara que lo cubrían, en fin, según la leyenda en una noche oscura en la que ambos paseaban en caballo por este lugar, sin mascaras ni nada, se encontraron y sintieron gran atracción entre ellos y a partir de ese día siempre iban a encontrarse en aquel lugar y le señala un gran árbol, porque aquí encontraban paz en su compañía, hasta el punto de que se enamoraron, sin embargo cuando llego el día de la batalla, ella le había herido en su brazo derecho y él le hirió en su pierna izquierda, tanta fue aquella batalla que al ser heridos sus líderes, los seguidores de ambos optaron por la retirada, al día siguiente ella aun vendada en su pierna, decidió ir a aquel lugar para encontrar la paz en los brazos de aquel hombre, y lo espero, pero, tal fue la sorpresa de verlo llegar con una venda en su brazo y lo mismo para él fue tanta la impresión de verla vendada en su pierna, ninguno era tonto y se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido y se sentaron juntos, y decidieron hacer algo para acabar con la guerra, la solución era simple compartirla, era lo que pactaron, pero sabían muy bien que no iba a ser muy fácil y por ello decidieron matarse, dejando aquella resolución para que todos entendieran lo que debían hacer y de paso su amor duraría hasta la eternidad. Todos entendieron y acataron las órdenes de sus líderes y desde ese día, en este lugar se construyo el templo y los nombraron a los dos los guardianes.

Es una historia muy triste Koichi

Lo sé, y la abraza, pero ellos pueden cumplir cualquier deseo de amor, solo pídeles y se cumplirá, ellos son los guardianes del templo, pero también cuidan del amor

Y Hinata se queda pensando y se separa de Koichi y termina diciendo, no aun no tengo un deseo, total ya no tiene caso y le sonríe

No digas eso, el amor llega de formas muy inesperadas y le toma de la mano, pero supongo que debes estar cansada, vamos a la residencia, para que puedas descansar y se fueron, no sin antes hacer reverencia a los guardianes

Su caminata no fue larga ya que el templo quedaba muy cerca y una vez que llegaron, el mostro su habitación, la cual era muy grande

Y bien Hinata esta es su habitación, espero sea de su agrado

Sí, claro que lo es, es muy acogedora muchas gracias y le sonríe.

Bueno, le dejo para que descanse, y le recuerdo que la merienda es a las 7 en punto

Si y muchas gracias por la información

Y Koichi se despide de Hinata dándole un beso en su mano, hasta las 7 Hinata y se va

Una vez que Koichi se fue y ella se quedo sola en la habitación ella dijo

Vaya día, y se sienta en la cama, cuando pensé que Naruto me amaba por sus celos, resulta que se va a casar con la sacerdotisa de este lugar

Je je por eso dije, que mi hijo hizo una metedura de pata, pero tú no quedas atrás ¿Sabes nuerita?

En esta ocasión Hinata solo se sorprendió cuando lo vio, ¿Por qué dice eso?

Porque tú aceptaste la "galantería" de aquel joven, aun estando enamorada de mi hijo

¿Y qué quería que haga? Si no hacia eso, me iba a poner a llorar

Bueno, en eso tienes razón, y me parece que ya te van a explicar lo que pasó

Pues ya no me interesa y será mejor que se retire porque me voy a bañar

Pero es que mi hijo…

¡Por favor!, ya sé que se va a casar y no quiero saber nada más

Está bien, pero que conste nuerita

Y otra, ya no me llame así, no ve que su nuerita es otra

No, para mí, mi nuerita siempre serás tú, pero bueno lo dejamos para más luego cuídate y desaparece

Si claro como no y se va a bañar, pero antes de salir se metió a la tina para relajarse, creo que lo mejor será olvidarme de ti—pensó Hinata

Después de unos minutos Hinata salió del baño y se vistió con la ropa que Shion le había dejado, este era en un Kimono largo de mangas largas color celeste con adornos de hojas de color azul y con un obi de color azul y su cabello lo llevaba recogido con unos palillos chinos

Ya son casi las 7 será mejor que vaya saliendo

Mientras en el cuarto de Naruto, que ya se había vestido con la ropa que le dejaron en el armario también estaba con la intención de salir al comedor

Y las coincidencias nunca faltan, resulta que sus cuartos estaban frente con frente y cuando ambos salieron, al mismo tiempo, se vieron, y se quedaron en shock por unos momentos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos

**P.O.V. Naruto**

Pero que bella es Hinata, nunca me había dado cuenta, mejor dicho, últimamente me ha parecido muy atractiva, pero nunca la había visto usando un kimono, definitivamente se la ve perfecta, ahora entiendo porque ese tarado de Koichi se ha fijado en ella, pero no lo puedo permitir, ya que yo soy el prometido de Hinata, bueno aunque sea de mentira, pero ¡ya! yo creo que lo mejor será decirle lo bella y sofisticada que se ve, a lo mejor así ya no sigue molesta, porque seguro está molesta, aunque ¿Por qué debía estar molesta?, si no la conociera, diría que esta celosa, pero eso es imposible, seguro esta enojada porque ya no le voy a ayudar, pero y si le explico a Shion la situación, seguro entiende, aunque no la amo, le debo cumplir lo que he dicho, y claro también debo explicarle como pasaron las cosas a Hinata, ¿aunque para que? Y algo interrumpe los pensamientos de Naruto

**Fin P.O.V. Naruto**

El silencio reinaba en el ambiente pero Hinata aun estaba muy dolida por la reciente boda entre Naruto y la sacerdotisa Shion que le dice

Nos vamos ¿No?—lo dijo con cierta indiferencia

Hinata, ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿Por qué me tratas así?

Así debo tratar a un hombre que se va a casar

Y Naruto se quedo frio ante tal respuesta, y dijo pero…

No pudo continuar porque Koichi había llegado y dijo

Que hermosa se la ve Hinata y le da un beso en la mejilla

Muchas gracias Koichi y le sonríe

¿Por donde debemos ir?—dijo un muy enojado Naruto

¿He?, si perdón es por acá, me permites Hinata y le brinda su brazo a lo que ella acepta con una sonrisa

Todo iba muy silencioso hasta que Koichi le dijo algo a Naruto

Disculpe Naruto, pero la sacerdotisa Shion lo espera en aquel recibidor, y no se preocupe por Hinata, yo le hare compañía

Sí, claro, en fin nos vemos

Y Naruto va a encontrarse con Shion en el recibidor que Koichi le había indicado

Naruto, mi amor y lo abraza, que guapo te ves

Muchas gracias Shion

¿Naruto?, mejor vamos al comedor, ¿sí?, seguro que Hinata y Koichi deben esperarnos, aunque no han de estar muy aburridos que digamos

Si, será mejor, vamos

No cabe duda, Naruto la ama, pero entonces debo ayudarle, porque ante todo yo deseo la felicidad de el—pensó Shion

¿Sucede algo?

No nada, vámonos

Pero al llegar al comedor se encontraron con que Koichi estaba muy cerca del rostro de Hinata, estaba a punto de besarla y si no hubiera sido porque ellos llegaron, se hubieran besado

Naruto, no pudo evitar sentir odio por aquel chico, celos de Hinata que opto por lo mejor

Disculpen pero ya no tengo hambre y mejor voy a dar un paseo por el bosque

Y Shion vio como Naruto se iba y no hizo nada por detenerlo

Disculpa Koichi, pero podrías dejarnos solas a Hinata y a mí por favor

Si claro, nos vemos luego Hinata y le besa en la mejilla

Una vez que Koichi se fue, Shion se sentó a lado de Hinata y le dijo

¿Por qué haces eso?

¿Hacer qué?

Primero respóndeme, tú amas a Naruto, ¿Verdad? Y no me mientas porque yo lo veo en tus ojos y en tu forma de actuar

¿Y si así fuera que? De todas formas él se va a casar contigo ¿no?

No, el no se va casar conmigo

¿De qué hablas?

He dicho que él no se va a casar conmigo, pero todo depende de ti, de lo que me digas

Y Hinata se queda callada, dime ¿por qué decías que se iban a casar? ¿Cómo comenzó eso?

Y Shion le sonríe, tú conoces a Naruto y el se pasa de ingenuo, lo que paso fue que yo le dije que la siguiente sacerdotisa iba a hacer lo que yo hice, y le pregunte si él me iba a ayudar y el dijo que si y vuelve a sonreír

Y Hinata se queda fría, y la siguiente sacerdotisa es tu hija ¿Verdad?

Sí, pero me di cuenta de que él no me ama y que te ama a ti, bueno, eso creo, porque está muy celoso de ti, sabes yo creo que él aun no sabe lo que siente

Pero…eso no puede ser…yo…yo no te puedo creer

¿Y por qué no?

Porque tú lo amas…y como podría creer en tus palabras

Y porque lo amo te digo esto…porque ante todo yo quiero que Naruto sea feliz, si su felicidad no está conmigo, pues lo entiendo

¿Cómo? no te entiendo

¿Y qué es lo que no entiendes?

Que si lo amas…entonces, ¿Por qué lo dejas ir?

Le mira a Hinata y suspira, están hechos el uno para el otro y sonríe

¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque ya lo dije y no me quieres entender, estas igual que Naruto

Pero…no te entendí

En fin…lo dicho, lo que quise decir es que Naruto no va a ser feliz conmigo, porque él te ama a ti…solo que… aun no lo sabe y sonríe

Y Hinata se cae para atrás (ya saben como en los típicos animés)

Y Shion al ver esa reacción le sonríe, vamos Hinata al menos dime si tu lo amas de verdad

Yo…yo…si lo amo, pero tú no sabes en el lio en el cual estoy metida

Pues tengo todo el tiempo, así que habla

En resumen un señor feudal de 50 años quiere casarse conmigo, y para evitarlo debo mantener un matrimonio fingido y…

No sigas, que ya entendí, tú escogiste a Naruto para que te ayude, y como el recién había terminado con Sakura… ¡lo tengo!… es por eso que está confundido, ahora si todo tiene sentido

¿Confundido?

Si, ¿no lo entiendes?, si todo está más claro que el agua, el te ama, pero piensa que aun está enamorado de esa pelirosada y por eso no lo tiene claro sobre los sentimientos que tiene por ti

Vaya, me gusta cómo piensa esta niña nuerita

¿Qué?—dijo Hinata, pero refiriéndose al ver a Minato

¿Pero qué te sucede Hinata?, parece que viste un fantasma

Será mejor que se vaya solo me confunde mas—pensó Hinata para que Minato le escuchase

Bien, bien, pero lo repito, porque en la repetición esta el gusto je je, me gusta mucho lo que dijo esta chica, síguele sus consejos bye y desaparece

Hey, Hinata, ¿Estás ahí?

Sí…, claro…, pero…, no sé que hacer para salir de este embrollo

Simple, sigue el juego, enamóralo y sobre todo… dile que lo amas

¿Qué cosa?

Shion suspira, sabemos que Naruto es un distraído de primera, es más si ser distraído fuera una profesión, el ya sería millonario y sonríe, es por eso, que tú debes tener la iniciativa y decirle que lo amas y así él descubriría sus sentimientos por ti y todos felices

Fácil decirlo, difícil hacerlo

¿Y por qué lo dices?

Porque yo no podría

Bien y Shion se levanta, si tu no lo haces, yo si lo haré, porque escúchame, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que vayas primera y si no lo aprovechas ahora, escúchame, lo perderás

Pero…

Pero nada, mejor ve a buscarlo que tienen mucho de que hablar, si ves que las cosas van mal y que él no quiere hablar, pues… (Se queda pensativa por unos segundos) finge un desmayo

¿Y que gano al fingir un desmayo, si él no quiere hablar conmigo?

Descubrirás dos cosas muy importantes, una buena para ti y una buena para mí, es decir una buena y una mala noticia para ti

¿Qué cosas?

Si él se preocupa por ti y te carga y te lleva a un lugar con sombra y te cuida, significa que se preocupa por ti y que tienes oportunidad de arreglar las cosas…pero…si él te deja ahí y va a buscar a Koichi o a otra persona para que cuide de ti, significa que no hay remedio para su relación y que yo puedo hacerlo feliz, ya que tu lo perdiste por tonta

Y Hinata se queda fría y tenía miedo de hacer eso

Yo sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero debes, y así ya no sufres ¡ve!

Pero y si…

Nada de peros ni excusas, solo ve y haz lo que te digo, ¿es que acaso no confías en Naruto?

¿Confiar?, y se le viene a la mente todas las veces en que Minato le había dicho que debía confiar en Naruto, bueno aunque no fueron tantas

Sí… ¡yo confío en él!

Pues bien, demuéstralo y ve

Bien y se va, pero a la puerta se gira y le mira a Shion y le dice

Gracias, sin ti, no sé que hubiera hecho, y también se que debe dolerte mucho y lo lamento

No te preocupes, pero si lo haces infeliz, te juro que me las pagaras

Descuida eso no pasara y gracias y se va

Espero que todo te vaya bien Hinata, y en verdad espero que Naruto sea muy feliz contigo—dijo Shion

Eso fue muy noble de su parte—dijo Koichi

¿Qué? ¿Koichi? Me has dado un buen susto, pero veo que nos estabas espiando ¿no?

Lo lamento, no lo pude evitar y disculpe por el susto

Si, descuida, pero seguro que no querías perder a Hinata, lo lamento pero las cosas ya van a ser así y así deben ser, porque solo así los dos serán felices

Se equivoca

¿Cómo que me equivoco? ¿Es que acaso no quieres que ella sea feliz?

No, no es por eso, yo se que Hinata merece ser feliz, pero ella no me interesaba, porque a mí la que realmente me importa es usted y le sonríe

Y Shion se sonroja, ¿Cómo que yo?

La razón por la que me acerqué a Hinata, fue por el enorme parecido que tiene ella con usted, y al verla a usted tan emocionada con su boda con Naruto, yo creí que con ella sería feliz, pero…

¿Pero…? ¿Qué?

Pero yo me preguntaba si usted quisiera darme una oportunidad para hacerla feliz

Yo…suspira y se le acerca a Koichi y cuando estuvo muy cerca de su rostro, a escasos centímetros, le susurra déjame ver y lo besa

El beso fue corto, correspondido y ella pudo ver que en los brazos de Koichi podría ser feliz, una vez terminado el beso, Shion se separa un poco de él y se acurruca en su pecho y nuevamente le susurra, tienes la oportunidad que me has pedido

_**Continuará……..**_

**N/A: **Bien otro capítulo que hago y debo decir que fue la primera crisis que he experimentado y quiero aclarar algo que no me he hecho entender, Naruto y Hinata solo han fingido ser novios delante de la quinta y por ello es que Hinata dijo que no eran nada, porque la actuación comienza después de este viaje y bueno una vez claro esto y perdonen que no me he hecho entender, pero es que ya pues la pereza, yo soy una linda mezcla entre Shikamaru y Hinata je je en lo perezosa y en lo tímida, pero bueno, ya no escribo mas porque de por sí ya esta muy largo, que maña la mía yo digo no más de 5 hojas en work y siempre me salen entre 9 y 10, ¡milagro! si me salen 6.

Algo mas, yo no quería que Koichi fuera el malo de la historia, pobrecito un personaje nuevo y ganarse el odio así de rápido, pues que mal, así que por eso hice esto para que ya no lo odien y claro yo tampoco quería odiarlo je je . Y bueno lo de los dioses del templo fue algo que me salió en mi crisis y que no quise borrar así que se aguantan además eso me salió al ver Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle así que no es tan original mío y si digo tan es porque lo cambie un poquito y lo del casi beso también fue algo de mi crisis que tampoco quise borrar, mas bien, esa era la excusa perfecta para que Naruto se enojara y dar el paso para el siguiente capítulo así que se aguantan je je, pero descuiden es solo por unos momentos, ya saben cómo es el lindo e ingenuo Naruto

Con todo espero sus reviews, ya saben, para salir de la crisis, lo bueno es que ya salí de los exámenes, aunque no tan bien como quería, pero bueno, aun queda otro hemisemestre para superarme, con todo espero sus quejas, comentarios, consejos para mejorar porque estoy bien mal y lo admito, pero a menos mi idea si está bien ¿no? en fin lo que quieran decirme yo lo acepto y bueno nos vemos en la próxima bye


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, ya volví de nuevo, sólo espero que les guste mucho y dejó muy en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen ok, y sin más que decir les dejo con…

_**El deseo que algún día se cumplirá**_

Yo… (Suspira) y se le acerca a Koichi y cuando estuvo muy cerca de su rostro, a escasos centímetros, le susurra… déjame ver y lo besa

El beso fue corto, correspondido y ella pudo ver que en los brazos de Koichi podría ser feliz, una vez terminado el beso, Shion se separa un poco de él y se acurruca en su pecho y nuevamente le susurra, tienes la oportunidad que me has pedido

Pero…no pasaron más de15 segundos del abrazo en la que Shion reacciona y lo aparta de ella muy enojada

¿Pero qué te sucede Shion?—dijo Koichi

¡Y TODAVIA TE ATREVES A PREGUNTARLO!, no crees que verte a punto de besar a Hinata y después de ello vengas y me digas que estas interesado en mí, no quiero ser un reemplazo o ser utilizada por un despechado como TÚ—dijo una muy enojada Shion

Y Koichi le sonríe de una forma muy dulce y le toma de la mano, Shion, lo de hace rato sólo fue una pequeña trampa, para que Naruto sintiera celos, de verdad que solo estuvimos demasiado cerca para aparentar lo que creyeron y a la vez lo suficientemente lejos como para hacer tal cosa y le vuelve a sonreír

De… ¿De verdad?

Te lo aseguro, yo siempre te he amado y la abraza, además yo también me di cuenta que esos dos se traían algo entre manos y estoy seguro que tú piensas igual que mi, al pensar que ellos necesitan un empujón

Si, tienes razón, además… yo no soy quien para enojarme por ello, después de todo…yo he besado a…

Estabas confundida, no te preocupes por el pasado y le toma del mentón y le besa dulcemente, después de aquel beso le dice, en serio no te preocupes por nada y le abraza

Gracias, Koichi…pero si hay algo que me preocupa

¿En serio? ¿Y qué es?

¿Cómo podemos unirlos?

Me imagino que te refieres a Naruto y a Hinata, ¿verdad?

Claro, ven y le toma de la mano para llevarlo a sentarse

Se te ocurre algo Koichi y ella le miraba con un brillito en sus ojos, como suplicante por escuchar lo que ella tanto quería escuchar

Tal vez…una fiesta ayude

¿Una fiesta?

Si, ya sabes alguna que otra canción y eso

¡Tienes razón!, porque no lo pensé antes, y si les dedicamos una canción a ellos

¿Una canción?

¿Y por qué no?, a veces una letra de canción puede cambiar tu forma de ver al mundo

Pero… ¿y cómo?

¡Fácil!, un karaoke, en la cual solo nosotros 4 estemos presentes y cantaremos canciones que les haga entender su situación

¿Y aceptaran?

Soy muy insistente y seguro lo conseguiré y se arrima a él y le susurra tú confía en mí y le besa

* * *

Mientras, Hinata buscaba a Naruto por el bosque y para facilitarlo todo, uso su byakugan y no paso mucho cuando lo pudo encontrar cerca de una cascada lanzando piedrecitas al rio

¡Naruto!-kun—dijo muy feliz de haberlo encontrado y cuando se disponía a ir en su busca, una voz la detuvo

¡Nuerita!, ¿estás bien?—dijo Minato (Obviamente ¿no? je je perdón ya me pase)

¿He?, pero… ¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

¿Segura que quieres hablar con mi hijo?

Nunca he estado más segura en toda mi vida—dijo con un tono muy firme y sin dudas en su voz

¡Bien!, me alegra escucharte decir eso, solo una cosa, confía en mi hijo

Lo sé, ahora lo sé, solo espero que no sea muy tarde y bajó un poco su vista

Descuida, si le explicas lo sucedido, te entenderá

¿Entenderme?, y ¿Qué le digo?

No se… algo como…Naruto lo de rato solo fue una trampa para que te dieras cuenta de que me amas y le quedo mirando a Hinata y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Y Hinata, con solo imaginarse diciéndole eso a Naruto se puso de todos los colores y finalmente dijo

Yo…yo no podría hacer eso, es muy directo y eso no va con mi personalidad

Bueno, bueno, en eso tienes razón nuerita, ¿Entonces?

Creo…, que tendré que hacerlo a mi modo

Claro, entonces te deseo suerte y confía en mi hijo, y… recuerda que yo confío en ti, nuerita

Lo sé y gracias, pero…

Si, si lo sé puedes ir de cacería je je y desaparece

¿Cacería? Y se sonrojo un poco, ¿Por qué hace eso?, no mejor me concentro en lo que tengo que decirle a Naruto-kun, ya estoy cerca

Y entonces, se acerco sigilosamente y solo cuando estuvo a escasos pasos de distancia fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hinata y giro para verla y asegurarse de que no era una ilusión

¿¡Hinata!?, ¿qué haces aquí?, no deberías de estar con tu queridísimo Koichi—esto último dicho con un tono muy molesto y hasta mezclado con sarcasmo (si han visto Harry Potter 4, en la parte en la que Ron le decía a Hermione sobre Víctor, ese es el tono correcto ok)

Yo… ¿Por qué dices eso?

Porque los vi a punto de besarse y perdón por interrumpirles el momento—dicho con el mismo tono

Naruto… ¿me puedes escuchar, antes de que sigas hablando?

¿Y que gano yo?

Pues…solo déjame hablar, por favor Naruto-kun

¡No quiero! Y se da la vuelta, casi como un pequeño haciendo berrinche

Te comportas como un niño chiquito

Y si así fuera ¿Qué?, además, se gira para verla, veo que ya no me necesitas y mejor me voy

¡Naruto!, no te vayas, y se desmaya

¡Hinata! ¿Qué te pasa? Y se acerca a ella, y la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva para que se recargue en el árbol ¿Hinata?, por favor despierta

Y hinata se sentía muy feliz, porque pudo comprobar que Naruto todavía se preocupa por ella y pudo ver que tenía una luz de esperanza

Na… ¡Naruto-kun! y Hinata abre los ojos

¡Hinata! Y la abraza, ¿estás bien?

Si, gracias por preocuparte por mí

Bien y espera aquí ya vuelvo

¿A dónde vas?

¿Qué te parece que voy a hacer? Voy a buscar a Koichi, para que te cuide, ya que a mí no me necesitas—dicho con un tono entre enojado y sarcástico

Naruto-kun, no crees que soy yo la que debería decir eso

Y ahora me sales con eso, te digo algo…

¡Te vas a casar!, es que eso no te dice nada

Y Naruto se queda frio, Yo…

Y Hinata se levanta y se acerca a la orilla de aquel riachuelo y le dice con la voz entrecortada, ¿cómo crees que me sentí cuando te vi que la sacerdotisa te estaba besando?

No sé

¿No sabes?, ¡pues te lo digo!,(suspira) me sentí muy mal porque…

Porque pensaste que ya no podrías contar con mi ayuda ¿verdad? y se le acerco a ella tomándole por el hombro

Y Hinata lo queda mirando y no podía creer lo ciego que podría ser, si la mismísima Shion se había dado cuenta de que ella lo amaba, ¿Por qué él no se daba cuenta?

¿Y te vas a casar con Shion?—dijo casi en un susurro y esquivando su mirada

Es muy probable y se sienta a lado de ella

¿Y la amas?

Y Naruto le queda mirando, y sólo con verla a los ojos se sintió mal, porque una parte de él se daba cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de ella, pero eso no podía ser así, porque era sólo una mala jugada de sus hormonas

No, no la amo, pero…de una forma muy rara, se lo prometí, le di mi palabra y yo…

Nunca retrocederás a tu palabra—completó Hinata, por eso te he admirado por mucho tiempo

¡Admirar! ¿Tú me admirabas?

Y te sigo admirando, por eso… (Vamos Hinata tu puedes, díselo, díselo—se lo decía mentalmente y dándose apoyo ella misma) por eso…yo…

Por eso me elegiste, ya veo— lo dijo muy bajito

Pero, déjame explicarte lo que paso entre Shion y yo

No hace falta, ella ya me lo explico todo y le sonríe

¿Te lo explico?

Aja,

Pero…¿si te dijo la verdad?

Mmm, déjame ver ella te pidió ayuda con lo de la siguiente sacerdotisa y tú muy ingenuamente le dijiste que la ayudarías como sea, pero… ¿No pensaste que la siguiente sacerdotisa iba a ser la hija de Shion? ¿Verdad? Así que de una forma muy sutil te pidió matrimonio y tú aceptaste ¿en qué pensabas en esos momentos?

¡NO LO SÉ!, pensé que estaba haciendo bien y pues…

Más ingenuo no podías ser y le sonríe, pero…ella dijo que no te iba a obligar

¿Obligar?

Si, ella se dio cuenta de que tú no la amas, y ella desea que seas muy feliz, aunque no sea con ella

¿Eso dijo?

Sí, pero ahora debemos pensar en esto nuevamente

¿Pensar, qué?

Si debemos fingir nuestro noviazgo y…posteriormente un matrimonio

Pero si no lo hacemos, te obligaran a casarte con ese viejo pervertido

Pero…yo no quiero obligarte a nada

No me estas obligando, porque recuerda que con esto, también me ayudas

¿Y en que te ayudo?

Me ayudas para que Sakura regrese a mi

Y Hinata sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima de ella, pero se aguanto las ganas de llorar que en ese momento tenia y respondió con un

Ya veo—lo dijo con un tono de voz muy apagado

¿Te sucede algo malo?

No, nada, entonces… ¿seguiremos fingiendo?

Y Naruto sintió como si algo malo fue dicho, ¿fingir?, era algo que ya no estaba a su alcance ¿Cómo podría fingir algo que él ya estaba sintiendo? o al menos eso era lo que sus hormonas le hacían pensar según él. Y no entendía él porqué de haber nombrado a Sakura en esto, pero lo mejor era responderle como mejor le era posible

¡Claro!, como ya sabes, yo nunca retrocedo a mi palabra y le sonríe

Bien, y Hinata se levanta, mejor nos vamos

Aja, y Naruto también se levanta, pero por un tropiezo y cae encima de ella, mala suerte, destino o inevitable ¿quién sabia la respuesta en esos momentos?, pero lo cierto es que Naruto, nunca sintió eso que aquel "accidente" le producía a su ser

_**P.O.V. Naruto**_

Nunca había notado lo bella que es Hinata, y bajo esta luz de la luna no puedo ignorar esto que siento por ella, si es amor, si son mis hormonas o…ni siquiera sé si lamentare esto, pero…

_**Fin P.O.V. Naruto**_

Discúlpame Hinata, ¿Estás bien?

Si, descuida, pero…

Perdóname

¿Qué…qué debo perdonarte?

Y Naruto se acerca a ella, y le da un beso, uno muy corto, porque nuevamente, este no entendía, que era esa atracción que siempre lo llevaba a acercarse de esa forma a ella, siempre que se encontraban en una situación así, simplemente aquel beso fue perfecto, pero como era de esperarse de él, no dio explicación alguna cuando sus labios se separaron, al darse cuenta de sus actos

Hinata pensaba que fue solo un error que le agradaba mucho y para Naruto, solo fue una mala jugada de sus estúpidas hormonas, pero que le seguía agradando aquella sensación de sentir sus labios, pero nadie se atrevía a dar aquel primer paso

Na… ¡Naruto-kun!

Discúlpame y se levantaba de encima de ella y le ayudaba a levantarse, yo…yo no sé…solo perdóname

No…no hay problema, lo mejor será regresar a la residencia

Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo y miraba a la luna que iluminaba aquel lugar

Es una bella noche ¿verdad?, Naruto

Si, ¿sabes?, me recuerda a un sueño que tuve, bueno, según Kiba yo estaba soñando, pero para mí era muy real

¿Sueño? ¿Kiba? ¿Puedo saber de que se trata?

Claro, recuerdas la misión en donde Kiba, Shino, Akamaru tu y yo fuimos ya hace varios años atrás

Y Hinata se sonroja un poco, casi imperceptible

Te…te refieres a la misión en donde fuimos a capturar el bikoucho (perdón no me acuerdo como se escribe el nombre del bicho ese que tenían que buscar, lo único que sé es que ese capítulo lo adore a mil, me hizo reír y me hizo darme cuenta que el Naru-Hina tiene un futuro y bueno después lo corrijo o algo así perdón ok y sigan con la historia perdon) ¿verdad?

Si, a esa misma, veras en la primera noche yo me desperté a media noche y fui…bueno, fui por ahí y me detuve en una cascada, y de repente vi a una chica realmente hermosa y sus movimientos eran increíbles, el agua se movía a sus movimientos, tan sincronizados, era tan perfecta que cuando quise acercarme a ella, simplemente tropecé y se asusto y por ende se fue, dejándome empapado, con un resfriado y con muchas preguntas en mi mente, ¿sabes?, yo me atrevo a decir que me enamore de ella, a primera vista, porque ni con Sakura sentí algo parecido, no, definitivamente era distinta, pero nunca supe ¿Quién era?

Na…Naruto-kun yo…

Pero…, si llegase a saber quién era, yo nunca la dejaría irse de mi lado, nunca, Me hago esa promesa a mí mismo, siempre que hay una luna como esta, pienso en ella y solo espero que el destino me una a ella nuevamente, porque ¿sabes? Yo sé que si mi destino no es con Sakura, yo sé que mi destino esta… esta con ella y Naruto se dirige a al rio y grita muy alto y fuerte

¡ME OISTE, CHICA MISTERIOSA DE LA CASCADA, MI DESTINO ERES TÚ, MI DESTINO ESTA CONTIGO Y TE BUSCARÉ A COMO DE LUGAR!

Y Hinata se sonroja al escuchar aquella declaración

_Aja, con que esa chica que tanto nombra mi hijo eres tu nuerita, y no lo niegues_

_Pero…como…¿ otra vez nos estaba espiando?—pensó Hinata_

_No, nada de eso nuerita, como ya dije, me preocupo mucho por mi único hijo, ¿tiene algo de malo?_

_Y Hinata suspira, me parece que es más necio que Naruto_

_Bueno, de alguien lo tuvo que heredar ¿no te parece? y le dedicaba una muy linda sonrisa_

_Pues…, como sea no creo que sea el momento indicado para decirle nada de ello_

_Entonces, si eras esa chica_

_Sí, pero…no se lo diré_

_Tienes que hacerlo, la verdad siempre sale a flote, tarde o temprano o se lo dices o él lo descubrirá_

_En ese caso prefiero que sea tarde_

_Bien, pero así lo podrías acelerar y…_

_Y por eso no lo hago_

_¿A qué te refieres?_

_A que si le digo ahorita que soy yo la chica de la cascada, todo no saldrá como debería…y asi…yo no quiero nada_

_Bajo ese punto de vista tienes razón y mejor los dejo, porque mi hijo te está viendo raro_

_¿Qué?_

_Adiós, nos vemos luego, ah se me olvidaba decirte que Koichi y Shion ya son novios y ahora si nos vemos luego_

_¿Qué?_

¡Hinata! Y se acerca a ella y le toma de las manos, sí Sakura no regresa a mí, ahora ya no importa, pero, ¿me ayudaras a buscar a la chica que te describo?

Yo…y Hinata estaba muy avergonzada y confundida por lo que acababa de enterarse sin embargo, no había duda que aquel sello, solo le retiraba una parte de su timidez, porque si bien es cierto, en otras circunstancias ya estaría desmayada, pero solo atino a sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza –si Naruto, te aseguro que la encontraras, y yo te ayudare

Gracias, Hinata

No hay de que, yo te agradezco por tu confianza y le sonríe

En fin, ¿sabes? ya creo que debemos regresar, seguro Shion debe estar muy preocupada por nosotros

Si, también pienso lo mismo, pero…es en serio que ella ya no me obliga a nada…con…lo de ya sabes ¿no?

Y Hinata le sonríe y le mira a sus ojos, si claro ella misma me lo dijo antes de venir a buscarte y…

Y, ¿Ahora que hacemos?

¿Ah? Si claro…yo creo… que deberíamos…fingir lo nuestro desde ahorita, porque si no podemos engañar a alguien que no nos conoce mucho, ¿Te imaginas como seria engañar a alguien que nos conoce desde siempre?

Tienes razón Hinata, en verdad que eres muy inteligente, y si, fingiremos desde ahorita, si los engañamos o no pues nos servirá de entrenamiento, me gusta tú forma de ver y salir de este problema

Gra…gracias Naruto-kun

Entonces…es hora de volver, ¿verdad?

Si, y se dirigen juntos a la residencia, acompañados de un enorme silencio y una suave brisa que les brindaba cierta confianza y aquella bella luna que iluminaba en su camino, pero su caminata no fue larga, ya que aquel bosque quedaba muy cerca (bien ya se, ya sé ¿por qué todo queda tan cerca?, ni yo lo sé, solo locuras mías je je y perdonen y sigan perdón por interrumpirles)

¡Mira!, Naruto-kun, aquel lugar es el templo de la aldea

¿En serio?,

Sí, me dijeron que los dioses de este lugar te conceden deseos de amor ya que ellos creen en el amor verdadero

Y Naruto se queda pensando en lo que acababa de enterarse y repentinamente le coge de la mano a Hinata y la lleva al templo

Vamos Hinata que tengo un deseo que pedir

¿Un deseo?

¡Sí!, vamos, donde queda

Por allá, ¿ya los ves?

Si, y llegaron en calma e hicieron reverencia

Hinata, yo voy a pedir que…y se queda pensando

Disculpen, yo solo les quiero pedir que me dejen encontrar con aquella chica de la cascada, aunque sea una vez más, porque sé que la amo y quisiera saber que no era un seño, solo déjenme… o solo denme una oportunidad con ella, por favor

Y hinata se queda callada y asombrada por aquella petición

¿Naruto-kun?

¿Sucede algo malo?

Pensé que pedirías volver con…Sakura

No, ya no tiene importancia, ahora solo quiero conocer a mi otro gran amor y ella era la chica de la cascada, pero… ¿tú tienes algún deseo?

Yo…solo pido que la encuentres, ¿sabes?, estoy segura de que tu deseo algún día se cumplirá

Gracias, yo se que así se hará, confió en ellos, a pesar de que recién se de su existencia

Ellos también tienen una historia

¿y cuál es?

Después te lo cuento, ¿te parece en el viaje de regreso?

Bien a menos ya tendremos tema de conversación je je

Ya es hora de regresar naruto-kun

Ok, vamos

Y se despiden de aquel lugar dando una pequeña reverencia y se van, en el momento en el que se fueron de aquel lugar, se dio un pequeño brillo en aquel lugar, tal vez porque esa era la señal de deseo cumplido, o deseo por cumplirse

_**Continuará……….**_

**N/A: **Hola ya termine y si sé que me quedo muy mal, pero creo que la inspiración se me fue y no sé cuando regrese, me parece que con las encuestas y las tareas de investigación me quitan la inspiración, así que por eso hice esto medio mal, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer, con todo denme su comentario y ahí me dicen que tal va ok, bueno con el siguiente capítulo, tal vez me demore más del mes, pero hare lo posible para subirlo pronto ok, ah ya algo mas, creo que lo de la cascada no debí ponerlo, pero, ya adelante las cosas y mucho por eso les pido mucha paciencia conmigo, aun me falta relatar la boda de Neji y TenTen, la presentación de Naruto a todo el clan Hyuga, las preguntas que hace naruto a Shikamaru para darse cuenta de que ama a Hinata y sobre todo la confesión de hinata a Naruto sobre que ella es la chica de la cascada y un posible Lemon de ellos dos y de Neji y Tenten y otras cosas más, les adelanto esto para que me tengan paciencia en este largo mes, es probable que mi regalo de Navidad sea la presentación del siguiente capítulo, con otra historia Naru-Hina, con todo espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima bye


	7. Chapter 7

Hola que tal ¿me extrañaron?, Je je, bueno la cosa estuvo súper Difícil estos dias y Seguirá estándolo, porque ya me toca ir al hospital de Prácticas, por que como había dicho soy estudiante de enfermería y pues ya toco, ¡al fin !, pero que irónico es la vida, Porque antes de empezar en esto de escribir pues daba lo que fuera por comenzar, pero, ahora daría lo que fuera para que no empezara, porque me Va a quitar mucho tiempo y por consiguiente voy a tardar mucho en subir las continuaciones, pero una vez salga de las prácticas, que serán a finales de enero y lo bueno es que por febrero estoy de vacaciones y ahí si subiré la nueva historia que he dicho, bueno, si les interesa, en fin, Con todo, este es mi regalo de navidad, como lo he prometido Así que espero les guste, pero si ven algo raro, pues perdon ok ademas aun trato de superar el trauma de la exposición de Psicología, pero ya quedó atras

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para desestresarme.

_**¿Noche de karaoke?**_

Ya es hora de regresar Naruto-kun

Sí, tienes razón, vamos

Y se despiden de aquel lugar dando una pequeña reverencia y se van, en el momento en el que se Fueron del templo, se dio un pequeño brillo que inundó el lugar, tal vez ... Porque esa era la señal de deseo cumplido, o por deseo cumplirse

Los dos Fueron inmediatamente a la residencia y Entraron, pero no contaban de que interrumpirían una escenita de amor

Lo lamentamos-dijeron al unísono

Descuiden, cosas que pasan, no se preocupen-dijo una muy sonriente Shion

Diganme han resuelto algo y los queda queda mirando muy detenidamente

En eso Koichi se levanta y la toma por la cintura

Creo que deben estar confundidos, ¿verdad?, Comentó Koichi

Si La verdad sí, ahora que lo mencionas si y mucho, no se Supone que Shion se iba a casar con ... auch y Hinata le dio un suave golpe en el estomago a Naruto

**Hinata:** Y diganme ¿En que momento se Hicieron novios?, Porque cuando nos fuimos aun no eran nada

**Shion:** , bueno Después de nuestra platica, yo hable con Koichi ... y se sonrojo y bajo su mirada

**Koichi:** y le dije lo mucho que la amaba y le dije lo especial que es para mí y le pedí una oportunidad, esto último lo dijo mirando a los ojos de su amada Shion

**Naruto:** y pero si la amabas, ¿por qué demonios estabas atras de MÍ Hinata?

En eso Hinata se sobresalta y sonríe levemente, _Naruto en verdad me ama-pensó ella,_ Shion tambien se alegra Porque ella estaba en lo correcto Naruto amaba una Hinata, pero era un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes, _definitivamente necesita de mi ayuda-pensó_ y Koichi Sintió su vida correr peligro por Aquella mirada de asesino que le dedicaba Naruto

**Koichi:** Disculpe Uzumaki-san, pero yo no sabia que Hinata era de su propiedad

En ese momento, Naruto cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo, pero ... como las cosas Quedaron que desde ya iban a fingir un noviazgo, no hizo por nada evitar el tema _¿Para qué?-Pensó él_

**Naruto: **No es que Hinata sea un objeto, pero ella es MÍ novia Y por eso ... por eso me molestaba que Tú la pretendieras De esa forma, y ahora sales con que eres el novio de Shion ¿se puede saber que rayos estás jugando?, Porque No pienso Permitir que juegues con los sentimientos de Shion ¡me entendiste!

**Hinata: **Naruto-kun, por favor no hagas eso,

**Shion:** Ya, ya, Naruto cálmate, no vayas a matar a mi novio, no me vengas a dejar viuda antes de casarme y les sonrie a todos, ademas aún no sabes la historia completa, pero...y ustedes ¿Cómo se Hicieron novios? , poprque cuando llegaron no nos dijeron nada, y se acercó a Naruto y le dijo en tono de reclamo, si me hubieras dicho que Hinata era tu novia, hubiéramos evitado toda esta locura desde el principio, o ... es que recién se Hicieron novios como nosotros y toma la mano de Koichi y se abrazan

**Naruto: **Bueno ... es dificil no Darse cuenta de una bella chica como lo es Hinata, la conozco desde siempre, es más, ella nunca se burlaba de mí en la academia, es amable, inteligente, cocina delicioso, es bellísima y con cada cualidad Dicha por él las sumaba con sus dedos

**Shion:** Bueno, bueno ya entendimos que es bella, ¡ya lo dijiste!, y ¡2 veces!

**Naruto: **Perdón yo ...

**Koichi: **Descuide, no hay problema, yo te entiendo, es dificil no hablar de lo bella que es la novia de uno, ahora lo sé y mira a los ojos de Shion

**Hinata:** Bueno, nos alegramos por ustedes 2, pero creo que nosotros ya Debemos irnos, Porque La Misión ha terminado y no queremos interrumpirles verdad mi amor y le toma de la mano a Naruto y este se sonroja, sólo un poco, era un sonrojo casi imperceptible(digamos)

**Shion:** ¡Esperen!, ¿Pero ya se van?, Yo que ya estaba pensando en celebrar

**Naruto y Hinata:** ¿Celebrar? Y se miran mutuamente

**Shion:** Y claro, ya que ustedes se Hicieron novios aquí y nosotros también ... pues yo pensaba, bueno recién se me Ocurrió en algo para celebrar nuestros recientes noviazgos ... algo como ... Noche de Karaoke-dijo muy sonriente y feliz

**Naruto y Hinata: **¿Noche de karaoke?

**Shion:** Claro, Y así podemos encontrar una canción para nosotros

**Naruto:** ¿Una canción para nosotros? ¿A que te refieres?

**Shion:** Pues... que toda pareja Debe tener una canción para ellos, algo que simbolice lo especial que es su Relación,algo que resuma lo especial de ello, es como un resumen de su vida amorosa, entonces ... ¿aceptan?

Naruto miró a Hinata y le decia con la mirada que ella responda

**Hinata:** Lo lamentamos, pero ...

**Shion:** por favor, por favor, por favor, les rogaba con las manos juntas y sus ojos muy brillosos, no les dejare dormir si no cantan con nosotros, por favor, por favor, prometo que Serán unas cuantas canciones y no pasaran Mala noche, mañana en la mañana se van ... y ya tendrian una canción, ¿Si? Por favor

**Hinata:** Pero ...

**Shion:** Sólo son unas cuantas canciones, por favor, no les quita tiempo Y así Tienen una canción para ustedes tambien y asi todos ganamos, además, solo vamos a estar los 4 si Les preocupa eso, por favor,y les seguia rogando

**Hinata:** Pero ...

**Naruto:** Serán solo unas cuantas ¿verdad?

**Shion:** ¡Sí!, Entonces ¿aceptan?

**Naruto:** Si son unas pocas, si, pero mañana en la mañana nos vamos

**Shion:** ¡Sí!, Vamos vengan al recibidor, que ya está todo listo y le toma el brazo a Koichi y se van caminando

**Naruto y Hinata:** ¿Ya está todo listo?

**Hinata:** Pero no habías dicho que recién se te ocurrió, como es eso de que ya lo tienes listo

Y Shion se quedó sin palabras, _¿Pero qué ... como voy a decir eso y ahora que hago o que digo-pensó ella_ y le queda mirando a Koichi

**Koichi:** Siempre cantamos aquí y por eso ya esta listo, y como lo vimos armado, pues se nos Ocurrió eso

**Naruto:** Ahhh, ya veo, entonces vamos

Y Shion se le acerca al oído de Koichi y le susurra un _gracias _a lo que él le responde _no es nada, amor descuida_

**Naruto:** ¡Perdón!, Pero ... ¿Sabían que es de mala educación susurrar Cuando hay más personas por aquí?

**Shion:** pero ... no tiene nada de malo Cuando le susurras palabras de amor a tu novio, ¿es que acaso ustedes no se susurran nada?, y se da la vuelta, y les dice ¡ni Parecen novios!

Naruto y Hinata pusieron una cara de susto, ¿es que acaso ellos no saben fingir un noviazgo?, Pero sí lograron engañar a la Quinta ¿Por qué A ellos no?, ¿Será porque ellos si saben lo que es ser novios, de verdad?, Pensaron Naruto y Hinata

**Naruto:** no digas eso, yo amo a Hinata, porque me enseñó una confiar en mí mismo otra vez, me devolvió la esperanza y siempre ha estado conmigo, Aún cuando yo no notaba su presencia, Hinata se sonroja por ese último comentario, ya que ese si tenía mucha verdad

**Shion:** Ya veo, pero aun así, no lo Parecen

**Naruto:** Hinata es una chica tímida y ... no podriamos andar demostrándonos amor a cada Momen ...to ... y se acuerda de lo que le dijo Hinata aquel día

**Shion:** si, si como sea, pero ustedes no VIVEN de lo que dicen la gente ... y queda mirando a Hinata y luego le dice a Naruto, y si Hinata es una chica tímida, tú debes ayudarle a quitarse esa timidez, Después de todo, tú de tímido no tienes ni un pelo, dijo este ultimo algo molesta

**Hinata:** pero es que ...

**Naruto:** ¿Es que te avergüenzas de tenerme como novio?-Dijo en tono muy bajo

Hinata se queda sorprendida por la pregunta, claro que ella nunca pensaría eso, para ella ser su novia seria el regalo que la vida le Diera, pero .. no tardo en entender que Naruto sólo lo dijo para engañar a Shion y decidió seguirle la corriente , ¿Por qué no Aprovechar?, tal vez Así y él se de cuenta que lo que dice ella no solo se lo dice su mente, sino su corazón

**Hinata:** ¡¡No!, ¿Por qué dices eso?, Si sabes que te ... yo... yo ... yo te amo

Shion le hace un gesto a Koichi de "haz silencio y vámonos", y se retiran sigilosamente a un lugar donde ellos no los vea.

**Naruto:** Tal vez sí, pero ...

Hinata lo besa para callarlo, algo que no acostumbraba a hacer, pero, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Después de todo ya eran novios, fingidos, pero novios, y con ello le permitio hablar una vez terminado el beso

**Hinata:** Naruto, por favor nunca dudes de mi amor, yo te amo tal y como eres y no quiero que cambies ni por un instante Aquella personalidad que me ha cautivado y le acaricia su cabello y le sonríe

**P.O.V. Naruto **

¿Qué me pasa?, Yo ... yo, esto ya no son mis hormonas, ni nada que se le parezca, pero estoy completamente seguro de ello, ... aun asi ..., esto no puede ser amor , pero admito, que ... que Hinata es bonita, no solo es bonita, ella es hermosa, su sonrisa me ilumina el día y ... ella me produce sensaciones en mi interior que nunca se sentido, ni por Sakura, ni por nadie, definitivamente es algo nuevo, que ... quiero saber ¿Qué es? Estas sensaciones me agradan, me gusta sentir esto, me confunde saber que ella sola ha Podido Causar esto en mi ..., pero ..., me he Dado Cuenta de que ella me gusta mucho, y creo que me gusta desde que Comenzamos a fingir, y No importó cuanto quise echarle la culpa a mis hormonas Porque simplemente, no funcionó ... Probablemente ... Hinata me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo, Porque lo que dije hace rato, y lo que dije al frente de la vieja,es la verdad, lo que dije, es lo que siento por ella, yo..., yo creo que estoy sinetiendo, algo nuevo ..., yo creo que la amo, mejor ... le digo lo que estoy sintiendo, es ahora o nunca

**Fin P.O.V. Naruto**

**Naruto:** Hinata, yo ... ¿Hablas en serio?, Porque ... yo no sé cómo ni cuándo pero en realidad yo ... y se le iba acercando para besarla yo ... yo también te ... a ..., pero el ruido de un vaso romperse los separo

**Shion:** lo siento tanto, queríamos irnos y dejarlos un rato a solas, pero nos topamos con el vaso y se rompió

Hinata estaba sonrojada, nunca pensó, que aquellas palabras la hicieran llegar a las nubes, pero ... para Naruto, eran solo palabras vacías, para Naruto, sólo estaban fingiendo o tal vez... o tal vez no, pero, en esos momentos, ella no sabía nada ,y ni de ello podia estar segura

**Naruto:** No, descuida, nosotros somos los que lo sentimos, no sé que nos pasó-dijo Mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía de forma nervioso

**Hinata:** si lo sentimos

**Shion:** no es para tanto, ni que estuvieran haciendo algo malo, además yo dije que si se Trata de decir lo que sientes al amor de tu vida, no tiene nada de malo que nos dejen de lado y les sonríe, nosotros sentimos haberles interrumpido su momento

**Koichi:** bien, bien, entonces vamos por aquí, que recuerden que ibamos a cantar

**Shion:** ¡Sí!, ¡Vamos! dijo Ella y abre la puerta y entran un gran salón,que Tenía una gran pantalla y micrófonos, listos para ser usados esa noche ¡Y bien!, ¿Quiénes quieren cantar primero?

**Naruto:** ¿Y por que no Comienzan ustedes y así nos dan una idea? ¿Verdad Hinata? Y la toma por la cintura y la abraza a lo que ella solo sonríe y asiente con la cabeza

**Koichi:** Shion él tiene razón, Así que vamos

**Shion:** No es justo, ellos Deben comenzar-dijo A manera de reclamo al estilo "pequeñito berrinchudo"

**Hinata:** Pero ... es que nosotros no tenemos ni idea, mejor les vemos Y después le seguimos ¿sí?

**Koichi:** Vamos Shion, o ¿ya no quieres cantar conmigo? Y le Hizo un puchero

**Shion:** ¡Oye!, No digas eso, está bien,esra bien , si sabes usar y manipular la culpa ¿Sabías eso?

**Koichi:** no por algo soy un gran consejero

**Shion:** es cierto, mucho muy cierto y sonríe Y fue a buscar una una cancion , a ver, déjame ver mmm, te parece esta ¡Mira!

Y Koichi se acerca hacia ella y le sonríe

**Koichi:** Si, esta perfecta Ponla

**Shion:** bien, pero antes voy a decir las reglas, nosotros escogemos canciones para ustedes y luego ustedes nos escogen una para nosotros, Después de ello, ustedes eligen su canción, Que puede ser la misma que escogimos Pueden cambiarla si les parece conveniente, ¿quedo Claro?

**Naruto y Hinata:** SI

**Shion:** ¿Ya está lista?

**Koichi:** si, ven y cantemos

**Shion:** OK, esta es su canción de nosotros para ustedes y les sonríe, entonces ella se va hasta donde estaba Koichi lo besa y toma el micrófono, Pero Tomen asiento y nuestra querida pareja hace caso omiso de la petición de Shion

Pero ellos ni bien Toman asiento y una paloma mensajera entraba por la ventana y llegaba hasta donde estaba Naruto

**Naruto:** ¡Esperen!, Apaguen la música y dejenme leer

**Shion:** ¿No podrías dejarlo para más tarde?

**Hinata:** Podría tratarse de algo muy importante

**Shion:** Pero ... ¿y la canción?

**Koichi:** ya habrá tiempo para ello y la abraza

**Naruto:** ¡No puede ser!

**Hinata:** ¿Qué pasó Naruto?

**Naruto:** Debemos llegar lo más pronto a Konoha, tal parece que algo nuevo se avecina y es mejor estar preparados

**Hinata:** ¿Es algo malo?

**Naruto:** no se sabe, Puede ser algo tan simple que no represente alguna Amenaza, como ... Una gran guerra, por eso es mejor estar preparados para Cualquier Cosa

**Shion:** ¡Esperen un momento!, Eso quiere decir que ya se van ... ¿Y sin cantar?

**Hinata:** entiéndanos, eso Puede ser muy grave y si así lo requieren Debemos irnos, además La Misión ya Terminó desde ayer, INCLUSO ya nos hemos demorado más de la cuenta

**Shion:** Pero ...

**Koichi:** Shion no podemos hacer nada y la tomo por los hombros, Así es la vida de un ninja

**Shion:** no es justo, ¿Por qué ahora?, justo en el momento en que ibamos a cantar y se cruzo de brazos

**Naruto:** Debemos irnos ya, seguro ya nos estan Necesitando, lo Lamentamos

**Koichi:** descuiden Que tengan un buen viaje, pero ¿no es peligroso viajar en la noche?

**Naruto:** No, descuida, tengo a Hinata a mi lado y ella será mi guía, ¿verdad? Y se le acerco y la abrazo, por lo que Hinata se sonrojo un poco y asintió con la cabeza

**Shion:** ¡Bien!, Ya que se van, me tienen que prometer que vendrán de nuevo y ahí si vamos a cantar, ok

**Hinata:** está bien, será en otra

**Naruto:** Ya está bien, gracias por sus Atenciones, nos cambiamos de ropa y arreglamos nuestras cosas y nos vamos

**Shion:** Claro, Pueden irse-dijo ya sin ánimos

Y entonces ambos se Fueron A sus respectivos cuartos y alistaron Lo más pronto que pudieron sus equipajes y tambien se pusieron su ropa habitual

Mientras en el recibidor se habían quedado y Shion Koichi

**Shion:** no es justo, ¿Por qué?

**Koichi:** , pero la buena noticia es que ellos ya son novios, Asi que ...

**Shion:** Todavía Necesitan de ayuda, ya que ese Naruto, solo piensa que lo hace por una Ayudar hinata

**Koichi:** ¿Ayudar?

**Shion: **Larga historia , y Hacia un ADEMAN de quitarle Importancia

**Koichi: **Podrías decirme algo, como para darme una idea

**Shion: **Bueno,Naruto solo finge ser el novio para Ayudar a Hinata, pero Hinata lo ama y es mas que obvio que él También la ama, pero dada las circunstancias, el está confundido,

**Koichi:** Bueno, y aunque estuvieran fingiendo, no pasara mucho tiempo para que se den cuenta que entre ellos hay amor, y que no hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver

**Shion:** Suspira y dijo, tienes razón, pero ... ¡ya se! y se levantaba de su asiento

**Koichi:** ¿Qué vas a hacer!

**Shion:** solo les voy a dar la canción que les ibamos un Dedicar y le muestra el cd

**Koichi:** le sonríe, ya veo, me parece que es una muy buena idea, además ... ya se acerca la navidad

**Shion:** si, y por eso yo Desearía que antes de que pasara la navidad, ellos ya Vieran que su relación no solo es un noviazgo fingido

Y en eso llegaron Naruto y Hinata juntos

**Naruto:** disculpen, pero ya es hora de que nos retiremos

**Hinata:** Muchas gracias por su atención tan cálida y hospitalaria

Y ambos hacen una reverencia

**Shion**: ¡Vamos!, No es Necesario que Hagan tantas formalidades, Después de todo somos amigos, ¿recuerdan? Y les sonríe

**Koichi:** Si es cierto, Lamentamos Que tengan que Dejarnos tan pronto, pero entendemos sus motivos

**Hinata:** Muchas gracias por entender nuestros motivos

**Shion:** bien, los voy a extrañar, me hubiera gustado que pasaran estas fiestas con nosotros, pero ya ni modo

**Naruto y Hinata:** ¿Fiestas?

**Shion:** Navidad, recuerdan esa bellísima fiesta de unión y regalos y todo eso

**Naruto:** Se me había olvidado por completo

**Shion: ¿** no me digas que tu también lo olvidaste Hinata?

**Hinata:** este ..., si, no me había Dado cuenta de ello

**Shion:** , ¿en qué planeta VIVEN?, pero en fin, Tomen esto, no es mucho, pero espero les guste

**Naruto:** ¿Qué es eso?

**Shion:** es el CD en donde iba la canción que les ibamos un Dedicar y otas mas que, espero les guste, me gustaría mucho que la oyeran Juntos para esta navidad que ya está a solo unos días

**Hinata:** muchas gracias Shion y se abrazan

**Shion:** Que tengan un buen viaje y ... (le susurra) pórtate bien esta noche, y Hinata se sonroja y asiente con la cabeza

**Hinata:** Tú también cuídate y se separan de su abrazo

Entonces Shion se acerca a Naruto y lo abraza, cuida mucho de mi nueva amiga Hinata

**Naruto:** eso no tienes que decírmelo, cuídate y que seas feliz

Koichi tambien se acercó donde Hinata y la abraza

Cuídate mucho y que tengas unas felices fiestas con tu novio ¿sí? Hinata-chan

**Hinata:** de igual manera, que la pases bien en estas fiestas y la cuidas ¿verdad? Y se separan de su abrazo

Naruto, que ya Estaba mirando de mala gana aquel acto se metió entre ellos y dijo

Si, si descuida que pases felices fiestas, y si lastimas a Shion, ¡lamentaras haber nacido! -dijo A manera de Amenaza

**Hinata Shion y:** ¡Naruto!

**Koichi: **si, si felices fiestas PARA TI TAMBIÉN-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

**Shion:** ¡por favor! y se mete entre ellos, te aseguro que nada malo pasará, pero no asustes a mi novio, Hinata deberías sacarle las baterias

Y todos se ríen menos Naruto, que puso una cara de Pocos Amigos

**Hinata:** bien ya es hora de irnos, gracias por todo y le toma la mano a Naruto y se van por la puerta principal

**Shion y Koichi:** ¡Que pasen una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo!

**Hinata y Naruto:** Gracias, e igualmente, para ustedes y hacian señas de despedida, hasta que ya no los pudieron ver

**Hinata:** Naruto-kun, ¿Qué tan grave es la situación?

**Naruto:** ¿Qué situación?

Y Hinata cayó para atrás al estilo anime (ya saben ¿no?), y Cuando se recupera le dice

Por lo que decía en la carta, ¿Qué tan grave es?

Y Naruto se sonríe, ahhh, eso, no es nada, descuida

**Hinata: **¿Cómo que no es nada?, Pero tú dijiste ...

**Naruto: **yo no dije la gran cosa, pero yo no Quería cantar Así que por eso, sin que nadie se Diera cuenta, mande un clon mío afuera y que le pusiera una Palomita un papel en blanco Que Fue Lo que yo leí

**Hinata: **¿Osea que...?

**Naruto: **No hay nada de guerra, o algo parecido, la verdad solo no quería cantar, no Tenía ánimos de ello, o... ¿tú si querías cantar?

**Hinata: **la verdad, no, y le sonríe, fuiste muy ingenioso y le sonrie, pero una brisa les pasó Por Encima a lo que Hinata se abraza a ella Misma Por el frio que Tuvo

**Naruto: **¿Tienes frio? Y le queda mirando

**Hinata: **No, no es nada, gracias por preocuparte, pero ... otra brisa les llega y Hinata se sigue abrazando a ella Misma

**Naruto: **no debes Mentirme Hinata, Lo Mejor Sera volver y...

Hinata lo detiene del brazo y le dice

No, no hagas eso, o sino todo nuestro teatro se caerá

Pero si yo fui el de la idea, y tú no tienes que sufrir Las consecuencias de mis estupideces por eso ...

No son estupideces y lo mejor Será quedarnos aquí y hacer un campamento

Pero ... ¿y el frio?

Pues ... yo ... yo creo ... yo creo que ... Y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, YO CREO QUE PODREMOS dormir juntos, lo dijo con un leve rubor en sus Mejillas

¿Dormir juntos?-Repitió Naruto

Sí, bueno, yo creo que no tiene nada de malo, total, solo vamos a dormir

Pero ... Aun así, no creo que sea lo más correcto

Pero ... Naruto, solo hay una tienda Después de todo y le indica

¿Qué cosa? Y regreso a ver su equipaje

Parece que lo has dejado olvidada

¡Pero si yo la empaque!

Pero aquí no esta, dijo Hinata

* * *

Mientras en la residencia de Shion, ella Se estaba riendo

**Shion:** ¿Crees que ya se habrán Dado cuenta?

**Koichi:** es lo más seguro

**Shion:** Bueno, bueno, quien le manda un distraerse Mientras tu abrazas a Hinata

**Koichi:** Después de todo, Aquellas tiendas que traían eran individuales Me pregunto ¿Qué Harán?

Shion se levanta y se acerca a un lado de la ventana y dice

Parece Que hoy Va a hacer mucho frio, aunque no le hubiéramos quitado la tienda, Aprovechando aquel momento de debilidad , se sonríe, ellos hubieran tenido que dormir juntos ¿no es verdad Koichi?

**Koichi:** si tienes razón, tal vez solo es cosa del destino

**Shion:** Espero que les vaya bien en esta noche y se quedan abrazados

* * *

¡No puede ser! Y Naruto saco todas sus cosas y Empezó a hacer un relajo, ¡yo si la metí!, Estoy seguro ¿Qué Pudo haber pasado?

Y este Empizó a botar por todo lado su ropa y sus cosas

Y Hinata se queda sonriendo y esquivaba Las Cosas Que lanzaba Naruto y PENSABA en las palabras que le dijo Shion antes de salir

_¿Qué me habrá querido decir con pórtate bien esta noche ... ?-PENSABA ella_

Hinata, yo si la empaque-dijo Naruto, haciendo un puchero

**Hinata:** ¡Shion!-Dijo en voz alta

**Naruto:** ¿Qué sucede con Shion?

**Hinata: **Emm, no, no es nada, solo me acordaba

_Asi que te referías con esto, lo más seguro es que le quitaste la tienda en el momento en que Koichi me abrazaba, vaya que eres muy astuta, asi que ¿porque no aprovechar el momento?_

**Naruto: **¡Hinata! ¿Y ahora qué hago?

**Hinata**: Bueno, ya dije lo que podíamos hacer, no nos queda de otra, más que dormir juntos

**Naruto: **Pero es que yo ...

**Hinata**: Lo siento Naruto, pero, Aunque hubiéramos tenido la otra tienda Lo más probable es que eso nos tocaría hacer

**Naruto: **Pero ...

**Hinata**: ¿Pero es que te quieres congelar?

**Naruto: **por mí no hay problema yo puedo soportarlo y ...

**Hinata**: Ya veo, pero ... ¿y yo?

**Naruto: **... (Silencio total)

**Hinata**: Naruto, no vamos a hacer nada malo o tu si ...

**Naruto: **¡¡No!, No pienses eso, yo creí que hacia bien, pero ... tienes razón, lo mejor Será hacer eso.

Y ambos armaron Aquella tienda y una vez armada se metieron, y en verdad era muy pequeña y a ello le agregamos el frio, que Tuvieron que dormir lo mas juntos Posibles, Hinata apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto y este la abrazaba por la cintura De Ella

**Hinata:** hasta mañana, Na ... Naruto-kun

**Naruto:** que... pases una buena noche Hinata-chan

Y ambos cerraron sus ojos para dormir juntos

_**Continuará ... ... ...**_

**N / A: **Hola Quiero Aclarar que lo que se acordo, Naruto, antes Fue de las reglas que se les fue impuesta ji ji, osea a la regla número 2 que se mencionó en el principio, que decía: "Deben asistir A TODAS las fiestas del clan juntos y demostrarse amor a todo momento ", pero no consideré Necesario PONERLO en flashback, y otra cosa, Cuando Shion se Refería a " Aprovechando aquel momento de debilidad "se Refería a ella que No pudo resistirse en quitarle la tienda, Aprovechando el momento de distracción de Naruto y Hinata, eso me dijeron Qué estaba medio raro y como no supe cómo arreglarlo, pues lo aclaro acá, lo siento.

Y tras varios capítulos de Naruto negando su amor al fin se dio cuenta, lo de Shikamaru, pues, como que no es buena idea, ya lo han usado muchas veces, y no quiero copiarlo, ASÍ QUE Denle un poco de crédito a Naruto, ya que él solito se dio cuenta de lo que siente je je, de vez en cuando si prende el foco ja ja, ¿no creen que es mejor así?, pues yo si creí que era mejor así

Bueno, para la persona que Quería saber que pasara en el karaoke, pues te la debo, descuida ellos volverán y ahora si nadie les salvará del karaoke, porque sí no la puse aquí Fue Porque se me Ocurrió esto y pues dije Qué tal vez podría esperar, bueno si no subo un capitulo para navidad, pues ... espero que PASEN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO (ALGO ADELANTADO)

Bueno, sinceramente, este capítulo me ha gustado mucho, es que ya no estoy estresada por tanta cosa, y pues me ha quedado mejor, según yo, para mí, este ha sido mi capitulo favorito ji ji, pero eso lo digo yo, pero todas me gustan, sino no las subiría. Perdón por las enormes faltas de ortografía, pero la pereza es poderosa je je

PD: Espero subir el otro capítulo, según yo, navideño, el 23, porque me voy de viaje y entonces se vera Difícil subirlo, Así que se jodieron se Quedaron sin regalo de año nuevo ji ji, no mentira, sí lo recibirán atrasado, pero si lo recibirán, ok, lo prometo, ¡DE VERAS!. Perdón por tanta palabrería, pero no puedo evitarlo

Bye


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, que tal, mi último capítulo del año 2009, ¿Quién lo diría?, je je, e irónicamente no escribiré nada de nada hasta el próximo año, así que espero les guste mucho, les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, bueno, el titulo es pésimo, pero no importa mucho, ¿verdad? ahora les dejo con…

**Cena Navideña **

Y ambos armaron aquella tienda y una vez armada se metieron, y, como en verdad era muy pequeña y a ello le agregamos el frio, tuvieron que dormir lo mas juntos posibles, Hinata apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto y este la abrazaba por la cintura de ella

**Hinata:** hasta mañana, Na…Naruto-kun

**Naruto: **que pases…una buena noche Hinata-chan

Y ambos cerraron sus ojos para dormir juntos

**P.O.V. Naruto**

No, puedo creer lo cálido que es dormir de esta manera con Hinata, en verdad, afuera hace un frio del demonio, pero aquí…,aquí hay tanta calidez, tanta paz, y sentir su aroma, me trae tanta calma, es como si de una manera muy extraña, ella me brindara amor, es…, es como sentir que para alguien soy importante y me llena saber que estoy tan cerca de Hinata, de saber que ella me da ese amor, bueno, aunque sea un amor de mentira, aunque sea vivir un noviazgo fingido, me llena de una manera que nunca pensé pudiera existir, si existieran mas noches como esta, si existieran mas noches en donde estemos abrazados de esta manera, yo sería muy feliz, y lo seria mas…si…si yo…, y en ese momento abre unos instantes sus ojos para verla dormir a su lado y con su mano acaricia su mejilla y pudo ver que en el rostro de Hinata se dibujaba una sonrisa y ella apego mas su cuerpo a él y susurro un _Naruto-kun_ y ella lo abrazo con tanto amor que él pudo sentir que estaba en el cielo, si con un simple abrazo me siento feliz, no me imagino, lo que sentiría al…, quita esas ideas de una buena vez, pero… porque ella…, espera, y ahí Naruto, cayó en cuenta que Hinata susurro su nombre, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿es que acaso ella soñaba conmigo?, es que acaso existe la posibilidad de que ella corresponda mis sentimientos, es que aquí ya no hay un simple juego y la vuelve a abrazar, lo mejor será averiguarlo por mí mismo, solo que…solo que aun no sé cómo, pero de algo si estoy seguro, y es que aprovechare al máximo este noviazgo y matrimonio fingido, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? y queda dormido, ante ese último comentario

**Fin P.O.V. Naruto**

Y así la noche transcurrió normalmente, afuera hacia un enorme frio, pero, Naruto y Hinata no lo sintieron porque se tenían el uno al otro para calentarse mutuamente, mediante su abrazo, tan lleno de amor, calidez y que estuvo siempre presente, hasta que Hinata despertó a la mañana siguiente

**P.O.V. Hinata**

Vaya, que noche tan maravillosa, fue lindo sentir lo brazos de Naruto entre mi cuerpo, es maravilloso poder despertar y ser a él a quien vea primero, tal como estoy haciendo ahora, aunque…y se abraza a Naruto, anoche podría jurar que sentí el roce de su mano sobre mi mejilla, pero…tal vez solo haya sido mi imaginación, se levantó un poquito de él y le sonríe, definitivamente, se que lo amo y de ello no hay duda alguna, y le acaricia su cabello, a lo que Naruto la agarra de la cintura y la apega mas a él, y logra escuchar que él dijo, _Hinata-chan_

Naruto-kun, está soñando conmigo, esto es algo que me da mucha esperanza, tal vez… lo que tanto me dice Shion y mi suegro sea cierto y Naruto me ama de verdad y ella lo vuelve a abrazar, pero decide mejor levantarlo

**Fin P.O.V. Hinata**

Naruto-kun, ya levántate, ya es hora de irnos—le decía de la forma más tranquila para no asustarlo, pero el intento fue un total fracaso, ya que Naruto se levantó de golpe

¿Qué, que pasa?, ¿dónde?

Tanto fue el alboroto que armó Naruto que de tanto movimiento Naruto quedó encima de Hinata y en el momento en que se miraron a los ojos, reino un enorme silencio, silencio, que Naruto rompió

Dis…discúlpame, yo…yo ¿estás bien?

Si, descuida, ¿y tú?

Sí, yo estoy bien, pero tú eres quien me preocupa, que bueno que no te he hecho daño y le dedica una sonrisa muy sincera

Lo mejor será levantarnos Hinata, ven, déjame ayudarte, y él muy despacito salió de la tienda y una vez afuera le ayudo a salir

Bien Hinata, ¿comenzamos de nuevo?

¿Comenzar de nuevo?, no te entiendo

Comenzar, así, mírame, muy buenos días, ¿Cómo has amanecido?

Y Hinata le sonríe y le mira con mucha ternura, muy buenos días Naruto, me encuentro bien

¿No pasaste frio?

No, descuida, el dormir a tu lado me protegió del frio y le sonríe, algo tímidamente, ¿y tú?

También dormí muy cálidamente, y todo gracias a tu idea, Emm, lo mejor será ir a buscar algo para comer y miraba por todos lados

Bien, entonces, yo me quedo aquí a recoger la tienda

Está bien, eso me suena bien, entonces ya vuelvo y se va

Hinata lo queda mirando mientras él se iba, cuando de repente…

_Veo que mi hijo te tiene impresionada ¿no es así nuerita?_

_Ehhh, ¿Qué?, ahhh es usted_

_Si, sólo soy yo—dijo haciendo un puchero, ¿y a quien esperabas?—dijo con cierto aire de decepción y tristeza, fingida desde luego_

_No, no lo diga de esa forma, pero…ya tiempos que no se deja ver, ¿sabia?_

_Si ya sabes, tenia personas que visitar, cosas que hacer, y una nuerita a quien molestar y le queda mirando_

_Y supongo que esa nuerita soy yo_

_Y quien más, ¿acaso mi hijo tiene a alguien más? En verdad que se ha hecho un don Juan y se queda como meditabundo con los brazos cruzados_

_Yo creo que es igual al padre_

_No, nada de eso, si yo era muy tímido y le sonríe_

_Aja, lo que usted diga suegrito_

_Que bien suena que me digas suegrito, y dime, ¿Qué paso anoche?_

_¿Pasar? ¿Qué podría pasar?_

_Bueno, me pareció muy interesante que Shion cogiera la tienda de Naruto, y tal parece, que hizo frio, ¿pasaron la noche juntos?_

_Si_

_¿Y que tal?_

_Bien_

_¿Te dolió, o te lastimó?_

_¿De que me habla?_

_¿No pasaron la noche juntos?_

_Pero…solo dormimos, no paso nada de eso—dijo toda roja de la vergüenza_

_¿Y de que estoy hablando yo?_

_Usted…usted…usted me confunde—y giro su rostro sonrojado hacia otro lado y empezó a recoger la tienda_

_Solita caes nuerita y sonreía_

_¿Solita?, sus palabras confundirían a cualquiera—dijo algo avergonzada y un poco molesta_

_Bueno, bueno, nuerita, ¿y que vas a hacer a partir de ahora?_

_¿Y que podría hacer?_

_No lo sé, podrías conquistar a mi hijo por ejemplo, yo te aseguro que él se va a enamorar de ti, si es que ya no lo esta_

_Eso sería muy bonito, pero…he decidido aprovechar al máximo este tiempo que voy a convivir con él_

_Está bien, esa es tú decisión ¿y le vas a decir?_

_¿Decir? ¿Qué le podría decir?—y le queda mirando_

_Que tú eres la chica de la cascada_

_No lo sé, eso solo el tiempo lo dirá_

_Bien, entonces, termina lo que estás haciendo, mi hijo pronto vendrá y tu nada de nada ¿Qué clase de esposa eres?—le dijo a manera de broma_

_Una que se lleva muy bien con su suegro y le sonreía _

_Bien, muy buena, te la ingenias muy bien, ¿eh? pero deberías terminar pronto, ya que mi hijo ya llega_

_Ehhh, bueno gracias y usted ¿A dónde va?_

_Como suele decir uno de mis queridos alumnos, a perderme por el sendero de la vida, adiós y desapareció_

Hinata, ¿que haces?—dijo Naruto

Ah, discúlpame, sólo pensaba

¿Y en que?, digo si se puede saber

En perderse por el sendero de la vida

Ahhh, eso lo sacaste de Kakashi-sensei, ¿no es verdad?

¿Kakashi-sensei?_—el era su alumno_

Y sabes cuál fue el maestro de Kakashi-sensei

¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

¡Por favor!

Mmm, no lo recuerdo

Y Hinata cae para atrás, bueno, no hay problema, lo mejor será apurarnos, vamos, _¿Quién será?, acaso es Kakashi-sensei_

Y entonces ellos se pusieron a comer, y una vez acabado el desayuno, lo recogieron todo.

Su viaje de regreso, fue de lo más tranquilo, entre broma y broma de Naruto, las cuales nunca faltaron, hasta que al fin, luego de 2 días de viaje llegaron, era una mañana muy bonita, era el 24 de diciembre y al llegar cruzaron la gran puerta, tomados de las manos, saludaron a los guardianes y se percataron de muchos adornos navideños

Vaya, ese naruto ¡al fin tiene novia!, después de lo que paso con Sakura Haruno

Si, ya era hora, y por lo que veo, es la chica Hyuga

¿Hinata Hyuga?

Si, no te fijaste en el color de sus ojos

Si, ahora que lo mencionas…veo que a ella le sienta muy bien el tener un novio

Sí, pero lo mejor será volver a nuestro trabajo

Ahhh, sí, claro

* * *

Mientras, Naruto y Hinata subían las escaleras para llegar a la oficina de la Quinta, Naruto abrió la puerta y dijo

Hola…y se quedó mudo, ya que al entrar vio que todos sus amigos estaban allí

**Kiba:** Hey Naruto, cuánto tiempo sin…wow, Hinata, que bien te ves

**Hinata:** ahhh, gracias Kiba-kun

Naruto se dio cuenta de que no solo Kiba la quedó mirando, sino que todos los ahí presentes, cosa que le molestó

**Naruto:** bien, gracias por el cumplido que le has dado a MÍ NOVIA y la toma por la cintura

**Todos menos la quinta**: ¡TÚ NOVIA!

**Naruto:** así es, Hinata es mi novia, así que por favor, ya dejen de mirarla así

**Ino:** Vaya Hinata, veo que no has desperdiciado tu tiempo, ehhh, y es cierto el cambio te asienta muy bien

**Kiba:** si ya era hora

**Naruto:** ¿ya era hora?

**Hinata:** si, si, seguro que se refiere al cambio de imagen, gracias, pero… ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

**Quinta:** ya, cálmense todos, bien, Hinata, Naruto, que bueno que ya hayan llegado, se han demorado un poco más de lo previsto, pero que bueno que pasen estas fiestas con nosotros

**Naruto:** si, es bueno llegar a casa

**Quinta:** y bien, ¿ha pasado algo interesante en su viaje?

**Naruto:** no, nada fuera de lo común ¿Por qué?

**Quinta:** ya hablaremos en privado, pero bueno, la razón de que todos estén aquí es que tengo planeado hacer una cena navideña, en unión de todos los mejores shinobis de la aldea, y todos ellos están invitados, y por supuesto que tu novia y tú están invitados también

**Naruto:** ¡que bien!, y empezó a saltar como loco, y hacia ver que aunque pasara el tiempo, él no dejaba de ser un tonto hiperactivo, pero de repente se detuvo en seco y se le acercó a la quinta y le dijo y como así se le ha ocurrido algo así—esto último dijo con un tono de desconfianza

**Quinta:** es navidad, necesito algo más

**Naruto:** no, para nada con eso estoy muy conforme, verdad Hinata y la abrazaba

Sasuke y Sakura, que en esos momentos llegaron vieron la escena del abrazo de Hinata y Naruto

**Sakura:** que linda pareja hacen ustedes 2

Hinata, al sentir la presencia de Sakura en aquel lugar se preocupó por la reacción que pudiese sentir Naruto al verla

**Naruto:** ahhh, teme, Sakura, que bueno verlos, les presento a mi novia

**Sakura:** vaya, ¿Hinata?

**Naruto:** si es ella, hinata Hyuga es mi novia

**Sakura:** wow, te ves muy linda, vuelvo a insistir, hacen una linda pareja

**Hinata:** muchas gracias Sakura

**Sasuke:** me alegro que por fin te hayas dado cuenta

**Naruto:** ¿darme cuenta?, ¿de que?

**Sakura:** no le hagas caso, bueno, Tsunade-sama, tenemos algo de prisa, ¿para que era la reunión?

**Quinta:** para invitarles a la cena navideña que se dará mañana en la noche, no falten

**Sakura:** entendido, nos vamos Sasuke-kun

**Sasuke:** claro, nos vemos en la noche dobe suertudo

**Sakura:** ¿suertudo? Y le queda mirando de una forma casi asesina, disculpen ya nos vamos, y jalo a Sasuke

**Kiba:** me parece que Sasuke encontró quien le controle y empezó a reírse

**Quinta:** bueno ya están avisados de la reunión así que los espero en la noche, la reunión se dará en la residencia Hyuga

**Todos:** ¿en la residencia Hyuga?

**Quinta:** ¿algún problema?

**Shikamaru:** pero… ¿Por qué en ese lugar?

**Quinta:** porque es el más adecuado para albergar a todos ustedes, recuerden que son algunos, y que no tenemos tanto espacio, así que por eso Hiashi-sama, nos apoyó brindando su hogar—dijo mientras tomaba algo de sake en una taza

Y entonces se reinó un enorme silencio en aquella oficina, silencio que rompió la quinta

Bueno, me parece que no hay más preguntas, lo mejor será que se retiren y se preparen para la cena navideña, espero sea de su total agrado

**Todos:** si, gracias y empezaron a retirarse

Ya afuera al bajar las escaleras, Ino empezó con ciertas preguntas a la nueva pareja

**Ino:** ¿y cómo fue que se hicieron novios?, ¿fue romántico?

**Naruto:** este…un poco antes del viaje, me di cuenta de que Hinata es en verdad muy bonita, y pues…me apoyo, fue tan linda, que me empezó a gustar, pero en el viaje…bueno, ahí me di cuenta de que no sólo me gustaba, y por eso le pedí que fuera mi novia, y…pues, aceptó y la abrazó

**Ino:** ya veo, ¡que linda historia de amor! ¿No te parece Shika-kun?

**Shikamaru:** si, mi problemática, pero… ¿no fueron a la aldea demoniaca?

**Naruto:** si, ¿Por qué?

**Kakashi-sensei: **vaya cuanto tiempo sin verte Naruto, y veo que tienes una bella novia, veo que tienes muy buen gusto, al igual que…al igual que mi maestro—dijo Kakashi que se había aparecido de repente

**Naruto:** bueno, eso es de esperarse, pero a que se debe que se haya aparecido así de repente

**Kakashi:** bueno es que Shikamaru te pregunto si fueron a la aldea demoniaca, ¿verdad?

**Naruto:** si, así es, pero y que con eso

**Kakashi:** ¿Qué? ¿ya no te acuerdas?

**Naruto:** acordarme de que

**Kakashi:** de que allí, vive Shion, la sacerdotisa, ¿te acuerdas?

**Naruto:** ahhh, si, si me acuerdo, ¿sabe?, ella ya tiene un novio que la quiere mucho, aunque causó uno que otro problema al principio, pero ya no, verdad, Hinata-chan

**Hinata:** si, así que no hay de que preocuparnos

**Kakashi:** bueno, eso me da gusto por ustedes

**Ino:** oigan, debemos ir de compras, ¿Shikamaru, me acompañas?

**Shikamaru:** y cargar tus cosas—dijo de mala manera

Ino que le queda mirando de una forma entre enojada y decepcionada se da la vuelta y le dice

Está bien, si para ti es más importante pasar más tiempo mirando las nubes, y holgazaneando por ahí que pasar tiempo con tu novia, lo entiendo, después no te quejes cuando yo salga con algo similar a lo tuyo—dijo con un tono mezclado entre la furia y el sarcasmo y se iba

**Shikamaru:** espera, que no quería decir eso y se despidió rápidamente de todos y la empezó a alcanzar

Todos pudieron ver como Shikamaru le dio alcance y tras unos segundos de discutir, Ino lo abrazó y se fueron juntos

**Kiba:** definitivamente, Shikamaru, el chico más vago de toda Konoha, también encontró a alguien que lo controle muy bien

**Neji:** bueno, lo mejor será irnos, vienes conmigo Ten-Ten

**Ten-Ten:** claro, vamos y lo abrazaba y ellos también se despidieron

**Kiba:** bueno, entonces, Sai, Chouji, Shino, Lee y yo nos vamos, por acá, suerte y todos se despidieron

**Naruto:** Hinata, ¿te acompaño a tu casa?

Claro, Naruto-kun, eso me daría mucho gusto y lo abraza

El camino a la casa de Hinata fue tranquilo, al llegar a la puerta, se despidieron con un corto beso

Nos vemos en la noche Hinata

Si Naruto, te estaré esperando y nuevamente se dieron un beso, solo que ahora, ya no fue corto, este era uno más largo, en el cual, cada uno daba todo su amor en aquel beso, pero cada uno pensando que para el otro, solo era una simple actuación

Y así se despidieron, hasta que llegó la noche, todos los Jounin de elite llegaron, Naruto había llegado y buscaba a Hinata por todos lados, hasta que al fin la encontró, se besaron, al fin de cuenta, ya eran novios, y después de un buen rato, todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, hasta que Hiashi-sama habló

Bueno, bienvenidos a todos a mi hogar, todos estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar la noche buena y la navidad juntos, como una gran familia, aquí no vemos los errores del pasado, aquí solo vemos el futuro, un muy brillante futuro, en donde reine la paz y que todo sea dicha y felicidad, pero…también estoy muy feliz de anunciarles algo mas

Todos estaban perplejos por la noticia, que era lo que iba a anunciar sin embargo Naruto y Hinata lo estaban aún más, y Hiashi empezó a hablar

Bueno, todos los aquí presentes saben de la existencia del cuarto Hokage, el héroe, Minato Namikaze, pero lo que muchos no saben es que el cuarto, tuvo un hijo

Todos empezaron a murmurar, cosa que a Hiashi molestó, ¡esperen! que aun no he terminado de hablar y nuevamente el silencio reino, Hinata vio a un lado y pudo ver a su suegro el cual le sonreía, y Hinata estaba muy confundida

Bien, su hijo, siempre ha estado entre nosotros, y su nombre es… Naruto Uzumaki, pero desde hoy, Naruto, llevará el apellido de su padre, desde hoy, desde la navidad, Naruto, llevará el nombre de Naruto Namikaze, y por cierto, estoy muy feliz por mi hija, ya que Naruto será mi futuro yerno, ya que él esta de novio con mi hija, y estoy seguro de que se van a casar

**Continuará….**

**N/A: **hola que tal, bueno el último capítulo del año, espero tengan su noche buena je je, en fin felices fiestas, es todo lo que puedo decirles, y ya saben cualquier cosa, parecido o no sé, es solo coincidencia. Pueden dejar sus comentarios o peticiones, ya saben que lean sus historias o cualquier cosa, ¿algún comentario sobre el último capítulo del año 2009?

Nos vemos en otra bye


	9. Chapter 9

Hola que tal, si ya sé, se que dije que el anterior era el ultimo capitulo del año, pero…mis compañeras dicen que las prácticas te quitan tiempo, así que mejor hago todo lo posible ahora, y después para finales de enero, más claro, principios de febrero, sabrán de mi, mas la lámpara que meto, bueno, soy una exagerada y ni quien me haga cambiar, bueno, el título, la verdad no me gusta, pero ya que, les dejo con

**La verdad **

Bien, su hijo, siempre ha estado entre nosotros, y su nombre es… Naruto Uzumaki, pero desde hoy, Naruto, llevará el apellido de su padre, desde hoy, desde la navidad, Naruto, llevará el nombre de Naruto Namikaze, y por cierto, estoy muy feliz por mi hija, ya que Naruto será mi futuro yerno, ya que él esta de novio con mi hija, y estoy seguro de que se van a casar

Y entonces se escucho rumores por todo lado "que hemos hecho este tiempo", "¿él es el hijo del cuarto?","no lo puedo creer", en fin una variedad de incertidumbre se levanto en aquella fiesta, mientras Naruto estaba que no se aguantaba, ese ambiente, ese lugar, simplemente allí no encajaba, hasta que sintió la mano de Hinata sobre la suya, _todo estará bien, Naruto-kun_ y le sonreía

¡Ya basta!, ¿que les pasa a ustedes? se suponen que son los mejores Jounin, y actúan como viejas de mercado—dijo (mejor dicho gritó) la quinta en tono autoritario, ante ese grito todo el mundo guardo silencio,

Muy bien, espero que esto aun no salga de nosotros, ya que aun creemos que es demasiado decir de esto a los civiles, por eso es mejor esperar un tiempo, sobre todo, debemos esperar a que nos puede decir Naruto, ¿tienes algo que decirnos?

Naruto, seguía sin entender nada, solo las palabras de Hinata lograron calmarlo, pero…pudo ver a su alrededor que todos lo miraban como si de un bicho raro se tratara, y entonces se soltó del agarre de Hinata y se levantó

Yo…yo solo quiero estar solo, así que por favor nadie me siga y se fue

Todos se quedaron estáticos ante esa reacción, tanto la quinta como Hiashi e incluso Kakashi y todos sus amigos esperaban algo más de él, algo como un grito de felicidad, algo como "si soy el hijo del cuarto" o "que clase de broma es esta", sin embargo el solo se retiro, sin hacer o decir nada, dejando a todos confundidos

En verdad que Naruto ha sido el hijo del cuarto, eso es algo que no esperaba lo informaran en una cena como esta—dijo Ino

Esto debe ser muy problemático para Naruto—contesto Shikamaru

¿Por qué lo dices?—dijo Hinata

Porque debe ser difícil enterarte de quienes fueron tus padres de un momento a otro, y es más, no se sabe que estará haciendo en estos momentos, no creo que este bien que él este solo

_Será mejor que lo alcances, por favor nuerita—dijo Minato quien se le había acercado a ella_

Hinata reconoció esa voz, y se giro para verlo, pero, el tono le pareció uno muy diferente, sonaba muy preocupado

Chicos, lo mejor será que vaya a hablar con Naruto, creo que Shikamaru tiene razón, no es bueno que este solo—dijo Hinata

Es una muy buena idea Hinata, además eres su novia, debes apoyarlo—contesto Sakura

Eso hare, con su permiso y ella también se separo del grupo

Está bien, por favor, aquí no ha pasado nada, saben que lo mejor para Naruto es que actúen como siempre, no creen que le debe ser molesto que cambien su forma de ser con él, solo por ser hijo del cuarto, sigan tratándole como siempre han hecho, si es que quieren ayudarle, así que comencemos la fiesta, ¿quieren?—dijo una muy despreocupada y sonriente Tsunade con una botella de sake en su mano

Por una feliz navidad y un prospero año—dijo Tsunade

Creo que en estos momentos ella está en lo cierto—dijo Ino

Pero…todos ellos ¿harán lo mismo?—dijo Sakura

Si no lo hacen le irán muy mal con la quinta—comento Shikamaru, medio bostezando, esto se está poniendo aburrido

¡Shikamaru!, será mejor que te comportes, aunque sea por navidad—dijo muy molesta Ino

Está bien, está bien, pero no te enojes, o te saldrán arrugas

¡SHIKAMARU!—dijo muy enojada Ino, y todos reían por aquella escena

* * *

Mientras, todos estaban conversando ahí, Hinata se puso a buscar a Naruto, que estaba cerca de un pequeño estanque de aquella residencia

_Esta por allá, míralo, será mejor que me quede a tu lado, verdad que puedo_

_Claro, también tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle_

_No es el momento, mi hijo necesita de ti, ve_

Naruto-kun, ¿puedo?

Será mejor que me dejes solo

_Pero que modales de mi hijo, por favor nuerita, no lo dejes solo—dijo Minato quien ya se había colocado a un lado de Naruto_

Y ahora ¿Por qué pides soledad, si antes no te gustaba aquello?

_Pregunta inteligente, nuerita mía—dijo algo animado_

Hinata, que no entiendes, todos me miraban de forma distinta y seguro que tu también, solo porque soy el hijo del cuarto—dijo en un tono arrogante

_Pero que necio, no te dejes nuerita, no te dejes_

Tan mal me conoces, acaso yo te he hecho pensar de esa forma, acaso tú crees que soy una interesada y se sentaba su lado

_Tushe, nuerita mía, con eso ya lo tienes_

No es eso Hinata es que…

Es que tú crees que yo soy una interesada, eso pasa, ¿en tan mal concepto me has tenido?

No, no, es que no eres tú

Entonces… ¿Quién?

¿Por qué mi padre hizo eso?—dijo muy triste y tomo asiento

¿Hacer que?

Dejarme en mi interior al Kyubi ese, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

_Porque solo tu hijo mío podrías utilizar adecuadamente ese poder—dijo algo triste_

Naruto, eso es algo que solo tu padre sabe, pero…estoy segura de que él pensaba y creía que solo tú podrías utilizar ese poder adecuadamente, él confío en ello, y dio su vida, confiando en ti

_Muy lindas palabras, nuerita—lo dijo entre serio y triste_

Sí, pero…es que no pensó que yo podría ser rechazado por llevar esa cosa dentro de mí, es que no pensó en las consecuencias

_Si las pensé, solo que… yo siempre creí que tu deberías ser considerado un héroe, y miraba hacia el cielo, pero…nada sale como las planeas, el dolor que sufriste hijo, yo lo sufría el doble, cada lagrima que derramabas, yo estuve ahí a tu lado, pero nunca pudiste verme, hasta el día en que decidiste que con llorar no ganabas nada, ese día estuve ahí y te decía que ya no lloraras, ese día me llene de orgullo por ti, por la decisión que tomaste, porque me hiciste caso, seguiste a tu corazón, ese día deje de estar a tu lado, porque sabía que todo iba a estar bien_

Y dime, que padre en su sano juicio desearía ver a su hijo sufrir, seguro, que él creyó, que tu serias considerado un héroe por contener a aquel demonio, pero, seguro, nada salió como lo esperaba, te aseguro que si en algún momento sufriste, el estuvo contigo, acompañándote, desde la sombras, compartiendo ese dolor, sintiendo impotencia, de no poder ayudarte, él solo te veía sufrir, y él no podría hacer nada, seguro que él sufrió el doble, contigo y lo abrazo

Nunca sentiste algo que te llene de paz, o no se alguna señal—dijo Hinata

Hace tiempo, cuando, estuve llorando en mi casa, cuando era muy pequeño, pude sentir un rayo de luz en mi mejilla, y una enorme paz me lleno, ese mismo día decidí que con llorar no ganaba nada, y ese día me propuse ser Hokage para que todos me reconozcan y nunca me dieran la espalda, y a partir de ahí, yo nunca más volví a llorar por esos desplantes de las personas, porque tenía un objetivo que cumplir

Ves, ese era tu padre, que te ayudo a salir de aquel dolor, seguro ese día, se sintió muy orgulloso de ti

Y un silencio se hizo presente, silencio que se rompió por la voz de Minato

_Hey nuerita, dile, que tu siempre lo apoyaste, anda, dile, que así se va a sentir mejor_

_No creo que…_

_Hazlo_

Naruto

Dime

Sabes, ¿no todos te dieron la espalda?

¿A qué te refieres?

Ya no te acuerdas de Iruka-sensei, ¿él si confió en ti?

Ah, sí es cierto, él pudo dejarme aquella vez, y creer en las palabras de aquel, pero…él se interpuso en aquella shuriken y salvo mi vida, el confiaba en mi

Y lo seguirá haciendo

_Nuerita, eso ya lo sabía dile que tu siempre confiaste en él, anda a que le tienes miedo_

Este…Kakashi-sensei, también confía en ti, y no olvidemos a jiraiya sensei y a muchos otros, pero…

¿Sucede algo Hinata?

_Dile, dile nuerita, que me como mis uñas de tanto suspenso—lo decía muy sonriente_

_Es increíble que pase de preocupado y triste a alegre _

_Ya sabes, así somos los Namikaze, pero dile, o empiezo con mis porras je je_

Pero, yo…yo también confiaba en ti, ¿te acuerdas?

Si, recuerdo que nunca te reías de mí, eras muy amable, aunque casi nunca hablabas

Sí, pero, yo…yo te ofrecí mi ayuda en los exámenes escritos chunin, ¿recuerdas?

Y como olvidarlo, si yo quería responder las preguntas fáciles primero y ¿que crees?, no las encontré y sonreía, pero tú me ofrecías tu ayuda, si te soy sincero desconfié, pero no de ti, sino de Kiba, o Shino, y te agradezco, creo que si te agradecí, pero…ahora te lo vuelvo a decir

Si no hice nada

Porque no te deje, me preocupe por ti, no quería que te descalificaran por mi

Esto, gracias por haberte preocupado por mi

_Falta, sigue, sigue, que tu ayudaste mucho a mi hijo, sigue, nuerita_

En los exámenes de las batallas preliminares, yo, yo no te apoyaba como era, pero en mi mente sí, yo siempre supe que ibas a ganar, y…y yo te di aquella medicina

Si, la recuerdo, y en serio, ¿nunca dudaste de mi?

Ni por un segundo

Hinata, yo

Y cuando eran las batallas finales, tu y yo hablamos, ahí yo te dije lo mucho que te admiraba, te brinde mi apoyo y tú fuiste sincero conmigo, me demostraste que tenias miedo, no mostraste una careta que dijera lo contrario

Es porque contigo yo puedo ser yo, sin sentir temor de que te burles de mí

Aquella vez te dije que eras un fracasado orgulloso, y te deje en claro que tu nunca te rendirías, porque esa es tu forma de ser

Si, y yo te dije que eras una chica rara, tímida y oscura, pero…también te dije que las personas como tú me gustan

_Nuerita, si lo piensas bien, cuantas chicas raras, tímidas y oscuras existen aquí, ninguna, solo tú, osea que le gustas a mi hijo_

_Por favor no me ayuda_

_Está bien, pero tenía que decirlo nuerita_

Si, y eso me lleno de mucha confianza, me asuste al principio porque pensé que te caía mal, pero luego me diste a entender que no era así

Y cumplí mi promesa, lo pago caro Neji, él no tenía derecho a tratarte así

El estaba equivocado y tú lo ayudaste a salir de la oscuridad

Si, sabes, cuando sea Hokage, cambiare esas leyes de tu clan

Y yo te ayudare, a mí tampoco me gustan, nos estamos separando, y eso que somos una misma familia

Entonces, está decidido, los dos juntos cambiaremos a tu clan

Si, Naruto-kun, gracias

Gracias a ti

Oye y recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos de misión Kiba tú y yo, ¿recuerdas?, tú y Kiba se pelearon por saber quien tenía mejor orientación y yo…yo fui contigo

Creo, que nunca te agradecí por ello, aunque íbamos mal, en ningún momento te fuiste con Kiba, siempre estuviste a mi lado, ¿Por qué?

Porque yo siempre confié en ti, y lo seguiré haciendo, aunque vayamos por caminos malos, por caminos en que nos cansábamos el doble y aunque nunca llegamos antes que Kiba, sabía que iba a estar bien a tu lado, y solo eso me importaba

_Bien, nuerita, eso, aquí vamos, quitándole las vendas a mi hijo, bien nuerita, vamos por buen camino, sigue_

Hinata, es en serio, yo…

Y lo del bikoucho (creo que era así, no me acuerdo), yo insistí tanto, yo quería ayudarte a encontrar a Sasuke, para que fueras feliz, y aunque Shino me hablo de ello, yo insistí para que la misión se llevara a cabo, todo sea por ayudarte, aunque sea un poco

Sí, pero fue todo un desastre, yo lo eché a perder

Sí, pero…a menos ya sabemos dónde encontrarte y le sonríe

Sí, eso es malo, ya que la vieja sabe dónde encontrarme y ambos se ríen

_Nuerita, dile, dile que eres tú la chica de las cascada, anda dile, que me como las uñas, mejor dicho, míralas ya no hay y se sonríe_

Hinata ¿a quién miras?

_Vaya, celoso de su padre, nunca creí que fuera para tanto y se sonríe_

No Naruto, no veo a nadie, que… ¿celoso?

Aquella palabra retumbaba en su cabeza, _yo celoso, pero…no se_

Hinata, deberíamos volver, ya se estarán preocupando

Bueno, somos novios, eso ya lo saben todos, créeme, no solo se sorprendieron por el anuncio de que tu eres el hijo del cuarto, sino de el anuncio de nuestro noviazgo y más aun, lo de "mi futuro yerno", vaya mi padre y sus palabras se dio a entender que nos vamos a casar y ya lo saben todos ahí, así que no pasara nada

¿Y tú padre no es celoso?

Un poco ¿Por qué?

Porque su hija está sola con su novio, no se molesta

_Es un poco pillín ¿no?, hijo mío tenía que ser_

¡Naruto!, no creo que mi padre piense eso de nosotros…

Si lo sé, él sabe que lo nuestro es fingido, pero…y el resto

¿Acaso importa?

No tienes razón, entonces se levanta, nos vamos Hinata-chan a la fiesta

Y Hinata le sonríe y toma su mano, vámonos entonces

Y así ellos llegaron a la fiesta tomados de la mano y todos le quedaron mirando

Hey que pasa, Hinata es mi novia, ya lo saben ¿no?, entonces, ¿Dónde está mi comida, que tengo hambre?

**Continuará…….**

N/A: Hola que tal, ya volví y bueno tratare de subir algo mañana o pasado, si es que hay un lugar donde haya internet, bueno, yo no tengo, me lo quitaron, es que soy una vicia, y ya pues, si de aqui alguien esta leyendo Diario de una pasion, pues lo siento de corazon esa la subire por finales de enero o principios de febrero, lo siento, bueno, volviendo al tema no sé, yo necesitaba colocar esto, necesitaba que Naruto sepa las veces en que Hinata lo apoyaba, si me falto alguna mil disculpas, ya se me paso, lo de la cascada aun no, pero ya mismo, el final está a 5 o mas ni yo no sé, creo que aún le falta, pero bueno, este está algo aburrido y tal vez si se hayan encontrado algún aburrido antes, lo siento no he pedido disculpas, perdón si algún capitulo no les gusto, pero, bueno, este está más corto, y ya los hare así, para que no se aburran con tanta letra y aunque este es mas recuerdos que historia en sí, pero como dije necesitaba que Naruto se reanimara un poco, y bueno así ya lo hizo, bueno, el siguiente o me desvelo o madrugo, pero lo tendré listo, como sea, ok, nos vemos y ya saben no felices fiestas, ya canso ¿no?


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, ya volví de nuevo, es que debo actualizar, porque las cosas empeoran, no tendré vacaciones, eso me deprime, es que debo tomar inglés en vaca y ya pues, lo bueno, es que adoro el inglés, lo malo, no habrá tiempo para subir, así que, lo siento

Bueno lo que está en letra cursiva son pensamientos y los personajes no me pertenecen

Les dejo con el primer capítulo del año 2010, si lo sé mal titulo, pero…estoy algo corta de creatividad, pero créanme que es lo mejor que pude hacer

**Festival**

Y así ellos llegaron a la fiesta tomados de la mano y un silencio reino en el lugar ya que todos les quedaron mirando

Hey que pasa, Hinata es mi novia, ya lo saben ¿no?, entonces, ¿Dónde está mi comida?

Ante ese comentario, todos volvieron a sus conversaciones y como si no pasara nada, mientras Naruto y Hinata fueron a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, pero naruto se queda mirando a Shikamaru y le dijo

Oye ¿que te paso?

Shikamaru le quedo mirando de mala manera e hizo como si no le preguntaron nada, pero Kiba intervino

Lo que pasa es que el golpe fue proporcionado por Ino Yamanaka y todos empezaron a reír al recordar aquella escena, claro con excepción de Shino y Sasuke y obviamente Shikamaru e Ino

Pues yo no le veo la gracia, él se lo busco, pero… ¿me perdonas Shika-kun?

Problemática—dijo de mala gana

¿Quieres emparejar las cosas?—dijo esta muy divertida y mostrándole el puño

No, así estoy bien, pues…ya que, por navidad estas perdonada

Bien y lo abraza

Naruto veía muy sonriente aquella escena, y agradecía que sus amigos no le tratasen de otra manera, y sobre todo agradecía el apoyo que recibía de Hinata

_No he tenido ni idea de aquellas veces en que me ha apoyado, en verdad que Hinata me sorprende, cada día que paso a su lado es descubrir algo nuevo, jamás pensé que ella pudiera ayudarme, son tantas y si le agregamos las veces en que he probado su comida, ella cocina delicioso, en verdad como siempre he dicho ella sería una gran esposa, ella sería una gran esposa para mí, no hay duda, en verdad la amo, creo que todo este tiempo la he amado, pero…por vivir aferrado a una ilusión, por vivir pensando en Sakura, no me di cuenta de ella, Sakura ocupaba mi todo y Sasuke también, pero…pero Hinata siempre estuvo allí, siempre estuvo para mí, pero…¿Por qué?, será que ella también me ama, bueno…, eso es algo que pienso descubrir, Hinata ¿será que solo me admiras, cómo me dijiste aquella vez?, o… ¿o que me ocultas debajo de aquella admiración?, lo que me ocultes, yo lo descubriré, ¡de veras!, y no voy a retroceder a mi palabra_

Naruto-kun, ¿Qué sucede?—dijo Hinata, que al verlo tan pensativo se preocupó por él

¿Eh?, ¿que?, no nada, solo pensaba

No deberías forzar a tu neurona dobe y todos reían por aquel comentario de Sasuke

Sasuke-teme, no me fastidies

Disculpen, me permiten unos instantes—dijo Hinata, a lo cual todos accedieron y ella se retiro

Cuando estuvo sola por el pasillo se le aparece Minato

_Hey nuerita, ¿Cómo van las cosas?_

_Creo que ya debe saberlo, todos actúan de la misma manera_

_¿Y?, eso está bien pero… ¿Por qué has salido?_

_Quería hablar con usted_

_¿Querías?, entonces ya no quieres, bueno…_

_¡Oiga!_

_Si, si ya entendí nuerita, ¿Qué quieres preguntar?_

_Todo lo que me decía allá, ¿era verdad?_

_Claro que lo era, cada una de mis palabras eran sinceras, yo no miento, ¡de veras!_

_Con eso que dijo se parece mucho a Naruto, ¿sabia?—le decía eso mientras le sonreía _

_Yo no me parezco a mi hijo, él se parece a mí, y le sonreía_

_¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?_

_Claro nuerita mía_

_¿Por qué solo yo lo puedo ver?_

_¿Y Quién dice que solo tú me puedes ver?_

_¿Osea que hay alguien más?_

_Sí, sí lo hay, pero… no debes saberlo, a menos, no aun_

_Pero…_

_No insistas nuerita o me enojo y se cruzo de brazos mientras le sonreía_

_Bien—dijo resignada, pero… ¿Por qué solo se aparece usted?, ¿Y la mamá de Naruto-kun?_

_Bueno…Kushina, ella…, bueno, solo se podía venir uno de nosotros, y mi adorada esposa, simplemente no estaba preparada para venir y ver sufrir a nuestro hijo, y ella sin poder hacer nada, por eso yo vine, y créeme que sufrí mucho, pero algo me lleno de tranquilidad, y decidí esperar pacientemente a ver que pasaba_

_¿Y qué era?_

_Ver a una linda niña de cabello corto negro-azulado y unos preciosos ojos perlados que no se burlaba de mi hijo, al contrario, lo miraba y lo miraba, lo admiraba, lo quería, y puedo decir, que lo llego a amarlo, la única que le brindaba amor, pero…¡me volvía loco y me exasperaba su timidez! y a la vez… me enternecía, yo veía como lo mirabas, vi como querías hablar con él, pero tu falta de confianza y tu extrema timidez te lo impedía, desde ahí, me caíste muy bien Hinata-chan, y a mi esposa también, te lo aseguro, pero, también vi con mucha tristeza, cuando mi hijo iba a entrenar con Jiraiya-sensei, cuando estaba aprendiendo a controlar la técnica de invocación, bueno no me preocupaba por ello, yo sabía que iba a estar bien, pero…lo que me entristeció, fue que mi hijo fue a abrazar a Sakura, porque era la niña que le gustaba y aunque aquella niña nunca le hizo caso, aun así mi hijo fue a verla, me reí mucho de ver como esa niña lo golpeaba, ¡que carácter! Y también me reía de las ocurrencias de mi hijo cabeza dura, hubieras visto las tonterías que se decía para animarse a verla, que si se enojaba Sakura-chan, que era el entrenamiento y cosas así, y finalmente fue empujado por Jiraiya si me reí de ver a mi hijo así, pero…cuando ya se iba a entrenar por dos años, me enterneció ver a aquella dulce niña, que desde lejos se despedía de mi hijo, me enterneció ver a aquella dulce y linda niña que se prometía a si misma trabajar muy duro, para poder quedarse con mi hijo y cuando la vi, cuando te vi en esos momentos, ahí me di cuenta de que solo tu merecías tener el amor de mi hijo, no tengo dudas de ello, solo tú, que siempre le diste amor, solo tu merecías ser amada por mi hijo, solo tu merecías amar a mi hijo, no te niego que Shion también me caía bien por salvarle la vida, pero…solo tú, solo tú le diste amor aun cuando todos lo ignoraban, por eso Shion no era una opción, porque solo tú te mereces el amor de mi hijo_

_Hinata, escuchaba con mucha atención cada palabra que Minato le decía, ella no tenía ni idea de que todas esas veces, él la miraba, que él escucho la promesa que se hizo cuando Naruto se fue_

_Sabe, suegrito, le agradezco su apoyo_

_No tienes que agradecerme, yo te agradezco por nunca darle la espalda a mi hijo, por nunca darte por vencida, por seguir amándolo_

_Sabe, me dejo con muchas dudas y a la vez me aclaro algo, pero…si siempre me veía, ¿Por qué no se me presentó antes?_

_Porque aun no era el momento, tenía que esperar pacientemente a que las cosas sucedieran, y llego el momento_

_¿Llegar el momento?, ¿usted sabia que esto sucedería?_

_Ehhh, bueno…, mira la hora que es y se miraba su muñeca, ya es súper tarde_

_¡Ni siquiera tiene reloj!_

_Ah, cierto, entonces me voy a conseguir uno_

_¡Oiga!_

_Hey, ya es muy tarde, y todos se preocupan por ti, y ya debes volver, ya habrá más tiempo, sayonara y desaparece_

_No cabe duda, solo me dejo con muchas dudas, ¿Quién mas puede verlo?, por su forma de actuar, parece que ya sabía que esto pasaría ¿él lo planeo?, ay no se que va a pasar_

Hinata-chan, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?—dijo Naruto

Ahh, lo siento, en verdad, es que…tenía que ir al tocador y me quede en este pasillo mirando la noche, hay una hermosa luna, y me olvide del tiempo, lo siento

Bueno, pero, vamos a comer es la cena navideña, y mañana ¿vienes a mi casa?

¿Por qué?

El Cd que nos dejo Shion, debemos oírlo juntos, ¿te acuerdas?

Ahhh, si es cierto, ya lo había olvidado, creo que es mejor así, sabes, te tengo un pequeño regalo, no es mucho, lo hice yo misma, espero sea de tu agrado

Y saca de una pequeña cajita una pulsera, que tenía un colgante en forma de una llama (no el animal, sino el fuego)

¿Te gusta Naruto-kun?

Hinata-chan, es la primera vez que alguien me da un regalo de navidad, te lo agradezco, está muy bonito, y mira, yo también tenía un regalo para ti, parece que pensamos en lo mismo, tal vez yo no lo hice, pero lo compre pensando en ti y el también sacaba una pequeña pulsera, solo que esta tenía un colgante en forma de una espiral

Y ambos se procedieron a ponerse aquellas pulseras, primero Naruto le ayudó a Hinata, y luego fue Hinata quien le ayudó

Feliz Navidad Naruto-kun y lo abrazaba, Feliz Navidad a ti Hinata-chan y correspondió a su abrazo

Luego de ello, ambos regresaron a la cena, y todo transcurrió normalmente (yo, por aquí molestando, lo siento, pero ya no mas cena, estoy súper atascada aquí, que mejor lo acabo así, mil disculpas, y ahora si me cayo)

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata, fue a casa de Naruto, para escuchar el CD que Shion les había dedicado a ellos, ella fue y tocó la puerta, y Naruto muy entusiasmado va a su encuentro, Feliz navidad Hinata-chan, pasa, bienvenida

Gracias, Feliz Navidad Naruto-kun, y… ¿el CD?

Por acá, te estaba esperando para oírlo juntos, vamos, y la llevo hasta donde estaba la grabadora y colocaron aquel CD, ambos se sentaron en la cama de Naruto y empezó a sonar la canción, "Accidentally in love", y cuando ellos la escucharon Naruto, se llenó de un sentimiento, en verdad que encontró en aquella canción una parte de él, porque desde su punto de vista, él accidentalmente se enamoró de hinata, y claro, si sólo estaban fingiendo, pero a medida que pasaba se enamoró de Hinata, en verdad lo describía, él no sabía nada del amor, y sufrió por otro amor y no sabía cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar para curar aquel dolor, hasta que Hinata, se le apareció, para Naruto, esa era su canción, pero…para hinata, no lo era, ella no se enamoró accidentalmente de él, ella ya lo amaba, si bien es cierto el mundo seguirá después, pero para ella no era su canción, una vez que finalizó la canción, Naruto se levantó y la apagó

¿Y?

No lo sé, me parece, que es bonita, pero no sé si sea nuestra canción, como dijeron ellos

Bueno, a mi me gusto, pero…tampoco se

Lo dejamos por hoy

Si, ¿a dónde vamos?

Vamos a mi casa, lo que pasa es que Neji y Ten-Ten van a presentarse delante de mi familia, que por cierto quieren conocerte, ya que ayer no hubo como

¿Ya se van a casar?

No, pero deben formalizar todo, y Neji debe presentar a Ten-Ten como su novia y tal vez como su futura esposa, y tu y yo debemos hacer lo mismo, creo que vamos a ver como ellos convencen al resto de que se aman, aunque…aunque yo creo que ellos si hacen linda pareja, además Ten-Ten es la única chica que Neji trata como una igual, por eso creo que entre ellos no hay actuación, pero habrá que ver

Bien, creo que está bien, pero…estoy bien si voy así vestido

Si, te ves bien, no es nada formal, solo es una reunión, no te preocupes

Bien, y… ¿a que hora es la reunión?

Ahora, así que vámonos

¿Eh?, ¿ahora?

Si, vamos,

Pero…no conozco a nadie de tu familia, ¿y si no les caigo bien?

Tú no te preocupes por ello, ya que es a mí a quien debes gustarle, no a ellos…es…es decir……, bueno…, ya…ya sabes, que…que ellos no deben meterse en mis decisiones…, tú…tu me entiendes, ¿no?—dijo muy nerviosa

Si, te entendí, no te preocupes, y gracias, pero… ¿algún consejo?

Si, sólo se tu mismo, con eso es suficiente

Está bien, solo ser yo mismo, ¡bien!, eso puedo hacerlo

* * *

Cuando ellos llegaron, se encontraron con Neji y Ten-Ten en el recibidor, Ten-Ten vestía como siempre la única diferencia es que llevaba el cabello suelto y Neji se lo había recogido un poco (como lo solía llevar de niño, para ser más claros)

Vaya Ten-Ten, jamás te había visto con el cabello suelto, te ves bien—dijo Naruto

Muchas gracias—dijo ella con mucha tranquilidad tal parece, que desde hoy comienza la cuenta regresiva, ¿no?

¿Cuenta regresiva?, no te entiendo

Me refiero a que desde hoy que Neji y yo nos vamos a presentar como novios, y ustedes también delante de algunos miembros del clan Hyuga, no va a faltar mucho para arreglar un día para nuestras bodas, y eso significa que tres meses después de nuestra boda, se tiene que dar la suya

Es eso cierto Hinata

Si, así debe ser, porque mi familia no permite que el heredero del bouke, se lleve mucha delantera ante la heredera del souke, incluso en temas personales como lo es esto

Hasta para esto se fijan en las divisiones, pero que le pasa a tu familia

Naruto, será mejor que no cuestiones los años de tradición del clan, recuerda que debes, por lo menos, no caerles mal a los miembros de este clan, porque si no, tú no podrás ayudar a Hinata

Bien, pero me parece absurdo

¿Qué te parece absurdo jovencito?—dijo un señor bastante mayor interrumpiendo aquella conversación

Que…disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?

Yo soy Satoshi Hyuga, y me imagino que tú eres el novio de hinata, verdad jovencito

Si, así es

Y bien, me puedes decir que es lo absurdo

Pues…me parece absurdo que…que ten-Ten no le guste llevar el cabello suelto, solo mírela, ¿no se ve bonita así?

Y aquel anciano le queda mirando a Ten-Ten, si, tienes razón, me alegro por ti Neji, veo que tienes buenos gustos, pero ¿Por qué no te gusta llevar el cabello suelto?

Este…porque en batalla siempre me molesta llevarlo suelto, desde mi punto de vista, no me parece práctico

Vaya, veo que no solo eres una chica bonita, sino una gran shinobi, parece que eres la adecuada para Neji

Este, Satoshi-sama, yo conozco a Ten-ten de toda la vida, ella fue mi compañera de equipo y pienso que estamos hechos el uno para el otro, por eso, veo muy necesario presentarla como mi novia, ya que lo que siento por ella es algo muy serio

En verdad me sorprendes Neji, veo que hablas muy en serio, jamás pensé que hablarías de esta forma, y menos sobre una chica, pero veo que puedes cambiar, bien, creo que deben saber que la reunión comienza en pocos instantes, así que, démonos prisa

Y así, los cuatro siguieron al anciano hasta una puerta, la cual abrió y entraron todos, cuando ingresaron pudieron ver a 3 mujeres y 3 hombres más, entre ellos estaba Hiashi Hyuga, sentado y bebiendo muy tranquilamente su té

Bien, creo que Hinata y Neji saben quiénes son ellos, pero ustedes no lo saben ¿verdad?

No—dijeron Naruto y Ten-Ten, algo sorprendidos y extrañados

Bien pasen, que ya les presento

Y así ellos pasaron y tomaron asiento en una mesa de té lo suficientemente grande para que todos pudieran estar ahí

Bien, comenzado desde la izquierda, ella es Midory, Hikari, y Naoko Hyuga, todas estas señoras ya eran mayores, pasadas de los 40 años, pero mantenían la elegancia y el glamour (como mi linda doctora de anatomía, el glamour ante todo, como decimos nosotras)

Vaya, que jovencita tan bella, y que hermoso cabello, Neji, en verdad que tienes muy buen gusto—dijo la señora Hikari

Y que me dices de el joven galán que tenemos aquí, se parece mucho a su padre, el cuarto, definitivamente Hinata tienes mucha suerte y un muy buen gusto—dijo Midory

Naruto y Ten-Ten se quedaron sorprendidos por las rápidas palabras de las señoras, que eran algo entrometidas para su gusto, ¿en verdad eran Hyuga?

Bien, bien, señoras cálmense, bien Midory es mi esposa, pero bueno los caballeros de mi lado derecho, son Hotaru y Hiroshi Hyuga y ya conocen a Hiashi

Bien el motivo de esta pequeña reunión, es para ver si es en serio sus noviazgos, ya que en esta familia no soportamos que salgan con juegos de ahora me gustas y después no, así que, ustedes sabrán que desde hoy, ante nuestros ojos, su relación debe culminar en un feliz matrimonio y en el deber de toda familia, que es el tener hijos, para que siga a flote el apellido Hyuga, así que, aun hay tiempo para retractarse y…

Sabe algo señor, no me parece que usted deba presionarnos de esa forma porque…

Bien, entendí, entonces tú no te quieres casar con Hinata, es una lástima, pero…

En ningún momento he dicho que no quiero casarme, sabe, yo la amo, pero me parece que no debería repetirnos lo que ya sabemos, no cree que ya sabíamos eso, si nos presentamos formalmente aquí, es porque aceptamos todo, pero, no me gusta que me repitan tantas veces lo que yo quiero, porque yo si tengo claro lo que quiero en mi vida—dijo muy seriamente

Ah sí, pues entonces dímelo

Yo voy a ser el siguiente Hokage, y uno de los mejores, que todos me recuerden así—dijo muy seguro de ello, y voy a casarme con la mujer que siempre me dio su apoyo, y ella es Hinata, antes de que me salga con alguna tontería—lo dijo muy seguro y a la vez en un tono de seriedad, y finalmente la de formar mi familia, ya que nunca tuve la oportunidad de crecer con mis padres, y eso es algo que solo puedo realizar a lado de Hinata y punto final—terminó de forma muy seria y con los brazos cruzados

Todos en aquel lugar quedaron mirándole, se quedaron mudos ante toda esa confianza que aquel joven irradiaba

Supongo querida que tú debes estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo el joven Naruto, verdad Ten-Ten—dijo Satoshi

Si, si lo estoy, yo amo a Neji por sobre todas las cosas, y…y a mí tampoco me gusta que me repitan lo que ya se, uno porque para mí no es una obligación, yo quiero que eso suceda porque, repito, lo amo, y eso es mi razón

Todos quedaron muy serios al oír las respuestas de ambos jóvenes, silencio que las señoras rompieron

Y dígannos ¿Cuántos hijos quieren tener?

Los cuatro se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la pregunta, aun ni fijan fecha para boda y ya quieren saber cuántos hijos quieren tener

No creo que ellos lo sepan aun, ni siquiera hay fecha para una boda, eso es algo que más adelante se sabrá—respondió Hiashi

Sí, pero, ya deben tener una idea, ya me puedo imaginar a los hijos de Neji, serian unos lindos niños de cabello castaño como su madre y los ojos de su padre, tal vez hereden el carácter de su padre, serio, pero a la vez encantador, o el carácter de su madre, tan segura de sí misma y educada, decía Hikari con ensoñación, por lo que tanto Neji y ten-ten se sintieron algo incómodos por aquellas palabras

Y ni hablemos de los hijos de hinata y Naruto, serian…posiblemente unos niños rubios con la sonrisa de su padre y aquella determinación que tanto me ha cautivado, si me permites decir Hinata y seguro que heredarían tus ojos y tu amabilidad y aquella timidez que tanto te ha caracterizado, pero… en verdad seguro que también tu belleza, Hinata, recién me doy cuenta, que cambio te has dado, el tener novio te ha sentado muy bien

Eh, gracias Naoko-san

Bien, bien creo que es suficiente, por lo que veo han sido aceptados por nosotros, y si son aceptados por nosotros, lo serán para el resto del clan, solo espero que nos avisen la fecha de su matrimonio, por favor—concluyó Satoshi

Si descuiden, ya lo iremos pensando y serán avisados e invitados—respondió Neji

Bien, ha sido un gusto compartir esta tarde con ustedes jovencitos—dijo Midory, espero que disfruten su noviazgo y vayan pensando en formalizar su relación

El gusto ha sido el nuestro—contesto ten-ten

Si, espero nos volvamos a ver más adelante—completó Naruto

Bien, creo que es todo por hoy, y seguro irán al Festival de año nuevo ¿no?

¿Hay un festival?—dijeron al unísono los cuatro jóvenes

Si, como todos los años, siempre se realiza un festival para darle la bienvenida a este nuevo año, ¿no van a ir?

Seguro, a mi me encantaría recibir este nuevo año en la compañía de Hinata

Y ustedes no dicen nada—dijo Hikari, mirando a Neji y a ten-ten

Por supuesto, yo pienso igual, nada sería más lindo que recibir el año en compañía de mi novio, verdad Neji y lo abrazaba, a lo que él solo afirmaba con la cabeza

Vaya que es un chico de pocas palabras ¿no?

Sí, pero por eso lo amo

Bueno, yo les recomiendo que antes de media noche se den un beso, al frente del bosque, ya que siempre ha traído suerte, y protege el amor puro y verdadero, además, no sería bueno, darse un beso con la persona que amas para recibir este nuevo año, les traería mucha suerte

Muchas gracias y créame, que hablo por todos que así lo haremos, y como ya terminó la reunión, nos retiramos, con su permiso—dijo hinata

Y así esta pequeña reunión terminó

* * *

Los días pasaron sin ningún acontecimiento relevante hasta que llego el 31 de diciembre, todos se preparaban para recibir el año y Naruto había ido a recoger a Hinata para ir al festival juntos, Hinata usaba un kimono celeste que traía unos hermosos bordados y un obi que combinaba perfectamente, su cabello lo llevaba agarrado con unos palillos dejando un flequillo y su maquillaje casi imperceptible la hacía lucir más bella que nunca, ante los ojos de Naruto.

Hinata, te ves…muy bonita, este… ¿nos vamos?

Si claro Naruto-kun, vamos

Y así los dos fueron al festival, en donde no solo ellos se encontraban, en aquel lugar podían ver a Shikamaru que andaba con un par de rubias, lo cual seguro era algo problemático para él, sobre todo, con el genio que se tenía su novia, en un puesto de comida pudieron ver a Chouji devorándolo todo, mucho más adelante, vieron la mayoría de sus amigos probando suerte en los juegos de habilidades, por ciertos lados pudieron ver a Sasuke y Sakura abrazados, y a Neji y Ten-Ten, probando suerte en un juego, pero ellos prefirieron pasar de lo mas tranquilo, por lo que fueron a unas colinas, y esperaban a ver el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, y era mejor encontrar un buen lugar, así que desde allí podían ver a todos sus amigos como se divertían, pero, como siempre Naruto, hacia reír a Hinata con cada anécdota o historia que se le pudiera ocurrir, en fin así pasaron las horas hasta que faltaba un minuto para despedir aquel año

Hinata, este…tu…bueno, ¿crees que sea buena idea hacer lo que dijeron aquella señoras?

Naruto-kun, yo…yo, yo creo que, si, después de todo…somos novios y…pues…

No hubo necesidad de más palabras, ya que sus cuerpos empezaron a hablar por ellos, ya que empezaron a acercarse

Y empezó el conteo, 10,9…(ya saben no, para que seguir)

Naruto pudo ver que Hinata cerraba sus ojos, no había duda de que ella también esperaba lo mismo que él quería hacer y sus labios iban al encuentro para finalmente darse un beso, era su último beso del año y a la vez, era el primer beso de un nuevo año, el inicio de algo nuevo a sus vidas, en ese año, ellos iban a contraer matrimonio

Y en el conteo iba por el 2, 1

¡¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!

Tuvieron que separarse un poco, ya que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, ellos no se dijeron nada, hasta que empezó el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales, el cielo se llenaba de colores realmente hermosos y de formas increíbles, así que ellos se quedaron abrazados mirando el cielo juntos compartiendo los primeros instantes del nuevo año juntos, hasta que llegaron todos los amigos de ellos

¡Oigan!, ¿Por qué tan solos?—dijo Kiba

Hinata se levantó y fue a abrazar a Kiba, feliz año, y todos empezaron con la ola salvaje de los abrazos y besos y deseos y demás situaciones que se repite año tras año (por lo menos en mi barrio, por así decirlo, es así)

Cuando todo el espectáculo de los abrazos terminó, Chouji dijo

Hey, ¿no van a comer las doce uvas? Y mostraba una enorme bolsa que contenía montón de uvas

Chouji, no vamos a alimentar a un ejército, ¿lo sabías?—dijo Kiba

En estos casos, es mejor que sobre a que falte

¿Y esa otra bolsa?—dijo Ino

Son frutillas

Y para que son las frutillas, ¿de que nos ayuda?—dijo Naruto

En nada, solo me gustan y todos cayeron para atrás al estilo anime

Bien, bien, dame mis uvas—dijo Ino, y todos empezaron con el abultamiento para coger, a la final, todos tenían las doce uvas y empezaron a comerlas, mientras las comían iban pensando su nuevo propósito para este nuevo año

_Intentar a toda costa que Hinata se enamore de mi, ese era el principal objetivo de Naruto_

_Hacer que Naruto-kun se enamore de mí y decirle que soy la chica de la cascada, ese era el objetivo a cumplir de Hinata_

Pero lo que ellos no sabían, es que esos objetivos ya estaban resueltos y hechos, porque sus almas ya estaban unidas en total plenitud y que lo único que faltaba por resolver era que Hinata le diga que es ella la chica de la cascada que tanto cautivó en aquel entonces.

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Hola que tal, mi primer capítulo del año 2010, no lo puedo creer, pero bueno, espero que hayan recibido este nuevo año con toda la alegría y que todos sus objetivos se cumplan, bueno uno de mis objetivos es mejorar en mi forma de escribir, porque ya empiezo a cometer faltas imperdonables y yo que soy tan fijona en eso, no me lo pienso permitir, así que haré lo que pueda, lo prometo

Tal vez este capítulo este muy confuso, pero ahí me dicen que les pareció raro y yo con mucho gusto aclarare sus dudas y de igual manera, si en capítulos anteriores les quedo dudoso algo díganmelo, para arreglarlo o explicarles, según sea el caso

Gracias por el apoyo que me dieron en el año 2009, no saben lo mucho que significa para mí recibir sus ideas, sus halagos, sus recomendaciones, sus críticas constructivas que tanto me ayudan, sus reviews, gracias por leer mis historias, de verdad se los agradezco y espero seguir contando con su apoyo incondicional

Como dije, me quede sin vacaciones, así que nos veremos por febrero, hasta que me recupere del trauma, aun ni comienzo las famosísimas prácticas y ya me traumo, je je pero va a ser muy entretenido ayudar a las personas

Pero haré lo que pueda para subir un capítulo mucho antes, también es otro propósito mío.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola que tal, como ya salí de prácticas estoy de vuelta.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Lo típico, títulos malos, pero…es mejor que poner sin título, ja ja, bueno, tampoco me gusta que no haya titulo, en fin ya que.

Ahora les dejo con…

**Una noticia inesperada**

Una vez que el festival terminó, todo regresó a la normalidad, tanto Ten-Ten como Naruto fueron aceptados por el clan, y no habría nada que se interpusiera en sus caminos

Desde ese día todo empezó a transcurrir normalmente, Naruto y Hinata, solían salir juntos, entrenaban juntos, y todo hasta que un día todo cambió

**Flashback **

Era una tarde, muy nublada y un viento se hacía presente por toda la aldea, y en la entrada se encontraban Naruto, Hinata y Tsunade, despidiendo a Jiraiya

Ero-sennin, ¿A dónde va?

Descuida, solo debo recolectar un poco de información de Akatsuki, además, no cualquiera podrá derrotarme

Pero…yo también quiero ir

Nada de eso Naruto, tienes una linda novia, que te necesita, y debes hacerle mucha compañía, porque ya se, que te vas a casar…

Si es solo recolectar información no pasará nada

Y Jiraiya mira a Tsunade, y ahora era ella la que intervenía

Naruto…confías en tu maestro, confías en Jiraiya, sí o no

Si confío en él, pero…

Pero…debes quedarte en la aldea, para que protejas a todos, para que tu novia no sienta la lejanía de ti, no le vas a negar eso, verdad—dijo Jiraiya

Pero…

Nada de peros…, Hinata, ¿tú quieres que Naruto se vaya conmigo?

Yo…si Naruto es feliz…, que vaya

Si ves, Hinata entiende, déjame ir

Hinata, se ve que siempre te preocupas por todos, pero…puedes ser egoísta

¿Qué?—dijo Naruto y la queda mirando

Hinata sé sincera—le dijo Tsunade

Yo…yo no quiero estar lejos de Naruto, pero…si él quiere ir…debe…debe llevarme con él

Y Jiraiya sonríe, y ahora se dirige a Naruto, y le susurra algo

_No querrás que yo le ande espiando a tu novia ¿verdad?, ¿Por qué si vienes conmigo, ella vendrá, y si ella va, será inevitable, que no la espíe, porque está muy bien proporcionada_

Naruto se sonroja y se escucha un grito de él

¡MALDITO ERO-SENNIN!, ya vera

Pero Jiraiya ya se había ido lo suficientemente lejos como para despedirse con la mano, la cuidas, y cuidas a todos y se pone en camino

Ese Jiraiya, _espero que salgas con vida de ésta—pensó Tsunade, _bueno, ya me tengo que ir, hay muchas cosas que hacer y se despide

Pero Naruto y Hinata seguían ahí, Hinata le miraba muy preocupada, ya que él se quedo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte

¿Naruto-kun?, sucede algo malo

Nada, es solo que…no…olvídalo, y se daba la vuelta para irse y Hinata le toma de la mano

¿Y quedarme preocupada?, no, no lo hare, dime la verdad, ¿Qué te está molestando?

Es que…es una tontería

Naruto-kun, dijo muy bajito, y le tomo por la mejilla, ¿crees que me burlaría de ti?, ¿alguna vez lo he hecho?

No, nunca…pero…

Solo dime

Hinata…tengo un mal presentimiento…siento, siento como si esta fuera la última vez que lo vaya a ver

Pero…no pienses en nada malo, él no perdería tan fácilmente

Si, lo sé, además dijo que ya le faltaba poco para terminar su última obra, y a él, no le gusta dejar las cosas a medias

Ehhh, bueno, se sonrojo al oír eso, entonces no te preocupes, ¿si?, todo estará bien

Pero…y si algo malo pasa y yo no pude hacer nada

Él lo ha querido así, tú no debes sentirte culpable por nada, por favor

Es que…

Es sólo un presentimiento, no debes preocuparte por nada, además…yo estoy contigo, y lo abraza, recuerda que tu maestro siempre confía en ti, y te ha dejado que cuides de todos, no le vas a fallar en lo que te ha pedido, ¿verdad?

También, me ha pedido que cuide de ti y le tomaba el cabello

Pero…yo formo parte de todos

No…cuando dijo la cuidas, se refería a ti, así que yo debo protegerte a ti, aun cuando ya no tenga fuerza, lo hare, como sea

Naruto…yo sería capaz de arriesgar mi vida, con tal de que tú sigas sonriendo, dando todo de ti, yo te protegería

Hinata…yo…yo…

Hey chicos que hacen—dijo Ino

Ehhh, no nada, lo que pasa es que se ha ido Jiraiya-sensei, y lo estábamos despidiendo—dijo Hinata

Ya veo, bueno, vamos, hay cosas que hacer y ella se adelanto

Cuando Hinata iba a ponerse en marcha, sintió la mano de Naruto detenerla

Gracias, gracias por estar conmigo, me has hecho sentir mejor

No tienes porque dar las gracias, yo lo he hecho porque es lo que siento

¿Es lo que sientes?

Ahhh, bueno…yo…

¡HEY CHICOS VIENEN O QUE!

¡YA VAMOS!—contestó Hinata

Naruto-kun, vamos

Si, vamos

**Fin flashback**

Desde ese día, Naruto se sentía intranquilo, y sólo cuando Hinata estaba con él se sentía bien, su sólo presencia lo reconfortaba, y de ello se dio cuenta Hinata, por lo que desde ahí, ella pasaba más tiempo en casa de él, acompañándole, sonriéndole, e incluso ella cocinaba para que ellos pasaran juntos, pero en uno de esos días en lo que Hinata se quedó en su casa, hasta muy tarde, como era costumbre, una tormenta azotó toda Konoha

Mira, una tormenta, ¿Cómo me voy a ir a mi casa?

Simple, no te vayas, quédate aquí

¿Qué?—dijo media sonrojada

Oye, no va a pasar nada, recuerdas

Pero…

Si te preocupas por tu padre o tu familia, no creo que deberías hacerlo, total, ya he sido aceptado por ellos, yo creo que se molestarían si te dejara salir en esta tormenta, además ya es muy tarde, son las 7, no creo que debas salir sola y así, no, definitivamente se podrían molestar conmigo por dejar que hagas algo así

Pero…y de repente un gran rayo se dejo caer, rompiendo un árbol que había en el bosque y en el instante la luz fue suspendida, quedando todo en penumbra

¡Naruto-kun!, se sintió asustada, hasta que sintió los brazos de Naruto rodearle la cintura y escuchar como él le susurraba muy despacio en su oído

Descuida, solo ha sido la luz, todo está bien…, para ser tu quien pueda usar byakugan y verlo todo, te asustas muy fácilmente

Es que… me tomo por sorpresa, es todo, pero…

Nada Hinata, te quedaras aquí, yo dormiré en el sofá y tu iras a mi cama, ok

¿Qué?, pero…la cama es muy grande, podremos dormir los dos juntos ahí, además, yo no quiero incomodarte

Nada de eso, tú no me incomodas, tú me has ayudado en todo este tiempo, solo contigo, me siento tan bien, yo te agradezco mucho

Pero…podríamos dormir juntos

¿Dormir juntos?

Pero dormir, que quede claro el termino dormir

Bien, bien, entonces dormiremos juntos

Naruto-kun—dijo muy bajito, entonces…vamos a la cama

¿Qué?

Ehhh, ah pues yo… digo…a dormir…no…no es… no es nada malo…yo yo…

Descuida, solo quería ver como reaccionas, ya te entendí

¿Eh?, ¿y tú?, ahora veras, y empezó a seguirlo, ella podía ver muy bien en la oscuridad, pero…Naruto no, y en una de esas tropezó y cayó al suelo

Aja, te tengo

No es justo, yo no puedo ver ni mis manos y ¿tu?

¿Y que quieres que haga?

Cubre tus ojos

Pero…

Tienes miedo

No, pero…donde hay algo con que pueda vendar mis ojos

Por el velador, segundo cajón, hay una venda, puedes usarla, ya que no la he utilizado nunca

Y Hinata fue, y la encontró, y bien, ¿tú me vas a vendar?

Y claro, pero…nada de trampas

No prometo nada

¡Hinata!

Bien, bien, lo prometo

Y Naruto, empezó a vendarla, y cuando termino, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Perdida, no sé ni donde estoy parada, me da miedo caminar, no…

Hasta que sintió una mano que tras varios roces la tomó, descuida, está bien, esta es mi casa y la conozco al revés y al derecho, tú solo déjate guiar por mí

Hinata agradecía la oscuridad, ya que en ese momento ella se sonrojo

Lo…, lo hare

Bien, caminemos, escúchame, no es un apartamento muy grande, así que, ya hemos llegado a mi cama, entonces… ¿si me dejas dormir a tu lado?

Si, además…no quiero dormir sola

¿Por qué?

Porque…en una noche de tormenta…mi…mi madre murió y…

Descuida _y la abrazo, no muy duro, no muy despacio, era un abrazo que la calmaba_, a pesar de que yo nunca conocí a mis padres, sé que mi padre, Minato Namikaze dio todo por la aldea, me dio un gran regalo, me dio un lugar donde vivir, y poco a poco aprendí, que mientras haya vida siempre hay esperanza de poder cambiar algo en nuestra existencia, aprendí que la vida tiene cosas que puedes darle mil explicaciones, pero que la realidad es que ni siquiera los que viven esos sucesos pueden hacerlo, y aprendes a vivir con ello. Y recuperas la sonrisa, y la vuelves a perder y la vuelves a recuperar. La vida es maravillosa y sabiendo esto la disfrutaras más, por eso debes seguir sonriendo, por tu madre, por tu vida, por tu futuro, por…y un rayo nuevamente se hizo presente iluminando la habitación y Naruto pudo verla, vendada, y mirando hacia su dirección, y al verla así, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella, y la tomo por las mejillas y la besó, un beso muy dulce y tierno, pero inmediatamente se separo

Lo siento, yo…será mejor que vayamos a dormir, pero…la venda te la quitas mañana

Hinata seguía anonadada por el beso, pero al oír, la venda te la quitas mañana, reacciono

¿Mañana?, ¿Por qué?

Porque yo lo digo, vamos, y la empezó a conducir, muy despacio porque ella sentía miedo de dar un paso, se sentía perdida, pero a la vez, se sentía segura de poder sentir que era Naruto quien la guiaba, hasta que sintió el borde de la cama, la toco y empezó a levantar las cobijas para poder dormir, y luego sintió como Naruto hacia lo mismo que ella en el otro lado y ambos se acostaron

Que pases buena noche

Igualmente, sueña bonito Naruto-kun

Y así, ambos se quedaron dormidos, pero a la mañana siguiente Naruto, fue el primero en abrir los ojos e intento levantarse, pero…no pudo, porque algo, o alguien estaba sobre su pecho, y al darse cuenta, pudo ver que era Hinata quien se había acomodado entre sus brazos y él también la tenia abrazada, así que se sonrojo, la había abrazado sin darse cuenta, así que la levanto

Hinata, como estas, despierta, que ya amaneció

Ya estoy despierta, pero…no sé si ya amaneció, porque tengo los ojos vendados, ¿recuerdas?

Bueno…y le retira las vendas muy despacio, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mucho mejor, y creo que lo mejor será levantarnos yo creo que debo ir donde mi padre, y explicarle donde me he quedado

No, quédate conmigo, hoy me siento muy mal, y solo tu compañía me haría sentir mejor, por favor

Está bien, entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?

No lo sé, pero…solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo

Bien entonces…vamos a dar una vuelta al bosque y luego volvemos por acá, te parece

Si me parece, entonces vamos…

Y así, ellos pasaron el día juntos, Naruto la pasó tan bien en su compañía, y no se habían dado cuenta que nuevamente, ya estaba anocheciendo

Este día se ha ido muy rápido, no quisiera que hubiese terminado—dijo Naruto

Ni yo…pero… debo volver a casa, no me he aparecido por allí desde ayer en la noche

Bien, entonces…yo voy a ir donde la vieja, digo la quinta y le sonríe

Bien…entonces…nos vemos luego

Y de esta manera, Hinata se fue a su casa a avisar a su padre los motivos por los cuales no llego a dormir y no llego a la casa en todo el santo día y Naruto se fue a ver a la quinta, pero antes se puso a tomar un vaso de jugo y cuando estaba sosteniéndole, el asa de su vaso se rompió y este fue a dar al suelo

¿Qué?, y mira sorprendido aquella escena

¡Ero-sennin!, esto…no puede ser, y sale corriendo a ver a la quinta, ahora con el miedo de saber algo malo

Mientras Hinata había llegado, y encontró a Neji, que solo la quedo mirando

Buenas noches Neji, ¿Cómo has estado?

Bien ¿y Naruto?

En…en la casa…

¿Aun no sabe?

¿Saber que?

Que Jiraiya-san… ha muerto

Y eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría a ella, ¿Qué?

Yo supuse que ya lo sabía, y que por eso no habías llegado en todo el día

Pero Hinata seguía sin responder, si esto le causaba a ella, no quería saber lo que podría pasar con Naruto, ella sufría mucho por como iría a reaccionar él

Debo ir a ver a Naruto…y se fue de ahí, pero al salir se encontró con su suegrito

_¿A dónde vas nuerita?_

_¿Qué no sabe?_

_¿Saber?….ah, lo de la muerte de mi maestro_

_Y lo dice así, sin más, como si fuera algo simple, no piensa en Naruto, debo ir a verlo_

_Si quieres ayudarlo…deja que se adelante un poco_

_¿Adelantar? ¿Por qué dice eso?_

_Porque en estos momentos no escucha razones, lo mejor es dejar que haga lo que quiera, y solo tú podrás animarlo_

_¿Yo?_

_Bueno…no tú lo que se diría tú, pero si la chica de la cascada_

_¿Qué?, la…la…la_

_La chica de la cascada—completo Minato, _

_Pero… ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la chica de la cascada?_

_Porque solo a ella la dejara hablar, ni a ti ni a nadie, ahora mismo, está discutiendo con Tsunade y…solo la chica de la cascada lo podrá consolar, no tengo duda de ello_

_Pero…yo aun no quiero decirle que soy yo, no me siento preparada_

_¿Y quien dijo que le vas a decir que eres tú?_

_Pero…dijo que solo a ella le dejara hablar, osea que tengo que hablar con él_

_Si…pero, le vendaras los ojos y finge el tono de tu voz, usa peluca, has tu cabello más corto, o algo así, y de esa forma no te descubrirá, al menos aun no_

_Pero…yo…yo no podría hacer eso_

_Pero debes, sino mi hijo cometería un terrible error_

_¿Qué error?_

_El peor de todos…venganza_

_¿Qué?_

_Por favor, se que solo la chica de la cascada podría convencerlo, pero…si quieres intentar…intenta_

_Pues sabe que…lo hare, iré yo Hinata Hyuga a ver cómo le ayudo y si es cierto, entonces… hare lo que usted dijo_

_Pues bien…entonces te deseo suerte nuerita, pero recuerda una cosa, mi hijo está muy dolido y si ves que no quiere hablar, solo déjalo ir, que después tú misma lo harás cambiar de opinión _

_Está bien, ¿sabe donde esta?_

_En la oficina de la quinta, suerte nuerita y desaparece_

_Gracias suegrito…la voy a necesitar_

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Hola que tal, como dije, ya no hay practicas, pero ya mismo comienzo exámenes finales, porque este semestre se acaba, al fin, así que ya me volveré a aparecer, pronto, ya ven que a mí no me gusta demorarme, mucho, no sé, yo me siento mal, bueno, quiero dejar una advertencia, por razones que no diré, aunque creo que ya dije, bueno yo no leo manga, y no he terminado de ver el anime, así que, en el siguiente capítulo, que a petición de Koolcag, que por cierto me pareció excelente, habrá reencuentro entre Naruto y chica de la cascada, pero…yo no sé nada de la muerte de Jiraiya, no sé ni quien lo mató, ni porque se encontró con ese Akatsuki, creo, osea, no sé nada de nada, y la verdad no quiero leer manga o ver el anime, es que…bueno, yo ya comencé a escribirlo, con lo poco, poquísimo que se, de lo que alguien me conto, pero…si pudieran decirme, como fue la muerte de Jiraiya, se los agradecería, ya que no quiero que se salga tanto de la historia original y…bueno, se los agradezco pero…si no me dicen nada, yo escribo, como lo sé, ok, con lo casi nada y con una invención mía, ok, así que ya quedaron advertidos.

Y una cosa mas, mil disculpas por no tener habilitado para qu los que no tienen cuenta me dejen review no me di cuenta, lo siento, ya lo arregle, asi que si quieren pueden dejarme un review, ok

otra cosa, ¡AYUDENME!, no doy ni para adelante ni para atras, ¿que quieren ver en este reencuentro?, ahora si que necesito ayuda, guia, consejo, una sugeremcia de ller algo o ver algo, lo que sea, en serio lo nescesito, estoy algo depre y necesito su ayuda, ok ¡AYUDA URGENTE PORFA!, o demorare 2 meses en subir algo medio decente, ahora si quedan bien advertidos, no se quejen si me demore mucho

Gracias por leer la historia, en verdad agradezco sus palabras en serio, nos vemos pronto

Bye


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

**Reencuentro **

—_Está bien, ¿sabe dónde está?_

—_En la oficina de la quinta, suerte nuerita y desaparece_

—_Gracias suegrito…la voy a necesitar_

**Mientras volviendo con Naruto**

Naruto iba a ver a la quinta, pero antes se puso a tomar un vaso de jugo y cuando estaba sosteniéndole, el asa de su vaso se rompió y este fue a dar al suelo

¿Qué?, y mira sorprendido aquella escena

¡Ero-sennin!, esto…no puede ser, y sale corriendo a ver a la quinta, ahora con el miedo de saber algo malo

Cuando llega, pudo ver a la quinta con lágrimas en los ojos y un sapo a lado de ella, y ahora el mal presentimiento aumentó

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Ero-sennin?—dijo muy cortante

— ¡Naruto!... ¿que haces aquí?

— ¿QUE HA PASADO CON ERO-SENNIN?—dijo más serio

—Lo…lo lamento…pero…él…él…él ha muerto…

—No…no…eso…eso no puede ser y empezó a sentir que la respiración le faltaba, que el mundo daba vuelta y que él caería en cualquier momento, sobre todo, el nudo en la garganta era insoportable, se sentía culpable, si él hubiera ido, aunque sea hubiera ayudado, pero ahora…solo quedaba la culpa y ahora entendía perfectamente que el "si hubiera" no existe, esa frase nunca podrá ser real

— ¿Por qué?... ¿por que ahora?... ¿Cómo esta tan segura de que murió?, y si está vivo y si necesita de ayuda…

—Lo siento Naruto, eso no va a ser posible, ya que "Pa" ha traído esa información

— ¿Qué?, tu, tu…

—Yo, alcancé a despedirme de Jiraiya, pero él te dejo un último mensaje, que es…

— ¡Al diablo con el mensaje!, quiero saber ¿Quién lo mato?—dijo muy enojado

—Su nombre es Pain, y él era un estudiante de Jiraiya en algún momento, y en ese entonces era conocido como Nagato pero… tras una ardua batalla…simplemente…ya no pudo más…la muerte estaba cerca de él, seguramente recordó toda su vida, y seguramente encontró algo muy bueno, que lo hizo levantar aún cuando su corazón no latiera, fue un verdadero Héroe, y comprendió el significado de la profecía…

— ¡Que no me interesa eso!, ¡quiero saber que fue lo último que viste!, ¿cómo quedo Ero-sennin?

—Lo último, que vi, es eso, me transfirió una información, y luego Pain intentó matarnos a los dos mediante una explosión, pero no lo logró yo escapé, pero…Jiraiya…lo más seguro, es que…es que su cuerpo cayera al fondo del agua y….

—Eso no puede ser cierto, ¡NOOOO! y cayó de rodillas y golpeaba el suelo mientras lágrimas salían de sus orbes azules, inundadas por aquella tristeza

—Ero-sennin, ¿Por qué?...Si…si yo hubiera ido…

—No Naruto…no digas eso, tú no eres culpable, él lo ha querido así, y no…

—Yo…vengaré su muerte—dijo firmemente

—No…eso no, no puedes ir pensando en eso, eso no es tu forma de ser

—Y que he ganado con mi forma de ser… ¡nada!, lo pierdo todo; siento que la vida…ya no tiene sentido

—No digas eso, has ganado amigos, y ellos aún te necesitan, no te dejes cegar por la tristeza

—Usted no entiende…

—¡QUE NO ENTIENDO!, ¡cómo te atreves a decirme que no entiendo! se levanta y da un golpe muy fuerte al escritorio, en estos momento nadie mejor que yo para que te entienda por lo que estas pasando, ¡por si no lo sabías, o si no lo recordabas! yo he perdido a mi hermanito menor, y sufrí por ello, yo he perdido a mi novio y también sufrí por ello, perdí a un compañero de equipo, podría ser extraño, pero en su momento me dolió su traición y también sufrí por ello (quien sabe si sufrió o no, pero entre mas nombres ponía mejor) , y ahora…, ahora y lágrimas empezaban a asomarse entre sus mejillas, ahora vuelvo a perder a un compañero de equipo—lo decía con lágrimas en sus ojos _y recordando en las veces que lo mandaba a volar, por tanto golpe que le daba al rechazarlo_… podría ser un pervertido—_sonrió un poco al decir eso_, pero…pero era mi compañero de equipo, lo era, y sigo aquí, también he perdido a mi maestro, el tercero y…yo sigo aquí…la venganza no trae nada bueno…no lo entendiste…por favor tu jamás debes rendirte...

—Ya no creo en eso, ahora…ahora sé cómo…mejor me voy…

**Volviendo con Hinata**

Y entonces ella salió a toda prisa a la oficina para subir y encontrar a un Naruto muy alterado y que salía de aquel lugar con una mirada que había perdido aquel brillo que ella amaba tanto, y ahora reflejaban tristeza

— ¡Naruto-kun!, ¿Qué sucede?

—Sucede que han matado a mi maestro—dijo muy fríamente

—Pero…

— ¡No digas nada!, que por TÚ culpa no fui a ayudarlo—dijo muy enojado

— ¿Qué?—dijo Hinata muy sorprendida por esa actitud de Naruto

— ¡Fue tu culpa!—repitió él

—No…Naruto, no digas eso, yo no quise, yo…yo solo pensaba en ti

—Pues no lo hiciste, porque si hubieras pensado en mi me hubieras dejado ir, y… ¡por tus caprichos de niña mimada! mi maestro ha muerto y yo no pude hacer nada por ayudarlo

Hinata se sentía culpable, Naruto la trataba como si fuese peor que escoria, sólo por haber sido egoísta con algo que ella tenía miedo de perder, ¿Qué había hecho mal?

— ¡NARUTO!—dijo Tsunade, ¿que no ves que lastimas a Hinata?

Y Naruto regresó a mirar a Hinata y…

—Lo siento Hinata, siento…siento decirte que es tu culpa por lo que no fui, si me hubieras dejado ir—dijo en forma muy sarcástico…en fin, mejor me voy

— ¿A dónde vas? Y le tomaba de la mano

—Déjame…debo ir a vengarme yo solo

—Naruto-kun, no por favor, llévame contigo

—Hinata, no me obligues a decirte algo que no quiero, ¡suéltame!

—Naruto-kun, tú no eres así

—Y quien eres tú para decirme eso, no me conoces, ni siquiera me amas, ¡que sabes tú de mí!, no te metas y se suelta del agarre de ella y desaparece

—Naruto-kun… y mira el humo que ha dejado tras su desaparición

— ¿Por qué no lo ha detenido?—dijo mirando a la quinta

—Porque no le puedo obligar a nada y menos en ese estado, lo mejor será seguirlo, y…

—En ese caso, sólo quiero ir yo

— ¿Qué?

—Solo yo podría calmarlo, por favor, déjeme ir sola, no mande a nadie más conmigo

—Si no pudiste calmarlo en este instante, que te hace pensar que si lo harás allá, lejos de aquí, y sola

—Solo lo sé, por favor déjeme

—Nada de eso, y se cruzó de brazos…a menos que…

—A menos que… ¿Qué?

—A menos que me digas que planeas, sino no hay tal

—Pero…

—Nada de peros

—_Vaya que sí es terca la quinta…lo mejor será que le digas mi nuerita_

— _¿Decirle?, pero…_

—_No pasará nada, ella solo quiere saber que te traes, no creo que se vaya a poner al frente de toda Konoha y diga lo que planeas y que salga con un…"Atención todos, Hinata se encargará de traer de vuelta a Naruto por sí sola, ya que lo va a seducir, como la chica de la cascada", mmm no me la imagino haciendo eso, después de todo, metida es, chismosa,…no lo creo, confía en mi_

—Hinata…estoy esperando, o me dices ahora mismo que planeas o… o llamo a Shikamaru para que planee una estrategia

—Le diré…lo que pasa es que es una larga historia

—Pues resúmela y la miraba muy intrigada

—Hace tiempo, cuando buscábamos el bikoucho, fuimos mi equipo y Naruto, ¿recuerda?

—Sí, si lo recuerdo, pero… ¿a que viene todo eso?

—Es que…en esa misión, en la primera noche, me levanté, necesitaba practicar, despejar mi mente, pero…al ver una cascada…pues, me metí allí y sin darme cuenta...empecé a moverme grácilmente, haciendo que el agua siguiera mis movimientos y me olvidé de todo

—Sigo sin entender

—Pero Naruto había despertado y fue a dar cerca de ahí y me miró

—No puede ser, desde tan pequeño y ya era un pervertido, esos maestros que tiene lo han terminado de dañar

—Pero no me reconoció—interrumpió Hinata, yo…aproveché que se cayó, y hui de ahí, sin embargo, el no me reconoció

—Sigue, porque aún sigo sin entender el punto de ese recuerdo

—Que…a la mañana siguiente, él le comentó a Kiba que anoche en la cascada había visto a una chica realmente hermosa, yo me sentía abrumada, pensé que me había descubierto, pero solo me confirmó…que no era así

—Creo que ya entendí, tú planeas aparecerte frente a él, pero no como Hyuga Hinata su novia…, sino como aquella chica, y debido que no quiere hablar con nadie, pero…es más que seguro que con esa chica si lo hará, ¿es eso?

—Sí, es eso, ¿me dejará?

—Es algo arriesgado, y no debería dejar que hagas eso

—Pero yo…

—No he dicho que no

— ¿Qué?

—Está bien… Hyuga Hinata, es tu deber traer a Naruto de vuelta, pero…mañana en la mañana mandaré a un equipo para que los traiga, entendido

—Eso es tiempo suficiente, créame… lo conseguiré

—Espero eso, ahora ve

—Entendido

—Pero…—dijo Tsunade

— ¿Pero qué?

Y Hinata esperaba que Tsunade le dijera algo de vital importancia

—Espero que no me salgas embarazada y le dedicaba una sonrisa algo burlona, como para molestarla

—_Sí, es cierto mi nuerita, ni siquiera se casan, no deben comerse la torta antes de tiempo, además; aun soy muy joven para ser abuelo je je_

— ¿Qué?—respondió toda roja de la vergüenza, y…yo, yo…

—Ya ya, esa es tu decisión, pero…luego luego no digas que no te advertí, recuerda que hay muchos métodos para evitar que…pero al ver a Hinata al borde del desmayo, cayó unos segundos,

—Mejor vete, no tienes tiempo que perder

—_Si nuerita, mejor prepara todo, nos vemos luego y desaparece_

—S…Si—dijo algo dudosa y muy roja de la vergüenza que se chocó con la pared

— ¿Pasa algo Hinata?, ya te abrumaste con lo que dije y coloca sus manos sobre su mentón y le queda mirando muy sonriente

—Ya…ya me voy—dijo muy nerviosa y se dirigía a su casa roja de la vergüenza,

_En verdad ¿ella y su suegrito pensaban que llegarían a ese punto? Eso se le venía a la mente una y otra vez_

**Ya en su casa, un poco más calmada, (sólo un poco) Hinata estaba buscando lo que le haría falta**

_Y ahora de donde saco una venda para cubrir sus ojos_

—_Si ves nuerita, te tocó ir a consolarlo_

—_Si…pero como la chica de la cascada, y a todo esto… ¿cómo sabrá que soy la chica de la cascada?_

—_Porque te verá haciendo lo mismo que aquella vez, solo que ahora ya no verá a una chica sino el verá a una mujer súper hermosa en la cascada, que cuando ella mueva sus manos, el agua seguía su ritmo y hacia mímica de ello, (no sé cómo describirlo, ok, más o menos, movía sus manos de un lado a otro, o más claro, hacia lo mismo que Naruto al describirla a la mañana siguiente)_

— _¿Qué?_ —dijo muy sorprendida

—_Así fue como él te describió ¿verdad nuerita?_

—_Si…pero…_

—_Por las cosas de la vida, mi hijo se está dirigiendo a aquella misma cascada, así que yo me encargo de que te vea, y al mismo tiempo yo me encargo de distraerlo, para que tú le vendes, y le convenzas de que no se la quite, seguro lo conseguirás _

—_Pero…y empezó a jugar con sus dedos_

—_Descuida, yo soy muy respetuoso, así que yo no te veré, te lo juro_

—_Está bien…entonces…_

—_Mira…allá hay una máscara ANBU, úsala_

—_Pero…_

—_Oye, usa creatividad, y se queda mirando la máscara, puedes tapar estos agujeros y le recortas para que…y le mira muy pícaramente, ya sabes, pero si quieres puedes usarla tú, no se haz lo que quieras_

—_Bien…espero todo salga bien _

—_Descuida, yo sé que todo estará bien, yo conozco a mi hijo, así que no te preocupes, tú confía en mí_

—_Está bien, ¿será que ya debo irme?_

—_Emm, déjame ver y miraba su muñeca, si, ya creo que es suficiente tiempo, puedes ir, ya_

_Y Hinata le miraba con una sonrisa, en sus labios_

— _¿Qué?_

—_Debería conseguirse un reloj, para hacer esos chistecitos, ¿sabe, suegrito? _

—_Ahhh, ¿si no? y reía a carcajadas y se rascaba la nuca, _

—_es que…no sé donde conseguir uno, pero en fin…tu me entiendes, además…siempre fui bueno para calcular _

—_Ya, ya, bien, cuento con usted_

—_Descuida, que lo mismo te digo nuerita, cuento contigo y hasta mientras decide que harás con esa máscara y desaparece_

_Ahhh, es cierto, que debo hacer contigo y miraba a la máscara _

**Mientras, no muy lejos de ahí y volviendo con Naruto**

¿Por qué? ...¿como las cosas pueden cambiar tanto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?, ¿Por qué?, si todo estaba bien, y de un momento a otro estoy en el peor de los infiernos ¿por que me dejas, justo cuando más te necesitaba? ¿POR QUE, ERO-SENNIN? ¡¿QUÉ HICE MAL?!

Aun tenía tanto que aprender, aun tenía tanto que hablar, aún…y llora amargamente en medio del bosque

—_Vaya, vaya, si que se ha puesto muy mal con mi partida, ¿no Minato?_

—_Me temo mucho que sí, pero…Hinata debe animarlo, _

—_Mmm y de que forma, así hasta yo quisiera que me animen_

— _¡Sensei!_

— _¿Qué?, además, quien acaba de morir_

—_Sensei, este no es momento para hacer esos chistes, y colocaba su mano en su frente, (como signo de desaprobación o algo así ya me entienden, creo)_

— _no ve que su muerte a traído dolor, y mire lo que ha causado en Naruto, y además creo que la novia de MÍ hijo, MÍ nuerita, merece respeto _

—_Vaya…está bien, tampoco es para que te pongas así, ya mismo me pegas, ese es el cariño a tu maestro, y le hacía signo de un puño, _

—_se nota que he fallado contigo y se cruzó de brazos y movía su cabeza como signo de desaprobación _

— _¡Sensei!—le dijo sonriéndole _

—_Ya, ya, ya, y… ¿en que momento vas a poner al plan en marcha?_

—_Ya mismo, cuando mi nuerita ya esté en la cascada, ahí tenemos que hacer que vaya allá_

— _¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer?, no lo ves como esta, está peor que vender adornos de navidad en julio (no se me ocurrió algo mejor, se me olvidó preguntar ese pequeño detalle, I´m Sorry)_

—_Eso…tú lo harás _

— _¿Yo?… ¿y que se supone que debo hacer?_

—_No lo sé, pero ahora lo piensas sensei_

—_Lo dicho, ni muerto me dejan descansar, en vez de aprovechar y espiar lindas chicas, me tienen aquí a trabajar de Cupido sin sueldo_

— _¡Jiraiya-sensei!_

—_Ya, ya, ya, ya se me ocurrió algo, solo dame la señal—dijo resignado_

—_Bien, quédate aquí, ya vuelvo_

Y Minato había ido a ver si Hinata ya estaba en la cascada, y pudo verla en un vestido blanco, así que ella le dio la señal, y él la entendió y se fue

—_Ya, ya puedes traerlo hacia acá _

—_Bien_

— ¡Naruto!—dijo Jiraiya, que se le había aparecido frente a él

_¿Pero que hace sensei?—dijo muy sorprendido Minato_

—Ero-sennin, ¿Cómo?, es…es que…

— ¡Mírate!..., le tienes miedo a tu sensei, y le tienes miedo a afrontar a la vida

—No…no…es que…y se levantaba del suelo

Y Jiraiya empezó a alejarse, hasta llegar cerca de la cascada,

—SÓLO ESCUCHA EL MENSAJE QUE TE HE DEJADO, TIENES TANTO POR QUE VIVIR y le sonríe antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos

¿Ero-sennin?, es que fue un sueño y empezó a buscarlo por todo lado, hasta que…hasta que se asomó por una roca y pudo ver a alguien en la cascada, no era su sensei, era una chica, una hermosa mujer de cabello corto, eso era lo único que podía distinguir y también pudo ver que ella al mover sus manos, el agua seguía su ritmo, era ella, era la chica de la cascada (recuerden aquella vez ok, es la misma escena, solo que ya crecidos)

Lo único de diferente en esta ocasión es que mientras ella se movía igual que en esa ocasión, ella estaba cantando, muy suavemente

_**Un día llegaré **_

_**Con un disfraz **_

_**distinto el color**_

_**la misma faz **_

_**te desarmaré, ni cuenta te darás para entregarte el corazón **_

¿La chica de la cascada?—decía mientras sus ojos brillaban de verla y oírla cantar

—Si como canta baila, ya la quiero ver_, vamos a espiarla…y caminaba hacia esa dirección—decía Jiraiya_

—_Nada de eso, y le detuvo por el brazo, usted ya rompió las reglas, y por ello ya debe irse…_

— _¿Qué?, pero…y este empezaba a desaparecer de a poco_

—_Usted tenía un chance de 2 días para estar aquí, cierto, muy cierto, pero…como se dejó ver de mi hijo, ya es hora de ir a donde debe ir, me saludas a Kushina, mi querido sensei y le sonreía y con su mano se despedía_

— _¿Pero…? no he podido espiar a las lindas chicas—decía de mala manera y desaparece (bueno si lo quieren ver con lágrimas, imagínenlo je je)_

_Así es la vida sensei, pero…ahora debo ir a ver como lo distraigo a mi hijo, pero… ¿Cómo le hago, sin ver a mi nuerita?—decía mientras ponía su mano en su mentón (ya saben como para pensar) _

_Bien, de espaldas, de espaldas, empezó a repetir eso una y otra vez y este empezó a andar de espaldas, para no ver a su nuerita_

_Vaya, se nota que ha sido alumno de Kakashi y Jiraiya, ¡que miradita!, ¡ya se la come!, debí traer un balde y sonríe para sí mismo, pero… en serio que bella voz de mi nuerita_

_**despacio te iré amando más **_

_**y te cuidaré en el bien y el mal **_

_**el cielo te daré **_

_**tu abrigo yo seré**_

_**a ti me entregaré**_

No debo dejar que se vaya, no ahora, necesito hablar con ella, necesito…

_Lo siento hijo, tendrás que fallar _

Y siguió caminando de espaldas, y vio como Naruto empezaba a dar un paso, pero ahora había pisado firmemente, ya no caería, por lo que…Minato, en un movimiento rápido puso su mano en su hombro, y eso distrajo a Naruto que regresó su mirada a atrás y se resbala (como aquella vez)

_Bien, nuerita, sigo de espaldas, así que ya me voy, y levanta su brazo para dar la señal y desaparece_

_Gracias…suegrito_

Y entonces Hinata se coloca atrás de Naruto, y con la máscara en su mano

— ¿Dónde?, ¡Noooo!, se fue otra vez…pero sintió como algo le cubría sus ojos

— ¿Quién se fue?—dijo la voz que hace rato cantaba

— ¿Qué?—y ponía sus manos en la máscara para quitársela

—Quieto… susurro en su oído, ¿me estabas espiando?

—Yo… ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Quién me lo pregunta?

—Soy Naruto U…perdón, soy Namikaze Naruto, y… ¿tú quien eres?

—Yo…Emm, déjame ver, yo soy… soy la chica de la cascada, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— ¡Oye!…quiero oír un nombre—dijo a manera de reproche

—Llámame como quieras

—No, así no se vale, déjame verte entonces

—No…yo creo que no…no querrás verme desnuda. Mejor dicho, no debes verme desnuda—sentenció con aquella dulce voz

—Estas…

—Si…que no sientes mi piel…—dijo de forma sarcástica y se le acercó más a él

—Y Naruto empezó a dar ligeros toques sobre la piel de sus brazos, por lo que Hinata empezaba a reírse

—Oye, me haces cosquillas

—Disculpa…yo… ¿me mentiste?—dijo decepcionado

— ¿Yo?, si que eres un pervertido, en serio, ¿tú crees que iba a estar desnuda?, pues creíste mal

— ¡Oye!, ¡yo no soy ningún pervertido!

— ¿Ah no?, entonces… ¿Por qué te molesta que no este desnuda?

—Es que…

—Mejor no digas nada, calladito te defiendes mejor, no lo eches a perder

—Sabes que eres…eres muy bonita

—Ni siquiera me has visto y ya dices eso

—Tienes una maravillosa voz, como la de los ángeles

—En este caso, yo diría como la de una sirena, porque estamos en una cascada, pero…ni me ves

—No es necesario, tu voz me encanta

—Gracias…se nota que me has espiado por mucho tiempo pero… si recién es la primera vez que me has visto y…

—Hace tiempo…yo también te vi…en este mismo lugar

— ¿En serio?, no me digas que eras ese chico que cayó al agua…como ahorita y sonreía

—Sí, pero si me caí fue porque me resbalé pero… ¿Por qué huiste aquella vez?

—Me diste un gran susto, nunca nadie me había espiado, y tú eras el primero… así que mejor me fui

— ¿Y ahora por qué no huiste?

—Porque…porque te me hacías conocido, ahora sé porque, pero… dime… ¿Qué tienes? Y lo recostó sobre una roca y ella encima de él

—Yo…, dijo algo nervioso por la situación, pero terminó diciendo, es que…no…mejor hablemos de ti

—Oye, dime, o… ¿no confías en mí?

—Sí, si lo hago

—Entonces cuéntame

—Es que…

Aunque dudaba, con solo sentir los dedos de ella recorrer su mejilla se calmó y le dijo

—mi maestro acaba de morir

— Lo siento tanto, pero…así es la vida…debes afrontarlo todo, un día sientes que pierdes a alguien cuando…no sé, cuando sientes que eso no debería pasar, pero… eres joven y con sus manos acariciaba su mejilla, y eres muy apuesto y sobre todo tienes una vida que seguir, ¿no crees que eso desearía tu maestro?

—Tal vez…

— ¿Tal vez?...como que me voy, no te ayudo en nada y se empezaba a levantar

—No…quédate, y la tomo de la cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran mas, necesito…necesito…

— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Necesito…

—Esto…—dijo Hinata de forma muy seductora y se le acercó y le besó, tan apasionadamente como le era posible

Y Naruto recorría con sus manos aquel cuerpo, y empezó a desvestirla, y ella solo se dejaba llevar por el momento, sin duda alguna él no quería olvidarla, quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo, quería recordar todo de ella, tomó su cuello, su cintura, todo su cuerpo, hasta que al fin logro retirar aquel vestido

— ¡Oye!, ¿Eres muy curioso y travieso?—dijo con la respiración entrecortada

—Déjame verte, por favor—decía muy ronco por la excitación

—Me temo que eso no se va a poder—decía jadeante

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque lo digo yo

—Bien, entonces…

Y empezó a besar su cuello, depositando suaves y delicados besos y se retiró la camiseta y la apegaba más hacia su cuerpo, su piel tan delicada, tan suave, tan apetecible, quería mas de ella, pero…

—Dime tu nombre—volvió a insistir

—Ya dije ahhh que no se podía y se dejaba llevar por él

— ¡Hinata!

Y Hinata se asustó, se quedó helada, escuchó su nombre, lo empujó de ella y le quedaba mirando, él la había descubierto, pero… ¿Cómo?

— ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo…cómo me…cómo me llamaste?—dijo con una voz temblorosa

— ¿Qué?...yo…disculpa, es que…

— ¿Me confundiste?—decía un poco más calmada

—Es que…es que… recordé a alguien

Hinata sintió su alma volver a su cuerpo, y se acercó nuevamente a él

— ¿A tu novia?

— ¿Mi novia?

—Sí, oye no repitas lo que digo

—Si…mi novia

—Pero…no la amas, ¿por qué la nombras de esa forma?

—Es que…lo nuestro es muy raro

—No entiendo

—Estamos fingiendo un noviazgo…y…

—Ya…ya entendí, entonces…no la amas

—No…yo…

Pero ella no le deja terminar y lo besa, y sus manos las dejo seguir su camino por el torso de él, sintiendo aquel calor, y su beso fue cortado, por la falta de aire,

—Algún día nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo—dijo muy agitada

— ¿Cuándo? Y ¿Dónde?

—Pronto y aquí

—Como lo sabré

—Sólo lo sabrás, en serio, tú lo sabrás

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Yo siempre he estado contigo, siempre me tendrás ahí a tu lado, tal vez no me veas…, pero yo a ti si y le da un beso

— ¿Por que me dices eso?

—Porque es la verdad

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque…si siempre has estado conmigo, ya te hubiera descubierto

—Pues ya ves que no

— Déjame verte

— ¿Para que?

—Para poder recordar tu bello rostro, le acariciaba su mejilla, para poder soñar contigo, y le da un dulce beso, y una vez que lo termina, para saber a quién debo esperar, para siempre tenerte en mi mente, para ver que si es cierto que te haya visto antes

—Yo,… y se le acerca a su oído y le susurra la parte final de la canción

_**Descúbreme, recuérdame**_

—Algún día…

—Espera y ¿esa canción?

—La he creado yo, y cuando la vuelvas a oír, es porque me has encontrado, por ahora, solo recuerda el calor de mi cuerpo y mis besos, finalmente lo besa y desaparece

¿Qué?, y se quita la máscara, ¿habrá sido un sueño?, pero mira a su mano y ve la máscara,

¿Una máscara ANBU?

no…esto no era un sueño, ¿Quién eres?—decía mientras veía a la luna brillar en el cielo, y no pudo evitar decir para sí mismo,

Hinata, lo siento, te amo, pero…a la chica de la cascada también,

Son dos sentimientos, igual de intensos, y a la vez… ¿Qué debo hacer?—y miraba la cascada

Y lo último, lo último que ella cantó, me…era como si…como si en ella estuvieran las dos, pero…es que con eso ultimo, fue como si la chica de la cascada me dijera descúbreme, pero ahí se hizo presente Hinata y me decía recuérdame, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco, hinata no lleva el cabello corto, y no sería capaz de hacer lo que hizo esta chica, definitivamente estoy volviéndome loco

Hinata ya se había alejado de ahí, y ya se había vestido, como siempre y cuando terminó de hacerlo, llegó su suegrito

—_Hey, todo bien, ¿verdad?_

—_Si…me dio un susto enorme_

— _¿Yo? ¿Por que?, si no me aparecí de golpe_

—_No, usted no…, Naruto, allá me llamó por mi nombre, me dijo Hinata_

— _¿Y?_

— _¿Y?, ¿cómo que Y?, me asustó, yo pensé que ya me había descubierto y yo…_

—_Mi hijo no es muy brillante que digamos y le sonreía, así que no te preocupes, es solo que te tiene muy presente, eso es todo, y al sentirla así, a esa chica, mejor dicho mujer, solo pensó en ti, ¿eso no es bueno?_

— _¿Y ahora que hago?_

—_Ahora ve tú, que vaya Hinata Hyuga, eso hará que él cambie de opinión, y una lucha épica entre la chica de la cascada y Hinata Hyuga dará comienzo en su cabeza, je je, si él supiera que ambas son la misma persona, pero…ahorita mismo ya olvidó el dolor de la pérdida de su maestro, ahora, solo ve tú, para que olvide su estúpida idea de venganza_

— _¿Usted cree que funcione?_

—_No lo creo…, estoy seguro, lo sé, se que solo tú, puedes sacarlo de esa obscuridad, él siempre sacó a todos de su oscuridad, incluso a ti, pero…a él, ¿Quién?…solo tú, créeme, solo tu podrás sacarlo de la oscuridad, tú serás…como la…como la libertadora del libertador, ahora ve nuerita de mi corazón y desaparece _

Bien, ahora ir y verlo, y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, después de sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo…_me sonrojo solo de recordar ello_, (suspira), mejor voy, él me necesita

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Bueno,la canción se llama La Usurpadora de,…no sé ni quien la canta, pero luego de leer la historia de YukihiraQ la letra de la canción pues… me cuadró, creo yo que cuadró, y si la regué pues se aguantan a mi me gustó je je, y obvio que suprimí lo de la usurpadora, ya que esa parte nada que ver con esta historia

Pido disculpas por no permitir reviews de personas sin cuenta, ya lo arreglé, mil disculpas, yo ni enterada, lo siento tanto

Sí que me obsesiono con psicología, pero no pude evitar poner un naruto ambivalente y lo de "el hubiera", es algo que siempre nos dice el de psicología je je, lo siento, ah y ahora que recuerdo, el otro día estaba diciendo que detestaba sociales, y miren que pongo, La libertadora del libertador, que feo, eso es de sociales, bueno…ya que

Últimamente me estoy volviendo perfeccionista y no sé porque, yo no era así, en fin por ello me estoy autocriticando yo misma, y…como que hice algo realmente fuera de foco, tanto que pregunté para hacer otra cosa, lo siento, no sé que me pasa

Ah y otra cosa, lo siento por poner algo tan, tan pésimo, es que aún no me siento bien del todo, es decir, de ánimos hasta he empeorado, pero al escribir, me cuesta y lo siento por presentarles esto

Hora de los agradecimientos, porque en verdad sus reviews me dieron ánimo, en serio, no tenía ganas de escribir y leí todos sus reviews para ver si me animaba y que creen, si me animaron, así que empiezo, no en el mismo orden, pero… no tiene importancia, ya que me los aprendí de memoria todos y cada uno de sus reviews, desde que comencé a escribir esta historia, así que mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos los que me dejaron review, aunque sea uno solo, tal vez no me dejen un review, pero quiero pensar que si la leen je je, bueno mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:

**Heero Kusanagi ETOLPLOW-KUN ****Elchabon ****Ana- Gaara** **Deltaporsiempre koolcag Lolo18 Hinata147hyuga, Jay-Dope Armen Hinata 11 Hanabi Sarutobi Hinataxlia napivico Hinata08byakugan Kuchiki Rukia 7 adrifernan19 kierinahana Annie Lamperouge Mazii-chan YukihiraQ(bienvenida a esta historia mira lo que me inspiró la cancion que ocupaste tu primera je je)**

**También agradezco a todos los que me dejaron en alerta, me colocaron como sus historia favorita e incluso como autora favorita, no creo merecer dicho título, pero me esforzaré por merecer ese halago je je, se los agradezco, de corazón gracias a todos ustedes**

Ok, son todos los que me dejaron un review, agradeciendo a hinata11 por ser la primera sin cuenta en dejarme un review, pero de ello soy la culpable, como ya dije y así mismo en el chat me ayudaron más, gracias **Umiko-Hyuga, y black-sky-666**,

Gracias, mil gracias por dedicar su tiempo, su valioso tiempo conmigo, no sé si he mejorado, si he empeorado, o si sigo igual, pero hago lo que más puedo je je, ¿Qué?, la intención también cuenta je je

Ahora si que lo he hecho en extremo largo, pero...separarlos, no ya mucha intriga je je, bueno, con esto si me puedo tomar tranquilamente mi año sabatico je je, espero lograr animarte koolcag, son cosas que pasan ok, mi pobre historia no es la septima maravilla, pero con votos si lograré ese cometido je je, no mentira, pero a lo que iba, no te deprimas, es lo peor que hay, yo acabo de salir de eso y como dije no se lo deseo a nadie, y menos a ti que eres una muy buena amiga, ¡ANIMOS!, ok, como dije no sé si te anime esto pero...espero ayudarte un poquito ok

Y una última cosa, ya no se que hacer lo cambie completamente, mi final ya no sirve de nada, ahora a reescribir, claro que si me sirven esas ideas, pero ya no mucho, me tocara cambiarlas, eso si es tragedia, bueno, sólo tengo algo claro y es el final, pero...¿cómo llego ahi?, bueno aún falta

PD: hay más comentarios locos míos que historia je je, pero si han llegado acá les agradezco y les digo "Si que escribo mucho", pero a partir del siguiente capítulo solo habrá la historia, es la última vez que les canso con tanta letra mía ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir y si quiero decir algo más ya buscaré a alguien con quien desahogarme je je, pobre esa persona je je

Se cuidan y nos leeremos en la próxima

Bye.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola estoy súper feliz por sus reviews, no saben cuánto, recibir el honor de ser una de sus historias favoritas, en verdad que me halagan de sobre manera, espero no me odien por este capítulo, porque estoy segura que no es lo que esperaban, ni yo esperaba esto, pero se me ocurrió y ya no pude hacer nada y solo puedo pensar en carnaval, no ando romántica, será en el siguiente

Los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto y yo sólo los tomo prestados para ver que pasaría si mis locuras pasaran ja ja, pero en fin les dejo con una continuación más

**Como si fuera cierto**

Bien, ahora ir y verlo, y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, después de sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo_…me sonrojo sólo de recordar ello, (suspira), _pero…mejor voy, él me necesita

Y con ese último pensamiento Hinata se armó de valor y dirigía hacia Naruto, hasta que se dio cuenta de un último detalle

_Pero… ¿y la máscara?, ¡la perdí!, con el trabajo que me costó hacerla_

**Flashback **

Y bien, ¿Qué debería hacer contigo?

Bien, creo que…debo cortarte y que quede a manera de antifaz y con estos agujeros, pues…taparlos será lo mejor, porque sino…me descubrirías muy rápidamente y bueno, creo que no estaría nada mal que te pintase para que no sea tan obvio que eres una máscara ANBU y así empezó a cortarle, y hacer todo lo que ha dicho y cuando la vio…

Muy bien, a falta de una venda has quedado muy bien, creo que ya me demoré más de la cuenta, y debo darme prisa si quiero llegar a tiempo

**Fin Flashback**

Ya me acordé, la máscara la debe tener Naruto, ah bueno, ya que, mejor me voy a verlo

Y ella se dirigía a verlo, cuando lo vio sentado en la orilla de la cascada y sin querer piso una pequeña madera la cual escuchó Naruto y regresó a ver quién era

— ¿Hinata?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… bueno—y bajó su mirada

—Sé que sólo soy una….una niña mimada caprichosa pero…no quería que vayas solo

— ¿Qué?, pero…porque…Hinata discúlpame estaba muy alterado en ese momento, tú no eres lo que acabas de decir

—Pero…pero tú me dijiste así

Y Naruto se acercó a ella y la abraza

—No quise decirte eso, eres muy importante, no eres una niña mimada caprichosa, eres muy amable, y si no me crees, mira, fuiste capaz de venir aquí aun cuando te había dicho eso

—Es porque yo sabía que no eres así, que era sólo el dolor de perder a alguien querido lo que te tenía así, por eso…yo…yo quiero estar contigo

— ¿Qué?

—Digo…yo…es que…para…consolarte, yo…yo no es nada malo yo…—trataba de defenderse Hinata toda roja, ocultando aquel sonrojo en el pecho de Naruto

—Descuida que si te entendí, pero…deberías tener mucho cuidado, ya que esa frase tiene un doble sentido—y le dedicaba una grata y sincera sonrisa

— ¡Naruto!...dijo toda sonrojada, sonrojo que ahora si podía ver naruto

_Definitivamente se la ve tan linda cuando se sonroja, podría acostumbrarme a ella muy fácilmente_

—Naruto, ¿volvemos a la aldea?

— ¿Volver?

—Sí, volver, ¿vamos?

—No lo creo, yo primero debo vengarme de su muerte,

—Naruto, ¿tu quieres venganza o justicia?

— ¿Es que acaso no es lo mismo?

—No, no son la misma cosa, existe una gran diferencia entre esos dos conceptos, con la venganza te haces daño tu mismo y con la justicia buscas…eso justamente, y sin hacerte daño, por favor volvamos juntos

—Hinata, no voy a volver, quiero…justicia o venganza, no sé, lo único que sé es que quiero matar a ese sujeto como pudo traicionar a mi maestro—y en el momento que dijo "maestro" en su cabeza pudo repetir las imágenes de su sensei

_¡__Mírate!..., le tienes miedo a tu sensei, y le tienes miedo a afrontar a la vida_

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Sucede algo Naruto?

_SÓLO ESCUCHA EL MENSAJE QUE TE HE DEJADO, TIENES TANTO POR QUE VIVIR y le sonríe antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos_

_¿Qué mensaje? _

—Naruto, volvamos juntos

— ¿eh? No, quiero vengarme, ¡no lo entiendes!

—Pues…sólo entiendo una cosa, que si no volvemos juntos…yo voy contigo

—No, nada de eso, ni siquiera lo pienses, esto es muy peligroso

—Y por lo mismo, no quiero dejarte ir y menos solo

—Hinata por favor

—Naruto escúchame—y le toma de las manos

—Déjame ir contigo, después de todo…dos es mejor que uno, si voy contigo, tu corazón no se hará de piedra, si voy contigo no estarás solo, si voy contigo estaré tranquila porque a menos sabré que hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance

—No puedo dejar que hagas esto, tú…tienes una vida que vivir

— ¿Qué vida?, yo…si te vas…seguro me obligaran a casarme con aquel feudal, se aprovechará de que te has ido y…—se abraza a él con más fuerza que nunca

—Por favor si te vas llévame contigo, no me dejes sola

_Si la dejo, como hizo Sasuke con Sakura la obligaran a casarse con aquel viejo, y si la llevo…aún no, mejor…mejor me quedo, pero…mi venganza sigue en pie_

—Está bien Hinata, volvamos

— ¡Naruto-kun!, gracias por escucharme, por ser comprensivo, ¿significa que no te vengarás?

—Me temo que…no, no me vengaré

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Lo prometo

Y Hinata lo abrazó

_Discúlpame Hinata, pero eso es algo que no puedo prometerte_

Y de esta forma ambos regresaron juntos a la aldea, como ya era de noche decidieron irse a sus departamentos, pero…

—Naruto, ¿puedo ir a dormir a tu departamento?

— ¿Qué?

—Es que…quiero…asegurarme de que no te vayas a ir, ¿por favor?

—Pero…

— yo…no…no tiene nada de malo…ya he dormido en tu casa ¿recuerdas?

—Pero…

— ¿O es que quieres huir?

—No, no, pero…

—O es que…tú piensas que…

— ¿Qué?—y la mira muy seriamente

—Que podría pasar algo…mmm entre…es…bueno…entre nosotros

— ¡No Hinata! no soy tan así de pervertido

— ¿Tan?

—Digo… ¡no soy un pervertido!

Y Hinata le sonreía

_Solito caes_

—Pero es que…

—Sólo…por favor sólo quiero estar segura de que no escaparás, por favor

—Está bien, vamos

—Am, Naruto…, mañana hay que estar temprano en la oficina de la Quinta para que no envíe un nuevo equipo para que te traiga

—Sí, claro, pero… ¿Cómo es que te dejó ir sola?

—Ahh, bueno…yo creo que…porque…supuestamente somos novios, por eso

—Ya, ya veo, bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?

_¿Supuestamente?, así que ella no siente lo que yo por ella, pero…que podría esperar_

Y de esa forma ambos se dirigieron al departamento de Naruto y ambos durmieron en la misma cama hasta el día siguiente

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en la oficina de la quinta

— ¡Shizune!, será mejor que vengas ahora mismo

— ¡Sí!, ya voy—dijo toda asustada,

—Se le ofrece algo

—Dime quien está disponible para la misión de traer de vuelta a Naruto

—Mmm, bueno, se encuentra disponible, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Haruno…

—Muy buenos días vieja

— ¿Naruto?

—Sí, sí, ya llegó por quien lloraban

Y Tsunade le lanzó un expediente en la cara a Naruto

— ¡Eres un baka!, ¡te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames vieja! Además, ¿Qué pretendías con huir de esa manera?

—Auch, ¡No tenía ningún derecho de golpearme de esa manera!

— ¿Ah sí?, pues…

—Tsunade-sama—dijo una voz muy tímida

—Ah, ¿Hinata?, veo que si pudiste traerlo a tiempo

— ¿De que habla?, si anoche llegamos

— ¿Ah sí?, entonces… ¿pasaron la noche juntos?

—Sí, respondió ingenuamente Naruto

Mientras Hinata estaba roja de la vergüenza ya que ella si entendió el doble sentido de la pregunta

—Pero…solo dormimos

—Aja, decía ella con el codo sobre la mesa y su mano sobre el mentón

—Hey nada de aja, ni otra cosa, es en serio, sólo dormimos—respondió Naruto que recién caía en el doble sentido de la pregunta

—Ya, ya, de cualquier modo me da gusto que estés aquí, pero, si me permites, quisiera hablar a solas con Hinata

—Ehhh, ¿Por qué?

—No hagas preguntas y déjanos solas

—Pero…

—Naruto-kun, por favor

—Pero…ash, está bien, pero…solo porque tú me lo pides Hinata

—Gracias Naruto-kun

Y Naruto se retira dejando a Hinata y a Tsunade en la oficina junto con Shizune

—Y bien Shizune ¿no tienes algo más que hacer?

—La verdad no que yo sepa

—Pues en este momento te buscas algo en que ocuparte porque necesito estar a solas con Hinata

—Eh, bien

Y cuando Hinata y Tsunade quedaron a solas Tsunade rompió el silencio

—Y bien Hinata, ¿tienes algo que decirme?

—Eh, no… ¿Por qué?

—No sé tal vez porque estamos 14 de febrero y parece que lo han olvidado, no están como el resto que me pide día libre y algunos como tu primo y su novia desde ayer así que prefiero hablar del tema contigo, ¿no vas a pedir permiso?

—Bueno…

—Concedido

—¿Qué?

Bueno no perdamos tiempo, además, no hay mucho que hacer así que yo también me tomaré el día, porque estamos en carnaval así que hay que aprovechar

—¿Aprovechar?

—Bueno…no sé como ustedes planeen "aprovechar" pero yo si sé como he de aprovechar, así que ya puedes irte, y el permiso lo tienen desde hoy hasta el 16, porque quiero que el 17 ya estén de vuelta

—Entendido, gracias

—Ah por cierto una última cosa, tienen una carta de la sacerdotisa Shion, llegó ayer

—¿De que tratara?

—No sé, pero seguro que tiene que ver con algo de boda y lo de hacerles acuerdo de San Valentín

— ¿La leyó?

—No como crees, solo estaba averiguando el contenido de aquel informe

— ¿Ahhh, pero…?—dijo algo sonrojada

—Bueno, bueno, ya vete o cambiaré de opinión

—Está bien, y gracias

Y Hinata se fue y afuera le estaba esperando Naruto

—¡Hinata!, ¿Qué quería hablar contigo la vieja?

—Este…nos da permiso para san Valentín y nos dio una carta de Shion

— ¿San Valentín? ¿Shion?, ¿de que me hablas?

—Es que hoy es el día del amor y la amistad y nos da…por así decirlo vacaciones, porque también cayó en carnaval y para el 17 debemos volver, y Shion nos ha escrito

—Ah ya, ya entendí, pero ¿Qué nos dice Shion?

—mm déjame ver

Y Hinata abrió la carta y la leyó en voz alta para qué naruto la escuchará también

_Queridos Naruto y Hinata_

_Espero que estén pasando bien, nosotros los hemos extrañado, y cuando digo nosotros me refiero a Koichi y a mí, yo les escribo por tres asuntos realmente importantes_

_Número uno: si ustedes olvidaron navidad seguro que olvidaron esta gran fecha del amor y la amistad, es que ya me los imagino y ese es el asunto número uno, hacerles acuerdo que el 14 es día de san Valentín, así que…por favor no lo olviden_

_Numero dos: ustedes nos deben una noche de karaoke, así que no se les olvide de venir a ver si hasta entonces ya encontraron su canción_

_Y la más importante de todas, es que Koichi y yo nos vamos a casar, pero…solo estamos esperando que ustedes se casen para en un mes después de la suya nosotros unir nuestras vidas, así que ¡APURÉNSEN! _

_Bien, eso es todo, bueno les deseo un feliz día del amor para que ustedes la aprovechen juntos y como los amigos que somos pues le deseo también un buen día_

_Con cariño_

_Shion y Koichi_

_Pd: No se olviden de San Valentín y el carnaval, ya que nos cayó al mismo tiempo, así que feliz día del amor mojado_

—Vaya, si no fuera porque ya me lo dijiste, en verdad ni idea de que hoy era San Valentín, pero…porque habrá dicho feliz día del amor mojado

—Ni idea, pero…tal vez…podríamos ver…ver que planean hacer los chicos, ¿no te parece?

—Nunca he podido estar más de acuerdo contigo Hinata, ¡vamos!

—Si

Y de esa manera ambos fueron a buscar a sus amigos para ver que podrían hacer, pero se entretenían en cada lugar, fueron al cine y vieron una película que mezclaba romance con una de miedo (ya saben lo que dicen en las de miedo, la chica tendera a sentirse protegida, y se unirá al chico más de una vez. Y en las románticas, se pueden crear el ambiente perfecto para una declaración o un beso. Todo es según lo que quieran conseguir, esto lo dijo en una obra llamada Clases para amar)

En fin la mañana pasó muy rápido y en un momento a otro Naruto se encontró un juego donde si le daba al blanco ganaba un peluche, y como sabrán lo terminó jugando y lo ganó, un hermoso osito de felpa que lo regaló a Hinata

Así se pasaron la mañana juntos, cuando tuvieron hambre fueron a Ichiraku y ahí se encontraron con Kiba, chouji y Shino

—Hey, ¿donde estaban metidos?—preguntó Chouji

—Eso es lo que le preguntamos a ustedes, ¿donde estaban?—preguntó Naruto

—Bueno, bueno, ¿si saben que en media hora hay que estar presentes porque la quinta tiene algo que decirnos?—dijo Shino

—No

—Pues ya lo saben—respondió Kiba

Y así ellos empezaron a comer su Ramen y de a poco la media hora pasó y fueron a ver que era lo que deseaba la quinta

—Bien, ya que están aquí todos yo tengo algo que deciros

—Parece que ya estuvo tomando—dijo Kiba desde abajo

— ¡Shizune!, ¿lo encontraste?

— ¿Encontrar que?—dijo Chouji

Y en eso salía Shizune con un tambor en sus manos

—Ah, un tambor, pero…¿para que lo quiere?

—Vaya que es una mujer problemática, se me hace que no será nada bueno

—Hey Shikamaru, vaya, vaya veo que te has perdido en todo este día—dijo Kiba

—Sí, bueno no es como que me necesitaras, además tenía una que otra cosa que hacer

—Tan vago como siempre

Y en eso escucharon que el tambor empezó a sonar

—Ok, quiero que canten conmigo, ok, yo primera y luego ustedes, y pobre de aquel que no cante

— ¿Qué?—se escucho decir de todos en ese momento

—Ok, Shizune ya sabes que hacer

Y todos se quedaron en silencio, que clase de canción saldría cantando

**A la voz del carnaval**

**Todo el mundo se levanta**

**Todo el mundo se levanta**

**Que bonito es carnaval**

Ahora todos o no respondo

Y así todos cantaron esa canción más rara, horrible y sobre todo insoportable

—Bien, bien, supongo que la mañana ya pasaron el día del amor, pero ahora yo celebro el día de carnaval, así que traigan el sake

—No Tsunade-sama, mejor tome un té, por favor le rogaba Shizune

—Nada de té, mejor toca ese tambor de nuevo, el mismo ritmo y todos después de mí

**Sake quiero**

**Sake quiero**

**Sake quiero**

**Té ya no**

Ahora todos

Y así todos empezaron a cantar esa canción

—Y como es carnaval, esto no sería carnaval sin el agua

— ¿Qué?

—Jutsu estilo de agua y empezó a mojar a todos ahí

—Bien, que comience el carnaval, se vale todo, lodo, arena, huevos, harina, agua, espuma, cualquier cosa

—Y en esas alturas el que más gozaba era naruto, que había conseguido huevos y se los echaba a todos y eso era una guerra campal, muchas persona que no querían ni ser mojadas, fueron enlodadas y llevadas arrastras al rio

—Hey Hinata, al fin entendí eso del día del amor mojado

—Tú crees Naruto, y paf, un balde lleno de harina le cayó encima, proporcionado por Kiba

—Hey, maldito Kiba

Hinata se defendía como podía, pero era inútil, afortunadamente con las chicas solo agua

Y la tarde paso, de guerra y batalla de agua, lodo y en fin ya pueden imaginar semejante locura

Un Kakashi, con harina, en la cabeza y mezclada en agua, parecía que iba hacer una masa, y a eso agréguenle el huevo y la espuma carnavalera y listo, pastel a la Kakashi y así la mayoría de los aldeanos en igual o peores condiciones,(créanme lo sé yo estuve peor que eso)ni el mismo Sasuke o Neji se salvaron, ya que ellos también pagaron piso

—Ya en la oficina de la quinta

—Tsunade-sama, ¿Por qué ha provocado esto?

—Porque es lo que hubiera querido hacer Jiraiya

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Recuerdo que siempre se quejaba de que nunca jugáramos carnaval como lo hacían otro lugar, que su ilusión era ver chicas jóvenes y mojadas y que todo fuera justamente, como lo estás viendo ahora, una locura, si, pero es la última locura que se hace en su nombre—y unas lágrimas pasan por sus mejillas

—Tsunade-sama

—No, no, ahora ve tú

—Pero… ¿Por qué no fue usted?

—Porque no estaba de humor, además…de esta forma se olvida tan irreparable pérdida

—Bien, entonces la dejo sola

_Me pregunto que tiene de cierto aquella copla de la canción "el que ama un imposible es un amante de verdad", la verdad es que no sé, yo siempre fui un imposible para Jiraiya, pero… ¿sería cierto que él es un amante verdadero?_

En fin, esta locura…la hice en tu nombre Jiraiya

Y tomó un vaso de sake y brindó por él.

**Continuará…**

**Próximo capitulo**

Habrá un recuerdo sobre lo que pasó en la noche de san Valentín, ya que habrá una cena en donde Naruto deberá elegir entre ir a ver a la chica de la cascada o quedarse con Hinata, primer duelo, como dijo black-sky-666 en un review, ¿Qué pesará más?, bueno, Hinata recibe un regaño de su querido suegrito, que tiene que ver por ponerlo a elegir demasiado pronto y un poco de locuras más

**N/A:** ok, ok, lo sé, imperdonable, horrible y aparte raro bueno, sé que no iba a dejar una nota pero es necesario aclarar que las dizque canciones son las más feas que he tenido que escuchar, son de carnaval de acá, en fin de tanto oírla pues se me ocurrió cambiarle un poco ya que el original dice. "chicha quiero trago no" y lo cambie y lo último "el que ama un imposible es amante de verdad", también lo saque de esa canción, ni idea de porque lo puse, pero ya lo hice y creo que lo seguiré usando je je

Mil disculpas es que mi inspiración no dio para mas, en la siguiente continuación daré lo mejor de mí, creo que definitivamente mis neuronas murieron con el capitulo anterior, pero en fin, valió la pena porque recibí muchos reviews y eso me emocionó, nos leeremos en la siguiente, sólo espero que para ese entonces mi cabello este reconocible, nos vemos bye

Gracias a:

**ana-gaara, ETOLPLOW-KUN, YukihiraQ, deltaporsiempre, Lolo18, koolcag, black-sky-666, Heero Kusanagi, napivico, Hanabi Sarutobi, Jay-Dope, Noe kiba-1541, Cybor-girl, eethomews, kai One-chan, J-E-wally, y****a-chan**, **marbella bela, Jell-O, lucy-chan97, Zack Dark**

**a todos muchas gracias ahora si me esmerare en publicar mas pronto en serio que si**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

**A partir de ahora**

Cuando toda la locura del carnaval pasó, Hinata estaba en su cuarto, recordando, 2 asuntos muy importantes que marcó su vida

**Flashback **

Ya eran las 6 de la noche, y ya había acabado con aquella guerra, "se vale todo", Naruto acompañaba a Hinata a su casa, y Naruto no paraba de hablar de lo gracioso que se veía Kakashi-sensei con toda esa mezcla en la cabeza

-Na…Naruto-kun, puedo…preguntarte algo

-¿Eh?, claro, dime Hinata

-Yo, bueno…empezó a jugar con sus dedos

-Me preguntaba…si tal vez…bueno…si quieres…tal vez podría…ir a tu departamento esta noche…dijo muy bajito y muy sonrojada

-¿Eh?, Hinata, discúlpame, pero en serio no oí nada, ¿lo podrías repetir?

-Yo…yo dije…si podrías…dejarme ir a tu departamento esta noche—dijo aparentando calma y serenidad

-Ah, eso, pero… ¿para que?

-Para…cenar…cenar juntos…pero…eso sólo si no te molesta

-No claro que no, como crees, está bien, puedes venir, pero…ya es algo tarde, ¿segura?, no lo dejamos para mañana

-No, es que…hoy es san Valentín y…pues…mañana no sería lo mismo

-Pues…una fecha no lo marca todo…pero…si es importante para ti, para mí también, pero…seguramente querrás ir a tu casa antes, así que te acompaño y te espero en una hora en mi departamento, yo te ayudaré en la cena y así será más rápido

-Si Naruto-kun, entonces vamos

Y así ellos empezaron a caminar con dirección a la casa de Hinata

-Nos vemos esta noche Hinata—se despedía Naruto

**Fin flashback**

Definitivamente el hecho de ir a cenar con Naruto me hizo muy feliz, pero cuando llegué a mi casa y ver a los de mi clan en una reunión fue impactante y sin duda, ahí me dieron el segundo asunto que marcó mi vida

**Flashback **

Hinata ingresaba a su casa cuando pudo sentir la presencia de su padre

-Hinata, será mejor que subas y te arregles lo más pronto posible, los miembros del clan están aquí y están discutiendo de algo muy importante, te estamos esperando así que será mejor que te des prisa

-Entendido

Y así Hinata subió a toda carrera a su cuarto, es ahí cuando agradecía a los cielos de que sólo le hayan echado agua y que no le hayan arrojado harina o todas esas cosas por lo cual salió inmediato hacia la estancia

-Buenas noches—dijo Hinata haciendo reverencia a los presentes

-Buenas noches Hinata-sama, como podrás darte cuenta, Neji y su prometida Ten-Ten están aquí, ¿sabes por que?—dijo Satoshi

-La verdad…no estoy muy segura

-Satoshi da un fuerte suspiro, Hinata-sama, ya es hora

-¿Ya es hora de que?

-Hinata, Neji y yo…ya nos vamos a casar, la boda es unos cuantos días

-Para ser exactos, en una semana—recalcó Satoshi

-¿Una semana?, pero…no…no sabia

-Hinata-sama, parece que ha olvidado, que ya ha pasado un mes desde que se nos presentaron a nosotros como los novios que eran y que por ende ya deben estar preparados para el matrimonio, ¿acaso no están haciendo los arreglos?

-Nosotros…

-Es que Hinata está muy enamorada por eso se le ha olvidado, pero lo tiene muy presente—dijo Ten-ten en un intento por ayudar a su amiga

-Mmm, bueno…tomando en cuenta el novio que tiene, él descuidado y ella enamorada, será mejor que ya hablen de los preparativos

-Ay querida no siempre puedes estar de novia eterna, deben hablar de los preparativos, mira que la cuenta ya les comienza a ustedes, sé que en un inicio se dijo que tres meses después de la boda de tu primo sería la tuya, pero…las cosas se van a acelerar, tu boda será en un mes después de la de Neji, así que conversa con aquel simpático jovencito—dijo Naoko

-¿En un mes nos casamos Naruto-kun y yo?—dijo muy sorprendida

**Fin flashback**

Definitivamente eso si marcó mi vida, ¿un mes?, estaba feliz y a la vez…no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Naruto, sin embargo, esa noticia sólo me hizo hacer algo que para mí era muy necesario, tenía que aclararlo, ¿a quien quería Naruto? ¿A mí o…a la chica de la cascada?

**Flashback**

-¿Qué sucede Hinata-sama?, ¿es que acaso ya no se quiere casar?—dijo Satoshi

-No, no es eso…es que… ¿un mes?, y preparar todo

-Hinata-sama, esa no es excusa, ¿o no estás feliz?—dijo Naoko

-Si…si lo estoy—dijo con una sonrisa, es más, ahora mismo hablaré con Naruto-kun para hablar de una fecha posible, yo… ¿me puedo retirar?

-¿Por qué mejor no lo traes acá?—dijo Satoshi

-Es que…hoy, vamos a cenar juntos…por…por San Valentín, lo siento

-Ay querida, no tienes porque disculparte, entendemos que san Valentín es una fecha importante así que puedes irte y me saludas a tu apuesto prometido—dijo Naoko

-Gra…gracias y…y así lo haré y se retiró de ahí

Hinata subía a su habitación, estaba decidida a algo

_-Hey nuerita, ya va haber pastel de boda, ¿no te da gusto?_

_-Si, si me da gusto—y sacaba un papel y empezó a escribir una nota_

_-¿Qué haces nuerita?—dijo curioso_

_-Yo…yo quiero saber a quién quiere naruto_

_-Pues…es obvio que a ti nuerita, él ya no siente nada por la Haruno_

_-No…no me refiero a eso…yo…yo quiero saber, a cual prefiere…si a mi…o a la chica de la cascada_

_-Por favor nuerita, eso es una locura, ambas son la misma_

_-Pero él no lo sabe_

_-¿Y culpa de quién es?—dijo sarcásticamente_

_-No me entiende_

_-La verdad que no, y eso que hago mí mejor esfuerzo_

_-Yo…yo quiero saber…si él me quiere a mí, por… por mi forma de ser con él, o si él quiere a esa chica de la cascada, a la chica exuberante, no recuerda que él me dijo que sólo quería encontrarla a ella, cuando estuvimos en la aldea demoniaca, él dijo eso, sí es cierto, ya no le importaba Sakura, pero le importaba la chica de la cascada la quería encontrar, él dijo que su destino estaba con ella y…_

_-Y de cierta forma es cierto, tú eres la chica de la cascada, tú eres un dos por uno_

_-No quiero eso, yo quiero que escoja_

_-Es aún muy pronto…no puedes hacer eso_

_-¿Y por qué no?_

_-¡Hyuga Hinata, no puedes hacer que mi hijo escoja cuando, sabemos que son la misma persona, eso es ilógico!—dijo en un tono muy molesto, que sorprendió a Hinata_

_-Es que no me entiende, con un suegro como usted no necesito enemigos_

_-Me vas a hacer molestar Hinata_

_-Pues ya lo está…ya no me dice nuerita_

_-Es que es ilógico hacerlo elegir, entre Hinata y la chica de la cascada, cuando sabemos que las dos son una misma, no hay Hinata sin chica de la cascada y no hay chica de la cascada sin Hinata_

_-Pero…_

_-Es como, no hay noche sin luna o no hay día sin sol, no puedes hacer elegir, ¡no lo hagas!—dijo eso ultimo muy demandante y serio_

_-¿No se supone que está de mi parte?_

_-Y lo estoy…pero, es absurdo lo que planeas, estás celosa de ti misma_

_-Es que…quiero ver a quien elige_

_-Aquí no va a ver ganadora ni perdedora, además…como sabrás con quien se quedará, para que te quedes tú_

_-Yo también puedo hacer un clon de sombra_

_-Ah, entonces mi hijo hará eso, ¡ves!, no habrá perdedores_

_-Yo me quedaré en la cena_

_-Y… ¿Cómo sabrás que es el original y no la copia?_

-…

_-¡Ves!, no hagas nada, no lo pongas a elegir, ve a la cena dile lo de la boda, disfruta de san Valentín, no sufras por algo que sabes que lo tienes, no creas que lo pierdes, tú lo eres todo para mi hijo_

_-Aun así lo haré_

_-¿No hay como hacerte cambiar de opinión?_

_-No, ya lo decidí_

_-Veo que puedes ser igual de terca que mi hijo, pero… ¿que pasaría si mi hijo decide dejar el clon en la cena?, lo odiarías por haber elegido una parte de ti_

_-No, sólo que así sabría que debo ser más como aquella chica de la cascada, me dolería saber que prefiere a la exuberante chica de allá y no a mí, pero…no lo odiaría, eso sería imposible_

_-¿Y cómo lo vas a llamar?_

_-La canción_

_-¿Aquella canción?_

_-Si, esa misma, yo le dije que cuando la volviera_ a oír, es porque me ha encontrado y eso haré

_-¿Y que vas a escribir?_

_-Que me devuelva la máscara en aquella cascada exactamente a las 8 de la noche_

_-Y a esa hora te encuentras con mi hijo, verdad_

_-Sí, eso mismo_

_-Pues…, espero que mi hijo haga lo correcto, y te aseguro…que te sorprenderá, cual sea su decisión te sorprenderá y espero no te deprimas por saber la decisión de mi hijo, te aseguro que aquí la única que perderá eres tú_

_-No lo sé, y estoy segura que Naruto-kun me sorprenderá y por eso lo amo_

_-En ese caso…suerte—y desaparece_

-¿Suerte?...no sé si la necesite, pero…gracias, bueno…son 7 y media, mejor me apuro

Y así hinata escribió la nota que decía:

_Yo siempre he estado contigo,_

_Siempre me tendrás ahí a tu lado,_

_Tal vez no me veas…, pero yo a ti si_

_Naruto, necesito verte, necesito verte en este día por favor…trae la máscara que te dejé a ti, te espero en la cascada a las 8_

_Con amor tú chica de la cascada_

Y así hinata salió de su casa y se dirigió al departamento de su amado, y dejó la carta por debajo de la puerta y empezó a cantar muy delicadamente

_**Un día llegaré **_

_**Con un disfraz distinto **_

_**el color la misma faz **_

_**te desarmaré, ni cuenta te darás **_

_**para entregarte el corazón **_

Naruto al escuchar aquella canción, un sinfín de recuerdos llegaron a su mente, y salió a buscarla, pero fue inútil, no la encontró, pero en su lugar encontró una nota la leyó, y ahora estaba algo dudoso, a esa hora llegaba Hinata y a esa hora la chica de la cascada le pedía que se vieran

¿por qué?, ¿Por qué no fue en diferentes horas?, sino que al mismo tiempo, con cual debería ir

Y se sentó en él un mueble, que hacer, que hacer se repetía una y otra vez

Se me debe ocurrir algo realmente bueno, ¿Qué hago?

Ahhh, ¡ya sé! Un clon de sombra, pero… ¿A dónde lo envió?, ¿con quién me quedo yo?

¡Que hago una señal, sólo pido una señal!, nunca he pedido nada, sólo dame una señal

Y en eso suena el timbre y naruto va a abrir la puerta

-¿Hinata?, que...que bueno que llegaste

-¿Qué?, es que… ¿necesitas que venga más tarde?, ¿estás muy ocupado?

-No, no, Hinata…para ti nunca estaría ocupado, entra y allá está la cocina, pero…me disculpas, debo ir a buscar algo ya regreso

-Si Naruto-kun, yo te espero

Y Naruto se fue a un lado de la habitación y encontró la pequeña máscara, aquél antifaz, y lo guardó en su chaqueta

-Hinata, me disculpas, solo será un momento, salgo a ver algo y regreso

-Si…claro está bien, y Naruto salió afuera y en un momento regresó

Hinata no quiso usar su técnica, para ver que había hecho, ya vine Hinata, sólo quería ver el paisaje nocturno, y bien… ¿te ayudo en algo?

_Pude saber si eras el original o una simple copia, pero…lo mejor será saber que fue lo que decidiste_

-Comienza por cortar estas verduras

Y así ellos empezaron a cocinar se la pasaban bien, Hinata descubrió que naruto no sabía cortar verduras, aquellos pedazos de cebolla parecían fideos de Ramen y eso lo dijo el mismo Naruto, pero así ambos se reían de cada ocurrencia de naruto

Mientras en la cascada se podía ver a una Hinata con el cabello corto, de un tono negro-rojizo, sus ojos eran del color de la miel y usaba un vestido rojo que se ajustaba a su cuerpo

Cuando de repente…sintió que le cubrían los ojos, era Naruto que le había puesto la máscara

-Naruto, que bueno que viniste—dijo sonriente y retirándose la máscara de su rostro

-Yo…sólo vine a dejarte la máscara

-¿Qué?

-Lo lamento…pero…creo que…ya no siento lo mismo por ti

-¿A que te refieres?

-Disculpa…sólo venia a dejarte la máscara y a decirte que encontré a alguien con quien pasar mi vida

-Pero… ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Admito que en un tiempo…creí que tú eras mi todo, pero…de a poco cambie de opinión lo siento…estoy seguro que alguien te hará muy feliz…tú lo mereces

-Naruto yo…

-No, no es tu culpa, tuve que elegir hoy, entre venir aquí y quedarme con mi novia

-Y viniste conmigo

-Vine, pero…sólo soy un clon, el original se quedó

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Lo siento…espero…que nos volvamos a ver y desaparece en una nube de humo

-¿Era un clon?, Naruto-kun, me eligió a mí, y no a esta chica

_-¿Y que ganaste con esto Hinata?_

_-¿Por qué me llama por mi nombre?_

_-¿No te sientes rechazada?, mi hijo ha elegido a Hinata y no a la chica de la cascada, y sabemos…que eso es imposible_

_-Pues…entonces…nunca sabrá que somos la misma, seguro…la olvidará_

_-Bien, muy bien pensado, él la olvidará, pero… ¿y tú?…la verdad tarde o temprano se descubre, ¿no has pensado en eso?_

_-Pero es que…_

_-Te digo algo…aquí sólo has perdido tú, le negaste la oportunidad de que Naruto sepa que siempre has sido tú, si le hubieras dicho, yo soy Hinata otra sería la historia_

_-Pero…_

_-Me decepcionas Hinata, pero te digo algo…la verdad se sabrá, y ahí te quiero ver que harás_

_-Yo…_

_-Seguiré de tu lado nuerita…pero…es la primera vez que me decepcionas, pero…le tendrás que decir, estoy seguro que le dirás_

_Y Minato desaparece dejándola confundida_

_No sé, pero…ya pasó todo, y desaparece de ahí_

**Volviendo a la cena**

¿Qué?—y hinata dejó caer unas velas al piso

-¿Sucede algo Hinata?

-Naruto-kun y lo abraza

-¡Hinata!, ¿estás bien?

_Me elegiste a mí, a mí, naruto-kun—pensaba ella_

-¿Hinata?, ¿hice algo mal?, ¿te asustaste con algo? ¿Te arrepientes?

-No…no, eso nunca, Naruto-kun, es que…cuando fui a la casa…estaban los del clan, ¿te acuerdas aquella reunión en víspera de año nuevo?

-Si, si me acuerdo, ¿y que pasa con ello?

-Sucede que…Neji y Ten-ten…se casan la semana que viene

-…

-Y…nosotros…nos casaremos el mes que viene

-Pero… ¿no era en tres meses después?

-Si…pero…están adelantándolo todo, ¿te arrepientes?

_¿Casarnos?, y yo aún no sé si Hinata siente lo que yo por ella_

-¿Te arrepientes Naruto-kun?

-No…no me arrepiento, quiero ayudarte, ¿recuerdas?

_Sólo quiere ayudarme, es sólo eso, pero…si sólo quieres ayudarme… ¿Por qué elegiste quedarte conmigo?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿sentirás amor por mi?_

-Naruto-kun—y lo abraza nuevamente

_Quiero ayudarte, si, pero…quiero amarte, quiero que me ames_

-Entones…Hinata…la cuenta regresiva comienza, ¿no?

-Sí, me alegra que no te arrepientas

-Jamás lo haría Hinata, pero…la cena está lista, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?

-Gracias…naruto-kun, ¿no se que haría sin ti?

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, vamos a cenar

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Hola he de decir que hoy visto de negro, ando de luto, hoy mueren mis vacaciones, ¡en fin! les adelanto que en el siguiente habrá lemon, será el primer lemon en esta historia, dios que paciencia me han tenido, deben quererme mucho ja ja, y bueno volviendo no sólo un lemon si no 2, si chicos y chicas se viene el combo, por un capítulo, lea dos lemon, claro serán en sueños, pero…siguen siendo lemon, uno será en la cascada y el otro…pues ya dije mucho, recién hoy que comienzo clases me entero que tengo clases de 8 a 12 cosa que ya sabía, y nunca había visto el reloj andar tan lento, parecía que una hora había pasado y en realidad sólo había pasado unos torturantes 15 minutos y las veces que yo cabeceaba eran incontables je je pero lo que no sabía era que las prácticas son de 1 a 7 de la noche, no me gusta quejarme pero…¡me quejo!, lo bueno, las prácticas me gustan y es lo mejor de la U y que comienzan en abril 5

Gracias, mil gracias por leer, estoy súper agradecida con todos ustedes por cierto…no sufran, que Naruto si sabrá que Hinata es la chica de la cascada, tal y como me lo dijo ya-chan, así que…amiga ya sabes cómo va a ser ji ji, aunque…tendrás que recordarme un detallito

Bueno…se supone que debía escribir para Diario de una pasión pero en esa historia…no doy ni para adelante ni para atrás, así que lo siento Umiko, no pude actualizar la otra que te gusta pero…te dedico este capi, por tu cumpleaños, ¡FELIZ CUMPLE AMIGA MIA! Y que cumplas muchos más, no es mucho, pero es lo que puedo hacer por ti ok, hoy será un día negro para mí, pero…el saber que estas de cumple lo hace especial ya que eres una chica alegre que me alienta mucho

También va dedicado a Lolo18, ya que me ha dicho, cuando pedí disculpas por llegar tarde que no me preocupe, es bueno oír que me dan chance para llegar tarde je je, en fin, este capi va dedicado a ti también, por la paciencia que has tenido con mi personita y la tranquilidad que le has dado a mi alma torturada ja ja, además te lo dedico, por el concierto super importante que tienes, que te vaya super bien y tambien te lo dedico con mucho cariño amiga mia.

Un capitulo con doble dedicatoria y como ya hable mucho, definitivamente no puedo evitarlo, lo siento.

Gracias por la paciencia, nos leemos luego, a menos eso espero bye.


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto

¡Lástima! Chicos y chicas, no hay lemon aquí, a menos esto que presento no es lemon, es un intento de lemon, y para colmo los dos son un fracaso total, pero…es una probadita de lo que vendrá más adelante ok, digamos que esto es lime tirado a lemon…o… lemon tirado a lime…Emm, no sé, ustedes juzguen

**Noches de sueños inesperados y ¿una declaración?**

—Gracias…Naruto-kun, ¿no se que haría sin ti?

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, será mejor que vayamos a cenar

Y así ambos pasaron su noche de San Valentín, cenando juntos, y como lo había dicho Naruto, Hinata se quedó a dormir ahí

—Na…Naruto-kun, seguro…seguro no quieres dormir conmigo…es decir…hay espacio…podrías…

—No Hinata, así está bien, en serio que sí, lo mejor será que esta noche yo duerma aquí en el mueble y así estoy bien

—Pero…

Y Naruto la empezó a empujar para que fuera al pie de la cama

—No Hinata, descuida, todo está bien, ahora, ve a dormir

—Está bien, gracias, hasta…hasta mañana, y le da un beso en la mejilla

Esa noche Hinata estaba realmente muy preocupada, de cierta manera no podía dormir, le preocupaba algo…y no sabía que era o más bien, no quería aceptarlo

_-No soy de los que gustan de decir ¡te lo dije!, pero… ¡Te lo dije!, te preocupa que haya rechazado una parte de ti, ¿no?_

_-Es que…_

_-¿Qué pasaría si mi hijo se enterara que tu eres la chica de la cascada?, ¿has pensado en ello?_

_-No…pero…no lo sabrá_

_-¿Y quién lo asegura?_

_-Es que…_

_-Nuerita…yo te apoyo, te adoro, desde el inicio me caíste muy bien, nunca creí que me fueras a dar un dolor de cabeza tan grande_

_-Pero…_

_-Siempre creí que sería mi hijo el que me daría problemas pero… ¿tú nuerita?…jamás, bueno… hasta ahora_

_-Pero…_

_-Ya nuerita…espero, que todo salga bien, es más, estoy seguro que todo estará bien_

_-Lamento decepcionarle—dijo en un tono de voz muy apagado_

_-No nuerita, no digas eso…no me decepciono, lo que dije es que…no era esa la actitud que debías tener, sólo eso_

_-Pero…_

_-Nuerita, ya déjalo, todo quedó como querías, sólo falta ver… ¿Qué pasará ahora? Y más ahora que la boda está cerca_

_-Si tiene razón_

_-Bien, esa es la actitud…me despido, ten buena noche nuerita mía_

Y así, Hinata se quedó profundamente dormida

Luego de un rato vemos a un Naruto recostado en el mueble que no podía dormir

—Porque no dejo de pensar en ti—dijo en voz alta

— ¿En quién Naruto-kun?

—Ahh—y Naruto cae del mueble

— ¡Naruto-kun!—dijo muy preocupada por él

—Hi…Hinata… ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?—dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

—Pues…no…no podía dormir y…vine por agua…y a lo que me regresaba…pues…lo siento…no pude evitar oír lo que dijiste—se sentó a lado de él

— ¿Te referías a Sakura?—dijo muy bajito

—No Hinata…no me refiero a ella

—Entonces… ¿a la chica de la cascada?

—Tampoco…yo…no dejo de pensar en…

— ¿Por qué no ves mas allá de lo que tus ojos ven?

— ¿Eh?... ¿que tiene que ver esto con lo que digo?—dijo muy sorprendido y con cara de no entender

—Que… Por qué…si yo estoy contigo… ¿Por qué yo no?—dijo mirando el suelo

—Hinata…—y le toma del mentón para hacer que sus miradas se cruzaran

—Ya…hace mucho tiempo que tú has ganado un lugar muy grande y definitivo en mi corazón—dijo lleno de ternura y dedicándole una mirada de amor

— ¿Qué?—dijo ella muy ruborizada

—Hinata…tú…de a poquito…te has ido metiendo en mi corazón, tu sonrisa, tu cariño, tu paciencia, todo de ti…y eso ha hecho que tú ya te quedes definitivamente en mi corazón…y nadie…escúchame…nadie te sacará de ahí…porque…es cierto, necesito mi corazón para seguir viviendo, pero…más te necesito a ti…ya que tú eres la que lo hace latir

—Naruto-kun—y lo abraza

—Hinata—pero yo…yo no sé que sientes por mí

—Naruto-kun…yo… yo siempre estuve ahí apoyándote, aunque en silencio, nunca hice nada malo por ti, al contrario…hice de todo para que tú fueras feliz, todo en lo que yo pudiera hacer, ¿dime?, ¿eso crees que es sólo admiración?

—Aquella vez…me dijiste que me admirabas ¿no?

—Y es cierto…pero…yo… yo ocultaba algo en esa admiración…

—Hinata… ¿Qué, que escondes?—decía impaciente, ansioso de escucharla

—Yo…yo… yo te…yo te amo—dijo muy ruborizada

Naruto abría sus ojos y mostraba un brillo único, no sabía y le costaba creer aquello que Hinata le decía, era como si la venda se le cayera de los ojos y un sinfín de sentimientos se cruzaron y ahora sabia que toda esa preocupación por ella aún antes de saber sus sentimientos, todo ese sentimiento que ella lograba despertar en él, eso… era amor

Estaba realmente conmovido, su mirada lo decía todo, pero Hinata lo malinterpretó, y pensó en retirarse

—Lo siento Naruto-kun…no debí decírtelo—y se levantaba

— ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso es mentira?—dijo con cierto temor, temor de que ella le estuviera mintiendo o jugando con sus sentimientos

—No…no es mentira…sólo quería que lo supieras…no…no es necesario que lo correspondas…después de todo…soy…tan poquita cosa—esto último dijo muy bajo, pero…Naruto si alcanzó a oírlo

— ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso!, no permitiré que nadie te lastime y eso te incluye a ti misma y la atrae a él para abrazarla

—Como dije antes…te has metido en mi corazón y nadie te sacará de ahí, por la simple razón…de que yo también te amo

—Na…Naruto-kun—dijo muy suavemente

La tenia entres sus brazos, la miraba de forma tan delicada, cual temor a romperla con la mirada, su mano…su mano recorría el sonrojado rostro de ella…deteniéndose en sus labios, ella lo miraba tímidamente, no pensaba en otra cosa y se dejó llevar por él y entonces Naruto simplemente la besó y el sentir que ella le correspondía lo hacía muy feliz

Al terminar aquel beso, Naruto preguntó

—Y ahora… ¿Qué somos Hinata?

—Yo…yo no sé…tú…tú eres el experimentado—respondió tímidamente

Naruto le sonríe—pues en ese caso…espero que el experimento funcione

Nuevamente la besaba y se sentía feliz de que ella le correspondiera y empezó a deslizar su mano por la espalda de ella, deteniéndose en su cintura, no pudo aguantar tanto calor, que empezó a quitarle aquella blusa que tanto le estorbaba

Al dejarle una parte expuesta…él empezó a aferrarse más al perfecto cuerpo de ella, caricias suaves, que despertaban pasión y deseo no se hicieron esperar

Na…Naruto—decía entrecortadamente mientras sus manos temblorosas estaban recorriendo el pecho de su mano, retirando aquella chaqueta, seguida de una camisa negra que terminaron en el suelo y Hinata no tenía nada mas en que refugiarse que en la cálida piel de su amado

Naruto la tomó en brazos y la llevaba a la cama, la recostó delicadamente mientras con sus manos empezaba a deslizar hasta llegar al borde del pantalón de ella lo cual lo retiró y pudo sentir aquella delicada piel para él, sintió calidez…calidez que se convertiría en fuego, un fuego que lo devoraba

Naruto se arrodilló en la cama y la miraba, tan deseoso de seguir y no detenerse, que en ese momento el mismo se retiró el pantalón, quedando en bóxers y con sus labios empezó a recorrer cada milímetro de la piel de Hinata, amaba recorrer todo el cuerpo de ella

—Mmm Na…Naruto-kun—decía mientras su respiración se empezaba a agitar y sus pechos subían y bajaban a una velocidad que volvía loco a Naruto, llegó a aquellos que tanto llamaban su atención y retiró el brazier, dejándola expuesta—ella completamente sonrojada, sólo se dejaba llevar por las nuevas sensaciones que él producía en ella

—Mmm Hinata—decía con voz ronca mientras acariciaba un pecho de ella

—Ahhh…Na…Naruto-kun—decía mientras arqueaba su espalda

—Hinata—y se acercaba a su oído

—Necesito más de ti—dijo seductoramente

Y Hinata le sonríe tímidamente y asiente con la cabeza, tan delicadamente, tan sonrojada

Y Naruto se deslizaba por su cuello, se sentía embriagado por aquel aroma que sentía, su respiración era agitada y sus manos subían delicadamente por todo el cuerpo de Hinata

-Mmm…Na…Naruto-kun—decía extasiada por las caricias que le brindaba Naruto y ella recorría con sus manos la espalda de Naruto y descendía hasta llegar al filo del bóxer, e intentaba quitarlo, pero…no podía ya que Naruto estaba encima de ella, a lo que se escuchó un leve quejido

Naruto sonrió con malicia y empezó a descender y mientras descendía…

No Hinata…mmm aún no…mmm déjame consentirte, sólo como tú lo mereces, déjame llevarte al paraíso, mmm

Había llegado al abdomen de Hinata y llegó al borde de las pantaletas de ella, y empezó a retirarla, tan despacio que era una tortura

—Na…Naruto-kun—decía asustada

—No…no Hinata e inmediatamente subió y la besó, mientras le acariciaba uno de sus pechos

—No tengas miedo, ahora con ambas manos, tenía a los dos pechos de Hinata dando suaves masajes, mientras sus respiraciones iban en aumento

—Confía en mi Hinata, yo te amo…consumamos nuestro amor, Hinata-chan…si seduces mi mente…mmm…te doy mi cuerpo ahhh y si encuentras mi alma…mmm seré tuyo para siempre —dijo en susurro en su oído, mientras le daba pequeños mordiscos en su lóbulo

—Hinata, se sintió segura en sus brazos y todo temor desapareció

Entonces Naruto nuevamente descendía y suavemente se perdía entre las piernas de ella e introdujo un dedo, por lo que Hinata se arqueaba de placer

Ahhhhhh…mmm Na…Naruto-kun—su respiración ahora estaba muy agitada y sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas y se arqueaba ante aquella experiencia completamente nueva

Por su parte Naruto empezaba a sentir que algo en su cuerpo empezaba a despertar y clamaba toda su atención, por lo que decidió probar aquel elixir que de su novia empezaba a brotar

Su lengua empezó a explorar en su interior y Hinata se sentía desfallecer

Mmm Na…Naruto-kun ahhhhhhh si…sigue—decía perdida en el placer que sentía

¿Te gusta Hinata?...ahhh eres la única que me despierta tanto tanto deseo de seguir y no separarme de ti

Y ahora Hinata dio un leve giro y se colocaba encima de él, — ¿puedo…puedo consentirte?

—Si eres tú Hinata…puedes hacerme todo lo que quieras, soy todo tuyo—dijo muy ronco haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara

—Eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas Hinata—dijo muy agitado y la acercaba a él para besarla y deslizar sus manos por su espalda, y sentir sus glúteos

Mmm Hinata…eres tan suave, tan adictiva ahhhhhhh se sintió encender al máximo al sentir sus sexos rozar

Por lo que Hinata descendió y retiró su bóxer, y acercó sus pechos a su nuevo "juguete" y lo estrujó con sus bien proporcionados pechos, haciendo que Naruto llegara al éxtasis

—Ahhhhhh Hi…Hinata…mmm

—Aún podemos seguir…Naruto-kun, recuerda que te amo

—Yo…yo también te amo ahhh Hinata

— ¡Hinata!

Se encontraba un Naruto agitado en el mueble, sudoroso, ansioso Y…

¿Un sueño?, pero… ¡que sueño! Y se recostaba de nuevo en el mueble

Necesitaré…nueva sabana, y agua fría para mí, para calmarme—pensaba el joven rubio

Te amo Hinata y desearía que suceda muy pronto lo que he soñado—cerraba sus ojos recordando aquel sueño

En la habitación de Hinata, se encontraba ella en las misma condiciones que Naruto, acababa de despertar de un sueño, muy, pero muy ¿caliente?

_Pero… ¿Qué fue ese sueño?—se decía ella misma_

_Y se recostaba en la cama, esperando que su respiración se regulara, recordando aquel sueño_

— _¿La cascada?, pero… ¿que hago aquí?_

— _¡Hinata!—decía un muy animado Naruto_

—_Naruto-kun, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

—_Pues… quería nadar un rato y pensé que… tal vez querías venir, ¿hace calor no?_

—_Está anocheciendo—dijo mirando el cielo_

—_Por lo mismo, para relajarnos… ¿vienes?_

—_Ahhh, pues…está bien_

—_Bien…y Naruto empezaba a quitarse su camiseta y su pantalón quedando en bóxers y dejando a una Hinata sonrojada, nunca lo había visto así, sentía la necesidad de desmayarse pero cuando lo vio lanzándose al agua y salpicándola toda despertó del trance_

—_Na…Naruto-kun_

_A Naruto no le importaba haberla salpicado_

—_Hey Hinata, ven, el agua está bien, pero… ¿no te vas a quitar la ropa?_

—_Hinata se sonrojó ante ese comentario y Naruto intentó defenderse_

—_Digo…si no te la quitas te mojarías y…no puedes regresar mojada ¿verdad?_

—_Si…pero… ¿podrías darte la vuelta?_

— _¿Por qué?—dijo sin comprender el porqué_

—_Me da…pena—dijo sonrojada_

—_Ahhh—Naruto puso cara de no entender, iba decirle algo más pero al verla jugar con sus dedos y sonrojada, decidió no llevarle la contraria_

—_Como quieras—y se dio la vuelta_

_Hinata empezó a quitarse la blusa, quedando en un top negro, y se retiró el pantalón quedando en pantaletas, por lo que decidió entrar al agua inmediatamente, para que Naruto no la vea, pero…ella buscaba mantenerse alejada de él_

— ¿_Ya Hinata?_

—_S…si—dijo nerviosamente_

—_Ahhh, ¿Hinata?, ¿estás molesta conmigo? e intentaba acercarse a ella y ella retrocedía para atrás_

—_N…no…Naruto-kun… ¿por…porqué lo dices?_

—_Te estás alejando de mí_

_Y Hinata se sintió arrinconada al llegar a una piedra, que al regresar a mirar era la misma en donde había recostado a Naruto aquella vez, donde se dejó ver para consolarlo, luego de la muerte de Jiraiya_

_Y cuando regresó a mirar a Naruto, este ya no estaba lejos, ahora estaba tan cerca de ella, tan cerca que pudo sentir su respiración _

—_Na…Na…Naruto-kun—dijo muy asustada_

— _¿Me tienes miedo?, ¿Por qué huyes?—le decía mientras la tomaba de la cintura_

—_Yo…yo…es que…Naruto-kun…estás muy cerca_

— _¿Es malo?_

—_Es que…_

_Y Naruto la tomaba del mentón y sus miradas se encontraron_

—_No te voy hacer daño…sólo…sólo…quiero…amarte_

— _¿Qué?—dijo sorprendida_

_Y Naruto la cargó y la subió a aquella roca y él encima de ella, con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo_

—_Na…Naruto-kun…aquí no…_

—_Shhh Hinata, confía en mí, este es un mágico lugar…nadie nos molestará, sólo existimos tú y yo, déjame amarte_

—_Naruto…yo…_

—_Yo te amo Hinata—y le empezó a besar por el cuello y la empezó a levantar un poquito, para retirar el top de Hinata y lo dejó en una piedra de alado y descendía muy despacio hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales a uno le daba suaves mordiscos, haciendo que la piel de Hinata se erizara_

—_Relájate Hinata, no te haré daño…al contrario, disfrutemos juntos nuestro amor y Hinata recorría con sus manos el musculoso cuerpo de Naruto, perdiéndose por la espalda de este_

_Naruto se sumerge en el agua y hace que Hinata se siente y la despoja de la última prenda y ahora la sumerge en el agua y la abraza mas a él, haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran más y más_

_Sus labios se juntaron uniéndose en un beso, uno muy apasionado, donde sus lenguas se encontraban y exploraban lo que tanto deseaban_

_Se separaron para recuperar aliento_

—_Hinata—decía entrecortadamente y nuevamente la guiaba hasta detrás de la cascada, y justo ahí había una especie de cueva en donde la llevó y la colocó delicadamente sobre arena suave_

_Pero Hinata quería consentir a su amado, para ella lo más importante era amarlo, consentirlo, por lo que ella se colocó encima de él y le retiró el bóxer y muy despacio empezó a dar suaves movimientos de arriba hacia abajo y le daba unos cuantos toques con su lengua_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, Hi…Hinata mmm, te amo—decía entrecortadamente y ronco de excitación_

_Dime Naruto-kun, si lo pongo entre mis pechos mmmmmmmmm ahhhhhhh si…te gusta mmm_

_Hinata…ahhhhhhh no…no te detengas, yo quiero_

_¿Qué quieres?_

_Esto—y se daba vuelta dejándola a ella debajo de él, y sorprendiéndola _

_Quiero probar tus pechos, y a uno lo masajeaba y al otro lo besaba, lo succionaba le gustaba recorrer todo de ella_

_Y descendía hasta llegar a la intimidad de Hinata, lugar que era desconocido, incluso para Hinata e introdujo un dedo en el interior de ella_

_Hinata arqueaba su espalda_

_Mmm mas…Na…Naruto-kun…si…sigue ahhhhhhh_

_Y así introdujo un segundo dedo y un tercero, le gustaba oír como Hinata le rogaba por más, porque no se detuviera_

—_Quiero ser el único en tu vida Hinata—decía muy agitado_

—_Y…así…así será Naruto-kun_

—_Te amo_

—_Y yo a ti Naruto-kun_

_Y la velocidad con la que movía sus dedos en el interior de Hinata aumentaba_

—_Na…Naruto-kun_

Si…definitivamente nunca había soñado algo así…pero…me gustó, sólo quisiera…que se haga realidad

Naruto-kun…te amo

Y se levantaba y se dirigía a tomar un vaso con agua

Al salir pudo ver a Naruto dormido, pero…se dio cuenta de algo

¿Qué pasó Naruto-kun?—se dijo para sí misma

Se dio cuenta de que estaba mojado

Creo que tenías calor—y se arrodilló cerca de él y suavemente acarició su rostro

Y pudo escuchar algo de los labios de su amado rubio

—Te amo

Hinata al escuchar esa palabra no pudo dejar de sentirse feliz y aún sin saber porqué ella dijo en un susurro

—Y yo a ti…Naruto-kun y se acerca a él para darle un corto beso

A lo que se separa pudo ver una sonrisa en los labios de Naruto y sintió como en ella también brotaba esa sonrisa

—Definitivamente te amo—y se levantó con dirección a la cocina para tomar el vaso con agua y luego dirigirse a dormir

Esa noche ella dormiría feliz, y no sólo ella, ambos

**Fin. **

**(Hubiera sido un buen final así, ¿verdad?, pero…decidí que mejor sigo)**

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Siento decepcionarles, pero…la falta de tiempo en fin, no tengo más comentarios, solo les agradezco de corazón, llegué a pasar los 100 reviews gracias a su apoyo y créanme eso para mí es un logro, nunca pensé en si quiera llegar al review 100, gracias

Por eso este capítulo, está dedicado a Heero Kusanagi, la razón, él es el afortunado número 100 ja ja, y también fue el número uno, ¿increíble no?

Gracias a todos ustedes, sin ustedes nunca hubiera llegado a esta mini meta que me hice al comenzar a escribir fui realista y dije si llego al 100 soy bien pagada, llegué a mi meta, ahora la lotería comienza al número 150 le dedicaré un capi, ¿en quién caerá?, ¿llegaré a ese review?, ¿pido mucho no?, bueno…olvidemos eso

Encontré la forma de extenderme mucho en mis notas de autora, y agradecer al mismo tiempo

Gracias a:

Heero Kusanagi: Hola amigo que mi autor favorito siga mis historias…¿no estoy soñando?, ja ja, ya sabes este capítulo fue para ti, pero…fue con mucho cariño gracias por seguir mis locuras y aún hay tanto que ver, afortunadamente ya está escrito, así que no demoraré mucho, ¡gracias a dios!, pero me gusta hacer que me esperen, pero…no pasó del mes, al menos en esta historia que es mi preferida ja ja, todas lo son, pero a esta le tengo cariño enorme, me di cuenta que tú fuiste el review número uno y ahora el 100, wow, muchas gracias por seguir mis locuras ja ja, un gran escritor como tú, leyendo mis desvariaciones…simplemente lo agradezco de corazón, aún no es mi cumple y ya sé que tengo un buen regalo al tenerte aquí, gracias.

ETOLPLOW-KUN: que tal amigo mío, mi autor favorito por aquí, ¿aun no es mi cumple? Ja ja gracias ya sé que tú también eres uno de los pioneros ja ja, bueno, también viniste conmigo desde el inicio, ¿no sé cómo me has soportado?, pero gracias por todo, ya sabes en julio va tu capi, como me voy a desaparecer un tiempito…sin comentarios de eso ultimo, y bueno…¿Qué esperabas de mi?, sólo se el final, los medios…no sé, me gusta complicarlo todo y luego…¿Quién me puede ayudar?, nadie ja ja no sé si sea un detalle de mi, pero…a algunos les dejo con intrga, que es lo que me gusta , bueno gracias esta seman fue rara pero…¡ADORO LA U!, hicimos hasta una protesta, habrase visto, no nos vamos a dejar si te contara ja ja, gracias

goalbest: hola!! Amigo mío gracias por ser mi review 101 ja ja como los 101 dálmatas que nunca pudimos tener si o que??, en fin si es cierto las vacaciones tienen reencarnación, pero…hasta que regresen…el tiempo es muy cruel amigo…pero si tú estás conmigo lo soportaré, gracias

yuki chan: hola, si ves que no me demoré, es porque estoy feliz, muy muy feliz ja ja, y si en el siguiente estara la boda, asi que no te preocupes, muchas gracias por estar aquí, nos vemos

ana-gaara: Hola!!! Amiga mía, el tener a una de mis autoras favoritas leyendo mis locuras me alegra el día creo que nunca tuve la delicadeza de agradecerte tu apoyo cuando paso lo de Jiraiya-san, en serio, sin ti nunca hubiera hecho nada, gracias y si ya te agradecí, pues…nunca esta demás repetirlo ja ja, ya sabes amiga tus reviews me dieron muchos ánimos y lo siguen siendo, gracias por seguir mis locuras, por ser tan emotiva, por decirme que soy alegre ja ja, eso me anima día con día, el saber que hay una amiga por allá en México, cuando vaya a trabajar en México te conoceré, ja ja, faltan 5 años, a ver si no se acaba el mundo, pero…no creo, gracias.

deltaporsiempre: hola amiga mía, ¿sabes?, el tener a una de mis autoras favoritas por aquí es increíble, entiendo que tienes el tiempo a full, te deseo lo mejor y tenerte por aquí, con eso soy feliz, porque sé que lo estás leyendo, me dedicas tu preciado tiempo a mí, ¡a mí!, siento que no lo merezco, pero ¡haré lo mejor que pueda! Para no decepcionarte, bueno…no mucho, gracias por seguir mis intentos de historias, el saber que me dedicas tiempo y paciencia me anima y mucho, y ya veras lo que pasará, nuevamente insisto en ¡tenme paciencia! Ja ja, gracias.

Lolo18: ¡hola amiga mía!, gracias por todo y no hay de que, en serio, para mí es un gusto dedicar capítulos, así yo misma me presiono, ya que…yo sin presión no trabajo, siempre digo, mañana, mañana y ese mañana nunca llega, ¿porque crees que los capis siguen sin ser arreglados?, necesito presión chica, ja ja, yo disfruto de dedicarles un capi a mis lectores favoritos que son todos los que me dejan reviews, gracias y suerte con la banda , ya te vi, tocas muy bien, ojala te acuerdes de los pobres cuando llegues a la cima, y bueno…mi intencion no era esa, pero…que bueno, j aja no no mentira, sólo tenme mucha paciencia, gracias.

*-_shinofan_-*: Hola!!!, al fin te doy las gracias, ya sabes siempre estoy muy agradecida con todos los que me dejan reviews, me alegra de verte por aquí, me haces muy pero muy feliz, cuando te vi por acá dije, no lo creo un nuevo lector, ¿tan famosa soy? Ja ja, descuida locuras mías, gracias por estar aquí presente apoyándome con tus reviews, gracias.

Jay-Dope: Hola!!, si lo sé ser paciente es una virtud, y me alegra que me tengas paciencia, ¡gracias!, estoy tan feliz de saber que tengo lectores tan increíbles y tú eres uno de ellos, el saber que tienes paciencia, siempre me anima el día y creeme me alegra saber que me des toda la paciencia del mundo, espero no defraudarte, gracias.

Hanabi Sarutobi: Hola amiga mia, gracias por hacerte presente, en verdad soy muy feliz de seguir viendo tus reviews y saber que sigues leyendo mis locuras me hace muy muy feliz, gracias.

10xXx10: Hola que bueno saber que tengo nuevos lectores y si concuerdo contigo tarde o temprano se sabrá, yo mas bien diria, muy muy pronto, descuida el naruhina no se acaba se acaba mi loca historia pero el anruhina sigue de largo, ¡al infinito y mas alla! Ja ja ay por dios estoy loca, nos vemos, gracias.

uzumaki hyuuga kimiko: hola amiga mia, gracias por el apoyo, no sabes cuanta alegria me da ver sus reviews, y creeme ya veras todo se va a poner mejor, ya lo veras, gracias.

natsumi hhr nh: hola amiga mia, y si yo también estoy de acuerdo con Minato, si pregunto y hago encuesta seguro todos están de acuerdo con Minato, por algo es sabio j aja y por algo lo ha de decir ¿no crees?, y creeme, quería que fuera inesperado, ja ja pero…ya ves, lo que hizo, nos sorprendió a todos, gracias

Y a todos los que siempre me dejan review, que seguramente el tiempo los cogio y se confiaron de que actualizaria en mayo…chicos y chicas lo que diga nunca lo cumplo, mas si es para decir me demorare, lo intento pero no paso del mes j aja, así que a todos ellos, mil gracias y bueno, gracias a los que leen y no dejan reviews, espero hacer un capitulo espectacular que les haga decir merece el review.


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del único e incomparable Masashi Kishimoto, sin él y sus personajes que me inspiran no estaría por aquí escribiendo para todos ustedes.

**La Boda**

Esa noche ella dormiría feliz, y no sólo ella, ambos lo harían

**Fin flashback**

Definitivamente eso si marcó mi vida, ¿un mes?, estaba feliz y a la vez…no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Naruto, sin embargo, esa noticia sólo me hizo hacer algo que para mí era muy necesario, tenía que aclararlo, ¿a quien quería Naruto? ¿A mí o…a la chica de la cascada?

Fue bueno saber que Naruto se quedó conmigo, pero… ¿Por qué me siento mal?

_-Nuerita, ya te había dicho, ¿no?, te duele saber que rechazó una parte de ti, es por eso_

_-Pero…es algo más_

_-¿Algo más?_

_-Si…no sólo eso, es…es algo más_

_-Pues…tal vez sea el hecho de que creas que mi hijo no te ama_

_-¿Y ahora?...casarme…sin saber que me ama_

_-Ay nuerita…tu solita te estás haciendo un problema, sólo…sólo vive el momento, sé feliz, y luego…preocúpate_

_-Muy fácil para usted_

_-Pues…no sé_

_-No me ayuda en nada, sabe_

_-Ahhh pues… ¿tendría que ayudarte nuerita?_

_-¿Así vamos a comenzar?_

_-Ya ya ya nuerita… ¿Por qué no sales?_

_-¿Salir?_

_-Nuerita, nuerita, que se me hace que lo malo se pega—dijo cruzándose de brazos_

_-¿Por qué lo dice?_

_-Porque ya andas de despistada…nuerita de mi alma, eso déjaselo a mi hijo, ¿la boda te dice algo?, ¿los preparativos y eso?—haciéndole gestos de ¿ya entendiste?_

_-Ahh—decía sin restar mayor asunto, hasta que…_

_-¡La boda!, ¡los preparativos!—dijo alarmada_

_-Ajá—decía de lo más tranquilo_

_-Eso ya te lo dije, y tienes menos de un mes para los preparativos y todas esas cosas, ¿no es bueno?_

_-La…la boda, aún…aún no me lo creo_

_-Pues…créelo, ya llegó la hora…mejor sal y averigua con la novia de tu primo, me parece que se llama…Ten-ten ¿cierto?_

_-Si_

_-Pues bien…anda con ella y pregúntale_

_-Si_

_-¿Nuerita?, ¿estás bien?_

_-Si…si lo estoy, sólo…sólo que me da miedo_

_-No debes tener miedo nuerita, sabes que hay amor… yo que soy el cuarto Hokage te lo dice, y yo no te mentaría ¿mentir?, ni siquiera sé el concepto de aquella palabra_

_-Hinata sonríe— ¿sabe?, me tranquiliza…y si, tiene razón, mejor voy a hablar con Ten-Ten sobre los preparativos_

_-Bien…y… ¿mi hijo?, donde esta ese rubio hijo mío_

_-Que yo sepa está en el campo de entrenamiento_

_-Ya veo…bueno, ¿Qué esperas?_

_-Ahhh, no nada, ya me iba—y Hinata se disponía a salir_

_-Cuídate nuerita—y desaparece_

Hinata salió muy apurada, estaba decidida a buscar a Ten-ten, no tardó mucho en encontrarla, su amiga se encontraba en una tienda de dulces, la cual pudo verla al pasar y verla por el vidrio, y entró

—Hasta que te encuentro Ten-ten

— ¿Para que me buscabas?—decía mirando una cantidad de dulces

—Es que…necesito ayuda con lo de los preparativos y pensé que tal vez…

—Ya descuida, claro que te ayudo—dijo mirándola y dedicándole una cálida sonrisa

—Pero…primero dime… ¿Cuál te gusta más, el chocolate, o vainilla?

—Pues…prefiero el de chocolate

— ¡Bien!, entonces…que sea chocolate, ya sabe a dónde enviarlos, nos vemos, vamos Hinata, que debo ver cómo va mi vestido de novia

— ¿Tú vestido de novia?

—Sí, es que…tuve que hacerle unos cambios

— ¿Cambios?

—Es que…—y Ten-ten pierde el equilibrio

— ¡Ten-ten!, ¿Qué te pasó?—dijo agarrándola para evitar que se cayera

—Ah descuida, estoy bien, después de todo es normal

—Esto no es normal

—Pues…si lo es cuando…se está…embarazada—dijo mirando hacia otro lado y sonrojada

— ¿Estás embarazada?

—Si… por eso el cambio en mi vestido, ya no me queda, bueno…me queda muy ajustado

—Y…Neji lo sabe

—Aja, él es el papá después de todo

—Vaya…pero…

—Por eso se dio aquella junta con los de tu familia, verás…la otra vez que estaba averiguando sobre mi vestido, pues…me encontré con Naoko-sama y, en ese momento me había mareado, y pues ella sospechó, y…bueno, con un examen quedó más que claro y ahí comenzó todo

**Flashback **

En el recibidor de la familia Hyuga estaban reunidas Naoko, Midory y Hikari y junto a ellas se encontraba Ten-ten con un papel en manos

—Y bien querida… ¿lo vas a abrir?—dijo Hikari

—Yo…si—y Ten-ten lo tomó cuidadosamente y lo abrió y lo leía en voz baja

—Disculpa querida, pero creo que me está fallando mi oído—dijo Midory

Ten-ten no decía nada, estaba sin habla y con la mirada perdida

—Bueno…a juzgar por tu mirada…confirmas mis dudas, ¿Cuándo pasó?—dijo Naoko

—Fue…an…antes de año nuevo, dos semanas antes de conocerlos a ustedes

—Ya veo…pero… ¿Por qué pones esa cara?, Cualquiera que te viera pensaría que no esperabas esto

—Es que…

—Ya sé, no esperabas quedar embarazada antes de casarte, pero bueno, ustedes son una pareja realmente unida, pero… eso sólo nos lleva a tomar medidas drásticas

— ¿Me…medidas drásticas?

—Si—dijo muy seria Naoko

—No quiero…no quiero perder a mi bebé Naoko-sama

—No querida, desde luego que eso no vamos a hacer, ¿Qué piensas que somos?, somos mujeres y entendemos este sentimiento—dijo Hikari

—Pero…ustedes dijeron medidas drásticas

—Pues…en cierto modo si lo es, ya que se adelantará todo, no queremos que tu embarazo se haga más notorio antes de la boda, así que será mejor apresurar su boda y por consiguiente la boda de Hinata-sama y su novio también se verá adelantada

—Yo…

—No querida, no tienes nada de que disculparte, sabemos lo que hacen las hormonas y ustedes que están tan enamorados—a lo que Ten-ten se sonroja

—Y no te avergüences querida, yo en mis tiempos también tuve mis momentos y déjame decirte, ¡que momentos!—dijo Naoko

—Yo…no sé que decir

—No tienes que decir nada, sólo debemos anunciar los avances y sobre todo debes avisarle a Neji que va a ser padre

—Sí, claro, eso…corre por mi cuenta

—Muy bien, entonces, ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

—Tengo…dos meses

— ¡Felicidades! querida ahora ya veremos todos sobre los arreglos y te vamos a ayudar y descuida que los señores Hyuga no sabrán de este pequeño secreto hasta mucho después de su boda

—Claro

**Fin flashback **

—Ya veo, entonces… ¡felicidades!, aunque…no sabía que…bueno…me alegro por ustedes

—Hinata…puedes preguntar, eres mi amiga

—Desde cuando…cuando ustedes se dieron cuenta que estaban enamorados

—Bueno…admito que Neji es simpático, físicamente hablando, así que no me fue difícil aceptar su propuesta, y en ese momento vi un lado amable, todo lo hacía por tu protección, y por eso acepté sin dudas, creía que no iba a pasar a más pero…entre tanto tiempo juntos, todas esas salidas, simplemente fue inevitable darme cuenta de que éramos el uno para el otro, pero no pasó nada hasta que esa noche, que estábamos en misión y nos tocó compartir el mismo cuarto, pues…el tenerlo tan cerca de mí, sus brazos, su calor, no pude evitar decirle casi en murmullo que lo amaba, creí que no me escuchó, ya que no me respondió entre mi me decía que bueno, pero…luego sentí que se me acercaba mas a mí y en su mirada vi un brillo diferente, sentí que quería decirme algo, pero…no podía—Ten-ten se sonríe ante ese recuerdo—

—Así que simplemente le dije que no era necesario que me dijera nada y ahí, ahí me calló con sus labios, y como digo…las acciones valen más que mil palabras, nos amamos y no hay pecado en ello—le sonríe a Hinata

—En verdad me alegro por ustedes

—Muchas gracias y…entre Naruto y tú…

—No…no yo, yo no sé si él siente lo mismo que yo

—Así que si lo amas

—Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré

— ¿Por qué no le dices?, a veces los sentimientos deben convertirse en palabras para que los demás te entiendan, y si hablamos de Naruto, que es un despistado de primera, será mejor que se lo digas o él nunca lo sabrá

—Muchas gracias y si…así lo haré, todo a su debido tiempo

—Hinata—dijo muy seria, a veces creemos que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, pero la verdad es que…no tenemos la vida comprada, si lo amas…ve y díselo, no esperes

—Muchas gracias, gracias por el apoyo—y la abraza

—Eres mi prima, mi casi cuñada, es una gusto para mi ayudarte Hinata—y le dedica una sonrisa

Aquella semana pasó muy rápido, y el día de la boda de Neji y Ten-ten llegó, todos estaban reunidos en aquella ceremonia, Lee y Gai estaban con un pañuelo en mano secando sus lágrimas y diciendo cosas como

—Parece que ayer nomás eran compañeros y ahora se están casando—decía Gai, abrazando a Lee

—Si Gai-sensei, ahora ellos han florecido aquel amor—correspondiendo el abrazo

—Tranquilo Lee, que no debemos despeinarnos—y le dedicaba una de sus típicas sonrisas

—Más raros imposibles—susurraba Naruto a Hinata, la cual sonreía discretamente

Y de hecho, no era el único que se había dado cuenta, hasta los novios se percataron de ello, y sólo giraban sus cabezas en forma desaprobatoria

—Me alegra que no seas como ellos ten-ten—dijo susurrándole al oído

—Créeme, ni volviendo a nacer haría semejante cosa—y le tomaba de la mano

Así la ceremonia transcurrió y finalmente Neji y Ten-ten estaban casados, así que antes de partir por unos días de viaje, Ten-ten iba a lanzar el ramo, por el cual muchas se metieron a hacer pleito

—Yo tomaré el ramo frente de marquesina

—No si yo lo puedo evitar Ino-cerda

—Para que tanta lucha, si ya sabemos que los siguientes serán ustedes, Naruto y Hinata—decía Kiba, llegando por detrás de ellos, y a todo esto, ¿por que no estás allá Hinata?

—Ah, pues…

—Anda Hinata, ve, le animaba Naruto, por lo cual Hinata aceptó, pero se mantuvo alejada de ese barullo

Y entonces Ten-ten se giro y lo lanzó, el ramo que iba en dirección donde estaban Sakura e Ino empujándose mutuamente

—Vaya Sasuke-teme, parece que serás el siguiente—bromeaba Naruto

— ¿Tú crees?—y Sasuke libera un poco de chacra, haciendo que el ramo fuera directo a las manos de Hinata

Sakura miró con mala cara a Sasuke y este sólo le levanta su copa

—Creo que te va a matar, teme

—No lo creo dobe, después de todo, los siguientes serán ustedes, no había caso que lo cogiera Sakura, a la suerte hay que ayudarla, esa será mi defensa, y se retiraba de ahí siendo seguido por Shikamaru

—Ya veo—dijo mirando por donde sus amigos se había ido

—Na…Naruto-kun—dijo tímidamente Hinata con el ramo en manos

—Vaya Hinata, eres la siguiente en casarte… ¿segura no quieres cambiar de novio?

— ¿Eh?, no Naruto-kun, sólo contigo tomaré este camino—dijo muy segura de sí

—Ya veo, entonces, sigamos—y la abrazó y siguieron hacia adelante

Era increíble como el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, hoy ya era turno de Naruto y Hinata para unir sus vidas, Hinata estaba en su cuarto terminando de arreglarse, con la ayuda de Kurenai, Sakura, Ino, y Ten-ten, que ya tenía 3 meses de embarazo

—Bien Hinata, ya es hora—dijo Ten-ten dándole el ramo

—Gracias

Ya verás cómo esta vez yo lo atraparé frente de marquesina

—No si yo lo puedo evitar Ino cerda

— ¡Oigan!, esa discusión ya la habían tenido hace un mes, ¿no?—dijo ten-ten

—Sí pero aquella vez, la atrapó Hinata, y era para mí, Ino cerda

—Como se ve que ya estas mal de la vista anciana, era más que obvio que iba directo a mis manos

— ¡Por favor!, después discuten—dijo Kurenai

—Si—dijeron las dos mirando hacia otro lado

—Yo… ¿podrían dejarme un rato a solas?—pidió Hinata

—Claro Hinata, ya venimos—y todas salieron de aquella habitación y Hinata se miraba en el espejo

_-No cabe duda que mi nuerita es la novia más hermosa que haya visto_

_Hinata se gira y le sonríe a su suegrito_

_-Pero…que esto quede aquí entre nos, que no se entere mi esposa Kushina _

_-Descuide, será nuestro secreto suegrito_

_-Bien…hasta que al fin veré a ese hijo mío, cabeza dura asentar cabeza con una bella jovencita, que desde siempre estuvo destinada para él_

_-No está exagerando un poco_

_-Para nada, tú eres lo único maravilloso que ha tenido mi hijo en todo este tiempo, y como es tan despistado…no lo vio antes, su tristeza hubiera sido menor si uno de ustedes hubiera dado el primer paso_

_-Yo…_

_-Pero…que bueno que hoy se casan, y no me pongas esa cara, te aseguro que este día será el más feliz para ustedes dos, pero eso sí, que los retos que afronten solo haga más sólido su amor_

_-Gracias_

_-No tienes que agradecerme nuerita, sólo sigue lo que tu corazón te dicte, y haz muy feliz a mi hijo, eso…te lo encargo mucho_

_-Le aseguro, que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance_

_-Bien nuerita…es cierto, dicen que una novia necesita algo nuevo, algo viejo y algo prestado, ¿no?, pues…tus amigas te traen esas cosas y yo le aumentaría algo azul, y eso…la vida ya te lo ha dado, ya que mi hijo tiene ojos azules, así que toda la suerte nuerita y…bienvenida a la familia, nos vemos—y desaparece_

— ¡Hinata!—dijo Sakura desde el otro lado de la puerta

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Bien, te hemos traído algo para ti—dijeron abriendo la puerta, es algo viejo, que es este anillo que le perteneció a tu madre, esta pulsera de Hanabi, que lo vuelve prestado y algo nuevo, es este collar, nuestro regalo de todas nosotras para celebrar la nueva vida que tendrás a lado de Naruto, pero…no encontramos algo azul

—No hay problema, ya que los ojos de Naruto-kun son azules, gracias a todas, les agradezco

—Bien, no querrás que Naruto esté asustado porque no llegas rápido, ya sabemos que toda novia se hace esperar, pero…Naruto no lo entendería, así que vamos

—Claro…vamos

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** _Ya saben…dudas y eso, pregunten, y yo con gusto les responderé. Y les aviso ahora, que en el siguiente habrá lemon, y esta vez, no será un simple sueño_

_Bien…hasta que estamos en los capítulos finales, bueno ni tanto, si no le fuera aumentar faltaban 2 nomás, incluido el epilogo, pero aumentaré, y pues…ni idea de cuántos serán, así que espero no pasar de 5 capítulos más, pero ya me conocen siempre termino complicándolo todo, y por ende alargando de más, pero en fin, les pido paciencia _

_¿Saben_? _el ver a las personas que han estado conmigo desde el inicio y brindándome apoyo me anima mucho, el ver personas que poco a poco han venido siguiéndome y siguen dándome apoyo me sigue animando mucho y el ver personas nuevas simplemente digo, wow, ¡me hago famosa! ja ja ya en serio, todos ustedes me alegran mi día con sus comentarios y les agradezco por la paciencia y el tiempo que me dedican_

_Gracias a:_

**deltaporsiempre: **wow, muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga mía , como que me gusta complicar las cosas, después de todo…me dices que escriba como a mí me gusta, y como yo soy bien mandada así lo hare, pero…si me dices tírate de un precipicio yo diré después de ti ja ja, bueno bueno, eso ni al caso, y si lástima que fue un sueño, ja ja no creí que te la creyeras después de todo ya lo había dicho pero ahora ya sabes lo que sentí, ya que hace dos años más o menos, leí uno parecido, de otra pareja, pero digo una cosa, la escena del lemon que al final fue sueño, no a la historia, en fin me la estaba creyendo y…resultó ser un sueño así que ahí me dije, "Cuando escriba haré lo mismo" y ya ves, cumplí, ja ja y me alegra que mis correos sean de tu agrado, de verdad que lo hago de corazón, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y cuídate.

**Jay-Dope: **hola amiga, y gracias por levantarme el ánimo, es bueno saber que no te he decepcionado ah y ya escuché la canción ¡wow!, a mi me encantó, simplemente esta canción me ayuda a los capítulos que planeo aumentar, ¿amiga me leíste la mente? ja ja, gracias por ayudar, como sabrás soy pésima para escoger canciones, es mas por eso, Naruto se la va a pasar dando mil y un excusas para no ir con Shion a la noche de karaoke pendiente, la deje así, mas es porque no sé que canción, deberían cantar pero…me conoces, y esta canción, para mí les cuadra perfecto, estoy de acuerdo contigo y ya la estaré utilizando, pero…la canción me encanta y la usaré ya veras, me encanta complicarlo todo, ojala no te aburra ni a ti ni a nadie así que te agradezco de corazón que me hayas dicho una canción, nos vemos en el siguiente gracias y cuídate.

**10xXx10: **hola amiga mía, que bueno que te haya dejado bien clavada con mi historia, es bueno saber eso, Ah y tu inner me cayó bien, yo también tengo una, que sólo sale de vez en cuando, es que…yo soy loca y si combinas a mi inner en esto, es el fin del mundo, por eso, bien encerradita ja ja, y si esa era mi intención, que piensen que eso estaba pasando, pero a la hora de la hora, ¿Qué?, ¿solo un sueño?, ja ja eso fue lo que dije hace tiempo, descuida, la conti la tendrás, mejor dicho la tendrán ja ja, gracias y cuídate.

**Lolo18: **hola amiga mía, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, ¿y ahora?, ¿mas?, Emm, déjame ver, aquí me cobró por las veces que me dejas intrigada en tus historias ja ja pero ya hablando en serio aquí revisando lo que se viene, sólo debo aumentar unas cosas y debo buscar tiempo nomás, sólo diré esto, no sé porque, pero…me gustan los retos ja ja, bueno lo que se viene a mí me gusta no es mucho ¿no? en fin…sólo diré esto, paciencia amiga mía, solo se paciente, gracias y sabes que por acá esta ecuatoriana te quiere mucho, gracias y cuídate.

**hadashi88****: **hola, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por la felicitación, me haces muy feliz y es bueno saber que me has tenido paciencia y sobre todo gracias por el tiempo que me dedicas, nos leemos en la siguiente, cuídate y gracias.

**J-E-wally****: **hola que tal, gracias por ese apoyo incondicional que me brindas y claro, aunque ya no tenga mucho tiempo, la buena noticia es que ya lo tengo escrito, así que por eso, si por mi fuera actualizaría uno cada día, pero…mejor no, así doy tiempo para leer reviews y para que dure un poco más, ahora lo haré uno cada dos semanas o menos, gracias y cuídate.

**goalbest**: hola amigo mío, gracias por el apoyo, estoy súper feliz y ya descuida que el lemon real ya se viene, aunque… me da penita, pero bueno, ya que, el lemon real está muy cerca, tal y como lo planee ja ja y claro, ¡cómo!, si la promoción había regresado, en fin, y espero recuerdes venir de visita a Ecuador, ¿o ya se te olvidó?, pues ya te lo recordé gracias y cuídate

**animeangel98: **hola yuki chan muchas gracias me dejaste 2 reviews me confundí un poco al principio ya que uno me dejaste anónimo y después me lo enviaste desde tu cuenta, yo dije…¿ya no había respondido a animeangel98? y revisé y eran dos, en fin, gracias por el apoyo, créeme más feliz imposible y ¿de dónde lo aprenderás?, ja ja creo que lo malo se pega, pero…no es malo me alegra que sea uno de tus favoritos, a menos así te entendí, pero me alegra que te parezca lindo, y si lo de la cascada es algo que lo volveré a utilizar, ya verás nos leemos en el siguiente, gracias y cuídate.

**koolcag****: **Hola amiga mía, ya te extrañaba por aquí y si que bueno que te haya gustado, pero…yo me lavo las manos, tu solita te quisiste dañar ja ja y claro que lo continuaré, no quiero que interrumpas mi sueño reparador ja ja, ¿Qué?, mi lema es "el sueño es sagrado", por eso yo nunca de los nuncas escribiré en la noche, y odio madrugar, me desvelaré leyendo, me levantaré temprano a leer pero escribir…nunca ja ja, como dije el sueño es sagrado y Naruto ya no piensa en la chica de la cascada, bueno ya no con amor, bueno…más adelante lo entenderás y si no, ya te aclaro la duda, gracias y cuídate.

**Hanabi Sarutobi****: **hola amiga mía, y gracias por ese apoyo incondicional y si chica, eso sonó muy ambicioso, pero así te quiero, es bueno soñar en grande y que bueno que me desees algo tan lindo, y bueno en dos semanas o menos la conti, gracias y cuídate.

**ETOPLOW-KUN: **Hola! Y gracias por el apoyo y… ¿yo?, ¿pervertida?...bueno ¿mira quién habla? Ja ja, como digo lo malo se pega y esa es mi defensa absoluta aunque el lemon no es malo, es una manifestación de amor y eso que ya sabes en fin, ¿yo?, ¿gran escritora?, ja ja si sólo soy una loca que tuvo una chispa de idea y quería compartirla, así que no, pero bueno ya que insistes ja ja, gracias por el halago, ahora actualizaré uno cada dos semanas o menos, a ver si así logro que dure hasta julio, y si no, pues ya veré la forma de aumentar y que dure el chicle sin aburrir en el intento, gracias y cuídate.

**DIANA_CULLEN: **hola amiga mía, bueno…y eso que es sólo una probadita, el lemon que se viene más adelante en la cascada…chica eso si es ¡que calor!, ja ja no mentira exagero un poco, y claro que lo consumaran y sí que lo consumaran como ya te diste cuenta soy un poquito…ya sabes ja ja, pero ya me da penita es que…bueno, gracias y cuídate

**LINA****: **Hola amiga y si soy mala, pero…así me quieres porque…si has leído el inicio y sigues aquí es porque me tienes paciencia y me quieres ja ja debo decir que los primeros capítulos a mi me aburrían, pero luego…mejoré, si mejoré, y como dice Liss, una amiga, si no me alabo yo nadie lo hará ja ja, aunque ya me dijo otra amiga mía, una gran escritora debo decir que si he mejorado y yo también creo lo mismo, porque al volver a leer, dios, que aburrido, por eso me sorprendo que me sigas, pero en fin, como dije eso era una probadita de lo que se viene, gracias y cuídate.

**sabbath9997 ****: **Hola que bueno que me hayas tenido paciencia, porque lo admito no tuve un glorioso comienzo, de a poquito mejoré, aunque no lo parezca pero si mejoré ja ja, te agradezco esa paciencia y el apoyo, soy muy feliz y descuida en dos semanas o menos tienes el próximo capi, gracias y cuídate.

**lucy-chan97 o luchytwinsakura****: **Hola amiga mía, me halagas con tu apoyo, y descuida lo bueno es que has llegado, eso para mí es lo más importante y de ley Naruto se va a enterar de que Hinata y la chica de la cascada son la misma, y no sufras, claro que acabará bien, yo amo a esta pareja, si queda la duda, soy Naru-Hina al cien por ciento, ellos a menos en esta historia acabaron juntos y felices con hijos y todo el rollo, y bueno…gracias por la confianza que me tienes…la verdad la verdad, le preguntas a la chica que siempre dice "la tecnología no se lleva conmigo", es más me odia, es en serio, es más te diré que si yo cree mi cuenta fue chiripa sólo hacia click en donde sea y cuando me di cuenta ya tenía cuenta, ja ja mucho repito la palabra cuenta, en fin, en la parte superior derecha de esta página, veras Sign in y Sign up, haz click en Sign up y llena los datos que pide y ¡listo!, de ahí te llegará un mensaje a tu correo, creo y…le das un click a aquel vinculo, sigues instrucciones y ¡listo! cuenta creada ingresas en Sign in para entrar a tu cuenta , espero no haberte mareado tanto, disculpa si no me hice entender, ya sabes a donde escribir por si te deje con dudas, porque yo si me hago un lio gracias y cuídate

**yaam-chan: **Hola!! Amiga mía, que bueno verte de nuevo por aquí, sabes que eres súper bienvenida, y ahora que tienes cuenta…me será más fácil encontrarte gracias por todo el apoyo que me das y espero te recuperes pronto de tu brazo, no me quedó claro que te pasó, y en parte fue mi culpa, ya me tenía que ir lo siento, ¡que clase de amiga soy!, gracias y cuídate

**Heero Kusanagi: **Hola no hay de que, como dije era mi regalo, y un regalo que lo hice de corazón, aunque creo que lo hubiera podido hacer mejor, pero ya que, te agradezco que sigas aquí, gracias por esa paciencia y el apoyo que me brindas, el simple hecho de ver tus reviews me alegra mucho el día, y no exagero pero en fin, y si lo siento por el susto ja ja, es que fue inevitable hacer esa pequeña bromita y claro, la conti vendrá cada dos semanas o menos, pero no pasaré de dos semanas, que bueno por el nuevo capi de tu historia, los nuevos sannin, simplemente me encantó, como ya te dije, y bueno, ojala si se pueda ver una nueva historia de tu parte, eso me encantaría mucho, pero entiendo, primero acabar las otras historias, gracias y cuídate.

**ana-gaara:** Hola amiga mía!, y no sabes ¡que emoción fue ver tu review!, el simple hecho de que me dijeras que tú hubieras hecho todo por ayudarme, wow, me conmovió, no sé, me hiciste sentir bien, el saber que si tengo algún problema al escribir y que pueda pedirte ayuda…¡y ya te voy a pedir ayuda! y no entiendo, según mi signo me describe así, como tú dices alegre, y me aumenta mas cosas como: ruidosa y habladora, eh…como que lo de habladora ya lo empiezo a creer, sólo mírame, ja ja, pero…creo más que al ser géminis me vuelve doble cara y eso, pero no hipocrita o mentirosa, eso nunca, odia a esas personas, me refiero a que paso de ser feliz a deprimida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero en fin y sí, lo de la confesión indirecta, digamos que lo hice más para impacientar más ja ja sólo espero no me maten je je no tienes que agradecerme, eres una buena escritora, me gusta mucho como la vas desarrollando simplemente no tienes nada que agradecerme, eso te lo has ganado a pulso, y sólo te digo lo que siento y así mismo te agradezco que me admires, pero más te agradezco el aprecio que me das, y eso del fin del mundo…pues…mucho me hablan de ese tema, que ya me da miedito, pero bueno, como me dijeron…¡tuve una buena vida!, aunque…aún no he escrito un libro, sembrado un árbol, tener hijos, visitar países y ver un paisaje que me inspire y otras cosas más que están en mi lista de cosas por hacer, ¡bua!, voy a tener que empezar a hacerlas, digo…por si acaso, ¿no? pero…lo de tener hijos, eso no, aún no, soy muy joven, y si me caso deberé decir adiós a México porque ya me establecería aquí y todo el rollo en fin, ya hable de más, ¿Cuándo no?, gracias y cuídate.

**Kazuma: **Hola que tal, que bueno que te encantó, eso si me deja muy feliz y alegra mi día y sí, como viste en este capi, Neji y Ten-ten terminaron enamorados y hasta van a tener un bebé, Sasuke y Sakura, pues…como lo diré más adelante entre ellos hay amor salvaje ja ja parece que sólo así se llevaran, pero se aman y mucho y ya verás lo que planeo hacer, sinceramente ya se acababa todo, pero…seguiré, tómalo como la segunda temporada, ¿Qué pasa después de la boda?, ay si ¿Qué pasará?, ni yo sé, pero…me encantan los retos, solo espera ok, no pasa de las dos semanas o menos, gracias y cuídate.

**Cybor-Girl: **Hola que tal gracias por estar aquí presente, me alegra que te parezca un buen capitulo y descuida que la conti se vendrán cada dos semanas o menos, así que sígueme teniendo mucha paciencia, ok, gracias y cuídate.

**diosadelcaos: **Hola que tal, gracias por hacerte presente en mi humilde historia je je, en verdad te agradezco tu apoyo y si, ya verás cómo se pondrán las cosas, sólo sígueme dando paciencia y trataré de no decepcionar a nadie, gracias y cuídate.

**YukihiraQ: **Hola amiga mía, descuida se te entiende, yo soy la mata de llegar tarde, es más aun sigo sin dejar reviews a muchas historias, pero ahora mismo me igualo, es más cuando termine de escribir todas mis historias, me dedicaré a leer, y sólo a leer pero en fin, por el momento a escribir y leer, pero tranquila, ya me habías avisado así que descuida, para mí es muy importante saber que sigues mis historias, y que te hagas presente cambiando de tema…con lo del lemon, pues…como que ya me da penita, pero…debo hacer el lemon real, así que ya se viene, en fin, me alegra que la frase te haya gustado, me halaga saber que la tienes en tu msn, aquella frase lo he tomado…bueno, de una comparación que hice del día y el sol y la noche y la luna ya te la envió, porque está un poquito larga, es más, pensaba hacerla un fic, pero…me da pereza bueno ese es tema y aparte, te deseo suerte en tu nueva faceta de estudiante de universidad, gracias y cuídate.

_También agradezco a todas las personas que leen y no dejan comentarios, ya les dije en algún momento que yo era como ustedes, leía y no dejaba comentarios, más porque tenía que leer más historias y recién ahora de los que me acuerdo les dejo, pero la verdad, ya no me acuerdo, en fin…un solo review les pido ja ja ya saben para saber que están ahí, se cuidan._

_Hasta la próxima._


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto **

Que tal, regresé y rápido, más de lo acostumbrado, ja ja, pero tengo muy buenos motivos, ya que les agradezco a todos ustedes, ya que pasé los 150 reviews, wow, me hicieron muy feliz, y ¿adivinen?, el review número 150 cayó en manos de una muy buena amiga, black-sky-666, así que este capi es en tu honor, y aunque no tenga tequila, porque se me antojo, ja ja, pero en su defecto tengo una bebida más fuerte que el tequila, en mi pais le llaman "Pájaro azul", debo decir, que etsa fuerte, voy mi quinta copita y ni con el limón me curo, eja ja me rio de mis falyisimas ja ja asi que disculparan pero…estaba con ganas de tequila y no hay, y es caro, asi que como aca en mi casa tienen esta bebida, pues…aproveccho, ja ja y auqnue debía dejarlo para el 200, pero…¿Quién sabe si llegue?, y mas con este capitulo que presento, ahora si me matan, también por eso estoy bebiendo, ja ja, para anmarme a subir este que etsa muy muy mal, asi que…a su salud,

Y mi otra razón, también muy importante, es el cumple de Heero Kusanagi, ahque bien si lo escribi bien, ja ja, en fin, Sergio, mi sexta copita a tu salud, ja ja, y que cumplas muchos más, y si no es tu cumple, pues…no sé lo lei por ahí, las malas lenguas dicen y la mia que no es tan buena ja ja, asi que es mejor que oigas de mi parte, feliz cumple y que cumplas muchos mas, que sigas cosechansdo exitosy disculap a la loca de las faltas hay letras de mas y no sé, demos gracias que la historia la escribi en mi sano juicio, ja ja séptima copita, mejor me detengo, es my temparano para anar borracha, voy a abilar la macarena ja ja, no metira, no estoy atn borracha, ja ja, ya no veo las lertas ja ja, con todo, me disculpo, pero era ahora o la proxma semana, y al descubrir hace ratito el cumple de Heero, dije, ahora subo, siento que agora si los decpecionare, octava copita, ja ja ya no quema, y eso es mala señal ja ja, me voy, ahí se ven y oajal no me odien

Pd: no soy borracha, nunca paso de 10 copitas de tequila, pero se me antojó tequila, hace un año lo probé y era rico, y leer niña luna me hizo antohar como loca y solo encontré este pajarito azul ja ja, me voy y por cierto, menores de edad no tomen, mayores de edad, tampoco tomen, o…no pasen de ocho

Feliz cumple Sergio, gracias Mafe nos vemos en mi resaca ja ja, no no exageremos, a mi nada me deja resaca, ni el tequila, ni nada mil disculpas por esta mla imagen, pero en serio necesitaba un poquito de trago, para animarme a subir y auqnue hubiera esperado, no hubiera servido de nada, asi que de ley ecesitaba tomar un poquito para subirlo, no me odien.

**Después de la boda, al fin encontré el amor **

—Bien, no querrás que Naruto esté asustado porque no llegas rápido, ya sabemos que toda novia se hace esperar, pero…Naruto no lo entendería, así que vamos

—Claro…vamos

Y así, Hinata tomó el ramo y estaba dispuesta a salir, pero en la entrada se encontraba su padre, su hermana y su primo

—Te ves bien hermana

—Gracias Hanabi-chan

—Bien, Hanabi y los demás nos adelantaremos, suerte, Hinata—dijo Neji

—Gracias

Cuando todos salieron, Hiashi vio a su hija y una leve sonrisa apareció

—Te ves bien, pero…espero recuerdes que esta boda es sólo pura apariencia

—Lo sé—dijo cabizbaja

—Hinata, dime la verdad, ¿no te has enamorado de ese?

—Yo…

—Sabes bien, que él no te ama, que sólo aceptó esto, para alejar su pena

— ¿Cómo…cómo lo supo?

—No es difícil enterarse de eso, pero…ese jinchuriki no trae nada bueno, no me gustaba la idea desde el inicio, pero…era algo que sólo tu decidías, pero entre tanta tragedia, te tengo una buena noticia

— ¿Una buena noticia?

—Así es, recordarás que tu matrimonio debía durar un año, ¿cierto?

—Si, si lo recuerdo

—Pero ahora ya no será así

—No entiendo

—Yo no quiero que mi hija, esté casada con alguien que no la valore…y…

—Lo sé padre…pero estaré bien, pero aún no le entiendo que me quiere decir con eso

—Que ahora ya sólo deben fingir su matrimonio por unos cuantos meses, no pasarán de los 6 meses, así no te torturas viviendo con él

—Si—dijo con suma tristeza

—Hinata, ¿Por qué noto tristeza?

—Por nada, pero…duele un poco, ya que…yo…lo amo

—No sigas construyendo más ilusiones en las nubes, es hora de ser realista

—Lo entiendo—y siguió adelante, dejando atrás a su padre

_-No le hagas caso nuerita—_pero Hinata siguió adelante sin hacer caso a las palabras de su querido suegro

—Ya te alcanzo hija, debo hacer algo por acá primero

_-Eso fue muy duro de tu parte Hiashi, no debiste decirle algo así a mi nuerita_

_-Tú le estas llenando cosas en la cabeza a mi hija, y eso no voy a permitirlo, suficiente tuvo con sufrir tanto desprecio de mi parte_

_-No la odiabas y eso lo sabes_

_-Lo sé, pero ella llegó a pensar eso, no era desprecio lo que sentía, era…era que Hinata era demasiado frágil, era tan dulce, con sólo mirarla sabia que ella era…más de lo que merecía, que simplemente llegué a pensar que yo no era digno de ser su padre_

_-¿Y por ello la tratabas así?_

_-Quería que ella fuera fuerte, quería lo mejor para mi hija_

_-Y ese deseo se convirtió en una especie de desprecio ante todos_

_-Eso no fue así Minato, tú siempre estás metiéndote en donde no te llaman_

_-Ya sabes, así debe ser el padre del novio_

_-Y tienes el cinismo de decírmelo en mi cara y de esa forma_

_-¿Y que quieres que haga?_

_-Yo no quiero que mi hija sufra más y con ese hijo tuyo, sólo eso podrá sentir_

_-No lo hará, te lo había dicho antes, Hinata y Naruto están hechos el uno para el otro_

_-Y por eso la está utilizando para olvidarse de otra…eso no es amor_

_-Y tú que sabes de Naruto_

_-Más de lo que crees_

_-¿Quieres pelear?_

_-Aquí la pregunta es… ¿puedes Minato?_

_-Sabes que no puedo…en fin, tú fuiste…desde mi punto de vista muy cruel_

_-Pero…desde mi punto de vista, como el padre de la novia, es mostrarle el otro lado de la moneda, en el cual Naruto no la amará_

_-¿Y cuál es el correcto?...digo, según tú_

_-Eso…está por verse, pero ahora sólo tienen hasta 6 meses de convivencia y eso me calma_

_-Sí, pero…hay amor, aún cuando les des 1 semana, es tiempo más que suficiente_

_-¿En que sentido estás diciendo eso?_

_-Bueno…la palabra abuelo te quedaría muy bien ¿sabes?—dijo sonriente_

_-Si pudiera ahorcarte Minato, si pudiera…_

_-Que bueno que no puedes, mi cuello y yo te lo agradecemos—seguía con su sonrisa_

_-No tengo tiempo para esto pero… si eso pasara…te aseguro que tu hijo lamentará haberle arruinado la vida a mi hija_

_-¿Lamentar?, vaya, eso suena a amenaza, sabía que los suegros son la peor pesadilla pero…tú ya eres el colmo, pobre hijo mío, que suerte tiene Hinata-chan conmigo, yo no le doy estos problemas, Ah…Hiashi eso que veo en tu rostro es una sonrisa acaso_

_-Y eso que veo en tu rostro es una arruga, _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Ya me voy, no tengo porque discutir con alguien que ya está muerto_

_-Ok, consuegro, verás que mi hijo te sorprenderá…siempre lo ha hecho—esto último se lo dijo más para él mismo._

Y Hiashi sale al encuentro de su hija

— ¿Por qué se ha demorado?

—Había una molestia que tenía que sacarla de mi mente para este día, será mejor ir

—Claro

Mientras en el lugar de la ceremonia

— ¿Por qué demora tanto Hinata?

—Dobe… ¡ya vas diciendo eso como 500 veces!

—En realidad no pasaron de 20, pero…ya cansa—dijo Shikamaru

—Pero es que…Hinata aún no llega

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?—dijo Sakura

—Sakura-chan… ¿Dónde está Hinata?

—Ya mismo llega, no te impacientes

—Pero es que…ya quiero verla

—Vamos, no exageres Naruto, ya viene en camino

—Es que ustedes no entienden… ¿y si se arrepintió?

—Pues…si ya conoce todo de ti…es probable, pero la buena noticia es que, la comida no se desperdiciará

—Shikamaru…no me consuelas ¿sabes?

— ¿Y quien dijo que quería consolarte?

—Con amigos como tu…

Llegó la novia, se escuchó decir y Naruto vio con sorpresa a Hinata

—Nunca creí que Hinata pudiera ser aún más hermosa

—Problemático—y Shikamaru se retira a tomar asiento seguido de Sakura y Sasuke

Aquella ceremonia se dio con toda la tranquilidad de la ocasión, hasta que al fin fueron nombrados esposos y se selló con un beso

—La sonrisa de Naruto no puede ser más radiante—dijo Sakura abrazando a Sasuke

—Hmp—fue todo lo que él pronuncio

Los felices esposos se reunieron con todos los que se encontraban reunidos en ese lugar

— ¡Hinata!, sólo te diré ya era hora—dijo Kiba

— ¿Ya era hora?—preguntó extrañado Naruto

—Sí, ya era hora… ¿Qué?…Hinata aún no te ha dicho nada de…

—Na…Naruto-kun, vamos por acá

—Pero…quiero saber que no me has dicho

—Es que…

—Vaya, pero que hermosa esposa se ha ganado usted—dijo un señor mayor que aparentaba tener más de 50 años

—Gracias y ¿usted es…?

—Soy el que se iba a casar con tan preciada belleza, es una lastima que se me haya escapado—dijo con tristeza fingida

— ¿Qué?—dijeron todos los que oyeron ese comentario

—Disculpe, pero, usted pretendía obligar a mi esposa a ser suya—dijo muy molesto

—Y en todos los sentidos—dijo con cara de pervertido

— Es todo lo que necesitaba oír para partirle la cara y…

—Ya Naruto, para, es tu boda, no permitas que este "señor" te arruine el día—dijo Kiba deteniéndole

—Pero es que…

—En fin, mujeres como ella me sobran, es una lastima por ti jovencita, a mi lado hubieras encontrado todo lo que este jamás te dará

—Y todavía se atreve a…_—_y empezaba a empujar a Kiba

—¿Qué sucede aquí?—dijo Hiashi, calmando aquel alboroto

—Es este "señor"—dijo Naruto con cara de pocos amigos y calmándose

—Ya veo, disculpe, usted prometió no armar ningún problema, si me permite recordarle

—Es decir que usted consintió la venida de este sujeto—preguntó Naruto

—Así es, pero como dije…el señor prometió comportarse como era debido

—Y lo estoy haciendo, veo que el joven es muy posesivo pero… ¿Quién no lo haría?

—Si sigue así yo…

—Cálmate quieres—dijo Hiashi con un rostro de seriedad

—Solo llévate a mi hija de aquí y olvida esto, no querrás armar un escándalo en esta ceremonia, ¿cierto?

—Sí, vamos Hinata—la tomó por la cintura y siguieron su camino seguidos por sus amigos

—Quedó claro ¿cierto?—dijo Hiashi hablando con el feudal

—Lamentablemente sí, ese joven la quiere, debo decir, que debo buscar una nueva esposa

—Y espero no se meta con mi familia

—Descuide, ya no me llaman la atención, pase bien

Hiashi veía como aquel sujeto se alejaba, y sabía muy bien que nunca más se volvería a aparecer

_-De la que se salvó mi nuerita_

_-Si_

_-Hiashi…mi hijo la hará feliz_

_-Quisiera creerte pero…solo el tiempo lo dirá—y siguió su camino dejando atrás a Minato_

Volviendo con Naruto

—Ese sujeto logró amargar mi día

—Ya Naruto, es tu boda, ¿planean viajar a algún lado?—dijo Sakura para cambiar de tema

— ¿Eh?, ¿viajar?

Y en eso dos personas se colocan a lado de Naruto y Hinata

— ¡Naruto!, que gusto que ya se han casado

— ¿Shion?—dijeron Naruto y Hinata

—Y también vino Koichi, ya que ustedes no nos invitaron—dijo regañándoles

—Ahh, lo siento, se nos pasó por alto—dijo Naruto

— ¡SE LES PASÓ POR ALTO!, ahora yo te enseñaré tu…

—Shion, calma, es la boda de Naruto y Hinata, perdónalos—dijo con calma Koichi

—Está bien, pero…ya pagarán, y créanme que ya pagarán

A Naruto le salió una gotita por su frente, le atemorizó aquel tonito con lo que dijo Shion

—Disculpen…pero…no es que quiera decir que no me alegra verlos aquí, pero… ¿Cómo, supieron que hoy nos casábamos?—dijo Hinata

—Por suerte, la quinta nos avisó con tiempo, pero lamentablemente tuvimos uno que otro problema en nuestro viaje que por eso llegamos tarde

—Ah, que bueno que han llegado

—Sí, más vale tarde que nunca—dijo Koichi

Y Hinata les sonríe

—En fin… ¿de que hablaban?—preguntó Shion

—Yo le pregunté a Naruto si planeaban viajar a algún lado—dijo Sakura

—Entonces…Naruto ¿Nos respondes?

—Iremos a una cabaña que…hace tiempo ero-sennin me mencionó y que da por aquí cerca, él decía que era un lugar muy tranquilo

—Que poco romántico eres, ¿un lugar cercano?, sólo a ti se te ocurre—dijo Sakura haciendo sentir mal a Naruto

—No es cierto—dijo Hinata

—Para mí el lugar que escoja Naruto será perfecto, si Naruto confía en su maestro, yo confiaré también, además…no me importa el lugar, si Naruto está conmigo—dijo tomando el brazo a Naruto

Todos quedaron en silencio y con aquellas palabras Naruto se sintió mejor

Ya era hora de que los novios pasaran su noche de bodas y como siempre Hinata debía lanzar el ramo

—Ahora si frente de marquesina yo lo atraparé—le decía empujándola

—Claro que no, seré yo—empujándola también

—Creo que yo también me meteré en esto—dijo Shion sonriendo

Hinata se dio la vuelta

Y se disponía a lanzarlo

Hinata lanzó el ramo y Shion lo atrapó, sin hacer gran esfuerzo, debido a que el ramo golpeo en la frente de Sakura y se resbaló de las manos de Ino por reírse de Sakura, cayendo en las manos de Shion

Hinata al darse vuelta para ver en quien cayó, vio a Shion sonreír, a Sakura e Ino con un rostro que ya se las llevaba el tren

Siii, ¡lo atrapé!, Koichi-kun seremos los siguientes—decía muy animadamente Shion

En fin, como yo…—y en eso siente un frio recorrerle su cuerpo

Ahhh y se abrazó a Koichi

— ¿Sucede algo Shion?—preguntó Naruto, que se acercó a ellos

—Sentí un frio es todo

—Ah eso, debe ser las miradas de Ino y Sakura-chan—y las señalaba

En eso Shion regresa a mirarlas, y en efecto ellas la miraban de muy mala manera

—Koichi-kun, no me dejes sola o podrías quedar viudo antes de tiempo—dijo con una sonrisa

—Descuida, que de tu lado no me separo

—Que bueno, en fin, Hinata…ten, este es un regalito de mi parte, estoy segura que…te va a ser útil—y se acerca al oído de Hinata y le susurra

—Aunque creo que Naruto lo disfrutara más—y se alejó con una sonrisa algo traviesa

—Hinata no entendía a que se refería con ello, así que sólo sonreía tímidamente y aceptaba aquella caja

—Entonces… ¡buen viaje!—dijo Shion con una sonrisa

—Gracias—dijeron los dos y se despidieron de todos

Y de esa manera, los dos llegaron en la noche a dicha cabaña que nombraba Naruto, Hinata se quedó maravillada con aquella vista, había un gran lago al frente de ellos y un aire tan tranquilo

— ¿Te gusta Hinata-chan?

—Es en verdad muy hermoso

—A decir verdad, nunca había venido acá, pero…ero-sennin solía decirme de este lugar, y la vieja me dijo en donde podía encontrarlo, anda a saber, como lo sabe ella

—No la habrá invitado alguna vez Jiraiya-san a Tsunade-sama a este lugar

—¿Ellos dos? ¿Salir juntos?, la verdad no me lo imagino…mira aquí debajo están las llaves

Y así ellos habían entrado al interior de la cabaña, era realmente acogedora

—Naruto-kun, no sólo tiene una hermosa vista, la cabaña en sí, es muy hermosa

—Es la primera vez que entro en este lugar, —dijo con un poco de nostalgia

—Sabes Hinata-chan…extraño al viejo

Hinata no sabía que hacer, que solamente fue a abrazarlo

—No te pongas así Naruto-kun

—Lo sé, hoy es un gran día, pero… ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Hinata se sonroja y jugando con sus dedos dice,

—Pues…podríamos abrir el regalo que nos dejó Shion

—Ahh, es cierto, veamos_—_y se sientan los dos juntos para abrirlo

* * *

En un lugar de Konoha

Tú crees que ya lo hayan visto Koichi

No lo sé, puede que sí, y puede que no

Hubiera dado lo que sea por ver el rostro de Hinata al abrir su regalo—dijo entre sonrisas

* * *

Volviendo con Naruto y Hinata

Hinata abría delicadamente la cajita para descubrir un conjunto de ropa muy sexi, transparente de color negro, dejando a Hinata muy sonrojada y Naruto echó a volar su imaginación

_¿Cómo se verá Hinata con este conjunto?_

Na…Naruto-kun—Hinata lo sacaba de su imaginación

¿Qué…quépasa?

¿Lo…lo…lo guardo?

_No quisiera que lo guardaras pero…_

Claro, haz lo que quieras a ti te lo han dado—dijo sonriéndole y un yanto sonrojado

Bien, pues…voy…voy al cuarto a…a guardarlo

Y Hinata se retira al cuarto muy sonrojada, con aquella caja en manos

_Ahora entiendo a que se refería Shion con su comentario, ¿Qué pretende? matarme de un susto_

Como se vería Hinata usando aquel conjunto, seguro que se lo quitaría muy rápido…ahhh en que estoy pensando

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Lo lamento lo lamento, ¿ya dije que lo lamento?, es que…alargue al conversación de Minato y Hiashi, porque me di cuenta que no cuadraba algo más adelante y aquí era una buena oportunidad, además tenían que venir Shion y Koichi, y ahora ya tienen motivo para la venganza que planean, eso no me cuadraba ja ja que mala que soy, seguro que ahora si me darán tomatazos, yo sé, créanme que sé que dije que en este capi venia lemon, ¡perdón con todos los que esperaban el lemon!, nuevamente no avancé nada, de hecho, si lo iba a poner aquí, y de hecho se iba a aclarar todo, pero…publicar un capitulo de 16 hojas en work, no, no quedaba, muy largo, así que el siguiente, ahora sí, palabra que mi cuenta se cancele si no pongo lemon en el que sigue, y es cosa sería si me pasa algo así, no sé que haría, ¡castigo divino!, ya sé ya sé!, quieren matarme, lanzarme tomatazos, pero…¡ténganme paciencia! Esto ya se acaba, es que…me da pena hacer lo que planeaba, con tanto trabajo que les costó decir un te amo, para que yo los separé así, no, ya han sufrido mucho y ustedes de paso, ja ja y ahí tendríamos que llevar a Naruto al manicomio de lo loco que quedaría, asique diganmen lo que no he dejado claro, y ahora sí, me pongo un casco para protegerme y esperar que no quieran colgarme, ¡lo siento! y es comprensible, les prometí una cosa y hago otra, pero…de verdad, alargue una cosa aquí y por eso quedó muy largo, ¡los siento!

Sólo nos queda 4 capítulos, y como ya vi que no durará hasta julio, pues ya publicaré rápido, negociemos, ¿para cuándo la conti?

Pd: no me maten, si no quien continua ja ja.

Gracias a:

**Heero Kusanagi: **Hola que bueno que te haya parecido un buen capitulo, bueno el anterior, seguro que en este me vas a querer matar, ojala que no, o al menos no mucho ja ja, me alegras mi día, en fin, mil disculpas, en el siguiente lo es todo, ya queda tres capis, o 4 si me animo a hacer una travesurita ja ja, ¿no por queeee?, gracias por estar aquí conmigo, cuídate. Y nos vemos en la otra, ¿Vendrás cierto?

**Jay-Dope: **Hola…entonces…ya te voy a pedir ayuda, pero más adelantito, pero ya estas avisada je je, porque yo para escoger canciones, definitivamente no sirvo, en fin, te agradezco de corazón el apoyo que me das, lo de Ten-Ten y Neji, pues…pagaron las consecuencias de que yo quiera adelantarlo todo ja ja, así que ellos son mi justificación perfecta ja ja, y descuida, que bueno que leas mis otras historias, me alegra verte por allá y te entiendo a veces las primas suelen ser así, yo tengo una que es súper linda, la razón ella paga todo ja ja ¡que cómoda que soy! Ja ja así si dan ganas hasta de ir a quemarse en pleno sol, pero no creas no siempre le dejo pagar todo, bueno…a veces ja ja, así que muchas gracias y ojala no quieras matarme por este desastre ja ja, espero sobrevivir, siento decepcionar, nos vemos en otra. ¿Vendrás cierto?,

**Hanabi Sarutobi: **hola!!! Créeme que lo siento de corazón haber fallado de esta magnitud, créeme, lo siento, pero en el siguiente lo compensaré, o amenos eso intento, cuídate, nos vemos en la otra, ¿vendrás cierto?,

**deltaporsiempre: **Hola amiga mía, bueno…si Ten-ten pagó las consecuencias de mi repentino adelanto, pero…quedó bien, cuando me la saco me la saco bonito ja ja, pues…siento la decepción del momento, lo siento, pero es que…no tengo excusas, nos vemos en la otra, ¿vendrás cierto?

***-_shinofan_-*: **Hola!! Descuida, que la calma llegue relax, ja ja, no hay problema, yo te entiendo, yo soy el típico caso de llegar tarde, es más soy la mata de llegar tarde, uf, si sabré yo de llegar tarde, siempre me pasa, ya cogí la maña, es que siempre me pierdo en el sendero de la vida ja ja ahhh ¿de dónde abre sacado eso? Ja ja, en fin, me alegra que estés bien, bueno…la tarea, nadie se libra de la tediosa tarea, tomate el tiempo para llegar a mi historia, que si llegas tarde, lo entiendo, ok, y si, ¡se casaron!, ya era hora, y lo siento por este capi, siento que he decepcionado y he fallado, pero bueno, prometo que el siguiente valdrá la pena, cuídate mucho, nos vemos en la otra. ¿Vendrás cierto?

**ETOLPLOW-KUN: **Hola amigo mío gracias por el apoyo ah y tienes razón, no es curioso es raro, muy raro, bastante raro, es que… por mi trauma de la niñez, yo apenas tenía 7 añitos, era una inocente y frágil niña que pasaba por ahí y…, en fin, eso ni al caso, pero debido a ello siempre que hablo de boda o me hablan de boda mi mente las relaciona con las locas que se pelean por el ramo y esas creencias del algo nuevo y bla bla, y ya ves hasta que punto llegó mi traumada mente ja ja, bueno…siento por este capi, en verdad que si, ahora si fallé cuídate, nos vemos en la otra, ¿vendrás cierto?

**dajanite: **Hola!, hey muchas gracias por el apoyo, que feliz me haces con tu presenciaen serio que sí, espero seguir siendo merecedora de tu preciado tiempo, y lo siento tanto por esto que he hecho, lo siento, nos vemos en otra, ¿vendrás cierto?

**Noe kiba-1541: **Hola!, que bueno verte por aquí y en verdad te agradezco el apoyo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace recibir el apoyo de personas tan increíbles, a veces siento que no lo merezco, y ahora con este capi, si que no lo merezco, pero…una última oportunidad pido, lo siento, nos vemos en la otra ¿vendrás cierto?

**YukihiraQ: **hola amiga mía!!, que alegría verte y créeme para mi es una alegría ver a todos, el tiempo es lo de menos, con verte aquí, soy muy feliz, me has hecho sonreír, ja ja

Vaya…que bueno, me animas mi día, gracias tu review me hizo sentir muchísimo mejor conmigo mismo, ¿ya dije que alegraste mi día? Ja ja, eres increíble, ahhh y si, Naruto…lo está pasando muy mal, pero…ya viste lo que hice, pero bueno, en el siguiente lo arreglo descuida por tu confusión, en algún momento me pasó algo parecido a lo que te pasó a ti, cuídate mucho, nos vemos en la otra, ¿vendrás cierto?

**Ivon: **hola!!! Que alegría y que felicidad ja ja, que bueno que te guste la trama, y descuida, hago lo mejor que puedo para mejorar los capítulos que tengo, y ya sabes tus dudas dímelas para ir resolviéndolas, porque…yo no sé ver mis errores, así que…ayúdame y dime que te deja en duda, ok, cuídate y siento por este otro mal trago de agua, pero…echando a perder se aprende, nos vemos en la otra, que prometo será mejor, ¿vendrás cierto?

**koolcag: **hola amiga mía!, que bueno que te haya gustado, y si se casaron, y siéndote sincera, el lemon que hice en la cascada, el que está por presentarse a mí me gusta, pero que perver me he vuelto ja ja, bueno bueno, discúlpame por este otro mal trago de agua, el siguiente será muchísimo mejor, o amenos eso creo, cuídate y sigue dejándome reviews, me animas mucho, hasta la próxima. ¿Vendrás cierto?

**natsumi hhr nh: **hola amiga mía y si, Sasuke mató dos pájaros de un tiro ahí ja ja y concuerdo hasta yo quisiera un suegro así ja ja ¿Y quién no? gracias por el apoyo, y discúlpame por este mal trago, nos vemos en la siguiente, ¿vendrás cierto?

**black-sky-666: **hola amiga mía!, gracias por estar aquí conmigo, debo decir que te extrañaba y la que me ha sorprendido eres tú, me has comentado en todos los que has faltado, gracias, por cierto…¡FUISTE MI REVIEW 150! Ja ja, que alegría y que felicidad gracias por estar aquí, y ya viste que fallé y no hice lo que tenía que hacer, siento el mal trago, nos vemos en la siguiente, ¿vendrás cierto?

**kitahoro: **hola! y dime…¿he cumplido tus expectativas?, no soy muy buena, pero…lo intento ja ja, gracias por estar aquí conmigo, y dedicarme tu tiempo en leerla y dejarme un review, siento haber fallado aquí, pero…echando a perder se aprende, el siguiente estará mejor, nos vemos en el siguiente, ¿vendrás cierto?

**10xXx10****: **Hola amiga!! Que tal, que bueno saber que te dejo clavada con mi historia, me alegras mi día, y je je y repito tu inner me cae súper , y que nadie lo dude, pero créeme, ahora hasta mi inner me quiere matar ja ja, siento este mal trago, hice lo que pude, pero…discúlpame por no poner el lemon, ahora si que en el siguiente si se viene el lemon, asi que, nos vemos en el siguiente, ¿vendrás cierto?

**J-E-wally: **hola!!, lo lamento no hablé mucho de la boda, es que…era alargarme mucho, y…ya fallé. Lo siento por la decepción, cuídate y nos vemos en la siguiente, ¿vendrás cierto?

**kazuma: **hola!!, que gusto verte que feliz que estoy, ¿la razón?, te parece poco que me digas que te gustó mi capitulo, casi llore de emoción ja ja, y bueno esas locas, a menos no hicieron escándalo, ¿no?, je je apareció Shion y les quitó el ramo y si, las señoras Hyuga no son malas, metidas si, malas no, ja ja, bueno, espero siga siendo de tu agrado, y siento el mal trago de este, pero…en el siguiente ahora sí que viene el lemon, ¿vendrás cierto?

**ana-gaara: **hola amiga mía!!, espérame, si antes era un casi lloro, ahora ya no aguante ahora una lagrimita se me escapó de la emoción ja ja bueno exagere, pero me entiendes ja ja, es que…decirme que soy buena para estos ficts, me alegraste mi día, y sí que me lo alegraste, gracias , pero creo que ahora si falle, paciencia conmigo, pero ya verás el que sigue, ahí sí lo es el todo, los finales son los mejores, según mi humilde opinión, nos vemos en la siguiente, ¿vendrás cierto?

**sabbath9997****: **hola!!, y créeme no tienes que agradecerme por el capi, aquí soy yo la que te agradece que me acompañes y que sobre todo me dejes un review, wow, soy yo la que te agradece a ti y a todos, por dejarme un review con un lindo comentario que me alegra el día, y créeme, siento decepcionar, pero ahora si se viene lo mejor, todo se aclara y el lemon, ¡dios! ¡Qué perver! Ja ja, espero no decepcionarte, otra vez y gracias por dedicarme tu preciado tiempo, nos vemos en el siguiente, ¿vendrás cierto?

**kobatochan1514****: **hola!! Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero este capi haya sido de tu agrado, se aclaró unas cosas y…he dejado nuevas dudas, es que así soy yo, pero descuida, como decía un profe en el cole, esto ya se acaba y no se vende ja ja, lo siento solo me acordaba del profe de mate, en fin, mi loca mente se acordó. Siento haber decepcionado, cuídate y nos vemos en el siguiente. ¿Vendrás cierto?


	18. Chapter 18

¡¡Hola!!

Lo siento, pero…me tomo la vida con calma, en fin sé que el martes era de subir la continuación pero…era martes 13 y yo recién ese día me di cuenta, en fin pues…con la suerte que tengo mejor dije, no mejor no, prefiero esperar, y en la madrugada no es opción para mi, pues…el sueño es sagrado y yo a esas horas estoy en mi quinto sueño jeje y ayer…pues…pues…voy a ser sincera, se me olvidó, estaba haciendo un deber de estadística y casi muero ahogada con tanto número, ¡otra vez!, que cuando terminé me fui a dormir, creo que hasta soñé con los benditos números y bueno…ni me acordé de subir la continuación, lo siento

Con lo de la vez pasada, no tengo más que decir sólo que mil disculpas y gracias por no querer colgarme, o al menos gracias por no decírmelo. Ah y lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos.

Los personajes que utilizo a continuación, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo los tomo con el fin de usar mi creatividad y compartirla con ustedes, sin intenciones de ganar riquezas, ya que al tener su apoyo y comprensión, y porque no su aprecio me considero bien pagada y muy feliz.

**Después de la boda, al fin encontré el amor, parte 2.**

Y Hinata se retira al cuarto muy sonrojada, con aquella caja en manos

_Ahora entiendo a que se refería Shion con su comentario, ¿Qué pretende? matarme de un susto, o de la vergüenza _

_Como se vería Hinata usando aquel conjunto, seguro que se lo quitaría muy rápido…_ahhh en que estoy pensando

Y Naruto cierra sus ojos, quería quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero al hacerlo logra visualizar a Hinata usando aquel conjunto, y ella bailando grácilmente bajo la luz de la luna y al haber visualizado aquello abre los ojos

¿La chica de la cascada?…no, eso ya quedó atrás, mejor voy con Hinata

Hinata había llegado hasta una habitación y encontró un armario y decidió guardarlo ahí, pero había un problema, no alcanzaba la parte superior

Naruto ingresaba a aquella habitación, y vio a Hinata dar saltitos con aquella caja en manos, tratando de guardarla en la parte superior, de alguna manera, aquella imagen logró enternecerlo, la miraba tiernamente y decidió acercarse a ella muy sigilosamente, y con sus manos la rodea por la cintura, tomándola por sorpresa

— ¿Te ayudo?—dijo susurrándole en el oído, con voz seductora y su respiración llegó al cuello de Hinata, haciendo que se sonrojara y que casi pierda el equilibrio

— ¿Qué?—dijo muy nerviosa

—No Hinata, no quiero hacerte daño—se separó de ella, algo nervioso, porque se había acercado con otras intenciones

_Creo que el haber sido estudiante de ero-sennin me está pasando la cuenta ahora, pero…no me quejaré_

—Solo quiero ayudarte, ¿me dejas?

Y Hinata le daba la caja a él, y ella bajaba la vista

—Así no Hinata—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en labios

—Pero…entonces… ¿Cómo?

—Así—y nuevamente se acercó a ella, su rostro lo hizo descansar en el hombro de Hinata, sus manos rodearon la fina cintura de ella mientras le susurraba en el oído

—De esta forma es más práctica… ¿no crees?

—Yo…pero…no alcanzo—dijo completamente sonrojada y sentía como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por su cuello al sentir la respiración de Naruto y en su cintura por aquel contacto tan nuevo y agradable

—Ya alcanzarás…yo me encargaré de que llegues muy, muy alto—seguía susurrándole, en el mismo tono y moviendo sus manos muy suavemente por la cintura de ella y cuando Hinata iba a decir algo más, Naruto la alzó en sus brazos

— ¿Ya alcanzas?

—S…si, dijo ella nerviosamente, pero cuando la levantaba aquella caja resbaló de sus manos, cayendo al suelo

—Lo…lo siento—dijo tímidamente

—No tienes porque disculparte—y la baja

—El se agachó y recogió la caja, y le dedicaba una de sus típicas sonrisas a Hinata

—Toma

—Pero…

—Ahora si lo dejarás en su lugar, y si no…lo podremos repetir cuantas veces sean necesarias, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara, y nuevamente las manos de Naruto se aferraban a su cintura y la levantaba, pero en esta ocasión Hinata si logró colocarla en su lugar, la bajó delicadamente y él la quedó mirando

_Si no le digo ahora…terminaré volviéndome loco_

—Hinata…yo…

—Naruto…yo…yo voy a buscar agua—Hinata quería huir de aquel lugar, no quería demostrarle sus sentimientos, porque no quería obligarle a nada

— ¿Por qué huyes?—y la toma del brazo, buscaba desesperadamente detener su paso, la tenía tan cerca y ella quería huir de él

—No…yo no huyo

—Si lo haces…quiero decirte algo muy importante y tú…vas por agua en estos momentos—dijo muy suavemente

—Lo siento… esa no era mi intención

—Hinata…no soy bueno con las palabras, ¿lo sabes cierto?

—Yo…si

—Pero…puedo demostrarlo mediante una acción

— ¿Una…una acción?, ¿Qué vas hacer?—preguntó nerviosamente

—Que que voy a hacer…pues yo quiero que…—y se acercaba a ella, nuevamente la tomó por la cintura y empezó a guiarla paso a paso hacia la cama

—Na…Naruto, esto…no…

—Shhh, no haré nada malo, nada que te lastime, sólo cálmate, todo está bien—y empezó a dar cortos besos por el cuello de Hinata, perdiéndose en el aroma que ella desprendía

Hinata se dejaba llevar, decidió vivir el momento, sentirse amada por él, dejar que la llama de la pasión se encendiera y quemarse con el calor que su ahora esposo le brindaba

_¿Para que detenerme?…si yo lo deseo_

Para Naruto fue sentir lo mismo, un fuego lo consumía y siguió su camino, con ella entre sus brazos y guiándola de a poco a la cama, en esos momentos no quería decir nada, sólo quería demostrar lo que su corazón y su cuerpo necesitaba sentir

Y así las manos de Naruto empezaron a perderse por la espalda de Hinata, deslizaba aquel vestido haciendo que cayera delicadamente al suelo, la levantó y la acostó sobre la cama, maravillándose de ver aquel cuerpo que tanto ansiaba amar

En esos momentos las palabras estaban de más, sólo importaba las acciones

Hinata, algo dudosa y con nerviosismo, empezó a retirar la ropa de Naruto, comenzó con la camisa, y por primera vez veía a su rubio mostrando aquella bronceada piel y un trabajado y musculoso cuerpo

Naruto por su parte seguía sintiendo la suave piel de Hinata, deslizaba sus manos por su vientre y con suaves movimientos las subía hasta llegar a sentir los pechos de Hinata aún por encima de su brazier

—Na…Naruto-kun—decía entrecortadamente

—Mmm no te haré daño

—Yo…

—Sólo déjame…yo…—decía mientras le retiraba el brazier y no pudo completar lo que iba a decir ya que al ver descubierto sus pechos, simplemente quedó sin palabras, y dejó que su cuerpo hablara y sus manos empezaron a darles suaves masajes, haciendo que Hinata soltara pequeños gemidos

_Debo decirle ahora, —pensaba ella_

—Na…Naruto-kun yo…ahhhhhhh—y arqueó su espalda ya que Naruto había dado un pequeño mordisco a uno de sus pechos, haciéndola gemir, en verdad Naruto quería callarla, no quería detenerse, tomaba entre sus manos y le daba suaves y delicados masajes, mientras que con otro lo succionaba estaba siendo egoísta, pero…si para amarla había que ser egoísta, lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias

—Na…Naruto yo…te amo—alcanzó a decir jadeante y deseosa de seguir

Pero Naruto al escuchar aquellas palabras se detuvo, la quedó mirando, muy sorprendido _¿acaso estoy soñando?, ¡de nuevo!, ¿en que momento me quedé dormido?_

—De verdad te amo—se escuchó decir de nuevo tan suave, y Naruto la miraba fijamente

—Lo…lo dices en serio

—Sí, pero…yo…debo irme—y Hinata se levanta y salió huyendo de aquella habitación lo había dicho y Naruto tenía cara de no creer en ella_ ¿Por qué no crees en mi Naruto-kun?—_y cuando Hinata se fue Naruto despierta de aquel trance

_Me ama…de verdad me ama y no es un sueño… ¡es real!...pero… ¿Qué hago aquí, sólo y sin su amor?—_yNaruto siguió el camino por donde había ido Hinata, quería y debía alcanzarla y decirle lo mucho que él la amaba también

Mientras, Hinata se encontraba sola en su cuarto, sentía que las lágrimas iban a salir de sus ojos, sentía que había cometido un error pero…

_Aunque haya sido un error…yo no lo siento como tal, yo…tenía que decirle, no quería que pasara lo que iba a pasar…sin que él sepa que yo lo amo, aunque ahora…aunque ahora lo haya perdido todo—se decía mientras se recostaba sobre aquella cama_

— ¡Hinata!, por favor ábreme la puerta, aún tenemos que hablar

—No, yo…debo vestirme primero—dijo aún muy dolida

_Aún no se viste, entonces…aún podemos terminar_

Y Naruto decidió tumbar aquella puerta, quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba y quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba, y todo eso en ese mismo instante

Y aquella puerta cae al suelo, Hinata miraba sorprendida como la puerta fue tumbada, y al ver a Naruto en la entrada de aquel cuarto donde se encontraba ella, mirándola de una forma que nunca la había visto, una mirada diferente que la ponía nerviosa y justo cuando lo ve aproximarse a ella, se da cuenta que seguía en las mismas condiciones en que Naruto la había dejado rato y decidió esconderse entre las sábanas

—Naruto…no…no debes estar aquí

— ¿Y por qué no?

—No debes

—Hinata…

—Vete—decía entrecortadamente

— ¿Me tienes miedo?

—Si

— ¿Qué?

—Tengo miedo…pero…de ser rechazada…de...ser ignorada por ti, no me digas nada, sólo…déjame sola

—La soledad es mala compañía…y yo te necesito—se sienta a lado de ella

— ¿Me necesitas?...pero yo no…no quiero ser utilizada para…

—Shhh, no, eso no, jamás te utilizaría para olvidar a alguien—dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios,

—Pero eso era lo que ibas a hacer

—Tal vez…pero…ya no, ya no me interesa olvidar a nadie, sólo quiero amar, necesito amarte

Todo parecía detenerse, un silencio reinaba aquella habitación y él se acerca a ella, empieza a besar su cuello y de ahí sigue susurrándole

—No te voy a utilizar, eso jamás—la mira fijamente antes de seguir hablando

— ¿Sabes?...el oír que me decías te amo, me hizo inmensamente feliz

— ¿Por qué?—decía aun sin creer lo que oía

—Porque…yo también te amo—y le sonreía

— ¿Qué?—Hinata se sobresalta, levantándose un poco, dejando al descubierto sus pechos

— ¿Estoy soñando?—dijo ella

Y Naruto toma su mentón y se acerca a ella y la besa, un beso que comenzó muy despacio, muy dulce, pero que de a poco se fue tornando más y más apasionado y que sólo la demanda de oxígeno a sus cuerpos los hizo separase momentáneamente, mientras él la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello

—No…no estás, ni estamos soñando, pero…si tú me amas y yo te amo, ¿Qué nos detiene ahora?—y se colocaba encima de ella mientras se desabrochaba su pantalón y nuevamente la besa

Hinata por su parte deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de Naruto, mientras sentía que los labios de su amado, descendían por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos, ella arquea su espalda y un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios, pero Hinata, decide girar un poco, haciendo que ella quedase arriba, dejando a Naruto una visión increíble de su cuerpo y ahora era ella la que descendía por sus pectorales, produciendo en Naruto una nueva sensación en su piel, y sentía que una parte de su cuerpo clamaba atención, y Hinata seguía descendiendo, muy muy despacio sus besos y sus caricias hacían enloquecer a Naruto y muy despacio retiró el pantalón de Naruto y con ello también se deshizo de sus bóxers y aunque la timidez volvió a apoderarse de ella al ver la sonrisa de Naruto y su mirada llena de amor la lleno de pasión y amor y decidió acercar sus pechos a su nuevo "juguete" y lo estrujaba entre sus pechos, con suaves movimientos de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que Naruto llegara al éxtasis

—Ahhhhhh Hi…Hinata…mmm…sigue ahhhhhhh

—Na…Naruto—decía con la respiración agitada su cabeza la inclinaba hacia atrás mientras sus ojos los tenía entreabiertos

Y Naruto al verla en esa posición la tomó entre sus brazos y nuevamente se colocó encima de ella y ahora él descendía dejando besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo de ella y llegó a la cintura de Hinata a la cual retiró la última prenda que le quedaba, lo hizo muy despacio quería disfrutar de cada expresión que Hinata le ofrecía ante cada caricia que el otorgaba a su delicado y frágil cuerpo

—Hinata…, en verdad te amo, y quiero ser uno contigo

—Yo también lo deseo así—decía jadeante

Y Naruto introdujo un dedo en su interior por lo que Hinata se arqueaba de placer

—Ahhhhhh…mmm Na…Naruto-kun…más…ahhh—su respiración ahora estaba al límite y sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas aquella experiencia completamente nueva y placentera la hacía sentir diferente

Tanto era su placer de tenerla ahí gimiendo suavemente su nombre que en un movimiento su lengua empezó a explorar en el interior de ella, quería probar todo de ella y que nada se le escapara ante sus caricias, la deseaba y la amaba y Hinata sentía que la lujuria aumentaba más y más ante cada nuevo contacto

—Mmm Na…Naruto-kun ahhhhhhh si…sigue—decía perdida en placer

—Ahhh Hinata eres la única que me despierta tantos deseos de seguir y de no separarme de ti jamás mmm

—Na…Naruto yo…necesito ahhh más…

—Lo sé, yo también ya no puedo esperar más tiempo, ya he esperado por mucho

Y colocó su miembro en la entrada de ella y empezó a adentrarse en su interior con suaves embestidas, no quería dañarla hasta que sintió como algo se interponía en su camino, que decidió de una sola y rápida embestida ingresar en ella y sintió como la virginidad de su esposa se rompió, pudo sentir como Hinata empezó a temblar y vio como unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a salir y se detuvo, para hacer que ella se acostumbrara a su intromisión,

—Lo siento tanto mi Hinata, no quería lastimarte—decía asustado y nervioso

—No…no digas eso, no me has lastimado, al contrario me amas y soy feliz de que seas tú al que yo me entregue en cuerpo y alma sus miradas estaban unidas y bastó un delicado movimiento de cadera de Hinata para que Naruto supiera que ella ya estaba lista para él

Entonces él salió de ella para volver a entrar, pero esta vez con más fuerza, ella soltó un gemido y él comenzó a subir la velocidad de sus embestidas y así ambos sentían el choque y la fricción de sus sexos, Hinata estaba tan extasiada por el placer que recibía que rodeo la cintura de Naruto con sus piernas para profundizar más la penetración y sus manos las aferraba en su espalda

—Na…Naruto mmm, mas, si…sigue ahhh Naruto

Sus voces entrecortadas, debido al placer que recibían mutuamente, sus respiraciones unidas y agitadas por el ritmo que llevaban y sus sentimientos a flor de piel hacia de su unión una de las manifestaciones de amor más sublime y así lograban llegar a la entrega completa

—Mmm Hinata… ahhh, no olvides… que eres mía y sobre todo ahhh que te amo mmm

El placer que producían sus movimientos dentro de ella era realmente increíble, el placer que las paredes angostas y únicas de Hinata le producía a él era embriagador y el efecto que el unir sus cuerpos provocaba en ellos, era adictivo

—Ahhh…Na…Naruto-kun…no…mmm no puedo más…aaaaahhhhhhhhh

Hinata era la primera en llegar a sentir el orgasmo, un placer exquisito que sintió en brazos de su correspondido amor

Naruto pudo sentir como las paredes del interior de Hinata se contraen, estrujando su miembro haciendo de la entrada más estrecha aumentando la presión y haciendo que el llegué al orgasmo

—Aaaaahhhhhhhhh…Hi…Hinata…te amo

Ambos se quedaron abrazados, habían experimentado el orgasmo más increíble de sus vidas, no sólo se dijeron que se amaban, sino que sus cuerpos formaron uno sólo, se acoplaron, ahora eran almas atrapadas una con la otra para siempre.

El tomó una sábana y cubrió sus cuerpos con ella, y empezó a dar suaves caricias sobre el cabello de Hinata, mientras ella estaba sobre su pecho mientras lo abrazaba

— ¿Lo escuchas Hinata?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Mi corazón que late a fuerza…porque tú me has permitido llegar al tuyo

—Naruto-kun…tú siempre has estado en mi corazón—dijo con una sonrisa

— ¿Siempre?

—Desde la academia, siempre estaba observándote, siempre te amé y yo…nunca tuve la fuerza ni el valor necesario que tú tenias para declarar mi amor, tenía miedo, porque tu corazón era de otra

—Eso ya pasó, porque ahora sólo eres tú la única dueña de mi corazón

— ¿No hay nadie más?

—No…sólo tú

¿Y la chica de la cascada?

—Sólo tú y nadie más, la chica de la cascada ya quedó atrás, porque sólo te amo a ti

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrase, el sueño los empezaba a dominar, y sus cuerpos se mezclaron y quedaron dormidos, a partir de ahora todo parecía ir bien…o a menos todo daba a indicar así.

**Fin**

Ja ja no no mentira, aún me queda para largo, no lo pude evitar, con esta ya voy dos veces, aun me queda una tercera falsa alarma jeje que mala que soy.

Ah por cierto para que lo sepan no me quedé con ganas de tequila, por eso adoro a mis primos, casi besaba a la botella de tequila cuando la vi llegar jeje, no que va otra exageración mía, lo traje con la mente

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, bien, en mi lista de cosas por hacer en esta historia, ya está resuelto uno, sentimientos aclarados por parte de los protagonistas, osea el Naruhina, ¡listo! Eso que escucho es un ¡ya era hora! por parte de los lectores jeje y si se dieron cuenta que está muy narrado ¿cierto?, pues es porque en mis inicios me gustaba la narración, no los diálogos y pues…no pude cambiarlo, espero no se hayan aburrido, y sobre todo espero haya sido de su agrado, ¿saben? si yo pusiera un segmento aquí el titulo seria "Preguntas que nunca se hicieron sobre recuerdos de la autora que no vienen al caso", siempre lo he hecho, pero hoy me di cuenta, si ¡recién! por ejemplo he aquí un recuerdo mío

Lo de Hinata que no alcanza la parte superior es la historia de mi vida, así que dije…que Hinata-chan sufra lo que yo je je pero hablando en serio ser bajita tiene sus ventajas y una de ellas es la que encontró Hinata, ser alzada en brazos por un chico muy lindo, en fin, nos vemos en dos semanas o menos, ya no adelanto nada, para evitarme un trauma como el que pasé, y como no me gusta dejar en blanco porque ya me acostumbré a dejar agradecimientos pues vamos a agradecer de nuevo, porque en la repetición está el gusto, jeje muchas gracias a:

**deltaporsiempre: **Hola amiga!!, gracias por estar aquí y viéndole por ese lado que me dijiste, pues sólo espero no les crezca la nariz jeje no mentira, ese día dije cosas sin sentido, andaba enferma y todo me parecía gris, ni el sol me calentaba, bueno no todo, gracias por hacerte presente, me hiciste reír ah y ahorita me acordé de tus antojos…¿no estarás…? Jeje, lo siento fue inevitable molestar, por acá con mis amigas, está prohibido decir, estoy antojada, estoy mareada o con nauseas, porque se cargan todo el santo día con la frase, ¿y quién es el papá? Pero descuida, si te sirve de consuelo yo tuve todos esos síntomas el lunes pasado, ya me miraban con mala cara, y yo en esos momentos sólo atinaba a decir, no he hecho nada malo, ¡padres!, ¡amigas! y sobre todo, ¡maldito mocoso!, osea mi hermano, sólo me faltó el antojo pero en ese día no comí nada, en fin, me salí de tema, como siempre, si ves el titulo queda perfecto jeje nos vemos en la otra.

**ETOLPLOW-KUN: **Hola amigo fue bueno ver tu apoyo, gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo a mí, que a veces no lo merezco, gracias por la paciencia, no sé que haría sin ti, ya que tú has estado conmigo desde el inicio, me sigues dando apoyo, esté bien o esté mal me brindas apoyo y eso te lo agradezco y si caí en lo obvio, pero bueno no me quejo es más que bueno que ya sepas por dónde van las cosas, pero habrá un día en donde sorprenderé al mundo, no que va, una exageración nomas, nos vemos en la otra

**Heero Kusanagi: **Hola amigo gracias por hacerte presente y dedicarme tiempo, me sentí mejor al leer tu review, soy otra dañada si o que jeje recién los leí el lunes, andaba con resaca eso pasa por las copitas del fin de semana jeje y justo el lunes caí enferma, la mala noche, los jueguitos, y el tequila ji ji no me quedé con ganas de tequila pero en fin, descuida ya verás que pasará con ese conjuntito, sólo sígueme teniendo esa santa paciencia, que me tuviste desde el inicio de todo, me diste una oportunidad y ya abusé de ella, ¡está muy larga esta historia!, pero ya…parece que ya se acaba y no se vende jeje, nos vemos en la otra

**Denishitaz: **Hola!!! Bienvenida a mi historia, Wow, gracias muchas gracias por decir que te ha encantado, espero no te hayas aburrido mucho y créeme se alegró mi oscuro y tétrico día ja ja, bueno, soy la mata de las exageradas, te acostumbraras, a menos eso espero ja ja y bueno ya sabes que el lunes pasé enferma y tus historias me quitaron todo el dolor de mi cuerpecito jeje y al ver que tenias historias dije, a imprimir se ha dicho y a postrarme en cama y a leer y como ya te dije, sí que me alegraste el día, ah y sí, yo suelo dejar reviews raros, pero…lo raro es bueno, a veces…creo ja ja y sobre todo largos, a veces, que digo a veces…casi siempre y con los que yo ya les cogí confianza, y no sé pero me inspiraste confianza que fue por el review que me dejaste, creo yo, ya ves que si hay alguien más como tú en este mundo, o tu eres igual a mi??, un enigma de la vida jeje y bueno, ni estando enferma me detuve así que…un review largo, te dejé es que cuando me coge la locura, la emoción con cobija y todo me fui al computador jeje y hago el mismo testamento ahí mismo, y ese día, que estaba que moría, pues ese hubiera sido mi testamento ¿no? ja ja y créeme me encantó tus historias, nos vemos en la otra y cuídate

**Selpharion: **amiguito querido sí que me has hecho falta, y descuida ya estoy mejor, más alegre y ¿Por qué no? más loca que nunca jeje, descuida, yo sé lo difícil que es manejar el tiempo, así que no hay problema, si llegas soy feliz, si no llegas, me preocuparé por ti, ¿ya dije que te he extrañado?, me alegra que hayas visto la otra cara de la moneda y que hayas visto lo mejorcito de el capitulo anterior ja ja, gracias, y descuida sigue con la paciencia que me brindas y el apoyo y yo renaceré de las cenizas cual ave fénix jeje, ¡que exagerada que soy!, en fin cuídate mucho amigo mío y nos vemos en la próxima.

**ana-gaara: **¡amiga del alma!…eres única, me haces sentir muchísimo mejor conmigo misma, tus palabras son tan lindas me halaga mucho el oír, bueno en este caso el leer tus palabras de apoyo, y tienes razón, ¿quejarse?, ¿Quién se quejaba? Ja ja ja ah si yo fui, pero ya nunca más, bueno…no en este capi, ya que queda otro que no me gusta y que lo subiré porque debe subirse, ahí otra vez me oirás, bueno leerás de nuevo mis quejas jeje, gracias por el saludo, cuídate mucho nos vemos

**10xXx10: **hola amiga mía!!, me hiciste recordar algo que pasó en el cole, y como me gusta salirme de tema, te diré, es que nos llevaron a ver un partido de fútbol y bueno…no nos gustaba nosotras preferíamos ver básquet, la razón es que en básquet estaban los chicos guapos jeje y bueno, ahí quejándonos de todo, ahí la pregunta era ¿de que no nos quejamos? Jeje en fin, ahí de queja en queja una amiga dijo "que dirán mis fans si me ven aquí "ja ja y desde ahí, siempre la decimos, medio nos despeinamos, "que dirán mis fans", un resbalón, "que dirán mis fans" y así y ahora puedo decir tengo una fan jeje, pero ya hablando en serio no, no, yo no quiero una fan, yo quiero amigos y yo a ti te veo y te veré siempre como una de mis preciadas amigas y descuida todo a su tiempo, la venganza de Shion, lo de la cascada, lo del conjunto, la conversación de Hiashi y Minato, la canción, wow, es mucho, parece mucho, pero no lo es, ya verás, y ¿Qué tal el lemon?, ¿Quién contesta? Ja ja, gracias por el apoyo y por levantarme los ánimos, si ves, el segmento "Preguntas que nunca se hicieron sobre recuerdos de la autora que no vienen al caso" quedó aquí y eso que a lo largo de mi corta vida he ganado unas anécdotas y unas locuras que he hecho, parezco santa pero no lo soy jeje nos vemos en la siguiente.

**koolcag: **hola amiguita, que linda que eres conmigo, gracias por ese apoyo, mi autoestima y yo te lo agradecemos y ya veras, sigue teniéndome paciencia y todas tus dudas serán resueltas ok, todo, absolutamente será resuelto, cuando veas que yo diga en el siguiente el final, y no he resuelto algo, ahí si pregúntame y yo lo resuelvo, haré lo que pueda, nos vemos en la próxima.

**sabbath9997: **hola!!! Que felicidad que alegría, gracias por estar aquí y yo diré mi trabalenguas oficial, ajam, yo te agradezco que me agradezcas por este capítulo, pero yo te agradezco más que me dejes tu review que es mi apoyo para seguir adelante y si es cierto, muchos hacen unas verdaderas obras de arte, pero… ¿Cómo la mía? Jeje me exageraste y eso que soy la mata de las exageradas, pero…se siente tan bien recibir una exageración que no me voy a quejar y mejor vivo el momento jeje gracias y repito que bueno no haberte decepcionado, nos vemos en la próxima.

**natsumi hhr nh****: **hola amiga!! Ahora entiendes mi miedo, yo había dicho una cosa e hice otra, pero me alegra que te haya gustado, no era mi intención exasperar mas, pero…el suspenso…aunque para ser sincera ya me pasé, descuida tu duda será aclarada tal vez no fue en este y no estoy segura si en el otro, pero si será resuelta, solo sigue teniéndome paciencia y haré lo que pueda, de la nada sacaré un mundo, no que va, es otra exageración mía, nos vemos, bye

**Hanabi Sarutobi: **hola amiga mía, nuevamente repito, gracias por ver el lado bueno de este capítulo, me alegra ver que no te he decepcionado y que bueno te haya gustado la conversación de Hiashi y Minato, por ellos no hubo lemon en el capitulo anterior y ya verás, que si usará el regalito, a Hinata le va coger curiosidad de ver como se le vería puesto jeje, si me he dañado, recuerdo los días en que decía jamás podré escribir un lemon y mírame a donde he llegado, y por cierto, ya leí tus historias, como dije ya me faltaban poquitas, así que aproveché mi día de enfermedad para leer y ya te dejo reviews, cuídate mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente.


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes que utilizo a continuación no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

Lo que se encuentra en cursiva son recuerdos de los personajes

Y este capítulo se lo dedico a mi queridísima amiga Lolo18 que hoy 23 de abril está de cumple, querida amiga Paolita me tomaría una copita de tequila en tu honor, pero…ya no hay, se la acabaron ¡que tragedia! jeje, pero bueno, a chupar se ha dicho, pero helado, ahora me voy por lo sano jeje, en fin, de corazón te deseo que cumplas muchos años más porque la vida te depara muchas sorpresas, y a seguir con ánimo, y… te estás poniendo viejita, te estás poniendo viejita je je, no no, es bromita, siempre cantó eso en un cumple, es inevitable, así como es inevitable oírlo snif, bueno… aún estamos jóvenes, que pases un maravilloso día, y que todas tus tareas y ensayos te vayan bien, sé que no te has pasado por aquí, pero me habías dicho que tenias que prepararte para una presentación importante, espero todo te vaya bien, porque te lo mereces, un abrazo y mis mejores deseos suerte y ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

PD: lo siento, sé que era en la mañana, pero…mis clases me lo impidieron, pero…nunca es tarde, cuídate y ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLE!!

**Capítulo 19: Recuerdos.**

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrase, el sueño los empezaba a dominar, y sus cuerpos se mezclaron y quedaron dormidos, a partir de ahora todo parecía ir bien…o a menos todo daba a indicar así.

Ya muy temprano en la mañana, Naruto fue el primero en abrir sus ojos, el sentir el cálido cuerpo de Hinata sobre el suyo, lo hizo sentir sensaciones inigualables, una inmensa alegría lo acompañaba, era amado y era correspondido

—Hinata—decía suavemente—ya es hora de despertar—mientras con su mano pasaba por su mejilla

Hinata empezó a abrir de a poco sus ojos, y una sensación de bienestar la acobijaba, y al abrirlos por completo pudo ver los ojos de Naruto mirándola fijamente, y ella enrojeció

—Na…Naruto-kun, no… ¿no ha sido un sueño?

—Desde luego que no, fuimos uno, me dijiste que me amabas, y yo te digo lo mismo, pero…te pido disculpas—mientras le tomaba por el mentón

— ¿Disculpas?, ¿Por qué?

—Porque…no he sabido corresponder a tu amor…tanto tiempo que hemos desperdiciado, tanto tiempo sufriendo, teniendo toda mi felicidad cerca de mí, pero…el destino y la vida debe quererme mucho, para premiarme con una chica tan única como tú

—Naruto…yo, yo sólo podría ofrecerte mi amor a ti, y sólo a ti, y no tengo nada que perdonarte, ya que…ha valido la pena la espera

—Pero…nuestro noviazgo…no fue uno de los mejores inicios

— ¿Porque lo dices?

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas?

—Pues…recuerdo que fui yo quien insistió

—Y ¿sabes?...me alegra que hayas insistido tanto, aún recuerdo ese día…cuando me dijiste

_No lo sientas, porque a partir de ahora somos novios por 2 meses_

—Vaya forma de hacernos novios ¿eh Hinata?

—En ese entonces…sufrías por el amor de Sakura—dijo muy bajito

—Tal vez…pero…en ese entonces no sabía lo que era sufrir por amor, porque no sabía lo que era el amor hasta que…te encontré—y la tomó de la mano

—Si tú te alejas de mí…preferiría la muerte, porque si pierdo tu amor, sería un muerto fingiendo estar vivo, y nada ni nadie podrían alegrar mi corazón como tú lo haces Hinata

—Naruto…yo

—Sabes algo muy gracioso Hinata

— ¿Que cosa?

—Que a medida que el tiempo iba transcurriendo, yo iba sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ti

— ¿En…en serio?

—Sí, pero lo gracioso, era ver auto convenciéndome de que todo era por cualquier otra cosa, menos amor, que si era un buen actor, que si eran mis hormonas, que sólo me gustabas, hasta que un día…me di cuenta de que no era como yo lo decía, me gustaba sentir tus labios sobre los míos, tu dulce compañía, tu amor y comprensión, me di cuenta que te amaba, pero lo que marcó todo fue la misión que hicimos donde Shion, ahí conocí los celos, desde que conocimos a Koichi Minamoto, esa mirada ese…—todo esto último lo empezaba a decir con cierto odio

—Descuida, eso ya pertenece al pasado, además…si yo correspondía todas sus atenciones era porque no quería demostrarme frágil, ya que… había visto como Shion te besaba—dijo separándose de sus brazos

— ¡Pero si ella me besó a mí!, yo no tuve la culpa, ¡de veras!

—Pero si hizo eso, es porque… le prometiste matrimonio

—No sabía que le estaba prometiendo eso, ¡soy inocente!

—Pues…yo espero que ahora que estás conmigo, no andes por ahí prometiendo matrimonio, no quisiera tener que compartirte

—No Hinata, yo sólo te amo a ti—dijo mientras le tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba a él—pero…no te alejes de mí, ni siquiera un milímetro

—Naruto…

—No Hinata, me alegra que Shion haya desistido de todo

—Ella…ella se dio cuenta de que yo ya te amaba, y ella dijo que por tu actuar también estabas enamorado de mi…sólo que…aún no lo sabias

—Pues…me alegra que ella se haya dado cuenta, sólo espero que Koichi no juegue con sus sentimientos

—No lo hará porque en verdad él la ama, a decir verdad…él también se había dado cuenta de que…te amaba

— ¿Ah sí? Y entonces…me puedes explicar, porque en aquella ocasión, él se te acercó demasiado—dijo con algo de celos

— ¿Celoso?

— ¿Debería?

—Pues…si te refieres a aquel incidente que sucedió en el comedor, en la misma noche que me contabas lo de la chica de la cascada

Un silencio reinó en aquel lugar, Naruto aferraba su cuerpo al de Hinata y cuando iba a decir algo más Hinata lo interrumpió

—Sólo fue una pequeña trampa, para que sintieras celos, fue idea de Koichi, de verdad que solo estuvimos demasiado cerca para aparentar lo que creíste y a la vez lo suficientemente lejos como para hacer tal cosa

—Entonces…

—Mi amor solo te pertenece a ti, desde siempre, y nunca nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar

—Perdón por desconfiar de ti—y la abrazaba con más intensidad y mas ternura y a la vez, pasión y con su mano pasaba por su cabello y empezó a deslizarlo por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos

—Na…Naruto—dijo sorprendida

—Y hablando de Shion… ¿Cuándo usarás el conjunto que te regaló?—le susurró con voz seductora, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara

—Es…es que…pronto

Naruto se colocaba encima de ella, mientras le besaba por el cuello

—Ese pronto… ¿podría ser ahora mismo?—y descendía de su cuello a sus pechos

—Na…Naruto…ahhh

* * *

_(Lo siento, pero aquí no va lemon, no quiero ser la causante de pervertir aun más sus mentes ja ja, será en la siguiente)_

**En un lugar de Konoha**

Se encontraba Hiashi tomando un poco de té, en una pequeña sala

_-Vaya…así que esto haces en tus tiempos libres ¿eh consuegro?_

_-¿Es que no tienes a alguien más a quien molestar?—dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida, tan imperturbable como siempre_

_-Vamos… ¿Qué pasó con tus modales?_

_-Insisto, porque siempre vienes a interrumpir mi tiempo libre, desde tu muerte has venido a visitarme_

_-¿De verdad quieres saber?_

_-Si no me lo dices…entonces, vete_

_-Vaya, con un amigo como tú quien quiere enemigos, está bien, te diré porque siempre te he visitado, en aquella ocasión, cuando sellé el Kyubi en el cuerpo de mi hijo, pedí un deseo, como mi… asunto pendiente por el cual no pasé al otro lado_

_-¿Y cuál fue?_

_-Conocer a la familia de mi hijo, ese fue mi asunto pendiente, nunca imaginé que la futura familia de mi hijo iba ser el imponente clan Hyuga, pero…al conocer a Hinata, mi nuerita, lo empecé a creer y por eso de ahí siempre te visitaba, en un principio no me veías, pero llegó un momento en el que ya pudiste verme_

_-Ni yo entendía porque veía un muerto, así que es por eso, pero…eso significa que…_

_-Aja, ya verás, el tiempo te demostrará todo lo que te digo_

_-Sólo si tu querido hijo pasa mi prueba_

_-¿Prueba?, ¿Qué prueba?_

_-No te lo voy a decir, pero…si no la pasa, te aseguro que prefiero verlo muerto_

_-Y yo que me quejo de un amigo, mi pobre hijo tiene un suegro con un carácter del demonio_

_-Tengo cosas que hacer… ¿te puedes ir?_

_-Ash, con que gusto me fuera donde mi nuerita, pero…no quiero ser inoportuno_

_Hiashi mostro una mueca de desaprobación_

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-Que…mi adorada esposa, me tiene prohibido ir a visitar a mis queridos hijos, amenos en esta semana_

_-Hinata no es tu hija_

_-Pero como si lo fuera, porque ahora es la esposa de mi hijo_

_-No me agrada esa idea_

_-¡Hiashi!...ya las cosas están hechas, nuestros hijos se aman_

_-Pero no…_

_-No he terminado de hablar, Hinata es la clase de chica que haría feliz a cualquier hombre_

_-Lo sé, por eso no la quiero cerca de tu hijo que no la valora_

_-¡Y sigues con eso!_

_-No me levantes la voz Minato_

_-Soy el Hokage_

_-¡Fuiste!_

_-No se puede contigo_

_-Ya no quiero saber nada más_

_-Hiashi…mi nuerita…ella…es una chica muy dulce y amable, y te aseguro que no dudaría en dar su vida por los seres que ama, es desinteresada porque no se fijó en Naruto por ser el hijo del cuarto Hokage, ella se fijó en él, aún cuando todo el mundo le daba la espalda y fiel, porque desde que yo empecé a estar cerca de mi hijo, la vi, desde pequeña y hasta ahora, siempre ha tenido sus ojos en mi hijo_

_-¿Y a donde quieres llegar con todo esto?_

_-A lo que quiero llegar es que…mi nuerita es la clase de chica que cualquier hombre desearía como mínimo conocer, ella le ofrece a Naruto, un amor tierno, desinteresado y fiel, siempre le ha ofrecido a mi hijo un amor de los que saben amar…con el alma, con el corazón y la razón_

_-Y por eso es que no entiendo, porque tuvo que elegir su corazón a tu hijo_

_-Todo estaba predestinado_

_-No lo creo, maldita la hora en que te me apareciste_

_-Je, pues te aguantas y aparte…es uno de mis privilegios_

_-¿Privilegios?_

_-Claro, torturar al consuegro, es uno de mis privilegios_

_-Minato…¡no abuses!_

_-Je, no puedes hacerme nada_

_-Te digo algo yo siempre creí que mi hija no iba a poder ni siquiera decirle lo de su matrimonio fingido a Naruto, yo decía, ni a la puerta a de llegar y me fue una terrible sorpresa saber que si se lo dijo y que para colmo, él aceptó_

_-Je, bueno en eso tuve mucho que ver_

_-¿Qué hiciste?_

_-Yo no hice nada, pero…un pequeño truco funcionó_

_-¿Qué hiciste Minato?-dijo ya un poco impaciente_

_-Pues…digamos que le di confianza con un sello_

_-¿Un sello?_

_-Sí, pero como sabrás…eso no existe, sólo sirvió para que confiara en ella misma_

_-¿La engañaste?_

_-No diría engañar, engañar, sólo…le di confianza_

_-Y como pudo caer en eso_

_-No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé, es que funcionó, a menos, lo suficiente para que ella llegase y le pidiera que forme parte de esta farsa, de ahí todo estaría al destino_

_-¡Así que fuiste tú!_

_-¡Consuegro!_

_-¡Lárgate!_

_-Bien…yo sé cuando no me quieren, pero…quiero que recuerdes esto y que lo repitas cuando sea el caso, y no quiero objeción alguna_

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Repetirás, esto, "amar es dar una mirada dulce, a la persona que se olvidó de amar"_

_-¿Y esa frase?_

_-La repetirás, sé que lo harás—y desaparece_

_Amar es dar una mirada dulce, a la persona que se olvidó de amar—repitió Hiashi_

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido, exactamente una semana había pasado y Hinata junto con Naruto regresaban, y como todo estaba resuelto, ellos fueron a vivir en una residencia del clan Hyuga, como parte de aquella farsa, que ellos estaban dispuestos a hacerla realidad, y con ellos llevaban unas cajas en manos

— ¿En donde debo poner estas cajas?—dijo Naruto

—Pues…en la recamara de allá, es un buen lugar

—Bien, te espero

—Aja

—Hinata,

—Dime

—te amo

—Y yo a ti

Y así Naruto fue con aquella caja en mano y Hinata quedó sola en aquel lugar

A partir de ahora…debo encontrar un buen momento para decirle a mi padre, sobre mi amor por Naruto

_-¡Nuerita!!_

_-Eh—y le dedica una cálida sonrisa_

_-Suegrito, que gusto verlo_

_-Sí, siento no haberte visitado, pero mi esposa dijo que sería una falta de cortesía llegar a importunarles su momento_

_-¿Eh?—dijo Hinata sonrojada_

_-En fin, ¿ya le dijiste?_

_-Ya le dije que lo amo_

_-Muy buen paso, pero… ¿y lo de la chica de la cascada?_

_-Aún no, lo mejor será que nunca lo sepa_

_-Je, ya veremos_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Debo irme, hay muchas citas y no puedo hacer esperar a nadie, nos vemos nuerita y…si piensas en algo que decirle a Hiashi, que tal un… ¡Vas a ser abuelo!, podría funcionar ¿no?_

_-Claro, funcionaria…si lo que quiere es dejarme viuda en poco tiempo, si funcionaria_

_-entiendo, no es buena idea, nos vemos_

En la habitación, a Naruto se le había caído una caja y al recoger lo que contenía se quedó perplejo

—Esto…no puede ser, ¿Qué hace Hinata con esta máscara?

—Es que… ¿ella conoce a la chica de la cascada?

— _¡_Naruto!

—Eh si ya voy—y Naruto guardó aquel antifaz en el mismo lugar donde la encontró

Y apenas hizo eso, la puerta se abrió

— ¿Sucedió algo?

—No nada, sólo que…que crees que se me ocurrió—y se le acercó a ella, acorralándola entre la pared

—No…no sé_—_dijo sonrojada por la acción que hacia Naruto

—Pues…empezó a dar suaves caricias con sus manos—podríamos—le besaba el cuello haciendo estremecer a Hinata—porque no…_—_y le retirabala blusa— ¿Y si usas el conjunto de Shion?, pero…ahora mismo,

—El…el conjunto… ¿ahora?—dijo sonrojada

—Estrenémoslo, casa nuevo, con el conjunto, ¿sí?—dijo mientras se perdía por el cuello de ella

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Bien…que creen, ¿habrá lemon en el siguiente?, pues les diré que ¡NO!, alguien les dañará su momentito ja ja, así que sigan esperando y la frase esa, "amar es dar una mirada dulce, a la persona que se olvidó de amar", pues…a mi me gustó mucho, y debo decir con todo el dolor del alma que se la atribuyo al mocoso, creo que lo romántico es de familia, le dije, por molestar, dime una frase con la que conquistaste a tu novia y me dijo esa frase, casi me caigo de la impresión, aun no creo que se le haya ocurrido a él, y la otra frase también, ¿de dónde las habrá sacado?, si alguien sabe que me lo diga para cobrármela con este mocoso, y bueno… si me demoro, espero sepan disculparme, hay un ensayo para antes de las prácticas porque comienzo a principios de mayo las verdaderas, ahora practicaremos con los otros estudiantes de la U a inyectarles wiii je je, ¡cómo! Si yo ya sé, y la practica hace al maestro, además…echando a perder se aprende ja ja, pobrecitos los de sistemas y demás facultades ja ja, en fin, por esta razón, me despido, la congelo, hasta mayo, tengo muchas cosas que leer y además…debo practicar en casa, mmm, ¡hermanito! Ja ja, ya se escondió, él sabe que si le digo así, es porque algo le voy a pedir je je.

Y cómo dije hoy es el cumpleaños de tan buena amiga, osea tu Lolo18, se te quiere mucho, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!,

Y porque sin su apoyo hace mucho tiempo me hubiera dado por vencida y dejado de lado esta historia,

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:

**kurone25: **hola!!, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y por alegrar mi día, je je, lo siento por el sustito, es que…no lo pude evitar, soy mala, bueno, descuida, nos veremos muy pronto, eso espero, cuídate mucho.

**Selpharion: **holaamigo de mi corazón je je sonó raro, pero no importa, sí, sí, soy mala, siento la bromita je je y ya verás que pasa creo que no haré mas drama, o mejor dicho…conmigo nada es seguro, soy una indecisa, hoy digo derecha y me voy por la izquierda ja ja gracias por el cariño que me brindas, aww, tan bello mi querido amigo, en fin, cuídate y nos vemos pronto.

**deltaporsiempre: **hola!!, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, bueno…una parte se aclaró, pero aun estoy enterita, uf…yo sí que complico las cosas y para colmo las sigo complicando, en fin…me gustan los retos, y si te molestó mi bromita avísame, verás que yo…si no me ponen un estate quieta, sigo y sigo, je je solo dos personas me dejan cargarme, de ahí el resto no, me dan un estate quieta y…ya esta, así que bueno, por eso sigo loca, nadie me pone un límite, así que…¡soy inocente! Je je, cuídate y nos vemos luego, bye.

**10xXx10: **hola amiga!!, que gusto es tenerte por aquí, es bueno siempre ver una amiga dándome su apoyo incondicional, y que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, je je a mí también me gustó el anterior, ¡que coincidencia no! je je, aunque…no que va, no lo voy a admitir, a menos no públicamente je je y si lo siento por mi bromita, pero…no lo pude evitar, que mala que soy, pero que bueno que nadie me mató por ello, y bueno…lo de Naru, aun estoy debatiéndolo con mi loca mente en fin, me alegra tener tu amistad espero este haya sido de tu agrado también, nos vemos pronto, eso espero, de corazón espero eso, a ver si me doy una escapadita, aunque sacrifique mis horas de sueño, pero haré lo que pueda ok, cuídate.

**sabbath9997: **Hola amigo mío, ja ja que bueno haberte robado una sonrisa je je, y bueno mis locuras nadie me las quita, excepto tal vez, algo que no me gusta, en fin, te agradezco el apoyo, no sabes que feliz estoy, en fin, nos vemos en la próxima, a menos eso espero, sacrificaré mi sueño, no queda de otra, pero vale la pena, si que si, cuídate mucho, bye.

**Heero Kusanagi: **hola amigo mío, que bueno te haya parecido un excelente capitulo, wow, las palabras de apoyo siempre me logran animar, gracias, definitivamente te estaré muy agradecida por la paciencia, y…lo siento por mi bromita ja ja, créeme fue algo inevitable, quería ver como se vería el fin en la historia ja ja, ya sabes un simulacro, en fin, no creí que volviera a engañarte ¡Lo siento!, pero bueno…haré todo lo que pueda para llegar rápido, ya que ya no tengo capítulos a mano, ahora debo sentarme a escribirlos, pero…aunque me quite mi hora de sueño, llegaré, pero vale la pena, nos vemos en la próxima, bye.

**ETOLPLOW-KUN: **hola migo, gracias, gracias por ese apoyo, je je si lo admito y no lo admito, el capitulo 18 me ha gustado mucho, je je ¿Por qué será?, bueno, muchas gracias por seguirme, y tu apoyo, cuídate, trataré de llegar, a tiempo, creo que mejor la termino a esta para seguir con las otras, será lo mejor, nos vemos, cuídate mucho, bye.

**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko****: **hola!!, que gusto saber que te haya gustado, en serio que si, y claro que la continuaré, llegaré tarde…pero llegaré, nos vemos en la próxima y gracias por tu apoyo, bye.

**natsumi hhr nh: **hola amiga mía, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ja ja, si tu lo dices…pero…yo soy inocente, porque aquí es el primer lemon que pongo, así que…¿a quién engaño?, yo también me he dañado, recuerdo que cuando comencé creía que jamás escribiría un lemon y mira el capitulo anterior, lemon, je je como que nos hace falta Minato cierto?, y descuida ya lo viste que estaba haciendo y…¿Kushina?, ¡cierto!, como pude olvidarla, ¡dios!, ya voy a ver que va a hacer la linda suegrita je je, cuídate nos vemos luego, bye.

**eethomews****: **hola!!, gracias por el apoyo je je y si lo siento por él sustito como dije, no lo pude evitar nos vemos en la otra, espero llegar a tiempo bye.

**Kushina XVER****: **hola que tal amiga, que bueno que te haya gustado, y…tus palabras son ordenes para mi je je, ya que no va a haber más problemas, entonces ahora lo resolveré todo para dar un final, gracias por tu apoyo, nos vemos en la continuación, cuídate, bye.

**HARUKA NEESAN: **hola amiga mía, que bueno verte por aquí y de recibir tu apoyo, te agradezco el tiempo que me brindas, de aquí si demoraré, pero será un poquito, así que nos vemos luego, cuídate, bye.

**kai One-chan: **hola!!, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me hace muy feliz recibir halagos y así me dan ganas de continuar más rápido todavía, pero casi no tengo tiempo, ¡que lata!, en fin, haré lo que pueda, nos vemos luego, cuídate mucho, bye.

**Yamir-Chan****: **hola!! Que gusto ver que me apoyas, gracias por felicitarme je je, me alegra que te guste lo que he escrito, nos vemos luego, bye.

**J-E-wally****: **hola!!, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu tiempo, créeme, me hace muy feliz y ja ja bueno, el lemon como dicen por ahí…es lo más interesante, ¿que?, sólo repito lo que oigo je je, nos vemos en la otra, cuídate, bye.

**yoya_naruhinaforever: **wow, amiga mía, si yo te dejé en blanco…no te imaginas como me dejaste tú con tu review, me siento como si caminara por la alfombra roja je je, mi autoestima que ya estaba por los cielos, no sé hasta dónde habrá ido ahora, es que me alegra saber que esta historia haya cumplido con tus expectativas, y que la consideres entre las primeras 5, wow, tráiganme un pañuelo, ah la camisa del mocoso ja ja, amiga, un gracias no alcanza, así que prometo seguir mejorando, para jamás decepcionar a nadie, créeme, hago todo lo posible, pero casi no tengo tiempo, nos estamos preparando para las practicas, y eso de uniformes y materiales, salidas por aquí, salidas por allá y ensayos post practicas uf, y otras cosas más hacen que me olvide hasta de donde vivo je je, cuídate mucho, sigue leyendo porque en este mundo hay muchas buenas historias, cada una mejor que la anterior, y de mi parte gracias gracias por todo, por estar aquí, por tus lindas palabras y espero seguir viéndote, y seguir cumpliendo con tus expectativas ok, cuídate mucho bye.

**ana-gaara: **Hola amiga!!, que tal, y claro ya era hora de un lemon, vamos 19 largos capítulos, y sin lemon, pues…ya era hora ¿no? el lemon es lo más interesante ja ja, ¿Qué?, yo sólo repito lo que me han dicho ja ja, pues si, se han aclarado los sentimientos, pero aún falta mucho por saber, aww amiga, que alegría que te alegre que me alegre…¿eh?…¡ya me perdí! Ja ja, mis trabalenguas y yo en fin, gracias por tu apoyo, me alegras mi día, y créeme, estos días se están poniendo color de hormiga, justo en estos días recién conozco lo que es no tener tiempo, antes decía no tengo tiempo, pero…hacia todo lo que quería y me alcanzaba, con las justas pero me alcanzaba, ahora…ya no duermo como solía dormir, no como…porque seme olvida, estoy tan ensimismada en lo que hago que se me olvida ya no llamo a mi vecinito, ¡eso es una tragedia! Je je, pero…gracias amiga mía en esta ocasión mis ánimos se han ido por los cielos, estoy recargada je je gracias por tus lindas palabras, y pues…no estuvo tan genial este capi, pero el que viene sí que será genial, ya sabes iré intercalándolos je je, wow un tequila allá en México, wow, je je, creo que asaltaré el refri por un helado sí que si, ja ja gracias por alegrar mi día, pero bueno, ¡gracias!, tengo que contarte algo…que ya debes saber ahora mismo je je nos estamos leyendo, cuídate mucho, bye.

**Jay-Dope: **Hola!!, si ya te extrañaba si soy sincera, yo decía y ¿Qué le paso?, ja ja y me hablas a mí, que yo estuve en las mismas que tu o hasta peor, yo jugué verdad o desafío y un juego que se llama, confía y desconfía, ¡dios!, ja ja, si me gocé ahí es cuando agradezco los ficts que me dan para hacer estas locuras que solo ocurren allá, pero yo ya las hice ja ja y si hermana, cuando tú los dejes, osea el vicio yo los dejo, pero…después de la mega farra, osea mi cumple, debo ser niña buena si quiero un permiso para ir a la playa, según yo a estudiar ja ja, de ahí sí, nunca más una farra, hasta…nueva fiesta je je y ya pues, ahora no te desharás de mi je je pero cuando recupere inspiración te diré, porque ahorita estoy en blanco con las otras y si lo de Tsunade y Jiraiya ya lo aclaro, pero mucho más adelante, je je, no será mucho, y…ja ja ja, perdón perdón debo empezar a poner advertencias de lemon ja ja, y gracias por decir que cada vez mejor, repito estoy que floto por los cielos de tanta alegría je je, me siento como haber ganado un Óscar ja ja, ¡que exagerada!, pero así me siento je je, nos vemos pronto ok, cuídate bye.

**Hanabi Sarutobi: **hola amiga mía, je je, wow, que alegría saber que te siga gustando, mis esfuerzos si valen la pena, estoy cosechando los frutos, y estoy tan feliz y si, concuerdo, esa si es noche de bodas ja ja y cuando suceda lo de la cascada wow, tendré que pedir traigan su ventilador ja ja ja. Ah y por cierto, pues con Diario de una pasión pues…no sé, no me llega nadita inspiración, la tengo en mente y apenas voy tres hojas, y agárrate, que cuando leas la historia vas a querer matarme, como siempre…digo una cosa y hago otra ja ja, a ver cuál es tu reacción, me la describes ¿¿ya??, créeme me ayuda mucho que me preguntes por ella, yo trabajo bajo presión, sin presión, no hay nada, ja ja, nos vemos en la próxima, cuídate mucho.

**Denishitaz: **Hola!!!, wow, que gusto que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo, ¿alucinante? Ja ja, ¡que emoción!, que me digas esto me hace saltar de emoción je je, ya debo empezar a poner advertencia si o o que? Je je, yo crei que no era muy bueno, pero…ya vi que soy una perver je je, pero una muy romántica y a mucha honra je je, y en verdad espero que termines tus historias, mira que después no duermo de la intriga je je ¡ya no hay tequila!, pero hay helado de chocolate así que…¡a tu salud! Je je, ya me dejo de vicios jeje, y créeme, Keyla mi inner no tiene tiempo, está entrenando ja ja, pero seguro estaría loca por saludarte, nos vemos en la siguiente, si me demoro ya sabes porque, cuidate mucho, bye.

**deathforever****: **Hola!!, gracias por decir que te gusta mi historia y si, Hinata si le dirá que es la chica de la cascada, ya verás cómo, ¡y de que manera! Ja ja, tanto que habrá lemon en la cascada, solo espera y verás y la reacción de Naruto, pues…digamos que no se lo creerá ja ja, y…me tomara un tequila, pero…¡ya no hay!, pero aun así hay helado de chocolate, así que…me dejo de vicios y a lo sano, ¡a tu salud!, je je, cuando vuelva a tomar tequila ahí brindo por ti je je, hasta entonces, tu también cuídate mucho y nos vemos en la siguiente, bye.

**Selene-Moonlight: ¡**Hola Selene-chan!, que gusto de verte por aquí, bienvenida, créeme, estaba que ya daba saltos de alegría y no me importaba si el mocoso me dijera "siempre supe que iba a llevarte al Lorenzo Ponce" je je, pero descuida, ya pagará con la inyección ja ja, debo practicar mi carita de niña buena para convencer ja ja, y en fin el capitulo 13, era el más raro, mi tragedia con el cabello se vio reflejada ahí, Noooo, pero me alegra que te haya gustado y si, todo se empieza arreglar, dime tus dudas ok, cualquier cosa que deje sin atar, pregúntame, de paso para resolverlas, ya que ando distraída, y como que el 18 va a ser mi capitulo favorito…¡que coincidencia que haya caído en lemon cierto! Je je, y créeme, me has inyectado vitaminas, ah… ¿dije inyectado?? Ja ja, ¡la emoción! Je je , es que el hecho de que me digas que he mejorado en mi forma de escribir…cógeme que ya estoy flotando por las nubes ja ja, ¡estoy tan feliz!, hoy me dijeron la mejor noticia del mundo, ya te cuento luego, es más…ya debes saber je je, gracias, gracias por tu apoyo, por estar aquí, por la amistad, por la confianza, wow, hay mucho que agradecerte, aunque dicen que…"La amistad no se agradece… se la siembra y se la cultiva…" y creo lo mismo, con todo nos vemos luego, cuídate mucho y nos vemos luego, bye.

**kena-ki: **Hola!! Que bueno que te haya gustado, en serio que sí, me hace tanta ilusión saber que te gusta , es mi pan de cada día y bueno, nos veremos en mayo, mis practicas y eso, pero bueno…haré lo que pueda ok, hasta entonces, cuídate mucho, bye.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola que tal, ha pasado tanto tiempo, se que dije en mayo, pero…no dije de que año ja ja ya en serio las cosas se me salieron de control, en fin, intento ponerme al día, el primer capítulo de esta historia fue publicada el 12 de octubre del 2009, y la conclusión es que ha pasado 2 años y no la termino, casi que no llego, y siento la demora, no existe palabras con que pueda disculparme después de…ya más de un año sin actualizar, que rápido pasa el tiempo

Bueno antes que nada este capi se lo dedico a **animeangel98**, todavía me acuerdo ¿eh? No creas que me he olvidado muchas gracias amiga mía tú fuiste mi inalcanzable review 200, que ya no es inalcanzable, porque ya llegué ji ji, ¡gracias a todos!, nunca creí haber llegado a ese número

Y como última nota, lo que vaya en negrita, es un fragmento del poema, "El alma en los labios" de Medardo Ángel Silva en fin para mí es un gran poema, mi nuevo favorito, tanto que lo puse en un one-shot, que pronto, tendrá un epilogo porque siempre si le pondré un lemon, a petición del público, que no fueron muchos, ja ja, lo que significa que no hay muchos pervertidos ¿será bueno? Je je para los que lo han leído, sean pacientes, se viene un nuevo lemon, y para los que no, pasen y lean ya.

Ahora sí, vayamos al capítulo,

Y cierto…los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto

**Revelaciones inesperadas**

—Estrenémoslo, casa nuevo, con el conjunto, ¿sí?—dijo mientras se perdía por el cuello de ella depositando suaves besos en su camino

—Na…Naruto, no…es que…

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es que…puede venir alguien

— ¿Y qué?, ya estamos casados, ¿Qué más da, que nos interrumpan?, no salimos y ya

—Pero…

—Nada de peros—y la levanta entre sus brazos

—Na…Naruto-kun —dijo en suave murmullo, olvidándose por completo de cualquier razón porque ella también amaba a su esposo y quería brindarle el calor de su cuerpo así como su corazón que ya se lo había entregado

—Shh, Hinata, yo…—dijo tomándola de su mano, mientras la miraba fijamente

**Para envolverte en besos quisiera ser el viento  
y quisiera ser todo lo que tu mano toca;  
ser tu sonrisa, ser hasta tu mismo aliento  
para poder estar más cerca de tu boca.**

—Na…Naruto-kun—dijo completamente conmovida ante tales palabras dichas por su amado, nunca creyó que tales palabras saldrían de él y lo abrazó, no quería pensar en nada más que no fuera aquel momento

—Hinata…sólo…déjame…—y sus rostros se iban acercando lentamente para unir sus labios y brindarse un beso tan dulce y apasionadamente, sus cuerpos exigían sentir la calidez del otro, sus corazones querían estar lo más cerca que les fuera permitido y llegar a una sincronía perfecta y así poco a poco Naruto la separaba de la pared, para dirigirse a su nuevo objetivo: la cama

—Na...Naruto-kun—dijo entre suaves jadeos, al sentir como Naruto le retiraba la blusa lentamente mientras besaba su cuello

—Nunca me cansaría de tenerte a mi lado, Hinata-chan, ni de tenerte toda la eternidad en mi corazón y de tener grabado tu suave aroma sobre mi piel—le decía su voz ronca mientras besaba su cuello y sus manos se dirigían hacia sus pechos

—Na…Naruto-kun…mmm, y…y ¿El conjunto?—Hinata no sabía si en aquel momento había nombrado el conjunto por inercia o porque muy en su interior quería ver la reacción de Naruto al verle puesto aquel revelador y diminuto traje, tal vez la devoraría con la mirada, tal vez se lo retirara muy lentamente, o tal vez se lo retirara muy rápidamente, como fuera la situación, sólo lograba excitarle la sola idea, ¿cómo sería experimentarla?

— ¡Te caché Hinata!—dijo con una sonrisa y acercando su cuerpo al de Hinata

— ¿Co…cómo?—se sorprendió un poco, es que ya le leía la mente su amado Naruto, o era muy obvia en esta situación

—Te preocupas mucho por mi Hinata— dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, situación que confundió a Hinata, ¿de qué estaban hablando?

—Pero…te complaceré, claro que lo haré…además…quiero ver qué tan lento te lo puedo quitar

Hinata se sonroja ante ese comentario, ciertamente sus pensamientos de hace unos instantes…a menos en uno había acertado, eso significaba que su mente empezaba a corromperse

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

— ¿Lo…lo traigo?

—Si, y úsalo, me muero por ver cómo te luce—y en ello sintió como Hinata ya sin blusa se iba en dirección al armario y de repente…

— ¡Naruto!—se oyó llamar a la puerta

Rayos… ¿Y ahora quien viene a molestar?

—Mejor…vamos a ver qué pasa—dijo muy bajito Hinata tapando sus pechos descubiertos con la blusa

—No, no te cubras…aun no, además…quienes llamen pueden esperar, hagamos como si no estuviéramos aquí—dijo en susurro y abrazándola por la espalda

—Naruto, luego pueden seguir en sus momentos de…

— ¡NARUTO!, no demores si no, tendremos un funeral, ¡me oyes!

—Vamos Naruto-kun, Ino…no es muy paciente que digamos—y se aleja de él

—Pero… ¿Por qué ahora? —dijo de mala manera y con toda la frustración del momento

—Ten…tendremos tiempo en la noche-dijo jugando con los dedos levemente ruborizada

— ¿Ah?-dijo mirándola con una sonrisa de niño travieso

—Bueno…pues…no te dejaré dormir entonces—y le dedica una sonrisa llena de amor y ¿Por qué no?, lujuria

—No…no importa—dijo sonrojada—me…me gusta desvelarme contigo—dijo jugando con sus dedos, si definitivamente su mente se estaba corrompiendo, pero debía admitir que era muy bueno esta nueva sensación

—Definitivamente esto es lo que más me gusta de ti, aunque ya estemos casados, aun te sonrojas

—Hinata, yo…—dijo tomándola de su mano, mientras la miraba fijamente

—Cada día te…

—¡Oigan!, ¡que fue!, como ustedes no oyen lo que dice Sai ¿no?, ¡SALGAN!

—Bien, ahí voy, ahí voy—dijo molesto y se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla de golpe

—¡Ya era hora!, ¿sabes lo que es estar a solas con este sujeto?

—Se lo dices a alguien que fue su compañero de equipo ¿tú qué crees?

—Y si sabias eso… ¿Por qué demoran tato?

—Sai…ayúdame y explícale a Ino—y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose contra la pared

—Veras Ino, ellos básicamente han de ver estado…

—O te callas o te golpeo—le sentencio mostrándole el puño

—¿Me odias Ino?

—Exacto al fin lo entiendes

—En buena hora

—¿Estás demente?

—No, es que en un libro que leí, decía que del odio al amor hay un paso

En serio…dijo muy coquetamente, pues…yo pienso que del odio al amor hay…hay un gran pisotón ¡idiota!

—Auch, oye eso dolió

—Agradece que no te diera en donde más te duele

—¿Oigan?, si nos interrumpieron por esto, ¿pueden irse a otro lado?—dijo Naruto con una gotita de sudor en la frente, al no entender que cambiaba la visión de su esposa en aquel conjunto por esta pelea infantil

—No Naruto, verás, Shikamaru está…bueno recordarás que Jiraiya-san dejó un último mensaje, y ya llevan varios tratando de descifrarlo, y aún no logran descifrarlo, así que por eso te están llamando

—¿Ahora?

—Mira Naruto entiendo que quieras tener s…

—¡SAI!—Ino completamente sonrojada le da un golpe en el estomago dejándolo sin aliento

—Ca-lla-te, ¿entiendes?

—Vamos Naruto—seguía completamente molesta mientras jalaba a Sai junto con ella llevándolo a rastras

—Bueno…ya les alcanzo

—Solo no demores

—Lo intentaré

—Creo que debes irte Naruto-kun—dijo Hinata por su espalda

—¿Y para qué?

—¿No te interesa descifrar el mensaje?, la última voluntad de tu maestro

—¿Qué gano con ello?

—Es un mensaje de tu maestro…deberías ir a descubrir aquel mensaje

—Me interesa descubrir una forma de hacerte sentir…

—Na…Naruto—dijo sonrojada

—Ya…ya habrá tiempo en la noche, y el recuerdo de tu maestro es una prioridad ahora

—Pero…

—¡NARUTO!, ¡que esperas!, ¿tarjeta de invitación?—espetó Ino desde la otra esquina

—Hinata…prométeme…prométeme que me esperaras con el conjunto—le dijo tomándole de las manos, solo así si voy

—Yo…

—Si no…no iré-dijo cruzándose de brazos, dándole la espalda

—Lo…lo prometo—dijo levemente sonrojada y ansiosa por la noche venidera

—¡NARUTO!

—Cuando Ino quiere ser mandona sí que lo es—masculló Naruto

—Te deseo buena suerte Naruto-kun

—Gracias Hinata-chan, volveré…claro que volveré—y un suave beso en sus labios se posaron

—¡NARUTO!, si no vienes soy capaz de matar a Sai—y sacudía al mencionado por la camisa, mientras una sonrisa fingida aparecía en el rostro de Sai

—Ino…no es fácil deshacerse de él, créeme lo he intentado

**Continuará…**

No es ninguna broma, hasta aquí llegó este capítulo, la mala noticia es que, este fue un capitulo de prueba, para ver quienes se acuerdan de mi, para recordar que he escrito, y sobre todo recordar que quería escribir, aunque sigo sin recordar jajaj siento mucho que hayan tendio que esperar muhco para esto, pero….bueno sigo vivo! Y planeo seguir actualizando ok,

Con esto les digo. ¡estoy viva!

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos ustedes que me apoyaron y a los que me esperaron mil gracias por su paciencia.

**Hanabi Sarutobi: **hola amiga mía, que gusto te haya gustado el capitulo, sólo espero que en estos meses, no te hayas olvidado de mi, y recuerda dejar un review, me sentiría animadísima con ello, disculparas por este capi de prueba, pero ya sabes después de tanto tiempo…ya no me acordaba como se escribía, nos vemos, bye.

**animes: **hola amiga mía, gracias por tu review, solo espero no te hayas olvidado de mi y sigas dejándome un review que me animara mucho y sobre todo no demorare si me dejan reviews ja ja, nos vemos en la siguiente y disculparas por este capi de prueba.

**JayLopez: **Hola amiga mía, ja ja ¿yo dejar el vicio?, nah, entonces mejor hagamos un grupo de apoyo ja ja porque si tu no lo dejas yo menos ja ja

Bueno…se que Minato extraña a su hijo, pero él no lo hace con la intención de que maten a su hijito, no a menos que sea Hokage y tenga hijos con Hinata ja ja, bueno intento ponerle comedia, aunque falle en el intento ja ja, mi único deseo es que no te hayas olvidado de mi y que sigas dejándome reviews, que me animaran a seguir y a no atrasarme tanto, y disculparas por este capi de prueba, pero era estrictamente necesario, para ayudarme a recordar que quería poner, nos vemos en la siguiente.

**Simi black: **hola amiga mía, muchas gracias por estar aquí, ¿atrasada?, soy yo la que llegó atrasada, mírame, seis meses después re aparezco, como si nada, yo…¡soy la madre de los atrasos ja ja, ok, ok, exageré, pero, seis meses…wow, yo me asombro de tan atrasada que llego je je y si llegue a los 200, el tiempo pasa muy rápido , insisto…¿ero-kena?, ¿Por qué me dijiste así?, en fin ¿una ruza? ja ja si lo hizo fue puro instinto de Hinata, ya empiezan a mandar sobre mí, ja ja, que alguien me explique que es una ruza ja ja, ¿yo competencia para ti? amiga mía, ese fue el halago más increíble que he leído, ¡gracias!

Keyla: ero-Kaory

Yo: ¬¬, bueno…aun sigo sin entender el review que me dejaste en el capítulo 19, "Hiciste algo por lo cual te voy a matar", ¡jamás haría eso!, pero creo que voy a sacar los sabuesos para que te busquen, ja ja ahora eres la más buscada, así que ¡reaparece! Wow, me hiciste sentir muy bien por tu review, ¿que estuvo espectacular?, mi ego ha crecido je je

Por cierto…si supieras…si supieras…ja ja bueno, disculparas este mini capitulo de prueba y espero te acuerdes de mi, sólo cambie de nombre, ya no soy Kaory18 porque ya cumplí 19 y por eso soy Kaory Hyuga, no te olvides de dejarme un review, ok, nos vemos pronto.

**Denishitaz: **Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado la frase, tanto que la has puesto en el face y msn pero ya descubrí que fue sacada de un libro, de una bella historia de amor, que mi hermano leyó, no le di su merecido por mentirme, porque me prestó el libro ja ja, serio lo de la cascada, (ya me había olvidado de ello) ja ja pero lo retomaré, pero aun me debato la reacción de Naruto, y si lo de estar bloqueada que lata me dio, pero aparte fue tanta cosa que hacer que mato mis pobres neuronas de escritora

Keyla: de intento de escritora

Yo: ¡keyla!, si no ayudas vete

Keyla: ¡es un ave!, 'es un avión!, ¡no!, ¡es Kaory-chan volando en una escoba!

Yo: ¡KEYLA!

Keyla: si, una brujita de pies a cabeza ja ja ya me voy, nos vemos amiga mía

Yo: no sé si vino mas pilas, pero de que vino más cargosa, eso te lo aseguro

Espero te acuerdes de mi, y sigas dejándome un review, y disculparas por este capítulo de prueba.

**animeangel98: **H hola no te preocupes lo importante es que sigas aquí leyendo mis fics, y si, jajaj el lemon….me parti la cabeza…creo, bueno no me acuerdo jajaja,

Keyla: si ves konami chan, nos ignoran! T_T, vamos a donde si nos quieran y escuchen

Yo: no exageres Keyla, y no te la lleves sino nuestra amiga la extrañara

Gracias por la paciencia y en verdad espero volver a verte. Bye,

Etto…¿tú eras anime ángel 98?, y si es asi, este capi es para ti también por lo que ya dije arriba, gracias!.

**dajanite: ** Hola descuida, ya se viene lo que me dices, pronto Naruto verá a Hinata luciendo su regalo ja ja pero como aun ando corta de ideas, el siguiente va a ser mas larguito, para compensar este capítulo de prueba, solo espero no te hayas olvidado de mí y me sigas dejando un review, nos vemos pronto.

**karincharming: ** Hola amiga, vaya la tecnología me odia, pero me alegra que me hayas dejado un review, sea como sea me has dejado un review que me animó mucho, disculparás este mini capítulo de prueba, bueno…no es que quiera sonar ero, o algo así, pero…pronto veremos un lemon en la cascada, y a una Hinata luciendo el conjunto, ¿Qué se vendrá primero? Ja ja, nos vemos, pronto, solo no te olvides de mi, ni de dejarme un review, ok, bye.

**Kena-ki: **hola amiga mía, bueno ya veremos cuál fue la prueba que le pondrá Hiashi a Naruto que por cierto…ya me olvide ja ja no espera, ya me acorde je je, solo espero no te hayas olvidado de mi y que sigas dejándome un review, nos veremos pronto, bye.

**Noemi-Chan: **Hola disculparas la tardanza y por este capítulo de prueba y si la luna de miel tenía que llegar y que forma de llegar ja ja, bueno, nos veremos luego, solo espero no te olvides de mi, ni de dejarme un review nos vemos pronto, bye.

**Kushina XVER: **me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y disculparas la tardanza, y sobre todo disculparas este mini capitulo de prueba, pondré lo mejor de mí y de mis neuronas para el siguiente capítulo, solo espero no te olvides de mi, ni de dejarme un review, bye.

**Yamir-chan: **gracias y mil disculpas por el tiempo que e estoy tomando, pero en serio todo se me acumulo, espero seguir viéndote y las demás ya actualizó no te preocupes. Bye.

**Deltaporsiempre: **waaaa Delta chan…siento la demora, pero…no lo abandone viste?, demore pero llegue!jajaja

Perdón, en serio, y gracias por la paciencia, nos vemos

**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko: **muchas gracias por tu review en verdad espero volver a verte en este mini cap de prueba. Bye.

**Selpharion: ** hola hola, woo, en ese entonces me decías amiguita, waa como ha pasado el tiempo no?

Jeje me alegro que te haya gustado este capi y obvio que se que cuento contigo en todo Selpharion kun, espero verte en la conti.

**Misumi Hyuuga**: hola misumi chan, jaja yo no soy culpable de nada soy inocente, ya firmaste y si me demandan soy absuelta de toda culpa. Nos vemos en la conti bye.

**Heero Kusanagi: **ups..demore mucho no?, perdón por la tardanza espero seguir viendo tus reviews y gracias por la paciencia. Bye.

**ana-gaara**: kya! Amiga mía, etto…perdón, me demore mas de un año, en verdad lo siento tanto mi tiempo no lo pude manejar adecuadamente pero…ya planeo volver con fuerza okis, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Y obvio ahí te veo en México en unos casi tres años jajaja. Bye.

**Onsungie:** hola y si yo también aunque…ya no me acuerda de que iba la prueba jajaja pero la recordare no te preocupes disculpa el mini capi nos vemos en al conti, verdad que vendrás?. Nos vemos en la conti, en verdad espero eso. Bye

**Lolo18:** hola amiga!, vaya…este lo subí cuando cumpliste 19 años, y ya ahora tenemos 20, woo si ha pasado el tiempo no?, perdón la demora. Espero verte de nuevo en estos reviews que yo ya me paso por los tuyos, bye.

**Selene Moonlight:** hola, bueno mil gracias por el review, y perdón por demorar mucho, ok, nos veremos en la conti y la que sigue es la esposa del Kazekage nos vemos, bye.

**Kazuma:** jaja see esa si fue luna de miel…aunque ya no recuerdo que hice en el anterior capitulo, debo leer de nuevo jajaj k nos vemos en la conti y espero verte ahí, ok bye.

**Lucy-chan97 o Luchytwinsakura: **hola lucy chan me alegra saber que te haya gustado y gracias or tus palabras de apoyo, como te extraño en el msn, pero bueno, nso veremos luego, bye

**SawakoHyuuga: **muchas gracias por tu review, en serio espero seguir viéndote, bye.

**YukihiraQ: **waaa no descuida lo importante es que llegaste y que te hayan gustado en serio, perdóname a mi por llegar tan tarde, nos vemos en la conti bye.

**Umiko hyuga: **hola amiga mia, waaa gracias por tus bellos reviews, me alegraron muchísimo en esos días, en serio y perdón por demorar tanto he?

Espero verte ms por el msn a partir de ahora me conectare mas seguid te me cuidas mucho, bye.

**Fernando-Urashima:** jaja perdón por la demora en serio, espero seguir viéndote por aquí y creeme lo veremos esta en mis planes torturarlo mas jajaja, nos vemos bye.

**Poison girl**: volví, perdón por hacerte esperar tanto, lo siento mucho espero que te guste, nos vemos n la conti. Bye

**Poison girl 29:** jajaj nah no es necesario ya volvi, pero em alegra saber que has etsado pendieten de mi, gracias por tus reviews que tanto bien me hicireron epsero te guste proneto ya no dmeorar mucho, ok, nos vemos en la conti bye.


End file.
